Del Odio Al Amor Sólo Estás Tú
by Sakura-Ofiuco
Summary: Seiya ha perdido lo que más quería en el mundo. Pero ha regresado para pedir justicia sin imaginar que aquella a la que una vez consideró su enemiga ahora será algo más que su aliada. AU-SeiyaXSaori- Gracias por el apoyo. Capítulo final arriba!
1. Cap I: Te vuelvo a ver

**ADVERTENCIA:** ESTE FIC PERTENECE AL TIPO ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE (AU). LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. MI INTENCIÓN ES MERAMENTE DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO PERSIGUE FINES DE LUCRO. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**TE VUELVO A VER**

Caminaba por la calle con el rumbo fijo, había vuelto después de tantos años y, para qué negarlo, lo que quería era justicia. Caminaba por las calles de Tokyo, que en ese momento parecían desiertas, y es que la intensa lluvia que caía, sumado a que ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer; hacían que pocas personas quisieran estar afuera. Sin embargo, para Seiya nada podía impedirle continuar con paso decidido. No tenía otro objetivo que el de enfrentar al hombre que había destruido a su pequeña familia; y es que él ya no era un niño, se había convertido en un hombre que ya no le temía al poder de Mitsumasa Kido.

Su vida no había sido fácil. Nunca conoció a su padre y había perdido a su madre cuando era muy pequeño; durante algunos años sólo le quedó su hermana Seika. Aunque en un principio habían quedado a su suerte, al poco tiempo fueron acogidos por un orfanato perteneciente a la Fundación Kido. La vida ahí era un tanto llevadera, tenía techo y comida, conoció a sus grandes amigos, incluso conoció a lo que se podía llamar su primer amor. Pero con el tiempo, lo poco que tenía lo perdió.

Seiya continuó caminando bajo la lluvia, el ruido de las gotas al estrellarse contra el suelo y el sonido que producía el agua al correr como ríos en miniatura a través de las calles; de cierta manera le recordó la tarde lluviosa en la que su madre murió. Él apenas tenía 5 años pero recordaba con claridad. Su madre había enfermado y llevaba varios días en cama. En aquellos días Seika, que tenía 8 años, se había esforzado por darle de comer y ver por ellos. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos por ayudar a su madre no dieron frutos. Ella se fue de este mundo en aquella tarde lluviosa (muy parecida a la de ahora), se fue diciéndoles que se tenían que cuidarse el uno al otro.

Mientras recordaba aquello, Seiya sintió que el llanto regresaba a él, pero se contuvo. Había jurado por la memoria de su madre que sería firme y no lloraría.

La lluvia había amainado un poco. Fue entonces que lo vio, el enorme edificio que comprendía el orfanato de la Fundación Kido. Seiya recordó cuando vio ese lugar por primera vez. Su hermana lo agarraba fuerte de la mano.

- No te preocupes- le había dicho Seika- estaremos bien si estamos juntos.

El pequeño Seiya había asentido. Tenía miedo de enfrentar lo que encontrarían en ese lugar, pero lo deba fuerzas el estar con su hermana. Cuando entró al lugar, había visto muchos niños. Un pequeño grupo estaba en un rincón. Uno de los niños, el más grande de ellos, consolaba al más pequeño.

- No llores Shun. Mira te presto mi canica para que tomes mi turno.

- Ikki tú siempre consintiéndolo... Ojalá yo tuviera un hermano como tú- le había dicho un niño de pelo negro y ojos azules.

-Basta de charla anda tira Shun...o Ikki quien sea- apresuró el cuarto niño. Un chiquillo de cabello rubio.

Seiya los había observado y había sonreído, el orfanato no parecía un lugar tan terrible como lo había imaginado. Además de que esos niños le habían provocado cierto alivio respecto a sus temores, no se imaginó en ese momento que compartiría la habitación con ese cuarteto y que con el tiempo se convertirían en sus mejores amigos. Ikki, Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga, con los que creció casi como hermanos.

Seiya regresó de esos recuerdos. No quería distraerse de su objetivo. Aunque no descartó la idea de reencontrarse con sus amigos en cuanto viera la oportunidad. Pero por ahora lo más importante era verse cara a cara con el señor Kido.

Se acercó a la reja de entrada, miró hacia arriba para calcular cómo debía saltarla (no sería la primera vez que saltaría esas rejas). De pronto vio que por la acera se acercaba una figura femenina. Se trataba de una joven que intentaba mantener el equilibrio mientras sostenía un paraguas y varias bolsas de compras. Ante todo, Seiya era un caballero y se dispuso a ayudarla.

-Permíteme- le dijo mientras le ayudaba con sus bolsas.

-Gracias- la chica lo miró e inmediatamente puso una cara de sorpresa- ¿Seiya? ¿Eres...eres tú?

-¿Miho? - respondió. Claro no podía olvidar el rostro de la primera chica a la que había besado.

-Seiya ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo regresaste?

-Bueno no quiero ser grosero pero será mejor que te cuente en un lugar donde no me esté mojando- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh claro pasa- Miho abrió la reja que momentos antes se disponía a saltar.

¿Adentro del orfanato? pensó Seiya, bien por lo menos ahora no tendría que saltar. Miho lo hizo pasar, el edificio parecía tranquilo. Posiblemente los niños estaban en sus habitaciones. Ya estaba casi oscuro. Miho lo guió hasta la cocina donde dejaron las compras, que resultaron ser víveres. Luego le dio una toalla y una manta porque se había mojado con la lluvia.

-Así que sigues aquí- le dijo Seiya.

-Sí, trabajo aquí. La señorita Kido fue muy amable al permitir que me quedara.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Seiya sintió como si le golpearan el estómago. Saori Kido era, en definitiva, una de las personas más despreciables que había conocido en toda su vida.

-Ah ya veo. Así que Saori...

-Seiya, sé lo que piensas. Hace años ustedes tuvieron sus diferencias, pero créeme que ahora es muy buena persona.

-En fin, no vine a hablar de ella. Así que, dime ¿qué sabes de los chicos?

-Pues Hyoga también está aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Bueno es algo así como un repara todo. Ayuda en el orfanato con trabajos de fontanería, electricidad y esas cosas; también lo ves por ahí jugando con los niños. Es como uno de ellos. Supongo que mañana lo podrás ver en el patio jugando futbol con los niños.

-Vaya, nunca me lo imaginé así- respondió Seiya, que conocía de sobra a su amigo.

-Bueno tiene sus razones. Como huérfanos, tenemos menos oportunidades que el resto de los niños. Además, Hyoga parece estar feliz aquí con su novia.

Seiya arqueó la ceja. ¿Hyoga con novia?, esa sí que era buena. Su amigo no era precisamente el tipo de chico que tenía como prioridad esos temas.

-¿Y el resto?- preguntó.

-Bueno, Shiryu, que ya sabes que siempre fue muy trabajador, hace años consiguió un empleo como ayudante de un viejo carpintero. Se hizo en ese oficio. Hace poco Hyoga lo visitó. Él me contó que Shiryu se casó y que acababa de tener un hijo.

- ¡Vaya! - Seiya estaba sumamente sorprendido- ¿Y Shun? ¿Ya no regresó de su viaje?

Seiya tenía presente que años atrás todos los niños del orfanato habían competido por una beca para tener estudios completos en el extranjero. Ikki había ganado, pero tomó la decisión de renunciar al premio y cederlo al segundo lugar: su hermano menor Shun. Así que Shun se marchó, con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero convencido por su hermano que era lo mejor.

-Tendrás un mejor futuro hermano. Estoy seguro que algún día nos volveremos a ver- le había dicho Ikki el día de su despedida.

-Bueno- le respondió Miho a Seiya- no sé mucho pero creo que se ha convertido en doctor. La señorita Kido lo ha visitado algunas veces durante sus vacaciones. Por lo que he escuchado, Shun quiere regresar a Japón para hacer su especialidad.

-Vaya sí que la supo hacer... ¿y qué ha sido de Ikki?

Miho puso una expresión seria. -Ay Seiya me da pena que te enteres por mí pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¿Sucede algo?- ante el silencio de Miho, Seiya insistió- ¡Vamos dime!

-Es que… Ikki… Ikki murió.

-¿Qué?- Seiya no podía creerlo. Le debía mucho a Ikki, sin su ayuda no habría logrado escapar del orfanato para buscar a su hermana.

-Bueno... eso es lo que dicen, pero en lo personal no me lo creo del todo... Hace tiempo me pareció verlo, aunque no estoy segura porque ese sujeto que vi intentaba... Bueno no importa.

-Pero ¿Cómo está eso? ¿Cómo murió?

-Seiya por favor…- era evidente que no quería hablar sobre ello. Pero Seiya quería saber lo que había sucedido después de su huída. Además tenía que saber si él tenía algo que ver con el incidente.

-Miho tengo que saber...- pareció que su mirada suplicante surtió efecto porque ella asintió.

-Cuando te escapaste. El señor Kido se puso como loco. Jamás lo vi tan enojado. Culpó a su sirviente Tatsumi por permitir que huyeras. En esa ocasión nos preguntaron a todos si sabíamos cómo lo habías hecho y a dónde habías ido. Todos supusimos, porque sabíamos que querías encontrar a tu hermana, que irías a buscarla. No sé muy bien qué habló Tatsumi con Ikki, que después de eso se lo llevó. No supimos más de él. Hyoga y Shiryu se colaron en el despacho del señor Kido y escucharon que lo reprendía por haberle dado una paliza a Ikki. Dicen que a Tatsumi se le pasó la mano al reprender a Ikki, y que cuando el señor Kido se enteró, lo despidió y lo mandó a prisión.

Seiya no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Ahora tenía otra razón para odiar a Mitsumasa Kido. Aunque también no podía evitar sentirse culpable, él había comprometido a Ikki al pedirle que le ayudara a escapar del orfanato.

-Pobre Ikki...- sólo pudo decir. Más que hablar con Miho hablaba para sí- Sin duda tengo que hablar con Mitsumasa Kido.

- Ah... Seiya...-comenzó a hablar Miho. Pero se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y apareció nada más y nada menos que Saori Kido.

-Miho, necesito que me prepares un té, por favor- le dijo sin notar la presencia de Seiya en un principio pero al verlo dijo- ¿y este joven?

-Señorita, es… Seiya, ha regresado.

-Seiya...- dijo con sorpresa.

El aludido se puso de pie. No le saludó, ni siquiera le dedicó un gesto de cortesía. Estaba acostumbrado a no rendirle tributo y a nunca bajar la cabeza ante su presencia (como lo hacían los demás).

-Tengo que hablar con tu abuelo- le dijo fríamente.

-¿Qué no aprendes a hablar con respeto a tus superiores?- detrás de Saori apareció un joven. Seiya reconoció como Jabu, otro de los niños que vivían con él en el orfanato.

- Y tal parece que tú no aprendes y te sigue gustando ser el perro faldero de tu... cruel ama- agregó mirando a Saori.

Jabu dio un paso pero Saori lo detuvo.- Espera Jabu... Seiya sígueme por favor.

Seiya vio la oportunidad de hablar con el abuelo de Saori, y, pese a que detestaba obedecerla, decidió seguirla.

Sin decirle nada se aproximó a la puerta. Al pasar junto a Jabu, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, éste último lo enfrentó.

-Tuviste suerte Seiya- le dijo.

-¿Enserio? Tú sabes que no tendrías oportunidad.

-¿Ah sí? ...

-Jabu – lo reprendió Saori - Por favor Seiya.

Seiya salió. Y Saori le siguió. -Por aquí por favor.

Ahora él la seguía. De pronto se percató del cambio en Saori. No sólo en el aspecto físico, que era evidente, sin duda los años la habían convertido en toda una dama; lo que se podía esperar de una chica de su posición social. También se percató que utilizaba frases atípicas en ella como: "Por favor".

¿De verdad era como Miho decía y había cambiado?

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Cap II: Te propongo un trato

**ADVERTENCIA:** ESTE FIC PERTENECE AL TIPO ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE (AU). LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. MI INTENCIÓN ES MERAMENTE DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO PERSIGUE FINES DE LUCRO. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN AL LEER TANTO COMO LO HICE AL ESCRIBIR.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**TE PROPONGO UN TRATO**

Seiya siguió por un largo pasillo a Saori. Si no mal recordaba, lo llevaba al despacho de Mitsumada Kido. Lo cual era, precisamente, lo que Seiya quería. Después de tanto tiempo por fin enfrentaría a ese hombre al que durante los últimos 10 años no se había cansado de maldecir por su desgracia.

Su odio había comenzado el día que mandó que su más fiel sirviente: Tatsumi, quien se había presentado ante él y su hermana al final del funeral de su madre. Tatsumi les dijo, no precisamente de manera sutil, que los llevaría a un orfanato, quisieran o no. Al final los llevó (casi a la fuerza) a tal lugar. Seika le había dicho a su hermano pequeño que era lo mejor, ellos eran apenas unos niños y no durarían mucho tiempo sin ayuda. Pero ese no era el rencor que tenía Seiya, sino que Mitsumada Kido le quitara a su hermana.

Años después de vivir en el orfanato, cuando Seika cumplió 15 años (Seiya tenía 12), el señor Kido les informó que ella ya no podía permanecer ahí porque excedía el rango de edad de los niños y niñas que vivían ahí.

-No te preocupes- le había dicho a Seiya cuando le informó la noticia- He hablado con el señor Kido y me ha dicho que supo de un lugar, en Grecia, ahí me permiten quedarme por más tiempo.

-Pero mamá dijo teníamos que cuidarnos el uno al otro y tú me dijiste que estaríamos bien si estábamos juntos ¿recuerdas?- le decía Seiya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sé Seiya pero es lo mejor.

-No…yo quiero ir contigo.

-Escúchame- le había hablado con una firmeza que nunca había utilizado- Este es tu lugar. Aquí estarás bien. Tienes a tus amigos y cuidarán bien de ti aquí.

-No…- insistía.

-Seiya tienes que ser fuerte- había sentenciado Seika y con esa consigna, tan sólo un año después, Seiya tomó la decisión de escapar y buscarla.

Entraron al despacho de Mitsumasa, quien no estaba ahí. Seiya pensó que Saori le diría que lo llamaría pero no fue así. La chica se sentó detrás del escritorio donde en muchas ocasiones Seiya había visto al señor Kido.

-Sé que detestas que te pida algo. Pero supongo que quieres tomar asiento- le dijo Saori. Seiya lo hizo, no entendía, él había pedido hablar con Mitsumasa, no con su odiosa nieta. ¿Acaso esa chica quería tomarle el pelo? No le sorprendería que así fuera.

-¿Dónde está tu abuelo? Tengo que hablar con él. – le reclamó.

-Temo que eso no se va a poder Seiya- le hablaba en un tono pasivo- Mi abuelo falleció hace años.

-¡¿Qué?- Seiya se puso de pie. No podía creerlo, ese hombre era la única clave para encontrar a su hermana- ¡No puede ser! ¡Ese viejo se llevó a la tumba el secreto de a dónde rayos envió a mi hermana!

-Seiya por favor, cálmate- le pidió ella aún en ese tono que Seiya no creía.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Si pasé los últimos 10 años intentando encontrar a mi hermana, a la que tu abuelo tuvo a bien mandarla a un país lejano!...

-Seiya escúchame…

-¡Saori deja de fingir esa pose de santa que no te creo! ¡Y no me digas de nuevo que me calme! ¡Tú no entiendes las desgracias de los demás, eso es típico de ti!

Saori se cruzó de brazos y no le respondió. Seiya continuó unos minutos más maldiciendo por todas las cosas que había sufrido en los últimos años, a Mitsumasa Kido y a su nieta, mientras ésta sólo lo miraba. Cuando Seiya sintió que ya no podía decir otra cosa se calló y la miró extrañado. Normalmente Saori le hubiera respondido sus ofensas, incluso hubiera llamado a su perro fiel, Jabu, para que lo sacara de ahí.

-¿Ya terminaste? – le dijo ecuánime. Seiya no supo qué responder y tomó asiento- Recuerda que en este lugar hay decenas de niños, los cuales espero no hayas alterado con tus gritos; y espero aún más que no hayan aprendido una mala palabra del discurso tan elocuente que acabas de hacer.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, nunca le había dicho eso a Saori, pero realmente no se disculpaba por haberla ofendido sino por los huérfanos. Se sintió avergonzado por comportarse de esa manera.

-Bien, no te traje aquí para que me dijeras todas esas "cosas tan lindas" que piensas de mí. Sino porque quiero proponerte un trato.

-¿Un trato? ¿De qué o por qué? O qué– preguntó Seiya.

-Por favor, déjame terminar…-dijo con una leve desesperación- Sí, un trato. Quiero ayudarte, más bien, pongo a tu disposición los recursos de la Fundación Kido para que puedas encontrar a tu hermana.

Seiya soltó un bufido- Sí claro, primero me quitan a mi hermana y luego me quieren ayudar ¿De verdad me crees tan idiota?

-Lo que yo crea de ti es asunto aparte… Pero es sincero el ofrecimiento.

-Saori, no tengo ya 13 años, ya no soy un niño al que puedes manipular como quieras. Sé que algo tramas.

-¡¿Por qué crees que todo es para hacerte algo?– habló por primera vez con un tono molesto- ¡¿Eres paranoico o qué?

-¡Pues qué quieres que piense cuando de ti sólo he recibido humillaciones sólo por ser huérfano!- sentenció Seiya, haciendo alusión a las muchas ocasiones en las que, siendo niños, Saori se burló de su condición de huérfanos, llamándolos: mugrosos, malqueridos, piojosos, tontos, pobres, abandonados, entre muchos otros insultos de su amplio repertorio.

Ahora era Saori la que se sentía avergonzada. Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos. Aunque Seiya no se percató de ello debido a la poca iluminación de la habitación. –Está bien Seiya…- comenzó a decir de nuevo en un tono tranquilo- si no quieres, no puedo obligarte. Y respetaré tu decisión… sé que eres el "gran hombre independiente" que logró huir de aquí y sobrevivir solo allá afuera. Pero, allá tú si quieres perder otros 10 años buscándola.

Seiya también se tranquilizó un poco, pero seguía a la defensiva- ¿Y tú, digo, la Fundación Kido qué gana con ayudarme?

-Quiero mantener limpio el buen nombre de mi abuelo. Aunque lo dudes, él fue un hombre ejemplar que decidió convertir esta mansión (su mansión) en un hogar para niños desafortunados; y dar buena parte de su fortuna para que tantos niños tuvieran una vida más digna.

Seiya dudó un instante. No estaba seguro si Saori le hablaba con la verdad. – Debo pensarlo…- respondió.

-De acuerdo- Saori se puso de pie- Si quieres puedes quedarte. Hay algunas habitaciones libres que…

-Eso sí que no Saori, cuando me fui de aquí, juré que nunca volvería a pasar una sola noche bajo este techo.

-Como quieras- le respondió y se dirigió a la puerta- Si cambias de opinión sólo dile a Miho que te indique dónde te puedes quedar. Con permiso, me retiro a mi habitación. Buenas noches.

Salió del despacho. Seiya se quedó muy pensativo. No sabía si las intenciones de Saori eran buenas, él la tenía en el concepto de una niña mimada y cruel; sin embargo, ahora se mostraba extrañamente tranquila. Se preguntó si le había ocurrido algo en esos años. De pronto se reprendió a sí mismo por estar pensando en esa niña malcriada.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró a Miho.

-Seiya- le dijo Miho- ¿Qué pasó? Hace rato escuché tus gritos hasta la cocina. No sabes cómo me costó trabajo detener a Jabu que no paraba de decir que te partiría la cara.

- Ese Jabu, no se le quita lo hablador. Creo que ya se le olvidó que cada vez que peleábamos, él terminaba peor que yo.- sonrió; no era precisamente el orgullo de su vida, pero Seiya podía decir que no era nada malo en las peleas.

-¿Y qué te dijo la señorita Kido?

Seiya le resumió su conversación, terminó diciéndole lo del trato que le propuso y agregando que pensaba rechazarlo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-No confío en ella.

-Seiya entiende, la señorita Saori ya no es la misma de antes; no sé por qué cambió después de la muerte de su abuelo, pero creo que su intención es buena. Además debes dejar tu tonto orgullo a un lado... Vamos, Seiya… no tienes nada qué perder, pasaste años buscando a tu hermana sin éxito. Como lo veo, puedes o seguir vagando o bajar un poco tu guardia y aceptar su ayuda.

-Miho...-le respondió un tanto desesperado. Sentía que Miho no lo entendía. Nadie ahí nunca comprendió su dolor. Mucho menos Saori. No quiso decir más y se dirigió a la salida.

-Seiya... Seiya... Espera... ¿a dónde vas?

-No pienso quedarme aquí- respondió sin mirarla con un tono de molestia.

-Por favor, no tienes que ponerte así...

Cuando abrió la puerta se detuvo un momento, suspiró y se volvió hacia su amiga- Perdón, sabes que cuando se me sube la sangre a la cabeza... Lo siento. Mira, no quiero quedarme a pasar la noche aquí. Tengo un poco de dinero, de los trabajos que tuve durante mis viajes, así que me iré a un hotel. Supongo que mañana vendré a despedirme. Voy a reemprender mi búsqueda.

Se marchó de ahí. Caminó unas calles y encontró un pequeño hotel. Tomó una habitación. Se recostó en la cama. Pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido. Tal vez Miho tenía razón. Tal vez él se estaba equivocando respecto a Saori.

- Saori... ¿Qué es lo que tramas? -dijo en medio de la solitaria habitación. Y es que, aunque Seiya no quería aceptarlo, algo muy en el fondo de él le decía que aceptara el trato de Saori.

Permaneció un rato reflexionando. De pronto se puso de pie. Salió de su habitación.

Mientras tanto en el orfanato, Saori ya descansaba en su cama. Sólo daba de vueltas. Ella también pensaba. Por fin Seiya había regresado, tal y como lo había previsto. Ella ya había puesto sobre la mesa su propuesta y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar que él tomara su decisión. No debía presionarlo, aunque le preocupaba que no aceptara. No, no podía ser negativa. Las cosas se iban a dar, y cuando llegara el momento, tendría que revelar sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Por favor abuelo ayúdame. Que acepte, que Seiya me permita ayudarle.

Comenzó a vencerle el sueño. Pero un ruidito la despertó. Era como si algo pequeño se estrellara en su ventana. Cuando el ruido cesó se dispuso a dormir de nuevo.

-Saori...- dijo una voz susurrando- Saori...Saori despierta, abre.

La aludida despertó de golpe. Alguien se había colado al balcón de su habitación y estaba llamándola. Se incorporó un poco. ¿Quién estaba afuera?

-Ya sé que estás despierta. No te hagas la tonta y abre que aquí está haciendo un frío de los mil demonios.

Definitivamente esa forma tan "refinada" de hablar no podía ser de otro que no fuera Seiya. Así que Saori se levantó, se puso su bata de seda y abrió la puerta de su balcón.

-Vaya pensé que te habías vuelto sorda. Llevó buen rato arrojando piedras a la ventana y tú durmiendo como un...

-Seiya ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

- Logré escapar a los 13 años, no crees que aún tengo la habilidad de saltar la reja y subir por la enredadera hasta aquí.; sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian, pensó Saori.- Pero dime qué te dio valor para tomarte tal atrevimiento y venir aquí, a mi habitación a altas horas de la noche.

-Negocios...-respondió Seiya y aclaró después- No creerás que vine aquí sólo para verte. Sólo pensé que, dada tu "nueva fase de niña buena"… pues debía aprovechar antes que cambiaras de opinión.

- ¿De qué hablas?

-Ay Saori de qué te sirvió estudiar en los mejores colegios de Tokyo si cuando te hablo no entiendes nada. .. Me refiero a que ya lo pensé y acepto tu trato.

-¿En serio?...

- Ves porqué digo que no entiendes cuando te hablo... Sí, acepto. Pero te advierto que apenas note que tramas algo y te juro que sabrás de lo que soy capaz.

-Hecho- respondió Saori sin dudar e hizo algo que ninguno de los dos se imaginó jamás que pasaría. Le tendió la mano para cerrar el trato.

Seiya dudó unos segundos. Pero al final le devolvió el gesto y, por primera vez en toda su vida, estrechó la mano de Saori. En ese momento, estrechó lo que pensó era la mano más suave y delicada que nunca había tomado. Saori, por su parte, le pareció que la mano de Seiya era áspera, pero fuerte. Ambos pensaron muy en el fondo que era un tacto agradable.

-Bueno, ya me voy- dijo Seiya rompiendo el momento. Pasó la protección que había en el balcón y se dispuso a bajar por la misma enredadera que le ayudo a subir.

-¿Y dónde te puedo buscar? Digo, para ponernos de acuerdo- aclaró la joven.

-Estoy en un hotel no lejos de aquí. Pero si estaré viniendo, supongo que tendré que alquilar un cuarto o algo así.

-Seiya sabes que puedes quedarte aquí.

-Ya te dije que no.

-De acuerdo, pero sabes que siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas.

-Prefiero seguir saltando la reja-finalizó y se fue.

A la mañana siguiente, Seiya se dedicó a recorrer buena parte de la ciudad buscando un lugar dónde vivir. Tuvo mucha suerte al encontrar un modesto departamento donde buscaban compañero.

-Vivía aquí con mi hermano menor. Él, decidió regresar a nuestro país, no soportó vivir lejos de su novia.- le había dicho su nuevo compañero. Se trataba de un joven profesor de defensa personal, era un sujeto muy amable llamado Aioros quien, irónicamente, era de ascendencia griega.

Después de instalarse en ese lugar, se dirigió al otro lado de la ciudad. Suponía que tenía que precisar con Saori acerca de la ayuda que le brindaría la Fundación Kido. Cuando llegó al lugar, casi por reflejo, entró saltando nuevamente la reja. Era una tarde soleada y no le sorprendió ver a los niños jugando en el patio. Y no le sorprendió ver al "niño" más grande de ellos muy entusiasmado dominando un balón de futbol.

-Hyoga ya préstanos la pelota- le decía un niño.

-Espera… espera que ya voy a romper mi propio récord- respondía el joven rubio mientras intentaba estar concentrado en su juego- Además es gracias a mí que tenemos este nuevo balón, yo se lo pedí a la señorita Kido.

-Sí, eso fue porque arruinaste los demás balones- le decía otro niño.

Seiya sonrió, era el mismo Hyoga de siempre. Se acercó para saludar a su amigo. – Sí que te dejó secuelas ver tanto Capitán Tsubasa… Vamos Hyoga ya dales en balón.

Hyoga lo miró y dejó de lado su juego, cuestión que aprovecharon los niños para tomarlo. Se acercó a Seiya y le dio un abrazo- ¡Seiya!... Miho me dijo que habías regresado ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, Hyoga. Hay muchas cosas que contarte.

-Miho me contó unas cuantas. Ya me enteré lo que te dijo la señorita Kido, es una lástima que sigas siendo un cabeza dura.

-Pues al final decidí aceptar así que me tendrán que soportar un tiempo por aquí.

-Lo dices como si nadie te quisiera. Sabes que te extrañamos después de que te fuiste.

-No lo digo por ti, ni por Miho… sino por Saori, o Jabu.

Hyoga sonrió. – Jabu sigue siendo un pesado, pero se mantiene a raya. La señorita Kido ya no es como antes…

-No Hyoga, tú también. ¿Por qué ahora creen eso? …

-Porque ella se ha portado muy amable con nosotros.

-Escucha, la gente nunca cambia- le dijo serio pero luego le sonrió y agregó- Si no mírate, te quedaste atrapado en tus 14 años…

-"Ja ja"- respondió. Luego miró a una joven rubia que salía al edificio seguida de un grupo de niñas. Y justo cuando pasó frente a ellos Hyoga dijo en voz ridículamente alta- Aunque puede que tengas razón, las mujeres no saben lo que quieren y cambian de opinión. Yo creo por las hormonas…

La joven apenas lo miró de reojo. Hyoga la siguió con la mirada y soltó un bufido. Seiya miró a la chica y luego a su amigo. -¿Quién es ella, es tu novia?- preguntó.

-Erii, sí es mi novia… o no… la verdad ya no sé.

-¿Cómo está eso?- le preguntó intrigado. De hecho le intrigaba la situación en general, recordaba que su amigo era un chico un tanto inquieto e inestable en el tema de chicas; por lo que imaginárselo con una novia formal era todo un hallazgo.

-Está molesta. Después de algún tiempo juntos, supongo que quiere que le proponga matrimonio. Últimamente se ha hablado mucho por aquí de bodas y creo ya se le metió la idea en la cabeza.

-¿Bodas?

-Sí, primero Shiryu, creo que Miho te comentó; deberías ver a su hijo Ryuho, son igualitos…-sonrió- También la señorita Kido.

Eso sí le sorprendió a Seiya- ¡¿Saori?

-Sí, hace poco se comprometió con su novio de años.

-Pues ¿quién es el idiota que la soporta tanto que está dispuesto a lidiar el resto de su vida con ella?- Seiya no pudo evitar reírse.

-No es gracioso Seiya. La señorita Kido nos dijo que su futuro esposo le pidió que cuando se casen vivan aquí… No conozco en persona al tipo ese, pero por lo que sé no soporta al orfanato. Yo creo que al poco tiempo de la boda nos correrán a todos de aquí.

-¿Y quién es ese sujeto o qué?- Seiya tenía una inexplicable necesidad de saber todo lo relacionado con el compromiso de Saori.

-Se llama Julián Solo…qué nombrecito ¿no?... es un riquillo "hijo de papi". La señorita Kido lo conoció en uno de sus viajes a Grecia. Ya llevan tiempo siendo novios pero jamás lo he visto por aquí. Dicen que se le propuso muchas veces pero que la señorita Kido no aceptaba ser su esposa.

-Ya veo…

-En fin, oye Seiya ¿juegas? – dijo señalando a los niños- Por los viejos tiempos.

El aludido asintió con una sonrisa. Pasó el resto de la tarde jugando. Cuando llegó el atardecer los niños tuvieron que entrar al edificio. Entonces Seiya se dirigió a ver a Saori a su despacho. El propio Hyoga lo acompañó al despacho le dijo que avisaría a Saori para que fuera a hablar con él. A los pocos minutos la joven llego.

-Hola Seiya

-Saori...-respondió haciendo un gesto indiferente- Lamento la tardanza, pero estaba jugando futbol con los niños y con Hyoga...

- Lo sé, te observaba por la ventana...- dijo mientras rodeaba el escritorio y se sentaba. Mientras tanto, Seiya no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo.- Bien, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. Tengo aquí una lista de todos los orfanatos de Grecia - le mostró una enorme pila de papeles, aunque Seiya no centró su vista en la cantidad de documentos sino en el anillo de compromiso de Saori- También ya tengo gente en ese país que está buscando orfanatos y hospicios pequeños de los que aún no tengamos información. También estoy esperando que algunos orfanatos nos confíen sus registros para que revisemos detenidamente si tu hermana estuvo ahí.

Seiya se sorprendió, obviamente Saori no improvisaba las cosas. Por un momento pensó que efectivamente tramaba algo; pero antes de insultarla y salir de ahí, decidió darle una oportunidad.  
-Bueno yo fui a algunos orfanatos mientras estuve en Grecia. Tal vez podríamos descartarlos.

-Podría ser, pero no estoy muy segura si eran honestos con un jovencito extranjero.

Entonces Saori le propuso que comenzaran a revisar personalmente la información que tenían. Pasaron varias horas leyendo papeles, haciendo llamadas y enviando correos electrónicos.

-Ya es un poco tarde - dijo de pronto Saori después de un bostezo- será mejor que ya descansemos.

-Sí creo que tienes razón- concedió mientras estiraba los brazos- así que será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que atravesar la ciudad estoy rentando un cuarto- se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho.

-Seiya quédate- intentó detenerlo Saori.

-Por enésima vez, no.

-Entonces... te daré un automóvil para que no te vayas así, ya es tarde.

-Saori no sé conducir.- le respondió mientras abría la puerta y salía al pasillo- Entonces que Jabu te lleve- éste estaba parado en el pasillo. Como perro fiel, esperando a que su ama se desocupara; pensó Seiya.

- Señorita...-dijo Jabu evidentemente inconforme.

-Olvídalo, creo que tu perro por primera vez te desobedecerá.

-Entonces…entonces yo te llevaré- dijo finalmente.

Seiya la miró un instante. -No te callarás hasta que diga que sí ¿verdad?

-Si es necesario...

Seiya suspiró- Está bien…- finalizó.

Subió al auto de Saori. Le indicó cómo llegar y siguieron el camino en silencio. Mientras Saori conducía, Seiya no podía apartar la vista de su anillo de compromiso. Cuando por fin llegaron, Seiya bajó del auto. Antes que la chica arrancara el vehículo, se acercó a su ventanilla.

-Saori...-no sabía cómo agradecerle, nunca le había dicho "gracias" a Saori - yo quería decirte que... Bueno, el hecho que me ayudaras y me trajeras... Bueno, es...

-De nada Seiya. No tienes que decir nada...

Seiya estaba a punto de dibujar una sonrisa. Cuando de pronto vio que dos tipos se acercaban. No parecían muy amistosos. Se dio cuenta, por su forma de caminar, que pretendían asaltarlos.

-Saori... Vete- ella lo miró extrañada. Luego volteó al rededor y se percató de la proximidad de los extraños y se puso nerviosa- Vete. Yo me haré cargo... ¡Vete! Sólo me estorbarás.

-Seiya...-dijo Saori.

De pronto Seiya sintió que uno de ellos ya estaba detrás de él. -¡Que te vayas!

Saori no pensó mucho y arrancó. Seiya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a alguien armado o que vencía a dos sujetos, aunque dos tipos armados... De pronto, durante una milésima de segundo, vio al tipo de enfrente. Su corazón se aceleró y su mente sólo pudo pensar en un nombre: Ikki...

**CONTINUARÁ... **


	3. Cap III: Lazos de Amistad

**ADVERTENCIA:** LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS EN ESTE PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. MI INTENCIÓN ES MERAMENTE DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO PERSIGUE FINES DE LUCRO. _EN ESTE CAPÍTULO: CAMEOS EVERYWHERE…_

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**LAZOS DE AMISTAD**

Sólo eso podía pasarle a él. Todo sucedió en cámara muy rápida, en un instante se dio la media vuelta. Notó que el sujeto que estaba detrás de él traía una navaja; no había sido difícil quitársela, después lo golpeó hasta derribarlo; cuando lo tuvo boca abajo en el suelo, puso su pie en su espalda y le sujeto los brazos hacia atrás, Seiya notó que en uno de sus brazos tenía un tatuaje de escorpión.

Mientras tanto, el otro sujeto se quedó parado, no decía ni hacía absolutamente nada.

-Maldición…- dijo el tipo al que sujetaba Seiya- ¿Por qué siempre te quieres hacer el bueno?...Haz algo, tienes un arma…

Seiya escuchó que el otro sujeto avanzaba un paso y, al escuchar que retiraba el seguro, supo que le estaba apuntando. –Sé que no lo harías… Ikki- le dijo Seiya muy seguro de lo que había visto segundos antes. Se dio la media vuelta y vio a su viejo amigo bajando el brazo.

-¿Seiya?...- le respondió mientras se quitaba las gafas oscuras.

Seiya asintió, soltó al otro sujeto y se dirigió hacia su amigo.- Me dijeron que… habías muerto.

De pronto el otro sujeto lo agarró de espaldas, ya había recuperado su navaja y se la había colocado justo en el cuello.

-Suéltalo Milo – dijo Ikki. El sujeto dudó un segundo- Que lo dejes… yo lo conozco, él es mi amigo.- a regañadientes lo soltó.

-Ikki, ¿qué te pasó?- le preguntó Seiya- Todos creen que estás muerto.

-Y realmente lo estuve, más de una vez; pero como un fénix he resurgido…Vamos, tenemos que hablar.

Le pidió a Seiya que lo siguiera. Caminaron un poco, parecía que Ikki vivía cerca. Ninguno decía nada y Seiya se sentía incómodo por la presencia del compañero de Ikki. Por fin llegaron a un amplio terreno que tenía al fondo una pequeña casa, que prácticamente era un solo cuarto. Seiya se percató de que era una de las zonas más pobres de la ciudad.

-Pasa- le indicó Ikki- Siéntate… ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No… no gracias- respondió Seiya mientras se sentaba. El cuarto no tenía muchas cosas. Tres camas pequeñas, un viejo televisor, una mesa de madera tan vieja como la silla en la que se sentó, una pequeña estufa y un viejo refrigerador.

Ikki sacó una cerveza, la abrió, se sentó frente a su amigo y dijo- Milo, déjanos solos.

-Como quieras, yo veré qué encuentro allá afuera- Seiya pensó si se refería a que iría a la calle a ver si podía robarle a alguien. Cuando por fin se fue, Seiya comenzó a hablar.

-Ikki, ¿ahora sí me dirás qué te pasó?... Yo me siento tan mal, me siento responsable por lo que Tatsumi te hizo.

-El único culpable de lo que me hizo ese desgraciado fui yo… Dejé que quebrantara mi fortaleza. Yo te había prometido que no diría nada a nadie, pero cuando Tatsumi me entrevistó, tenía sospechas de lo que hice. Así que… comenzó a amenazarme, me dijo que haría que Shun perdiera su beca y se quedara varado en el extranjero- dio un trago a su bebida- Yo… yo no pude soportar que le hicieran daño a mi hermano. Así que le conté cómo habías escapado- dibujó una amarga sonrisa en los labios- El muy desgraciado después me dio una tunda… me tiró casi muerto en un terreno abandonado, no muy lejos de aquí. Durante varios días no supe de mí, cuando desperté estaba aquí.

-Así que… ese amigo tuyo Milo, ¿te ayudó?- preguntó.

Ikki hizo una pequeña risa- ¿Él?, no… Milo sólo piensa en sí mismo. En aquel entonces, aquí vivía un sujeto que se hacía llamar Guilty y su hija. Ella fue quien me encontró y cuidó de mí mientras me recuperaba…- hizo una pausa y Seiya se dio cuenta que cuando se refería a esa chica su mirada cambiaba, quizá sentía algo más por ella que sólo agradecimiento- Esmeralda prácticamente vivía sola, su padre bebía mucho y desaparecía por días… En fin, después que desperté, su padre apareció, me dijo que si quería quedarme aquí debía "aprender el negocio".

-Robar…- pensó Seiya en voz alta.

-Él me convirtió en un experto en el "arte" de hurtar. Muy a mi pesar, resulté hábil para ello, aunque nunca ha sido mi intención lastimar físicamente a alguien, tampoco lo hago porque quiera volverme rico, como mis compañeros… sólo soy un sobreviviente.

-Ikki… lamento que todo esto te sucediera.

-Todo pasa por algo Seiya, créeme y si llegué aquí es por alguna razón… Pero no quería que vinieras para contarte mi historia, lo que quiero es pedirte que no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí.

-¿Qué?

-¿No crees que si quisiera que supieran que estoy vivo ya hubiera vuelto?

-Pero qué tiene de malo que lo sepan… Tus amigos sufrieron por tu supuesta muerte y… Shun, él tiene que saberlo, debe estar destrozado.

-Es precisamente por el buen Shun que no quiero que sepan de mí… Le di la única oportunidad de ser alguien importante en la vida, yo mismo renuncie a desarrollarme para que él fuera grande… ahora no pienso importunarlo con un hermano que es un delincuente, un bueno para nada.

-Ikki…

-Seiya, no debes decirle a nadie. ¿Entiendes? Ni tu sombra debe saberlo… Me lo debes, recuérdalo.

Seiya sabía que era cierto. Sin Ikki, jamás habría logrado escapar. No diría nada, pero deseaba ayudarlo. Después de eso, le contó un poco sobre sus viajes, y lo que había sucedido a su regreso. Ikki se sorprendió por la nueva a actitud de Saori, cuestión que a Seiya lo hacía sentir más normal, ya que no era el único escéptico ante la situación. Ikki, por su parte, no habló mucho, sólo le dio a entender que era algo así como un Robin Hood moderno que hurtaba para más bien ayudar a desafortunados; su amigo le comentó que el tal Milo, junto con su camarada Camus, habían aparecido un día en la zona para hacerse del control; pero que él (Ikki) los convirtió en sus socios para mantenerlos a raya.

Tras una larga charla, se despidió de su amigo, no sin antes advertirle que lo visitaría frecuentemente.

Después de eso, regresó, casi al amanecer, a su departamento. Durmió hasta la tarde (por que se había desvelado). Cuando despertó, se puso a platicar con Aioros, le parecía un sujeto agradable y que sabía muchas cosas; Seiya se sintió raro, veía en él a la figura paterna que nunca tuvo. Después un rato, regresó al orfanato.

-Seiya, me tenías muy preocupada- le dijo Saori- Anoche regresé por Hyoga y Jabu y volvimos para buscarte y ya no te encontramos.

-Bueno, si te quedabas ahí podían haberte hecho algo… más bien deberías agradecerme por protegerte- respondió para molestarla.

-Gracias Seiya… - el aludido se sorprendió no pensó que realmente le diría eso- Por eso ten- le dio un teléfono móvil- Así ya no nos volverás a preocupar.

Seiya se lo iba a rechazar cuando ella le propuso que continuaran trabajando en lo de su hermana. Nuevamente pasaron varias horas trabajando en eso. Antes de que se hiciera tarde, Seiya se marchó, argumentando que aún era temprano y podía irse solo.

-Así que aún nada…- le decía Hyoga al día siguiente. Seiya lo acompañaba mientras éste reparaba un lavabo de la cocina. Hyoga estaba debajo de dicho lavabo mientras su amigo, estaba recargado junto a él en el mueble de la cocina.

-No, aún no sabemos a dónde se la llevaron- respondió Seiya acerca de la búsqueda de su hermana- Y dime… ¿tú cómo vas con tu novia?- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Amigo, veinticuatro años y aún no entiendo a las mujeres…

- Yo no entiendo cómo puedes tener novia, nunca fuiste muy constante con eso… ¿Recuerdas a esa chica Flare con la que saliste? Por tu culpa terminó a su novio y luego ese tipo, Hagen, vino a buscar pleito acompañado de sus amigos.

-Valió la pena, era una chica muy linda. Además, no negarás que es una anécdota digna de contarse… -respondió con una risa; de pronto salió de debajo del lavabo para mirar a su amigo- Pero ¿sabes Seiya? Erii es diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido. Sí es hermosa, rubia, justo como me gustan…pero, no sé, tenemos tanto en común, me ha soportado durante 5 años de novios. Y, a riesgo de escucharme como un tonto, creo que me enamoré de ella a primera vista…

-Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? ¿No estás seguro de formalizar su relación?- preguntó, aunque conocía la respuesta. Inmediatamente notó que su amigo cambió su tono de voz y su mirada al referirse a su amada; la consideraba importante en su vida, Hyoga sólo hacía eso al recordar a su fallecida madre.

-Me conoces Seiya, no es mi estilo. Claro que no tengo inconveniente en pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, pero no sé… no creo necesario firmarle en un papel que la amaré para toda la eternidad si puedo sólo demostrárselo.

-Dime Hyoga ¿has estado con ella?... ya sabes…

Su amigo lo miró un poco molesto- Seiya, esas cosas no se deben andar divulgando. Además…-bajó la voz para agregar- si la señorita Kido se entera que me he colado en ocasiones en la habitación de Erii, seguro nos corre, me lo advirtió cuando nos hicimos novios… Y ¿qué no sabes que "los caballeros no tenemos memoria"?

-Pues yo creo que te tomaste muy a pecho esa frase… Tienes tan mala memoria que olvidas algo importante, las mujeres son diferentes a nosotros…- suspiró y se agachó para estar a la altura de su amigo- Hace rato tuve oportunidad de conocer a Erii, es una chica muy noble y se nota que te quiere; yo creo que cuando una mujer, como ella, se entrega de esa manera a un hombre es un momento trascendental en su vida; significa que realmente está enamorada y desea que su compañero le dé su lugar ¿sabes? Creo que ella espera que le demuestres al mundo que es tu mujer y que no sólo sea un trato que quede tras su puerta, sin que nadie se entere.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Hyoga.

-Sí, mira, ella te dio "algo" que tú deseabas, qué te cuesta complacerla en algo que ella anhela; para las mujeres, el momento de su boda es un día muy especial. Además ella espera que ya dejes de comportarte como un chiquillo, que seas un hombre de verdad, el hombre que ella quiere y merece.

-¿Y tú desde cuando eres un experto en mujeres?... Acaso hay algo que tengas que contar…

-Bueno, tuve por ahí una experiencia que…

-No me digas que reanudaste con Miho… Mira que no se me olvida que poco antes que te fueras ya andabas tras ella, y bien que le diste uno que otro beso.

-No, no se trata de Miho, a ella la tengo como un bonito recuerdo de "mi primer amor" sólo eso, ahora sólo quiero ser su amigo y creo que es un sentimiento recíproco. Me refiero a otra mujer que conocí mientras viajaba…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué pasó con ella?- comenzó a invadirlo con preguntas.

Seiya suspiró y comenzó a contarle- La conocí en Grecia, se llama Shaina, es una mujer muy atractiva

-¿Y…?- preguntó cada vez más intrigado Hyoga.

-En realidad no hay mucho que decir sobre nosotros, tuvimos un romance corto, pero intenso… Nosotros tuvimos… ya sabes, y después de eso ella insistió en que debíamos casarnos; ella utilizó más o menos los mismos argumentos que te expliqué hace un momento. Pero…

-Aja… ¿así dejaste corazones rotos en Grecia? ¡Rayos!... y vienes y me vendes la idea de casarme…

-Es diferente Hyoga, la cuestión con Shaina era…- se vio interrumpido cuando Saori tocó la puerta de la cocina para anunciar su entrada.

-Ah Seiya, qué bueno que te veo. Acabo de recibir unos correos electrónicos como respuesta, aún no les he revisado pero quizás quieras estar presente.

-En un momento voy, pero hoy sólo estaré poco tiempo. Es que Hyoga quiere que vayamos a visitar a Shiryu.

-Ah bien, tal vez los vea por ahí, tengo un asunto que tratar con él.

-¿Un asunto?- preguntó Seiya intrigado.

-Negocios Seiya, sólo negocios- le respondió y se fue. Seiya miró a su amigo quien subió los hombros en señal que no sabía de qué hablaba Saori.

-Bueno, yo tengo que terminar esto- dijo Hyoga volviendo a su trabajo.

Piensa en lo que te dije- le advirtió Seiya al salir.

-Sí… sí claro.

Se dirigió al despacho para trabajar con Saori. Continuaron buscando sin éxito. Un par de horas después, se fue de ahí para ir con Hyoga a visitar a Shiryu. Encontró a su amigo hablando al pie de las escaleras con Erii.

-¿Entonces?...- preguntó Hyoga a la joven.

-Lo pensaré, lo prometo- respondió la chica.

Cuando Seiya se acercó a ellos, Hyoga le dijo que estaba listo para ir con Shiryu. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Erii y se fueron de ahí.

-¿Qué tanto hablabas con ella?- le preguntó Seiya.

- Cuando sea el momento te lo contaré.

Caminaron unas calles hasta llegar a una pequeña casa, Seiya reconoció la silueta que se dibujaba en una de las ventanas: era, sin duda su viejo amigo.

Tocaron la puerta e inmediatamente abrió Shiryu, lo saludó con un abrazo y los invitó a pasar. Una vez ahí, Seiya no pudo evitar dirigirse a una cuna que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación.

-Apenas tiene dos meses- dijo el orgulloso padre.

-Tu hijo es muy lindo- señaló Seiya - Es idéntico a ti.

-Pero deberías ver su ojos- comentó Hyoga- son como los de su madre…Por cierto ¿dónde está Shunrei?

-Ah, pues… no tarda en llegar- respondió restándole importancia.

Los tres amigos conversaron durante unas horas sobre lo que habían pasado los últimos 10 años. Seiya se sentía un poco mal por no contarles lo que sabía sobre Ikki. Sin embargo, lo inquietaba que Shiryu mirara de reojo hacia la puerta o a su reloj cada cinco minutos, parecía un poco desesperado, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

De pronto, afuera se escuchó el ruido de un automóvil, Shiryu se puso de pie como si hubieran colocado un resorte en su asiento. Se asomó discretamente por la ventana, mientras sus amigos lo miraban extrañados. De pronto regresó a su lugar fingiendo que nunca se había puesto de pie. Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró una joven que a Seiya le fue presentada como Shunrei, la esposa de su amigo y madre del hijo de éste.

Shiryu le dijo a su mujer que el pequeño Ryuho se había portado bien; por su parte, Shunrei se disculpó con las visitas y dijo que iría a darle de comer a su hijo, por lo que se fue a otra habitación. Shiryu sólo la miró irse, suspiró y continuó con sus amigos, aunque se le veía más ausente que antes. Seiya notó, aunque no quiso comentar nada al respecto, que había algo extraño entre la pareja.

Unos minutos más tarde llamaron a la puerta. Se trataba de Saori y su fiel perro guardián: Jabu.

-Hola Shiryu- saludó.

-Buenas noches señorita Saori- le respondió sin mucho ánimo- Escucha, sé que tenemos pendiente un asunto pero… ahora no es el momento.

-Ya veo, pero sí has pensado lo que te dije…

-Sí… un poco. He estado un poco ocupado, ¿sabes? Cuidando a Ryuho y todo eso.

-Entiendo, bueno no me queda más que volver después… -dijo Saori y se volvió hacia Jabu, algo le dijo y éste sacó un presente- Pero antes quisiera dejarle este regalo a tu hijo.

Se trataba de una carriola para el pequeño- No deberías molestarte- dijo Shiryu- Ya has hecho demasiado por mí… ¿lo recuerdas?

-Vamos, ya no debes ser tan orgulloso. Acéptalo que no es para ti sino para él.

Shiryu no tenía ánimo de replicar así que aceptó. Saori se retiró de ahí despidiéndose de los tres amigos. Seiya se sintió intrigado por saber qué buscaba Saori con Shiryu y, al mismo tiempo, se sentía un poco incómodo por la aparente situación delicada entre éste y Shunrei.

Durante las siguientes semanas parecía que se construía una rutina. Seiya se levantaba temprano, desayunaba con Aioros, visitaba a Ikki, se iba al orfanato y pasaba toda la tarde trabajando con Saori. Durante esos días, Seiya se propuso analizar más a fondo a Saori para por fin descifrar lo que tramaba con esa nueva actitud. Aunque no tenía mucho éxito, y sólo conseguía sorprenderse a sí mismo sólo observándola. Con el paso de los días aprendió a reconocer muchos modos y gestos que tenía la joven, Seiya se reprendía a sí mismo por considerar algunas de las maneras de Saori como agradables.

En lo que respectaba a su hermana, tampoco tenían mucho éxito. Cada vez más se reducían las posibilidades y Seiya se sentía más frustrado por ello.

Una tarde particularmente calurosa, ambos se sentían muy agobiados por el poco avance y por la terrible temperatura. Así que Saori llamó a Miho para que les preparara unas bebidas refrescantes. Fue un momento extraño mientras las bebían pues era la primera vez que se tomaban un descanso. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. De pronto Saori rompió el silencio.

-Seiya…

-¿Qué?- respondió éste.

-Te tengo una noticia que estoy segura te alegrará un poco.

-Si me vas a decir que encontraste a mi hermana, tenlo por seguro.

-No se trata de eso… Es Shun, pronto regresará a Japón. Le envié un correo electrónico diciéndole de tu regreso y me dijo que en cuanto pudiera vendría.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, supongo que en esta semana llegará, su semestre en la escuela está por finalizar.

-Vaya eso sí es noticia, tendré de nuevo a mis cuatro amigos cerca…

-¿Cuatro amigos?

-¿Qué? ¿Cuatro?... – Seiya se percató que estaba metiéndose en problemas- Quise decir que seremos de nuevo los cuatro- sonrió. Era la primera sonrisa que le dedicaba a Saori, por lo que ella también dibujó una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes Seiya?- quiso sincerarse Saori – Siempre los envidié, a ustedes cinco. Cuando éramos niños, ustedes tenían una amistad inquebrantable. No importaba que no tuvieran familia, ustedes eran su propia familia… Siempre estaban contentos, no importaba otra cosa…

-Saori…- Seiya no sabía qué decirle.

-Yo no tenía a nadie. Creo que, en parte, por eso era cruel con ustedes. Tenía envidia de su relación de hermandad, mientras yo no tenía ni un solo amigo- sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y en ese momento Seiya no supo qué hacer- Sólo los miraba jugar desde mi ventana… y sentía rabia al saberlos tan felices- dijo y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Seiya hizo algo que ni en sus sueños más extravagantes pensó hacer; pero no toleraba ver llorar a una mujer. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ella. Sin pensarlo, guiado por su instinto, la rodeó con su brazo. No era muy consciente de lo que hacía, sólo se percató de que la figura de Saori era muy delicada y que la joven tenía un aroma exquisito– Perdón… - se disculpó con ella por primera vez- Perdóname si alguna vez fui grosero contigo…

-No tienes porqué disculparte Seiya, tú te defendías de mis agresiones, esa es tu naturaleza… Quisiera que tú me perdonaras por todo el daño que te hice y…- lo miró a los ojos- quisiera que fueras mi amigo.

Seiya la sentía tan cerca que… No, no podía pensar en ella como amiga. La soltó y se fue al otro lado del escritorio para volver a sentarse.- Saori, no… Lo siento, pero… no. Es demasiado fuerte el rencor que te tengo para que te acepte como mi amiga.

-Seiya…- se puso de pie Saori.

El aludido no soportó la presión y también se puso de pie- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy creo que estoy muy agotado… Nos vemos… -finalizó y salió rápidamente de ahí.

Caminó a prisa para alejarse lo más rápido de ahí. Cuando ya había recorrido varias calles, se detuvo en un puente, se quedó ahí mientras el sol se ocultaba frente a él. Estaba muy contrariado por todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde. El móvil que Saori le dio comenzó a sonar. Seiya no le contestó.

Había sido honesto con ella cuando le respondió que no podía unirlos una amistad. Saori era su antagónica. Durante muchos años había crecido en él un sentimiento de repudio hacia ella que no podía ser sustituido por una simple amistad que se estaba dando sólo por una convivencia relativamente pacifica que se había dado en las últimas semanas.

Tal vez… sólo tal vez, un sentimiento igual de fuerte, pero a la inversa, podría borrar todo ese odio que durante años había guardado para Saori.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	4. Cap IV: Reencuentros Inesperados

**ADVERTENCIA:** LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS EN ESTE PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. MI INTENCIÓN ES MERAMENTE DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO PERSIGUE FINES DE LUCRO.

_ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO NO GENERE CONTROVERSIA NI HIERA SUSCEPTIBILIDADES…_

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**REENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**

Después de lo sucedido en el despacho, Seiya se sintió extraño. Los siguientes días ni siquiera tuvo el valor de presentarse en el orfanato. Saori intentaba comunicarse con él y éste ignoraba sus llamadas. No es que estuviera enojado, más bien se sentía contrariado por cómo había actuado Saori y más aún por su propia reacción. Seiya lo sabía, lo que más le desconcertaba era que, por primera vez, había visto a Saori como un ser humano, capaz de sufrir y llorar.

Las tribulaciones de Seiya fueron tales que incluso Aioros le cuestionó el porqué no había querido ir al orfanato. Seiya le había contado algunas cosas sobre Saori y su compañero ya tenía un panorama de la situación.

-Como lo veo- le dijo Aioros, aquella mañana mientras tomaba una taza de café- creo que le das más importancia al asunto de la que tiene, o más bien, de la que quieres que tenga.

-No lo entiendes, ella es mi némesis yo debo odiarla.

-No, no debes… quieres odiarla. Pero vamos Seiya, por lo que me has dicho, esa chica intenta ayudarte de corazón y no tiene nada de malo que te ofrezca su amistad.

-La gente no cambia Aioros- le respondió- Nunca cambia…

-Desde luego, la gente nunca cambia, pero sí madura. Es como cuando eres un niño y molestas a la niña que te gusta, no por ello siempre serás así. La gente madura Seiya, ella ya no es una niña, es una mujer… - hizo una pausa- Yo creo que lo que no quieres es precisamente verla como una mujer.

Seiya no pudo responder a ello; así que decidió no darle importancia al asunto. Llegó a la conclusión que no debía darle a Saori una importancia que no tenía. Después que Aioros le hiciera esos comentarios, se dirigió al orfanato; no podía interrumpir la búsqueda de su hermana sólo porque Saori había mostrado una fase desconocida para él.

Nuevamente entró furtivamente saltando la reja, se coló por la puerta principal del edificio. Se disponía a entrar al despacho cuando escuchó que había alguien hablando con Saori, se trataba de una voz conocida, Seiya se interesó en la charla y se quedó ahí para escuchar.

- No te preocupes, estoy segura que pronto vendrá… -decía Saori- Ya lo conoces, él es un rebelde.

-Eso espero- respondió su interlocutor- He venido desde lejos sólo para verlo.

-Lo sé y él también lo sabe. Confiemos en que el cualquier momento aparecerá por esa puerta, Shun.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Seiya se emocionó. Se trataba de otro de sus grandes amigos. Definitivamente fue al orfanato en el momento oportuno.

-En fin… - dijo Shun- Dime, he escuchado que ya es un hecho que te casarás en pocos meses ¿es cierto?

-Así es Shun, es inevitable- suspiró- Julián no quiere esperar más y yo… bueno, supongo que ya lo he hecho esperar demasiado.

-Lo dices como si no te emocionara el hecho.

-No me siento preparada, eso es todo- hizo una pausa y agregó- No me dirás de nuevo que…

-Ya sabes lo que creo, que Julián no es para ti. Es algo que se siente, aún no entiendo por qué estás con él… Si es sólo porque se encontraban cada vez que ibas a Grecia… bueno es algo que no tiene mucho sentido.

Saori suspiró de nuevo- Supongo que es la clase de hombre con la que se espera que deba casarme: es de buena familia, con una posición social como la mía, tiene buenos modales y…

-¿Y…? ¿Dónde queda lo demás?- cuestionó Shun.

-Creo que eres un romántico incurable- le respondió la chica.

Por su parte, Seiya escuchaba atento. Hasta que, de pronto detrás de él, apareció Miho acompañada de Jabu, quien sostenía una charola con un par de tazas de té.

-¡¿Qué haces escuchando detrás de la puerta?- le espetó Jabu.

-No estoy escuchando nada… Sólo iba a tocar la puerta para anunciarme.

-Sí claro…- dio un paso al frente y Miho lo detuvo.

-Jabu, Seiya…por favor no empiecen a comportarse como niños.

Miho llamó a la puerta y entró seguida de Jabu. Cuando ambos salieron, Seiya entró al despacho.

-Hola- les saludó. Shun inmediatamente fue a darle un afectuoso abrazo para saludarlo- Mira cómo has crecido Shun- le dijo Seiya, recordando que era el más pequeño del quinteto de amigos- Me han dicho que eres doctor.

-Pues sí Seiya, he estado esforzándome mucho para llegar a serlo- miró a Saori y le preguntó- ¿Podemos terminar nuestra conversación después?

-Claro, supongo que tienen mucho de qué hablar- dijo Saori les sonrió a ambos. Shun se dirigió a la salida mientras Seiya se quedó unos segundos mirando la sonrisa de la chica.

-Vamos Seiya- le dijo Shun haciéndolo reaccionar.

Ambos salieron de ahí y comenzaron a recorrer los jardines del lugar. Shun le contó que había estudiado todos estos años en Alemania. Había sacrificado mucho para adelantarse en sus estudios y concluir a corta edad. Por su parte, Seiya sólo pensaba en lo que diría Ikki si lo tuviera enfrente; seguramente estaría orgulloso de su hermano menor. Pero ellos nunca iban a reencontrarse, él había prometido a Ikki que no diría a nadie que seguía con vida y cumpliría.

-Así que he decidido regresar aquí para hacer mi especialidad- le contaba Shun- Quiero ser pediatra. De hecho, con la señorita Saori he platicado de un proyecto para levantar un hospital para niños desprotegidos, no sólo los del orfanato, también aquellos de familias con bajos recursos.

-Suena bien- respondió Seiya y de pronto le salió preguntar- ¿Tú te llevas muy bien con Saori?

-Sí, algo… Me imagino que más que Hyoga y Shiryu sí; y me imagino que más que tú. Ella me ha apoyado durante estos años. Muchas veces yo estaba harto, cansado de tanto sacrificio, quise renunciar y regresar aquí; pero ella me insistía en que no lo hiciera… me decía que Ikki no lo hubiese aceptado- al mencionar el nombre de su hermano Shun se puso triste.

Seiya sólo le dio unas palmadas en el hombro- Estoy seguro, que dondequiera que esté, él está orgulloso de ti.

Shun le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo- Gracias Seiya…Decía que la señorita Saori me ha apoyado mucho- continuó- Cada vez que podía me visitaba en Alemania, entre otras cosas, ella me ayudó a aceptarme tal como soy.

Seiya no entendió eso último- ¿De qué hablas Shun?

-Seiya, tú como siempre vives en tu mundo y no te percatas de muchas cosas…- se detuvieron y Shun lo miró- ¿No te has dado cuenta?... Soy gay.

Seiya sólo abrió más los ojos, de momento creyó que sus oídos lo traicionaron; pero pronto su cerebro asimiló la información. Shun sólo sonrió y continuó caminando.

-Espero que no te incomode. ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo, de sólo pensar decir esto en voz alta, hubiera salido corriendo; sin embargo, la propia señorita Saori me dijo que no tenía por qué avergonzarme de lo que soy, que eso no me haría más o menos hombre, que lo único importante era sentirme bien conmigo mismo.

Seiya lo siguió, claro que no le incomodaba. Shun era su amigo, casi un hermano. Mientras él estuviera bien todo marcharía a la perfección.

-Supongo que cuando regresaste y viste que éramos corteses con la señorita Saori te enfureciste- continuó Shun ante el silencio de su amigo- No sé Hyoga y Shiryu, pero en lo personal no me importa que cuando éramos niños nos tratara mal. Después que murió su abuelo, ella se ha portado muy amable; además, en los últimos años he escuchado peores insultos de personas que me desprecian por lo que soy. Qué me importa que una niña me haya dicho "pobre y malquerido" sólo por haber perdido a mis padres, cuando hay personas que me han cerrado puertas sólo porque tengo una orientación diferente.

A Seiya le sorprendió la forma de pensar de Shun. Siempre lo había visto como el más pequeño del grupo y, por lo tanto, el eslabón más débil; sin embargo, se había convertido en un hombre muy inteligente, que había luchado contra tantas adversidades y que había logrado salir adelante.

-Ahora lo único que me pregunto es ¿qué pensaría Ikki de mí? ¿Se decepcionaría por no ser lo que esperaba?- dijo Shun.

-Claro que él te aceptaría. Él dio todo por ti. Estoy seguro que no le importarían esos detalles.

-Gracias Seiya.

De pronto a lo lejos vieron que Shiryu y Hyoga se acercaban- ¡Eh chicos!- les gritó Hyoga.

-¿Oye Shun y ellos ya saben que tú…?

-Claro… ustedes son mis mejores amigos.

Cuando ambos llegaron hasta ellos, abrazaron a Shun- Cuánto tiempo sin vernos- dijo Shiryu a Shun.

-Sí… y dime ¿cómo sigues? ¿ya no has tenido problemas desde la última vez que te vi?- le preguntó Shun.

-Ah… no. El tratamiento fue un éxito.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Seiya.

-Hace unos años tuve unos problemas en la vista- respondió Shiryu- Estaba perdiendo poco a poco la visión. La señorita Saori me envió a Alemania, donde estudiaba Shun, para que me trataran.

Seiya entendió por qué la otra noche, en casa de su amigo, éste le dijo a Saori que ya le había ayudado bastante.

-Bueno chicos- interrumpió Hyoga- Siento cambiar de tema, sé que siempre es muy interesante la anécdota de Shiryu semi-ciego- ironizó- pero tengo que contarles algo importante ahora que estamos juntos.

Los tres lo miraron extrañados y Hyoga continuó- Gracias a los consejos de Seiya… ¡Me voy a casar!

-¡¿Qué?- respondieron sus amigos al unísono.

-Sí, decidí compartir mi vida con Erii, darle su lugar como mi mujer, ella realmente se lo merece y… después de que se hiciera un poco del rogar… ¡Aceptó!

Shun, Shiryu y Seiya no tuvieron más que felicitarlo.

-Felicidades amigo- expresó Shun.

-Realmente pensé que no escuchabas mis consejos.

-Vaya quién lo dijera- comentó Shiryu- Tú siempre metiéndote en líos por las chicas y ahora… por fin te casarás.

-Eso es lo que le decía el otro día- agregó Seiya- De aquella vez que nos metió en una pelea con esos sujetos, los amigos del tal Hagen, por esa chica Flare.

-¡Claro! Cómo olvidar eso, ese tipo Siegfried sí que era rudo- recordó Shiryu- Y también cómo Shun sacó carácter y le dio una paliza a Syd.

- Sí – comentó Shun y agregó levemente sonrojado con una sonrisa- Qué pena en aquella ocasión, ese chico Mime era de buen ver… Es una lástima que mi hermano le partiera la cara; sino hubiese sido por él quizá yo hubiese sido el perdedor… - de pronto su semblante se volvió triste de nuevo.

-Sí… ese Ikki sí que era un gran tipo- comentó Hyoga.

Seiya miró cómo sus amigos veían fijamente a distintos lados, quizá para recodar a Ikki. Cada uno de ellos tenía una anécdota sobre su amigo, al que creían muerto; él por su parte, se sentía muy mal por no revelarles la verdad.

El resto del día la pasó con sus amigos recordando viejas historias, no tuvo tiempo de hablar con Saori; cuestión que agradeció porque aún no sabía cómo comportarse con ella.

Al día siguiente, decidió visitar a Ikki, quería contarle del regreso de su hermano, quizá eso lo haría reaccionar y decidiera presentarse ante todos. Esa mañana llegó a casa de su amigo, llamó a la puerta y nadie respondió, pero se percató de que ésta estaba abierta. Entró, tal parecía que el tema de la inseguridad no le preocupada a su amigo pues no tenía problemas en dejar su casa abierta. Miró a su alrededor, todo parecía estar ordenado, algo típico de Ikki.

Estaba ahí cuando de pronto una joven entró a la pequeña morada.

-Ikki ya te traje tu…- dijo la chica y miró a Seiya- Ah, lo siento creí que Ikki estaba aquí.

-Ah no. Estaba abierto, también estaba esperándolo- respondió y se dirigió hacia ella para ayudarle a cargar las bolsas que traía la joven en las manos; puso las cosas en la mesa y se presentó- Me llamo Seiya, soy un viejo amigo de Ikki, y… ¿tú eres Esmeralda?- se aventuró a preguntar.

La joven se sonrojó y respondió- No… no soy Esmeralda. Mi nombre es Pandora.

-Ah, lo siento. El otro día Ikki mencionó… y, yo pensé que eras… Lo siento. – se disculpó.

-Bueno, creo que Ikki no mencionó algo importante sobre Esmeralda- respondió la joven- Es muy común en él, es algo de lo que no habla mucho; y quizá sea mejor que te lo cuente antes de que cometas una indiscreción con él…

Seiya no comprendía, había creído que Ikki sentía algo por la chica que le salvó la vida alguna vez, pero aparecía esta otra chica que le decía que no comentara ciertas cosas en presencia de su amigo.

-Hace algunos años Esmeralda murió- explicó Pandora- Yo no tuve el gusto de conocerla, me imagino que debió ser una chica muy linda; Ikki tiene su recuerdo en un pedestal.

-Pero ¿cómo murió?

-La verdad no sé muy bien; como te digo Ikki no habla sobre eso. Lo poco que sé son de rumores que dicen en el barrio. Dicen que hace años, el padre de Esmeralda la asesinó accidentalmente mientras estaba ebrio; dicen que Ikki intentó ayudarla pero sus intentos fueron en vano y ella pereció entre sus brazos… Me imagino que eso debió destrozar a Ikki, creo que ella era una persona muy especial en su vida.

-Ya veo- se lamentó Seiya.

-Por lo que sé, Ikki cobró venganza por la muerte de Esmeralda, si es que me entiendes, y en su memoria nunca se fue de esta casa. Desde entonces él se quedó aquí para ayudar a las personas. Es un buen hombre-agregó con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-¿Y tú estás con él?... ya sabes.

La chica se sonrojó- No… no, yo soy sólo una de las muchas personas a las que ayudó. Hace años, yo era parte de la familia Heinstein, una acaudalada familia de Alemania; un día viaje con mis padres a este país por un negocio que mi papá tenía que atender; durante ese viaje mis padres sufrieron un accidente y fallecieron. Yo me quedé varada en este país, mi padre había confiado en las personas equivocadas y mi albacea nunca vino por mí, supongo que le convenía darme por muerta mientras se quedaba con la fortuna de mis padres- suspiró y continuó- Vagaba por las calles, muerta de miedo al estar en un lugar extraño donde apenas conocía el idioma, cuando conocí a Ikki, él me dijo que cuando era más joven estuvo a punto de irse a Alemania a estudiar y por ello conocía un poco mi idioma. Él me ayudó desinteresadamente como nunca pensé que alguien lo haría. Me enseñó su idioma y costumbres, en pocas palabras, me ayudó a seguir adelante.

Seiya sonrió- Eso es típico de él, siempre procura a los demás.

-Sí, él es uno en un millón- dijo de nuevo con esa mirada especial- Así que la única forma que veo de corresponderle es ayudándole en algunas tareas del hogar.

Seiya miró la bolsa que Pandora llevaba cuando entró y se percató que era ropa perfectamente lavada y planchada, y otra bolsa con comida.

De pronto Ikki apareció- Ah hola- les saludó.

-Ikki, te traje tu ropa y algo de comida- le dijo Pandora.

- Gracias…

-Espero que esta vez sí comas y no dejes que esos vagos de Milo y Camus te quiten lo que te he preparado.

-No te preocupes, en estos días no los he visto por aquí.

Pandora le dedicó una sonrisa a Ikki- Bueno, tengo que irme. Un gusto conocerte Seiya.

-Igualmente- respondió éste y vio cómo la chica se retiraba; entonces se dirigió a su amigo- Es una chica muy linda.

-Sí… En fin, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó mientras se sentaba a desayunar- Me imagino que no vienes a hablar de Pandora.

-No, bien... yo sólo venía a contarte algo sobre Shun- dijo mientras Ikki detuvo su comida y lo miró- Tu hermano regresó a Japón.

-¿En serio?- no pudo ocultar su emoción- ¿Cómo está?

-Muy bien, se ha convertido en doctor, deberías verlo es un hombre hecho y derecho.

-Seiya sabes que no puedo verlo.

-No comiences Ikki ¿porqué si es tu hermano y debe saber de ti?

-Escucha Seiya, si Shun ha regresado no cambia nada ¿entiendes? Nada… yo sigo siendo el mismo gandul.

-Eso no es cierto, has ayudado a la gente, por ejemplo a Pandora.

-Seiya, el hecho que haga algo bueno no borra mi pasado…- dudó en agregar- un pasado que está manchado de sangre.

-¿Lo dices por el padre de Esmeralda?- preguntó e Ikki lo miró sorprendido y se puso de pie.

-¡Será mejor que te vayas Seiya!- sentenció.

-Pero…

-¡Vete antes de que te saque a patadas de aquí!

Seiya no tenía intención de pelear con su amigo así que se fue de ahí con la esperanza de que la próxima vez que lo viera estuviera más tranquilo.

Pasaron unos días, Seiya estaba olvidando el último encuentro con Ikki debido a la tensión que sentía cada vez que estaba con Saori. Se repetía a sí mismo que no tenía que darle importancia e intentaba relajarse en su presencia. Las cosas progresaron a tal modo que entablaba conversaciones más o menos civilizadas con la chica; a veces, al escuchar el nombre de una ciudad de Grecia, le contaba a Saori alguna anécdota interesante de sus viajes.

-En serio, te juro que ese sujeto, Cassios, era enorme- le contaba a una atónita Saori, una tarde.

-Pero ¿de verdad le hiciste perder su oreja?- preguntó- Vaya que a veces puedes ser muy salvaje.

-Él tuvo la culpa, eso le pasa por andar buscando a mi nov…- se interrumpió, no supo por qué pero no quería que Saori supiera que la pelea se había dado por Shaina.

De pronto, Miho y Jabu llamaron a la puerta y le dijeron a Saori que tenía que ir a atender un asunto con unos inspectores del gobierno. Saori le pidió a Seiya que la esperara un momento, éste agradeció no tener que terminar su anécdota.

Se quedó ahí unos momentos, cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar el teléfono móvil de Saori. Estaba sobre el escritorio y Seiya no pudo con la curiosidad, miró en la pantalla del aparato y leyó en el identificador de llamadas: Julián S.

Ante la insistencia, Seiya contestó.

-¿Sí?- dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

-Ah, lo siento Saori no está en este momento- dijo Seiya.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-Estaba con Saori, pero fue a atender un asunto y dejó su móvil. Me llamo Seiya.

-¿Seiya?

-Sí eso dije…- respondió irritado.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Seiya… Déjame decirte algo muchachito: quiero que te alejes de Saori ¿comprendes?

-¡Óyeme tú no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer! Si quiero estar cerca de ella no puedes impedírmelo.

-Te lo advierto. No te busques problemas- finalizó y colgó.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve ese hijo de…? – se quejó Seiya. Se sintió tan molestó que después de eso volvió a tener cierta frialdad con Saori.

Días después, Shun y Hyoga iban camino a visitar a Seiya al departamento que compartía con Aioros aunque habían perdido un poco el rumbo.

-Te digo Hyoga no creo que sea por aquí ¿será que podemos preguntar por fin a alguien?

-No no no… estoy seguro que estamos cerca- afirmó su amigo aunque no tenía idea de dónde estaba parado ni a dónde iba.

Ambos estaban enfrascados en sus asuntos que no notaron que dos sujetos se acercaban a ellos. Cada uno de los desconocidos sujetó por la espalda a uno de ellos.

-No intenten nada y dennos lo que traigan- dijo Milo, quien sujetaba con fuerza a Shun.

-¡Vamos! – apresuró su compañero Camus quien sostenía a Hyoga. Éste último fue más hábil y logró liberarse de él y empujarlo. En unos segundos, sostuvo a Milo para que soltara a su amigo.

-¡Corre Shun!- le aconsejó. Cuando de pronto, Camus lo golpeó en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente.

Sin embargo Shu, quien había aprendido de su hermano a nunca huir de los problemas, decidió quedarse y ayudar a su amigo.

-No tienes oportunidad niño bonito- le advirtió Milo y se acercó a él. De pronto, de la nada, apareció Ikki y lo empujó hasta la pared con tal fuerza que por primera vez lo lastimó.

-¡Le pones un dedo encima y te juro que te mato! – le advirtió. Milo lo miró con receló- Sabes que no tengo reparo en enviarte al otro mundo- agregó y su interlocutor se soltó de él y se fue de ahí con Camus- ¿Estás bien Shun?- preguntó a su hermano que estaba anonadado.

Aquella tarde, en el orfanato de la Fundación Kido, Seiya observaba a los niños jugar mientras platicaba con Saori.

-¿Entonces nunca llegaron?- preguntó la chica.

-Sí eso fue lo que dije- respondió Seiya, que estaba preocupado porque Shun y Hyoga nunca llegaron a su casa a visitarlo- Pensé que si venía, los encontraría aquí.

-Ya averigüe con Shiryu y Erii, ninguno los ha visto- respondió la chica- Si no sabemos nada de ellos, ten por seguro que los buscaremos por toda la ciudad.

Seiya la miró de nuevo y le sonrió- Gracias Saori…

La chica le sonrió. De pronto apareció Miho quien se acercaba muy apresurada a ellos- ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya!- le hablaba con voz agitada.

El aludido volteó y vio que seguida de ellas estaba una mujer y Jabu quien intentaba detener a la recién arribada.

-Espere señorita- le decía Jabu- No puede entrar sólo así…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Saori; de pronto miró a la joven que Jabu intentaba detener, su rostro se le hizo conocido, pero había conocido tantas personas en su vida que le dificultó precisar dónde la había visto. Y mientras pensaba en eso…

-Seiya esta señorita dice que quiere verte urgentemente- anunció Miho cuando llegó ante ellos.

La chica se le adelantó a Jabu y se paró frente a Seiya.

-¡Shaina! ¿Qué…- expresó un sorprendido Seiya, pero se vio interrumpido cuando la recién llegada posó su labios en los del joven, dando así pie a un apasionado beso que dejó sorprendido a Jabu, Miho y, sobre todo, a Saori.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. Cap V: ¿Celos?

**ADVERTENCIA:** LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS AQUÍ PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. MI INTENCIÓN ES MERAMENTE DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO PERSIGUE FINES DE LUCRO.

_CREO QUE CADA VEZ ME RAYO MÁS CON LO LARGO, PERO ES PRECISO._

**CAPÍTULO 5**

** ¿CELOS? **

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí- fue lo primero que le dijo Shaina una vez que le permitió recuperar el aliento.

No supo qué responder. En realidad, Seiya se sentía avergonzado por cómo había actuado Shaina al llegar así, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y plantándole semejante beso.

-Miho por favor llévame un té a mi despacho. Jabu, necesito que vayas urgentemente a hospitales y estaciones de policía para averiguar si pueden ayudarnos a encontrar a Hyoga y Shun- dijo Saori a sus empleados ignorando por completo a Seiya y su "amiguita".

Por primera vez, Seiya se sintió mal por la indiferencia de la chica. Así que como pudo sacó a Shaina del orfanato, tenía muchas cosas que decirle pero primero quería hablar con Saori. Le dijo a Shaina que después la buscaría para hablar pero que de momento tenía asuntos que resolver. Una vez que se fue, se dirigió corriendo de vuelta al edificio y vio que Saori entraba a su oficina.

-Saori…- le dijo y la chica le azotó la puerta de su despacho- ¡Espera!- insistió y abrió la puerta del despacho, sólo para azotarla de nuevo una vez que entró.

La chica seguía ignorándolo, se sentó detrás de su escritorio y por fin habló- ¿Ya terminaste de atender a tu visita? Vaya, sí que eres rápido.

-Saori… Lamento lo que sucedió allá afuera- expresó sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Qué lamentas Seiya?- preguntó y el aludido no tuvo respuesta- Yo también lo lamento. Lamento haber presenciado semejante espectáculo- dijo tan molesta como hace años Seiya no la veía

-Saori… de verdad no sé cómo explicarte lo que sucedió. Shaina es…

-Evidentemente una mujer que toma demasiada confianza- interrumpió- Mira que venir y entrar como si fuera su casa y casi… comerte ahí mismo sin tomar en cuenta que había niños presentes.

-No exageres- se defendió- Shaina es así, y no intento justificar su actitud… De verdad esto no volverá a suceder, hablaré seriamente con ella y de una vez le dejaré muchas cosas en claro.

- Eso espero…Y te lo advierto Seiya, no quiero volver a ver a esa mujer por aquí.

Seiya comenzaba a desesperarse, el tono molesto de Saori lo hacía perder el control; no podía definir si era porque le recordaba a la niña caprichosa que solía ser o porque no quería que estuviera molesta con él. -Tampoco es para que te pongas así Saori…

-¿Ah no?... Si no tolero ese tipo de actitudes… Conozco cómo son ese tipo de personas…

-¡Espera! No juzgues sin conocer, sino fuera por ella yo no me habría decidido a regresar a Japón… - luego alzó un poco más la voz– Y no hables de ella como si fuera menos que tú; Shaina y yo somos parecidos en ciertos aspectos, y si crees que por no ser de alta sociedad no tenemos modales… allá tú. Sé que siempre me has considerado como un grosero, un vago, un idiota, un bruto que jamás podrá alcanzar a alguien como tú…- y de pronto le salió decir- ¡¿O acaso quieres que todos seamos como los de tu clase? ¡Como tu noviecito el tal Solo! - no supo porqué dijo eso, pero el tema del prometido de Saori era algo que tenía algunos días irritándolo.

-¿Quién te habló de Julián?- preguntó.

-Son cosas que saben… Y te digo una cosa, es el tipo más engreído que he conocido en mi vida… No cabe duda que están hechos el uno para el otro- finalizó. Se dio la vuelta, no quería seguir hablando; cuando estaba a punto de salir se detuvo y le dijo a Saori- Además, para que lo sepas, Shaina y yo ya no somos nada.

Salió de ahí molesto, era la primera vez que discutía así con Saori desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lo curioso era que el origen del problema habían sido terceros: la repentina aparición de Shaina y la antipatía que sentía por Julián Solo.

Mientras Seiya intentaba asimilar todo lo que le sucedía, en otra parte de la ciudad, Shun tenía sus propios asuntos que asimilar y enfrentar. El joven caminaba silencioso detrás de su hermano, quien cargaba a un inconsciente Hyoga. Lo siguió hasta una pequeña casa no muy lejos de ahí, donde Ikki dejó a su viejo amigo recostado en una cama. Shun, sin mirar nunca a su hermano mayor, revisó a Hyoga y le limpió la sangre que tenía en la cabeza. Mientras tanto Ikki permanecía en el marco de la puerta con la cabeza agachada, incapaz de enfrentar a su hermano menor.

Una vez que Shun terminó, supo que era el momento de enfrentar ciertas cosas- Estará bien, habrá que hacerle unas pruebas para comprobarlo pero estoy seguro que no es grave…- guardó silencio un momento y soltó la pregunta que lo atormentaba desde que su hermano reapareció- ¿Por qué Ikki?

-Shun…- intentó acercarse a él pero se detuvo- Lo siento… no sé qué decirte…

-¡Después de 10 años de fingirte muerto esa es tu mejor respuesta!

-Shun, tú no entiendes… - argumentó- No quiero que tu buen nombre se manche con lo que ahora soy… Fue lo mejor

-¡¿Fue lo mejor? ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta lo que he sufrido por creerte muerto? ¡Lo culpable que me sentí al pensar que si tú hubieses ido a Alemania en mi lugar estarías vivo!- se acercó a él e hizo algo que nunca pensó capaz de hacer, le propinó un puñetazo en la cara a su hermano, mientras algunas lágrimas le salían.

-Supongo que me lo merezco por engañarlos desde hace tanto tiempo…- dijo Ikki, sorprendido por la fuerza de su hermano menor. Y como si ambos supieran lo que debía seguir se dieron un fraternal abrazo- Perdóname Shun…

-Eres mi hermano Ikki, la única familia que tengo…

De pronto, Hyoga comenzó a despertarse- ¿Qué me pasó?- dijo poniendo su mano en su cabeza. Miró a Ikki y dijo- ¡Ah morí y llegué con Ikki!- se cayó y ambos hermanos fueron a ayudarle.

-Calma Hyoga, no moriste… Sólo hay mucho qué explicar- le explicó Shun con una sonrisa.

-Llamaré a mi amigo Shaka para que nos lleve en su auto al hospital, tienen que revisar a Hyoga- finalizó Ikki y salió de ahí.

Shun lo observó, estaba contento de verlo. Durante mucho tiempo se negó a creer que su hermano murió; algo le decía que no era así, y no sólo era por el hecho que nunca encontraron su cuerpo, se trataba de algo más, un vínculo que los unía.

Aquella noche, Seiya estaba recostado en su cama, mirando al techo. No podía sacar de su cabeza a Saori y la discusión que había tenido con ella. Él seguía un poco molesto, pero no tenía claro si era por la actitud de Saori hacia Shaina o por el simple hecho de haber discutido con ella.

Durante su infancia tuvo cientos de discusiones con Saori, pero sus sentimientos siempre salían bien librados. No le importaba lo que Saori pensara o sintiera (si es que sentía) después de ser grosero con ella; sin embargo, ahora era diferente, Saori se había comportado muy bien con él, y ahora estaba consciente que era capaz de reír y llorar.

-No puedo creer que me tengas en vela pensando en ti- pensó en voz alta mientras en su mente se dibujaba el rostro de la chica.

Tomó el móvil que Saori le había dado. Había estado sonando toda la tarde y no había atendido. Tenía un mensaje de voz de Saori y escuchó: -Seiya, am… sólo quería avisarte que Shun y Hyoga ya aparecieron. Jabu los encontró en un hospital; intentaron asaltarlos y Hyoga recibió un golpe en la cabeza, él está bien, también Shun pero… Bueno, hay otra cosa que debes saber, supongo que es algo que sólo puede tratarse en persona… Bueno tengo que irme… -hizo una pausa- Ah… también quiero disculparme por lo de esta tarde. Lamento mucho mi actitud…Adiós.

Terminó de escuchar el mensaje. Se levantó y salió de ahí.

-Seiya…- dijo Saori entre sueños con una sonrisa.

-Saori…- respondió su voz. Era tan real, como si estuviese ahí- Saori…-repitió- ¡Despierta!

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?- se sorprendió la chica y al abrir sus ojos vio que Seiya estaba parado justo junto a su cama.- ¿Seiya, qué haces aquí?

-Estaba arrojando piedras a tu ventana, luego subí y estuve llamándote.

-Pero ¿cómo entraste?

-Bueno, tuve que forzar la chapa…-de pronto se dio cuenta de lo impropio que fue al entrar a la habitación de Saori en medio de la noche- Ah, lo siento… Perdón por entrar así; pero apenas escuché tu mensaje y decidí venir inmediatamente.

-Ya veo…- respondió la chica, se levantó y se puso su bata de seda. Para suerte de ambos estaba oscura la habitación, sino hubiesen notado el sonrojo que llenó sus rostros.- Me imagino que te quedaste preocupado por lo de tus amigos. Ellos están bien, Erii está cuidando a Hyoga; y Shun está… bueno, Seiya de todos modos te enterarás, Shun está con su hermano. Ikki está vivo.

Seiya no tuvo una reacción de sorpresa. Había creído que en determinado momento los hermanos se iban a reencontrar, se trataba de unas cosas que sólo el destino sabía.

-Seiya ¿por qué no te sorprende?

El joven le explicó lo sucedido aquella noche en la que estuvieron a punto de asaltarlos, le contó que ahí había descubierto a Ikki y terminó explicando que éste le pidió que no dijera nada- Estoy en deuda con mi amigo, por eso no quise…

-Te entiendo, eres hombre de palabra.

-No esperaba que lo entendieras- le respondió honestamente con una sonrisa.  
Saori sonrió también y de nuevo se sonrojó -Bien, entonces... ¿Ya hablaste con tu novia sobre lo de hoy?

-Shaina ya no es mi novia. No hemos tenido oportunidad de platicar... pero, no quiero hablar de ella ahora.

-Bueno, me imagino que mañana te veré por la tarde.

Seiya suspiró- Sí, no puedo permitir que una discusión arruine nuestra... búsqueda- se despidió y se fue de ahí, no sin antes volver a disculparse.

Al día siguiente Seiya amaneció de mejor humor. Incluso Aioros lo notó. -Vaya amaneciste del otro lado de la cama o tuviste un lindo sueño.

- Tuve una buena noche.

-Ah... Bueno, lo que sea lo agradezco porque ayer estabas de un humor... Ni siquiera me escuchaste cuando te pregunté si no tenías inconveniente de que mi hermano nos visite en próximas fechas.

-Ah... Pues no importa ya veremos cómo nos acomodamos.

Miró su reloj, se había quedado dormido y tenía un largo día por delante. Visitaría a Ikki para saber los detalles de su reencuentro con su hermano menor, después buscaría a Shaina, tenía que aclarar muchas cosas con ella; y finalmente iría al orfanato de la Fundación Kido para continuar con la búsqueda de su hermana.

Ikki no habló mucho, típico de él. Le contó que vio a Shun y Hyoga en problemas y no dudó en ayudarles. Seiya notó a su amigo extraño, como si algo más tuviera en mente, pero sabía que si le preguntaba no le sacarías respuestas.

Después de eso, se dirigió a buscar a Shaina. En realidad, no tenía muchas ganas de verla. Meses atrás de hubiera sentido más que entusiasmado por encontrarse con ella, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no sentía nada por ella.

Había conocido a Shaina en Grecia, mientras viajaba; inmediatamente la chispa había surgido entre ellos, pero era una chispa que convirtió la relación en algo más bien físico. En realidad él no la conocía bien, y ella nunca se interesó en comprenderlo a fondo; su única aportación valiosa fue persuadirlo que volviera a Japón y enfrentara a los Kido. Luego estaba su insistencia en casarse, so pretexto de que ya habían compartido "algo muy especial", pero la verdad era que Seiya no estaba seguro de compartir el resto de su vida con ella. La conclusión fue que terminó su relación con ella antes de partir a oriente, pero ante la suplica de Shaina de no terminar, él lo único que pudo concederle fue tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos.

Seiya llegó al lugar de la cita, una cafetería no muy lejos del orfanato. Mientras caminaba, tenía claro lo que le diría. Le reclamaría por la forma en la que se apareció en el orfanato la tarde anterior, por besarlo así cuando había quedado claro que su relación estaba en un "medio tiempo", quizá le agradecería su idea de regresar a Japón, y finalmente le confesaría que ya estaba seguro que no querer continuar con su noviazgo.

Cuando la joven lo vio llegar, inmediatamente fue a besarlo como lo había hecho el día anterior. Seiya sólo pudo poner un poco de distancia. Le pidió que se sentara y comenzó a hablarle.

-Shaina no quiero que hagas esas muestras de… cariño.

-¿Por qué? Si no mal recuerdo, antes te fascinaba que hiciera eso…- le respondió sin quitarle su picara mirada de encima.

-Sí, "antes"… Ahora no quiero que hagas eso. Porque, tú y yo no ya no somos nada.

-Seiya…

-Escúchame, di tiempo para pensar lo nuestro; y en estos meses he concluido que ya no quiero seguir contigo- sentenció y sintió como la chica rozaba con su mano su pierna y subía lenta y peligrosamente. El chico sólo pudo moverse en el asiento para apartarla- Shaina…- la reprendió.

-¿Qué pasa acaso ya no te agradan mis modos?- le preguntó aún con esa pícara mirada.

-Precisamente fueron tus modos lo que mató la mitad de lo nuestro… La otra mitad fui yo al permitirlos. Mira quiero ser claro, te agradezco que me convencieras de regresar a Tokyo, pero por favor ya no me busques y menos en el orfanato; yo no vivo ahí, sólo estaba de visita… y no sabes el lío en el que me metiste.

-Ah… ya veo ¿así que hay otra mujer?- preguntó.

-¡No! No se trata de eso, la única mujer que ahora debe importarme es mi hermana. Mira es complicado de explicar, sólo te pido que no regreses allá ¿Sí?- le pidió y como respuesta obtuvo que la mano de Shaina se posara de nuevo en el hábilmente en él. Seiya se puso de pie rápidamente, no quería que las cosas se le salieran de control- Lo siento Shaina, tengo que irme…

La dejó ahí. Se fue convencido que fue lo mejor; convencido que ella no era la mujer de su vida, que ni siquiera era el tipo de chica con la que quería envejecer. Con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que había otras cosas que buscaba en una mujer. Sin embargo, lo que desconocía que Shaina no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, ella no quería perder lo que tanto deseaba tener y haría lo que fuera para que Seiya volviera a estar a su disposición.

Seiya, por su parte, llegó al orfanato y nuevamente entró furtivamente; sin embargo, en el jardín encontró a un solitario y pensativo Shun. Inmediatamente fue a saludarlo- ¡Hola! ¿Qué hay Shun?

-Ah, Seiya ¿cómo estás?

-Yo, bien dentro de lo que cabe… pero ¿tú?

-Jum…- sonrió- Supongo que tendrás una idea ¿verdad? La señorita Saori me contó esta mañana que te puso al tanto de lo sucedido y ella me dijo que tú ya sabías que mi hermano…

-Lo siento tanto Shun…- se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, Ikki me contó…Yo en tu lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo, estabas entre la espada y la pared.

-Y… ¿qué más hablaste con él?

-No mucho, en realidad, casi nada… Nos acompañó al hospital para que revisaran a Hyoga, yo me quedé conversando con su amigo Shaka; mi hermano estuvo todo el tiempo apoyado en una pared, muy callado; siento que algo me oculta.

-¿Lo visitarás frecuentemente?- preguntó.

-Eso quisiera, pero debo partir a Alemania cuanto antes. Debo arreglar unos asuntos allá para poder mudarme definitivamente a Japón.

-Ya veo…

-No te preocupes, regresaré a tiempo para la boda de Hyoga.

-¿Cuándo se casará?- preguntó intrigado.

-Dentro de poco, parece que el golpe que le dieron en la cabeza le sacudió todo- rió Shun- Además, según dice, Erii quiere casarse pronto. De hecho en este momento Hyoga está hablando con la señorita Saori sobre ese asunto. ¿Vamos?

-Sí está bien- respondió y empezaron a caminar. De pronto a Seiya le surgió una pregunta- Oye Shun, tú me comentaste que te llevabas bien con Saori ¿cierto?

-Así es…

-Bien yo quería preguntarte ¿conoces a Julián Solo, su prometido?

Shun se detuvo y lo miró- ¿Así que ya sabes de Julián?... Bueno, creo que ya has pasado mucho tiempo con la señorita Saori- le sonrió, Seiya no lo sabía pero su amigo era muy perceptivo, incluso de cosas que ni él mismo había notado- Sí, lo conozco un poco. Peliazul, alto, ojos azules, según dicen es un excelente nadador… La señorita Saori lo conoció en uno de sus muchos viajes a Grecia, el chico es heredero de una de las familias más importantes de ese país, su familia se dedica a negocios marítimos. Se podría decir, en un sentido figurado, controla los siete mares.

-¿Y…?- preguntó Seiya para saber más.

-Bueno, no sé…Se le propuso unas 5 veces a la señorita Saori, hasta que por fin ella se decidió a aceptarlo en matrimonio.

-No entiendo cómo puedes casarte con alguien a quien apenas ves- comentó Seiya.

-En realidad, la señorita Saori viajaba mucho a Grecia. Dice que tiene una fascinación por su mitología, y que por eso lo visita seguido-hubo un silencio y le cuestionó ¿Y por qué tanto interés en él?

-Ah… Pues… me preocupa; Hyoga cree que después de su matrimonio, el orfanato desaparecerá y me preocupa lo que pueda suceder con los niños y eso…Es sólo preocupación, sí.

-Ya veo…- después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Saori, esperaba a Hyoga quien quería hablar sobre su futuro matrimonio con Erii.

-Ah Hyoga, pasa- le había indicado cuando tocó la puerta el joven- ¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza? –preguntó al ver el vendaje del rubio.

-Ah, mejor… No fue nada grave- respondió sentándose frente ella.

-Bien. Antes de que nada Hyoga quiero preguntarte algo; pero quiero que esto quede entre tú y yo.

-Ah… claro.

-¿Qué sabes sobre Shaina, la "amiguita" de Seiya?

El joven no esperaba esa pregunta- Bueno… no mucho. Él me habló de ella una vez, según me contó, la conoció en Grecia, ella quería casarse con Seiya, pero él no estaba muy convencido.

-Ah… ya veo- Saori estaba desconcertada, estaba segura que la había visto en alguna parte. Quizá en uno de sus viajes a ese país, finalmente podría ser que ahí coincidieran.

-¿Por qué señorita? ¿Algún problema?

-Ah… es que me desconcertó que ayer se presentara aquí y se comportara como este lugar fuera un … bueno no importa… ¿Me permites un segundo?- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Claro señorita.

Saori salió de ahí. Tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó. Sonó un par de veces y por fin respondieron- ¿Sí? Diga- respondió una voz masculina- ¿Señorita Kido?

-Sí Saga, soy yo- respondió.

-No esperaba su llamada. Esta mañana le envié los avances de mi investigación, sobre la búsqueda de esa chica, Seika.

-Sí Saga, recibí tu mensaje, pero no es eso lo que te quiero pedir… Necesito encomendarte otra tarea, quiero que investigues a otra mujer.

-Claro, usted dígame.

-Se llama Shaina. Es una mujer de cabello verde y un poco largo, ojos también verdes. Quiero que busques una pista de ella en todas y cada una de las ciudades que Seiya me ha dicho que visitó ¿Aún tienes la lista que te envié?

-Sí señorita…No se preocupe, me pondré en ello cuanto antes.

-Muy bien Saga- respondió y vio que Seiya se acercaba con Shun, así que colgó- ¡Hola!- les saludó.

-Hola ¿interrumpimos algo?- dijo Seiya

-Ah, estaba hablando con Hyoga… Pasen chicos- les indicó. Mientras pensaba que tal vez investigar a Shaina era una exageración, pero no permitiría que una oportunista interfiriera con todo lo que había progresado con Seiya.

-Bien Hyoga, continuando con lo que hablábamos- le dijo al joven mientras entraba en el despacho seguida por Seiya y Shun- Me gustaría que la recepción de la boda se lleve a cabo aquí.

-Pero señorita Saori, yo sólo puedo darle a Erii una boda sencilla. Quizá una cena con nuestros amigos más cercanos, nada pretencioso.

-Hyoga, no te preocupes por los detalles económicos. La Fundación te debe mucho, haz trabajado para nosotros durante años, así que absorberá todos los gastos.

- Ah... no quiero causar molestias- dijo apenado el joven- Y al contrario, yo les debo mucho; me dieron uh hogar después de la muerte de mi querida madre cuando apenas era un niño, me dieron un trabajo y gracias a él conocí a Erii.

-Bueno, yo creo que es precisamente por ella que debes aceptarlo. El día de una boda es algo muy especial para nosotras las chicas- miró a Shun y Seiya- ¿Ustedes qué piensan chicos?

-Bueno... -habló Shun primero - Creo que lo más importante en un matrimonio es el amor. Así que el dinero no debe importarte, si la señorita Saori te ofrece su ayuda no veo porqué deba molestarte.

-¿Y tú Seiya? - le preguntó la joven.

-Bueno, si encontrara a la mujer perfecta haría hasta lo imposible para verla feliz el día de su boda...-miraba a su amigo, pero de reojo veía a Saori- Creo que sobraría el orgullo... el odio… o el pasado.

Hyoga miró extrañado a Shun y éste sólo le sonrió e hizo una seña de después le explicaría. Al final lograron convencer al rubio de que Saori pondría a su disposición cualquier recurso necesario. Shun y Hyoga salieronn del despacho para que su amigo y la chica se ocuparan de sus asuntos.

-No olvides decirle a Erii que mi amigo Mu, es un experto en confección y arreglo de ropa, él se encargará de su vestido.

-De acuerdo... Gracias- dijo el rubio.

De pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar. Respondió, se trataba de Julián Solo.

-Ah hola- saludó mirando nerviosa a Seiya, no quería que éste de nuevo se molestara por su prometido.

-Saori, necesitamos hablar. Tengo que decirte unas cosas de nuestra boda...

-Ah ahora estoy un poco ocupada. Después te llamo- colgó y miró a Seiya- Bien, vamos a continuar con la búsqueda de tu hermana. Hay mucho por hacer...

Estuvieron trabajando unas horas. Cuando por fin la chica habló- Seiya, puedo pedirte un favor.

El joven revisaba unos documentos, interrumpió su lectura y respondió - Depende, si puedo hacerlo.

-¿Me podrías acompañar a casa de Shiryu? Necesito tratar unos asuntos con él y Jabu no puede acompañarme.

-Eso sí es novedad. ¿Acaso ya dejaste a tu perro sin correa?

-Seiya...-le dijo como si se le hablara a un niño travieso - no se trata de eso. Jabu me pidió la noche libre, va a salir con Miho.

-¿Con Miho?-preguntó extrañado.

-Sí, desde que regresaste a Japón y paso tanto tiempo contigo, Jabu y Miho pasan mucho tiempo juntos. ¿Acaso te molesta?

-No, la verdad me da gusto por Miho, ella es una gran chica; Jabu no es el foco más brillante de la serie, pero es un buen hombre. Sólo pienso que si me hubieses dicho eso hace 10 años, le hubiera partido la cara por pretender a mi novia.

Saori sonrió- Vaya sí que resultaste un celoso.

-¿Celos? No, sólo me gusta proteger lo que siento mío.

La chica sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego se dirigieron a la casa de amigo Shiryu.

En otra parte del mundo, Julián Solo estaba furioso porque su prometida lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca y le había colgado el teléfono.

-¡Kanon!- gritó- ¡Kanon ven aquí!

Uno de sus subordinados apareció. Kanon encontró a su jefe mirando fijamente a su amado mar. -Sí señor.

-Kanon, dime, ¿cuál puede ser una razón por la que una mujer pierda el interés en uno?

-Ah... ¿señor?- respondió sin saber de lo que hablaba su patrón.

-La posible respuesta sería: otro hombre. En este caso mi mente sólo puede pensar en Seiya; el famosísimo Seiya. De quien en los últimos años he escuchado tanto -guardó silencio y bebió un sorbo de su vino. Luego se volvió hacia su vasallo -Dime Kanon ¿qué sabes de tu hermano?

-Como recordará, no nos llevamos muy bien y más desde que decidió que su lealtad estaba con su prometida, la señorita Kido.

-Así que aún trabaja para Saori

-Tengo entendido que recorre el país para buscar a...

-Sí ya sé a quién- interrumpió- Bien Kanon quiero que vayas a Japón y sigas a Saori, pero quiero que no note tu presencia. Quiero saber todo, a dónde va, con quién y sobre todo cuándo y cómo ve al tal Seiya. ¿Entendido?

-Sí señor.

-Bien, ve inmediatamente... Por cierto comunícame con Sorrento, necesito saber cómo va el asunto que le encomendé- finalizó.

Mientras tanto en Japón, Seiya y Saori arribaban a la casa de Shiryu. Lo encontraron trabajando en una cuna para su pequeño hijo, siendo muy diestro en el oficio de la carpintería, no era un problema para él; de hecho los jóvenes se sorprendieron de la habilidad de Shiryu para trabajar la madera.

-Bien- comenzó a hablar Saori una vez que los tres se sentaron- ¿Ya pensaste lo que te dije?

Seiya estaba atento, quería saber qué pretendía Saori con su amigo.

-Estuve un largo tiempo pensando y he decidido aceptar…- miró un momento a su amigo y luego se volvió a la joven- Parece que Seiya confía en ti, así que yo también…

-Muy bien Shiryu, sabía que tomarías la mejor decisión. Le he mostrado un poco de tu trabajo a mi viejo amigo Shura y está muy interesado en lo que haces…

-Un momento- interrumpió Seiya- No comprendo nada…

-Verás Seiya- le respondió Saori- Desde hace meses le he insistido a Shiryu en que acepte mi ayuda para que pueda desarrollar sus habilidades más profesionalmente; en pocas palabras quiero invertir en su trabajo.

-Oh ya veo…

Entonces, como lo última vez que había visitado a su amigo, se escuchó un automóvil afuera. Shiryu pareció ponerse alerta, pero en lugar de ponerse de pie sólo se quedó serio y callado. Como era de esperarse, Shunrei entró, saludó a los invitados y se dirigió a ver a su hijo. Saori le preguntó si podía cargarlo, a lo que la madre del pequeño accedió.

Al verla con el pequeño Ryuho en brazos, Seiya pensó que Saori se veía muy bien de mamá y que seguramente sería muy buena en ello (también había visto cómo trataba a los niños en el orfanato) y estaba convencido en que algún día desempeñaría bien su papel de madre; sin embargo, otra parte de su cerebro le respondió fríamente: sí se verá muy bien con los hijos de Solo.

-Ah, Seiya… ¿no quieres tomar un poco de aire fresco?- Shiryu le interrumpió sus reflexiones.

-Ah claro- respondió y salieron juntos mientras las chicas se quedaban conversando sobre el pequeño Ryuho. Seiya sabía que su amigo, no tenía muchas ganas de tomar aire, y que más bien quería hablar con él. De sobra sabía que Shiryu era discreto para algunas cosas, además sabía que algo lo molestaba; de sus 4 amigos, con él era con quien compartía más cosas.

-Bien Shiryu ¿me dirás qué es lo que te tiene tan enojado?- le preguntó sin rodeos.

Shiryu suspiró- Cómo se nota que no puedo engañarte…

-Bien, eres muy evidente… me imagino que es algo relacionado con Shunrei.

-Sí y no- respondió- Es algo de lo que ella no es culpable, si no yo. Mis miedos, mis inseguridades…- ante la expresión de su amigo de que no comprendía nada, continuó- Después de que falleciera el viejo Dohko, mi maestro y amigo, así como tutor de Shunrei, ella se quedó tan sola; a veces creo que por esa fragilidad emocional, sucedió lo que sucedió y nació nuestro hijo.

-¿Estás insinuando que no la quieres?

-Claro que no. Desde que conocí a Shunrei, me enamoré de ella, y la sigo queriendo de la misma manera. Pero no sé si ella sigue sintiendo lo mismo… Desde que nació Ryuho, todos se volvieron presiones…Yo sin un trabajo fijo, ella tuvo que buscar algo…Ese no es el problema, el asunto es que pasa demasiado tiempo con Okko; un viejo conocido de ambos…

- ¿Y crees que ellos…

-¡No!... Confío en que ella es honesta conmigo; pero, pienso que tal vez, ella se merece alguien mejor, yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle… En parte, por eso acepté la propuesta de la señorita Saori.

-Shiryu. Te diré algo amigo, el dinero no es ni será el problema… Si no hablas claro con ella, jamás podrán solucionar nada...

-Ay Seiya…Si tuvieras una idea de lo que siento. Mi mente, un poco llena de telarañas, a veces se imagina cosas y es cuando me pongo furioso… De sólo pensar que ella está con alguien mejor, me hierve la sangre, y quiero salir y enfrenarle…decirle que se aleje de ella; que ella es mía y de nadie más…Creo que en el fondo soy un maldito celoso.

Al escucharlo, Seiya sólo pudo pensar en alguien, no supo porque pero pensó en Julián Solo; en ese riquillo que, aunque le pesara, era el mejor candidato para Saori. Sí, Seiya sabía cómo se sentía su amigo, también le hervía la sangre y deseaba tenerlo enfrente para alejarlo de Saori, esa chica que poco a poco se había convertido en alguien importante; aunque no se lo quisiera confesar a nadie, Saori ya ocupaba un lugar fundamental en su vida, en él mismo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la historia de Shiryu, él sabía que entre Solo y Saori sí había algo.

De pronto, dejó que su corazón hablara:-Tienes razón, ella se merece a alguien mejor- dijo, aunque no se refería a su amigo sino a sí mismo- Por eso se casará con Julián Solo.

-¡¿Qué?- respondió atónito Shiryu, tal vez comprendiendo que se trataba de una confesión muy personal de su amigo.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la ciudad, en un calle oscura Milo y Camus veían emergen de entre las sombras a una figura femenina, quien los había citado en ese lugar.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Milo- ¡Hasta que apareces!

-Tranquilo- respondió la mujer- No es tan tarde.

-¿Ah no?... Me enviaste hace meses a este maldito país y sólo me dices que te espere, que se trata de algo grande y…

-Tranquilo Milo… Es algo grande, ha habido contratiempos pero no desesperes…-se acercó a él y lo besó- No tienes por qué enojarte... ¿Acaso querías morirte de hambre con la crisis en Grecia?

-De acuerdo ¿ya nos dirás de qué se trata ese asunto "grande"?

-Todo a su tiempo… Por ahora quiero pedirte que investigues todo lo que puedas de una tal Saori Kido, me parece que se está volviendo un pequeño obstáculo en nuestro camino.

Milo miró a Camus y sonrieron- Tienes suerte, conozco a alguien que puede darnos alguna información.

-Bueno, eso si no temes acercarte a Ikki después del morado que te dejó después de arrojarte a la pared- dijo Camus a su camarada.

-Como sea… quiero saber todo de ella ¿Entiendes?

-Está bien- respondió Milo- Yo te avisaré cuando sepa algo importante.

La chica se dio la media vuelta y se desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

-Mujeres… - se quejó Milo- Meses que no nos vemos y sólo me da un beso.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_UN FINAL DE CAPÍTULO MUY EXTRAÑO ¿NO?_


	6. Cap VI: Secretos y Sentimientos

**ADVERTENCIA:** LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS AQUÍ PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. MI INTENCIÓN ES MERAMENTE DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO PERSIGUE FINES DE LUCRO.

_UN CAPÍTULO MUY… AH NO SÉ, USTEDES MISMOS JUZGUEN. _

**CAPÍTULO 6**

** SECRETOS Y SENTIMIENTOS **

-¿Qué?- respondió Seiya cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Su subconsciente lo había traicionado y había hablado de más. No estaba muy seguro de su declaración, pero tal parecía que su amigo no dudaba en lo que escuchó.

-Seiya ¿acaso tú…

-¡No! Oíste mal, me refiero a que… - no sabía qué responder y hablaba atropelladamente- Bueno, últimamente he pasado mucho tiempo con Saori, que a veces ya no sé ni lo que digo… Bueno no es que todo el tiempo hable de ella… ni piense en ella- aclaró- Es bonita y eso… bueno no es la gran cosa pero… Bueno sí…

-Hey tranquilo- le respondió su amigo con una sonrisa- No es a mí a quien debes intentar explicar, ni a la señorita Saori… parece que primero tú debes aclarar las cosas.

-¡Qué! … ¿De qué hablas amigo? ¿Yo?... –intentó minimizar el asunto.

Su amigo sólo sonrió. Seiya sabía que podía confiar en que no diría nada, Shiryu se caracterizaba por ser muy discreto. Además sabía que su amigo le era leal, de sus cuatro amigos, Shiryu había sido el primero en ofrecerle su amistad después de que, recién se conocieron, Seiya lo salvó de un accidente que pudo haber sido fatal; desde entonces su vínculo era muy fuerte.

-Seiya…- le llamó Saori, estaba saliendo de la casa – Si gustas ya podemos irnos.

-Ah claro- respondió él y sólo vio que su amigo volvió a sonreír.

-Adiós Shiryu- le dijo la chica- Estaremos en contacto- luego miró de nuevo a la casa y le dijo a Shunrei, quien miraba desde el marco de la puerta- ¡Adiós Shunrei, cuida a ese bebé!

-Hasta pronto Shiryu- dijo Seiya y agregó por lo bajo- No olvides hablar con ella…

-Espero lo mismo de ti amigo- comentó de nuevo con una sonrisa.

Se fueron de ahí, Seiya dejó a Saori en el orfanato y luego se retiró a su casa.

Más tarde esa misma noche, Ikki estaba por salir de lo que durante años llamó su hogar. Todo había sido gracias a Esmeralda, su amada Esmeralda a la que decidió proteger de su padre, y que finalmente encontró un destino fatal entre sus brazos. De todas las personas a las que había querido proteger en este mundo, a la que más quería no pudo ayudarla. Eso lo pesaba, le generaba una culpa que no lo dejaba en paz; eso sumado a la locura que lo invadió después de perderla, esa locura que lo orilló a hacer algo infame.

Precisamente para ocultar su pecado, había decidido ocultarse de sus seres queridos- Nadie quiere tener cerca a un criminal- se decía todo el tiempo a sí mismo, y bajo esa consigna intentó remediar sus errores ayudando a otros. Pero por más que hiciera algo por los demás, nada limpiaría la sangre de sus manos y lo quebrado de su alma. Sí, había soportado tantos tropiezos: dejó ir a su hermano menor, casi murió en manos de Tatsumi, perdió al amor de su vida, había asesinado a un hombre…Había muerto tantas veces y de diferentes maneras, pero siempre se levantaba, renacía como un fénix y comenzaba de nuevo. Y eso precisamente, un nuevo comienzo, es lo que ameritaba.

Shun lo acaba de visitar. Le comentó que viajaría a Alemania a la mañana siguiente pero que volvería en un mes para instalarse de nuevo en Japón. Había hablado de muchos planes al volver a su país de origen y muchos de esos planes lo incluían a él. Sin embargo, Ikki sólo lo había escuchado en silencio pensando en lo ridículo que sería cuando Shun lo presentara ante sus amigos y colegas; y cuando éstos le preguntaran a qué se dedica él respondería: me dedico a delinquir, pero a veces y sólo por ayudar a otros. No, eso no lo permitiría, por eso debía huir de nuevo, muy a su pesar. Se sentía como un cobarde huyendo de nuevo pero no tenía otra opción.

Había preparado una pequeña maleta. Se imaginó que Pandora y Shaka serían los primeros en percatarse de su ausencia, pero que con el tiempo lo aceptarían. Salió de ahí no sin antes ver de nuevo la casa donde conoció lo mejor que le había pasado y lo perdió al poco tiempo.

-Ikki- le habló una voz, el aludido volteó y vio a Milo y Camus acercarse a él-¿Qué haces amigo?- miró su maleta y agregó- ¿Acaso te irás de viaje?

-No es su asunto Milo…- le dijo y comenzó a caminar.

-Oye espera, no es mi intención retenerte ni nada de eso… Me imagino que tienes tus razones para irte.

-Escuchen, sólo les pido que no digan nada a nadie. Además quiero que no molesten a la gente del barrio ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien, si eso quieres… Pero antes de que te vayas ¿no te apetece ir a tomar unos tragos con nosotros?-preguntó Milo, Ikki lo miró con desconfianza- ¡Vamos! No quieres que nos despidamos mal ¿vedad? después de semejante empujón que me diste ayer…

-Sí Ikki, anda no seas aguafiestas- le alentó Camus- Un par de tragos y luego puedes irte al fin del mundo si así lo quieres.

Finalmente accedió, después de eso se marcharía. Siguió a sus camaradas al cuarto que rentaban no muy lejos de ahí.

A la mañana siguiente, Seiya se dirigió a buscar a Ikki; sin embargo, no lo encontró y le extrañó ver su casa cerrada. Sin qué hacer se dirigió al orfanato, se encontró con que Shun había partido esa mañana a Alemania; por su parte, Hyoga y Erii estaban con Saori quien le presentaba a su amigo Mu.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar en ello- le decía Mu- Así que tú- agregó mirando a Hyoga- será mejor que te vayas por ahí, no quiero que veas cómo será su vestido.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Vamos Hyoga, no sea necio- le sugirió Seiya y se lo llevó de ahí.

Sin embargo, antes de salir, escuchó que Mu decía:-Por cierto Saori, el joven Solo me ha pedido que termine el trabajo contigo, porque quiere que su boda sea lo antes posible, así hay mucho por hacer hoy.

Seiya sintió como si le golpearan el estómago y le sacaran todo el aire. Miró por una milésima de segundo a Saori antes de salir y ella sólo desvío la mirada, como si no tuviera el valor de verlo a los ojos. Después de eso, Hyoga estuvo todo el rato quejándose de no poder estar con su prometida, y eso sólo sería un preludio a lo que sucedería el resto del mes.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Hyoga entró en una fase que a Shiryu le dio por llamar su fase de "novia neurótica", pues quería tener el control de todo lo relacionado con su matrimonio, se ponía ansioso y a veces estaba irritable. Ninguno de sus amigos lo imaginó alguna vez así.

Por su parte, Shiryu pasaba también mucho tiempo ocupado, cuestión que Seiya agradecía, pues no se veía obligado a continuar con la charla que comenzó la última vez que visitó su casa; por el contrario, el trabajo lo tenía tan ocupado que en ocasiones se veía obligado a pedir de favor que en el orfanato cuidaran de Ryuho. Saori era la más contenta con la idea, pues le encantaba la idea de atender al pequeño.

Las semanas pasaron una tras de otra a una velocidad increíble; faltaban pocos días para que Shun regresara de Alemania y que Hyoga contrajera nupcias. Ikki por su parte, seguía sin aparecer; Seiya estaba un poco preocupado pero estaba consciente que su amigo era impredecible un buen día de estos apareciera.

Un día, particularmente soleado, Seiya y Saori estaban en el despacho continuando con sus labores de búsqueda; de pronto Miho entró con el pequeño Ryuho en brazos:- Señorita Kido, ya despertó- le dijo y se acercó a ella para darle al bebé, para luego salir del despacho.

-Ven aquí Ryuho- le dijo cariñosamente- ¿o quieres estar con tu tío Seiya?

-Parece que le agradas mucho- señalo Seiya con una sonrisa - Últimamente pasa tanto tiempo contigo que ya se acostumbró a ti. – le comentó y una parte de su cerebro le dijo: Igual que tú Seiya.

-Seiya, se me ocurre que podemos salir a pasear con Ryuho al parque.

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó- ¿Los tres?

-Claro que los tres. Vamos hace un día muy lindo afuera como para que Ryuho sólo tenga que ver estas cuatro paredes.

-Ah... No sé, no estoy seguro de que sus padres estén de acuerdo-argumentó.

-Pues si te sientes más cómodo les llamo.

Seiya se imaginó lo que Shiryu pensaría cuando supiera que saldría con Saori, así que le respondió:  
-No, no es necesario que los molestes. Digo, no tiene nada de malo ir a dar un paseo.

Saori acomodó al pequeño Ryuho en su carriola y salieron los tres del despacho. Mientras caminaban a la salida del edificio, Seiya miraba a todos lados esperando que nadie los viera juntos; supuso que Hyoga estaba arreglando algo, cuidando a los niños o tratando de controlar todo lo que se relacionara con su boda. Cuando estaban cerca de la salida vieron de lejos a Miho y Jabu, muy entretenidos en sus asuntos, a Seiya le alegró que su viejo amor tuviera a un buen hombre que cuidara de ella.

Caminaron al parque. Como Saori había dicho, hacía un día muy lindo y se antojaba dar un paseo. En general, hablaron poco entre sí, sólo hacían comentarios ocasionales sobre Ryuho. Después de dar una vuelta, se sentaron en una banca. Saori sacó una fórmula láctea para el bebé, mientras que él (Seiya) aprovechó para comprar unos helados. No tenía mucho dinero pero quería darse el gusto de compartir algo con la chica. Sin embargo, se sintió avergonzado cuando el vendedor le dijo que tenía una linda familia, creyendo que Ryuho era su hijo y Saori su mujer. Era algo natural, dos jóvenes paseando a un bebé en un día soleado.

-Ten- le dijo una vez que regresó con ellos- es de vainilla, si no mal recuerdo es tu favorito.

-Gracias Seiya- le dijo con una sonrisa- es lindo que lo recordaras.

-En realidad, lo recordé porque cuando éramos niños más de un vez patee un balón de soccer para tirarte un helado de ese sabor.

Saori rió- Vaya, tú siempre tan "detallista".

Después de comer, Ryuho comenzó a dormirse; así que decidieron quedarse ahí. Seiya necesitaba decirle lo que había notado la primera vez que la vio con Ryuho en brazos y vio el momento ideal para sacar el comentario.-Te ves muy bien de mamá - le dijo tratando no sonrojarse- Serás muy buena mamá de los hijos de Julián Solo.

Saori dibujó una amarga sonrisa- No, Julián no quiere niños.

-Vaya. Qué idiota-pensó en voz alta- Perdón, sé que es tu novio; pero hay que ser un tonto para no quererlo.

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó la joven.

-Bueno, yo que no tuve un familia (no conocí a mi padre y mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeño) desde muy chico desee encontrar a una hermosa chica, a quien amar con toda mi alma por el resto de mis días; y formar una familia con ella, tener hijos y verlos crecer mientras envejecemos juntos.

-Seiya... eso es muy lindo- ella también quiso disipar algunas dudas que tenía- ¿Y por qué no te quedaste con Shaina? Se nota que le interesas mucho. Mira que venir hasta acá sólo por ti.

Seiya sonrió irónicamente- Quise mucho a Shaina y he de confesar que me la pasaba bien con ella. Pero esa idea compulsiva de casarnos sólo por acostarme con ella...-se percató que de nuevo hablaba de más pero aún así quería que Saori supiera todo. -No lo sé, no me lo creí, ni siquiera estoy seguro de haber sido el primero en su vida.

-Seiya...- dijo Saori de nuevo con ese tono que parecía que reprendería a un niño.

-Lo siento, esas cosas no deben de divulgarse así pero... Bueno, sólo digo que esas ideas tan juiciosas no son típicas de una mujer como Shaina. Eso de ser mujer de un solo hombre va más con alguien como tú.

Inmediatamente se percató de su impertinencia pero Saori no pareció molestarse, y de pronto comentó- Tal vez, por lo menos yo he esperado.

-¡¿Qué? - expresó entendiendo perfectamente lo que significaba el comentario. -¿Quieres decir que Julián y tú...?- de nuevo se sintió impertinente.

-Ni siquiera hemos tocado el tema. Ha sido muy respetuoso al respecto.

O muy idiota, pensó Seiya; si Saori fuera su prometida no hubiera dudado en intentar algo con ella, desde luego sin obligarla a nada que ella no quisiera; pero definitivamente no podría pasar por alto los encantos de la joven.

Antes que su mente comenzara imaginar cosas que no debía pensar acerca de Saori prefirió desviar la vista. Fió su mirada en un sujeto que leía el periódico en una banca cercana y notó algo curioso, desde antes que fue a comprar los helados, estaba leyendo la misma página. No sólo eso, al verlo mejor, detrás de sus lentes oscuros y su gorra, estaba un rostro que le hacía conocido. Algo no le dio buena espina.

-Oye, será mejor que regresemos al orfanato, ya es un poco tarde.

-Tienes razón, además Ryuho ya se durmió- finalizó y se fueron de ahí.

Aquella misma tarde, Milo estaba sentado mirando el televisor despreocupado. De pronto su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, cuando vio de quién se trataba no dudó en responder. -Vaya, hasta que me buscas. Pensé que no habías recibido mi mensaje.

-He estado un poco ocupada - le respondió una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea- Ahora dime ¿qué fue lo que descubriste sobre Saori Kido?

-Supongo que ya sabes que se está pudriendo en dinero y que por eso te interesa saber sobre ella. Así que te diré algo más, según mi informante es una niña mimada que desprecia a los que son menos que ella o al menos así era de más joven. Mi informante me dijo que él no está muy convencido de su repentina conversión.

-Ya veo... Qué interesante.

-Sí me dijo que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con un tal Seiya, del cual por lo que pude ver mientras la seguía, no se le despega. Pero que hace años ellos se odiaban, y que ahora ella tiene un repentino y extraño interés en él.

-Claro, ya entiendo; todo esto puede servirnos.

-Me alegro- dijo sarcásticamente- ¡Ahora sí me dirás de qué va la cosa!-agregó molesto.

-Tranquilo Milo.

-No digas que me tranquilice. Sólo quiero asegurarme que no me estás jugando chueco.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Escucha. Mientras seguía a Kido me di cuenta que alguien más lo hacía y pensé que tú...

-¿Qué? No, no hay nadie más en esto. Sólo tú y yo… ah, y tu amigo Camus, pero sé que es casi como tu hermano y no lo dejarías fuera.

-Entonces alguien más busca algo con ella.

-Milo necesito que averigües quién es ese "alguien".

-Está bien. Pero esto es el último favor que te hago-sentenció- Quiero que me pagues todo lo que me debes y sabes que no sólo quiero dinero, te quiero a ti.

-Sabes que sí cariño. Verás que pronto tendrás todo lo que deseas y más.

-Entonces sigo en el juego- respondió Milo con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, quiero asegurarme que tu informante no vaya a contar sobre su pequeña charla.

-Ah no te preocupes preciosa. Ese tipo ya me tenía harto y le hice pagar el que me lastimara el hombro. Después de unos tragos, se volvió torpe y pudimos someterlo. Luego le sacamos la información con unos cuantos golpes; ahora mismo debe estar en el infierno con su novia muerta.

Al día siguiente, Saori platicaba en la puerta del orfanato con el recién llegado de Grecia, Saga.

-Consideré que esta información le da un giro a la investigación y que debía mostrársela en persona.

-Entiendo Saga y te lo agradezco, pero no quiero que Seiya te vea. ¿Qué tal si te vio alguna vez y te reconoce?

-Señorita, con todo respeto, soy un profesional, no soy tan torpe como mi hermano. Además las probabilidades que me haya visto y me recuerde son muy bajas.

-Saga por favor ¡Vete!- le pidió.

-¿Algún problema Saori?- dijo de pronto Seiya, quien acababa de llegar al orfanato. Miró con recelo a Saga, pensando que estaba causando problemas.

-Ah Seiya; no, es sólo...bueno te presento a Saga, es el investigador que está buscando a tu hermana en Grecia y vino a darme una información. Pero como pensé que vendrías hasta la tarde le pedí que se fuera y regresara después.

-Ah. Mucho gusto- dijo Seiya, de pronto su rostro se le hizo conocido.

-El gusto es mío, señor- respondió Saga.

-Bueno ya que estamos los tres- dijo Seiya- Hay que revisar la información que nos tienes.

Pasaron al despacho. Saori estaba nerviosa, no quería que Seiya se reconociera a Saga. Años atrás había contratado a Saga para que buscara a Seiya en Grecia.

-Bueno, ¿de qué se trata esa información?-preguntó Seiya.

-Descubrí el lugar al que enviaron a su hermana- dijo.

Seiya se puso de pie.-¡¿Qué? Dígame dónde, ¿ella está ahí?

-Se trata de un pequeño refugio para señoritas...Sin embargo, temo decir que no está y que nunca estuvo en ese lugar.

-¿Qué?

-Ella jamás llegó ahí. Logré entrevistarme con los encargados del lugar y me dijeron que cuando fueron por ella al aeropuerto, jamás llegó.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo?- se acercó a Saga y lo sujetó de la camisa para zarandearlo bruscamente -Entonces ¿qué fue de mi hermana? ¡Dígame!

-Aún no lo sé- respondió Saga.

-Seiya. Déjalo- le dijo Saori a lo que él obedeció.-Saga déjanos solos. Después hablaremos.

-Sí señorita. Con permiso- salió de ahí.

Las palabras que en ese momento podrían describir a Seiya eran: desolado y furioso. Había pateado las sillas y arrojado los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio. Gruñía y gritada furioso. Saori trataba de entenderlo, era lógico; él aún guardaba la esperanza de encontrar a su hermana; sin embargo, la noticia de Saga había apagado la llama de aquella esperanza. -Seiya...

-...La defraude... No pude hacerlo...-farfullaba Seiya como loco- No pude cuidarla, no pude proteger a Seika.

-Seiya...-logro detenerlo, posó sus manos en su rostro para que se miraran a los ojos.

Aquellas manos que a Seiya le parecieron desde primera vez suaves y delicadas, ahora le parecían cálidas y reconfortantes. Le sostuvo la mirada y le dijo- Mi madre debe estar decepcionada de mi. No pude hacer algo tan simple como cuidarla. Soy un idiota, un inútil.

No pudo más, después de tanto tiempo de detener sus sentimientos, y a pesar de haberse prometido ser fuerte y no hacerlo, se quebró y rompió en llanto. Saori sólo atinó a abrazarlo. Comprendía su dolor y al verlo así ella también quería llorar, pero quería ser firme y brindarle apoyo. Sabía que Seiya necesitaba desahogarse y ella quiso ser ese hombro donde llorar.

Después de unos minutos, por fin Saori se decidió a romper el silencio. – ¿Sabes Seiya? Siempre he admirado tu forma ser; siempre fuerte y perseverante, jamás te rindes ni dejas de luchar aunque todo está perdido y todos crean que estás loco por seguir intentando. Yo no creo que seas un inútil; dime, ¿cuántos podrían huir de aquí, cuando apenas dejaban la niñez, y llegar hasta Grecia? Lo lograste y superaste todas las adversidades. Eres un guerrero.

Seiya ya estaba tranquilizándose, la miró, aún con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Tú crees?

-Claro. Y no te preocupes, seguiremos buscando hasta el fin del mundo, si es necesario. Y ten por seguro que no descansaré hasta verte contento- finalizó.

-Pero ¿cómo Saori?

La chica dudó unos instantes y pensó en la única persona que podría ayudarles a resolver el misterio- Hablaremos con la última persona que la vio…-Seiya la miró extrañado- Visitaremos a Tatsumi Tokumaru.

Después de un largo silencio entre ellos, Seiya se tranquilizó. Se fue de ahí en demasiado callado, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Cuando llegó a casa de Aioros, éste le dijo que su hermano Aioria, llegaría al día siguiente. Seiya, por su parte, apenas le escuchó, se disculpó y se retiró a su habitación a descansar. Estuvo unas horas pensando, en su hermana, en la posibilidad de entrevistarse con Tatsumi y, de nuevo, en Saori; sentía algo extraño por ella, sabía que era agradecimiento, sí pero había más. Ella había comportado muy bien con él ese día.

Al día siguiente, se dirigieron inmediatamente a la prisión donde había estado los últimos años Tatsumi, pagando por lo que le había hecho a Ikki. Saori condujo unas horas para salir de la ciudad y llegar al centro penitenciario. Era un lugar muy frío y silencioso. Después de un protocolo de revisión e identificación, pidieron hablar con Tatsumi. Lo esperaron en el área de visita a la expectativa de que les brindara una información relevante; años atrás él había tenido la tarea de llevar a Seika al aeropuerto para partir a Grecia.

Por fin apareció. Seiya lo notó justo como lo recordaba, sólo que un poco más viejo; nunca se había llevado bien con él pero lo consideraba su única esperanza.

-Vaya vaya… -dijo cuando llegó hasta ellos. -Es un verdadero milagro verlos por aquí.

-Tatsumi necesitamos de tu ayuda- dijo Saori.

-¿Necesita de mí? Eso es aún más novedad, desde que mi señor me envío aquí, parece que todos se olvidaron de mí y de los muchos años que le serví.

-Si maltratarnos crees que es servir- dijo Seiya entre dientes.

-El joven Seiya, nunca pierde sus modales… ¿Y cómo le ha tratado la vida? Me imagino que bien.

-¡No bromees Tatsumi! –saltó Seiya- Sabes muy bien que mi hermana está perdida.

-¿Qué?

-Tatsumi…- interrumpió Saori- Necesito que nos digas ¿qué sabes de la hermana de Seiya? Hace años la llevaste a abordar un avión a Grecia, nunca nadie la volvió a ver… ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé- contestó.

Seiya lo sujetó de la ropa, como lo había hecho con Saga, y lo sacudió- ¡Escúchame infeliz! Ella es lo único que tengo en el mundo. ¡Dinos todo lo que sabes!

-Seiya calma por favor- suplicó Saori y el joven lo soltó.

Tatsumi los miró y dijo- Yo personalmente, me cercioré que abordara ese avión, lo que hizo llegando allá no es mi asunto.

-Eres un imbécil… No puedes hacer nada bien, no vigilaste a mi hermana, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de deshacerte de Ikki.

-¿Qué?... ¿Acaso ese mocoso sigue con vida?… Quién lo diría y por su culpa estoy aquí encerrado. Ni siquiera puede despedirme de mi señor cuando falleció.

-Tatsumi…- interrumpió Saori- Por favor, debes saber algo más sobre la hermana de Seiya. ¿Ella te dijo algo de camino al aeropuerto? ¿Notaste algo fuera de lo normal en ella?

Los miró de nuevo y luego centró sus ojos en Seiya- No. Sin embargo, supongo que pensó que alejarse de ti era lo más conveniente.

-¡¿Qué rayos…! – dijo Seiya, se puso de pie y sujetó de nuevo a Tatsumi, cerró su puño y estaba a punto de golpearlo.

-Vamos. Hazlo. Pero eso no te regresará a tu hermana.

-Seiya… déjanos un momento. Estás muy alterado.

Seiya lo soltó y los dejó, pero se quedó en el otro extremo de la habitación para vigilar de cerca a Tatsumi.

-Parece que ya lo estás domesticando…- dijo Tatsumi cuando Seiya se alejó.

-¡Basta! Y dejar de hablar entrelíneas ¿qué sabes de Seika?- dijo Saori en voz baja.

-Lo que les dije es lo que sé…

Saori intuyó que no mentía. Durante muchos años aprendió a conocerlo, había trabajado demasiado con su abuelo y sabía que Tatsumi era malo para ocultar las cosas.

-Le dije que encontraríamos a su hermana…- dijo Saori casi para sí.

-Así que…-dijo Tatsumi- No le ha dicho la verdad.

Saori lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, ante aquella expresión, Tatsumi miró a Seiya, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a la espera de lanzarse sobre él si notaba algo extraño- Yo le sugiero que lo haga pronto. Un doloroso secreto, por bien guardado que se tenga, no se puede ocultar para siempre… Y nunca deja de ser doloroso… Usted más que nadie sabe de eso…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	7. Cap VII: Por un beso

**ADVERTENCIA:** YA CONOCEN EL DISCLAMER, A QUE SÍ.

_PRESIENTO QUE EL PRESENTE CAPÍTULO CAUSARÁ CONFUSIÓN E HISTERIA COLECTIVA. REITERO EL CARÁCTER DE AU CON UN POCO DE OoC, DEL PRESENTE FIC._

**CAPÍTULO 7**

** POR UN BESO**

Aquella noche, Seiya permanecía acostado en su cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Mientras miraba el despintado techo de su habitación, pensaba en lo que había ocurrido desde su llegada a Japón; eran tantas cosas, pero su mente se centraba en Saori, esa niña mimada y caprichosa que se había convertido en una mujer amable y encantadora.

En un principio, se reprendía a sí mismo por dedicarle a ella el más minúsculo pensamiento; sin embargo, ahora que la chica se había ganado a pulso un lugar en sus pensamientos, no veía nada de malo tenerla en su mente durante la madrugada. Sobre todo después de lo sucedido en los últimos días.

Ninguna mujer, además de su madre y su hermana, lo había visto llorar. Sentía que esa era la última barrera que Saori rompió, ella lo había consolado y él no sabía cómo agradecerle esa calidez que le había hecho sentir.

De tanto dar vueltas en su propia mente y en su cama, no soportó más y, como si se tratará de un reflejo, fue a buscarla.

Como ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, furtivamente brincó la reja del edificio, se coló por los jardines y subió hasta la habitación de la chica. Sabía que era muy impropio aquello, pero no podía evitarlo. Había ocasiones, como esa, en que quería verla desesperadamente. Tocó en su ventana, y esperó en su balcón, no quería repetir el atrevimiento de la última vez. La chica despertó y le abrió.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, el joven le entregó una rosa roja- Ten, es para ti…

-Seiya…

-Es una sencilla forma de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí…

-Gracias, es hermosa.

-Sí, un vecino de Aiorios tiene un jardín lleno de estas rosas, es un tipo muy extraño, pero espero que no le moleste que haya tomado una.

-Ah…Pasa, que hace una noche muy fría- le dijo Saori. Seiya se puso rojo pero aún así pasó.

Cuando entró detrás de Saori, la chica se dirigió a la mesa que estaba junto a su cama donde colocó la rosa cuidadosamente. Encendió la luz y se volvió hacia él.

-Parece que está volviendo una costumbre visitarme a esta hora- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento mucho pero a veces creo que si no te digo las cosas inmediatamente...Bueno, si te molesta no lo volveré a hacer- agregó apenado.

-No te preocupes, a mí también me pasa algo parecido. Además en ocasiones es mejor decir las cosas con calma, durante el día aquí es una locura, con los niños jugando y los chicos cuidándolos, todos entran y salen...

-Sí es de locos y ahora con Hyoga histérico por su boda- rió.

La chica también rió-Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, esta tarde se casará con Erii.

-Es cierto, con tantas cosas lo había olvidado.

-¡Seiya!- de nuevo usó ese tono como si reprendiera a un niño- Es uno de tus mejores amigos. No puedes pasarlo por alto.

-Tranquila...tengo todo bajo control…

-¿Y por lo menos ya sabes qué usarás?- Seiya le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa- Seiya no me digas que...-el joven continuó con su sonrisa y asintió- Bueno, tendré que conseguirte un traje- se aproximó a él para ver detalladamente su complexión-Quizá te quede un traje de mi abuelo...

Puso sus manos en sus hombros, y los recorrió suavemente hasta bajar a su pecho. Saori se sonrojó al notar la exquisita complexión de Seiya. Dejó unos segundos sus manos en el fuerte pecho del joven.

Seiya, por su parte, se estremecía ante el contacto, y por primera vez Saori despertó en él uno de sus instintos más básicos, tras ese contacto y en ese escenario tan íntimo la quiso tener sólo para él. Aquel contacto le parecía explosivo. Sentía sus suaves manos sobre su pecho y percibía su exquisito perfume. La miró y se dio cuenta que el camisón y la bata de seda de Saori, contorneaban su delicada figura. Creía que se volvería loco y en cualquier momento la tomaría entre sus brazos y la besaría.

Necesitaba hacer algo al respecto o estallaría ahí mismo. Apartó la mirada de la chica y se fijó en algo que lo congeló. En un rincón de la habitación, permanecía inerte en un maniquí, lo que Seiya dedujo era el vestido de novia de Saori. Aquello era un violento regreso a la realidad. Saori era de otro, se casaría con Julián Solo y esa era toda la historia.

-Ah...Es un poco tarde- dijo Seiya de pronto - Debo irme- dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de Saori.

La chica, por su parte, reaccionó y le dijo un poco aturdida- Sí, tienes... tienes razón ya es tarde.

-Bueno yo... yo me voy. Te veré después...

Salió y bajó la enredadera para alejarse lo más que podía. Era consciente que había estado a punto de cometer una locura. Una vez que ya estaba abajo se detuvo un momento a recuperar el aliento. A veces sus hormonas lo traicionaban, Saori era una mujer muy atractiva pero era una mujer comprometida, una chica rica totalmente inalcanzable para él y, además de eso, era su enemiga natural.

En ese momento, mientras tomaba aire y recuperaba el control de sí mismo, Seiya se hizo una promesa: no volvería a visitar a Saori de esa manera, si lo volvía a hacer estaba seguro que no podría soportarlo y que haría algo respecto a lo que esa chica le hacía sentir.

-¿Seiya?- dijo de pronto Hyoga, quien daba un paseo nocturno porque los nervios por lo que sucedería al día siguiente no le dejaban dormir.

-¡Hyoga! – respondió Seiya después de llevarse el susto de su vida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo, no podía dormir y decidí salir de la cama para un pequeño paseo nocturno; aunque no podría decir lo mismo de ti, hasta donde sé, tu cama queda muy lejos...Mejor dime ¿Qué haces bajando del balcón de la señorita Saori?- preguntó dibujando una traviesa sonrisa.

-No es lo que piensas -intentó aclarar, pero al permanecer la expresión de su amigo, le advirtió- Oye Hyoga puedes decir lo que quieras de mí, pero Saori es una dama y la respetas.

-Está bien, está bien- respondió haciendo menos evidente su sonrisa -Pero creo que la situación es muy extraña y deja pensando a cualquiera.

Seiya sabía que su amigo tenía razón, la situación dejaba mucho qué pensar; eso sumado a que Hyoga era un chico muy despierto en esos temas y que probablemente estaba imaginando cosas. Por mucho que se esforzara, no le sacaría esa idea de la cabeza así se fue de ahí mientras le decía:-No es lo que crees...en serio... Y pobre de ti si le dices algo a alguien... o si se te ocurre molestar a Saori.

Hyoga rió divertido, para él era obvio que entre Saori y su amigo había algo más que la relación de camaradería que mostraban; conocía a ambos, Seiya era un caballero y Saori una dama que se daba a respetar, y probablemente no había pasado nada más que una inocente visita entre enamorados.

Seiya se fue de ahí con la cabeza llena de cosas. No paraba de pensar en que Hyoga lo había visto y podía malinterpretar las cosas y, sobre todo, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado por su mente cuando tuvo tan cerca a Saori. Aquella noche la pasó muy mal, sin poder pegar el ojo por tantas ideas en su mente y, aunque se negara a admitirlo, no quería que Saori se presentara en sus sueños en formas que no debía considerar acerca de una chica comprometida.

Logró conciliar el sueño ya casi al amanecer. Horas más adelante, cuando despertó, no tuvo tiempo ni de recordar sus sueños, se le había hecho tarde. Para su fortuna, Aioros le había ayudado a resolver su problema de vestimenta.

En esos momentos que salía apresuradamente, se percató de la presencia del hermano de su compañero y casero.

-Ah Seiya- le dijo Aioros- Te presento a mi hermano: Aioria.

-Mucho gusto Seiya, mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti- le dijo el joven.

-El gusto es mío Aioria- respondió lo más amable que su prisa le permitía.

-Aioria ha venido de visita unos días- intervino Aioros- Quería personalmente informarme que se le ha propuesto a su novia y ella aceptó. Se casará pronto.

-Ah, felicidades Aioria- dijo Seiya encontrando la forma de interrumpir la conversación, realmente llevaba prisa- Parece que últimamente estoy en medio de la "fiebre del matrimonio", ahora mismo voy a la boda de un muy querido amigo.

-¡Oh! Es estupendo…Pero ninguna chica como la mía, se llama Marín, es hermosa…Ya verás- sacó su billetera y comenzó a buscar- por aquí debo tener su foto…

Seiya no tenía tiempo para eso, no quería ser grosero pero decidió terminar la conversación- ¿Sabes qué? Con calma me la muestras más tarde, ahora debo irme… -se dirigió a la puerta y finalizó- Me imagino que debe ser linda, se llama como mi madre- cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se sintió raro, hacía años que no escuchaba ese nombre. Estaba pensando en eso mientras caminaba cuando de pronto una figura femenina apareció ante él.

-Shaina…- dijo no muy alegre.

-Hola Seiya- dijo la chica, se acercó a él y lo abrazó como si pretendiera que se besasen, algo típico de ella.

El joven la apartó de sí- Shaina, pensé que había quedado claro que ya no quiero nada contigo.

-Lo siento, pero no me acostumbro a la idea de perderte- lo miró detenidamente- Pero mira qué apuesto te ves de traje. Nunca te había visto tan formal ¿acaso tienes una cita importante?

-No es tu asunto. Mejor dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- quiso ser directo con ella.

-Qué desesperado- le reclamó- Bueno, vine hasta este país con la única intención de recuperar nuestra relación. Pero con tu poca disposición...-Seiya la miró con impaciencia así que la chica continuó- por una locura de amor, me quedé varada en este país.

Seiya suspiró, lo entendía y se sentía, en parte, responsable -Entonces quieres que...

-Necesito que me ayudes, si no puedes ayudarme a regresar a Grecia, por lo menos me ayudes a subsistir aquí.

Shaina conocía que Seiya se caracterizaba, entre otras cosas, por ayudar a los demás; por lo tanto, sabía que no ignoraría su petición. El joven suspiró de nuevo y tras un breve silencio le respondió:- De acuerdo, veré si puedo hacer algo…

-¡Gracias! – dijo Shaina, se aproximó a él y lo besó apasionadamente.

Seiya, que no era de papel y que aún estaba confundido por lo que Saori le hacía sentir y pensar, en un principio le correspondió el beso. Por unos breves segundos, se imaginó que con quién estaba no era con Shaina, sino que a quién besaba era a Saori; se vio a sí mismo en el balcón de la habitación de Saori, posando su boca en los suaves labios de la joven mientras la luz de la luna bañaba su exquisita figura.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta las cosas no eran como él las deseaba. No se trataba de Saori, sino de Shaina; por lo que inmediatamente la apartó de sí.

-Shaina, por favor… no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-¿Yo?...pero si tú también me besaste- le respondió- Por cierto, lo hiciste particularmente muy entusiasmado.

-Es que yo…- Seiya no sabía qué responder, ciertamente no quería decirle a Shaina que estaba pensando en Saori- Mira, lo único que te pido es que no vuelvas a tener esas muestras de afecto para conmigo. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda; pero escúchame bien: entre tú y yo no podrá haber nada otra vez ¿entiendes? Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad, pero nada más…

-Ah… Ya entiendo… Tienes a otra mujer.

-¡Mira, no puede haber "otra" cuando ya quedó asentado que tú y yo no somos nada! – le dijo al borde de la exasperación- Y si encontrara una mujer a quien darle mi cariño ¿cuál sería el problema?

-Ah… así que sí hay "alguien"… ¿Acaso será esa chica Kido?

Seiya sintió que su corazón se aceleró y no supo bien lo que sucedió en él pero habló sinceramente - Entre Saori y yo tampoco hay nada... Pero no negaré que sí me gustaría que sucediera algo- declaró y se fue de ahí.

Caminó a toda prisa. Quería alejarse lo más posible de Shaina. Aún no podía creer lo que había dicho, aunque sabía que la verdad había salido de su corazón, subió por su garganta y salió de sus labios. Y hasta ese momento, en que lo escuchó de su propia voz, comprendió que el repudio hacia Julián Solo; el interrogatorio que le hizo a Shun sobre el prometido de Saori; los vehementes celos que lo orillaron a declarar ante Shiryu que no se creía digno de Saori; y sobre todo, la atracción y el deseo que sentía por esa chica; todo eso, era la manifestación de un gran sentimiento que Saori había hecho crecer en su corazón.

Todas esas reflexiones provocaron en Seiya una especie de alivio. Fue como soltar una pesada piedra que llevaba en su espalda. Sin duda, lo que sentía era algo agradable; pero no podía evitar pensar que Saori era inalcanzable: se casaría con Solo y, aunque no fuese así, no sabía si era correspondido su sentir. Entonces tuvo una idea, tal vez tenía que hacer lo mismo que sucedió con Shaina, cuando se habían besado comprobó que ya no sentía nada por ella; quizá si besaba a Saori, terminaría de aclarar sus sentimientos. De pronto, sonrió amargamente, era una tontería. Nunca, por más que lo deseara, podría besar a Saori.

Mientras pensaba, continuó caminando. Aquel día, que era justo cuando regresaba Shun, creyó que por fin encontraría a Ikki. Llegó a casa de su amigo y la vio de nuevo cerrada.

-Seiya- dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

-Ah, hola Pandora- le saludó.

-Qué bueno que te veo por aquí; yo quería saber si tú sabías algo de Ikki…- le dijo con una esperanza en sus ojos, evidentemente deseaba que él supiera algo.

-Pues… la verdad yo también he estado buscándolo desde hace semanas.

-Es que… bueno, estoy muy preocupada porque su amigo Milo me dio una nota escrita por Ikki- dijo y le mostró un papel donde de puño y letra de su amigo decía:

"_A quien encuentre esta nota: Sólo escribo estas palabras para despedirme, me marcho de nuevo y esta vez para siempre. Espero que mi hermano Shun y mis amigos: (que también son mis hermanos) Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya) no me busquen y, que algún día me perdonen por mi cobardía y comprendan que es lo mejor."_

Después de leerla, Seiya presintió algo extraño en ella. Había algo que no comprendía y que no le daba buena espina. Sin embargo, al notar la preocupación en el rostro de la joven, no quiso aumentar más inquietudes.

-Bueno, Ikki es muy impredecible- dijo Seiya- Quizá hoy aparezca, Shun regresa de Alemania y es la boda de Hyoga…

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó de nuevo con esperanza en su mirada.

-Quizá…Mira, no soy ingenuo, sé que lo quieres y que te preocupa; Ikki no es tonto, y sabe que existimos personas que lo aprecian y estoy seguro que pronto volverá.

-Gracias Seiya- le dijo la joven con un sonrojo.

-Bien, yo tengo que irme ya es un poco tarde- finalizó y se fue de ahí. Apenas había caminado unas calles cuando se topó con otro de los amigos de Ikki, esta vez se trataba de Shaka, apenas lo había visto un par de veces pero lo reconoció.

-Ah, hola… Seiya ¿cierto?

-Sí, y tú eres Shaka ¿verdad?

-Así es… -respondió el joven amablemente- Me imaginé que te encontraría hoy por aquí. Supongo que, como yo, esperas que hoy aparezca Ikki.

-Sí, ¿cómo…

-Bueno, tengo presente que hoy regresaba de su viaje el hermano menor de Ikki, Shun… -dibujó una pequeña sonrisa- Tuve el gusto de platicar con él en algunas ocasiones antes de que esto pasara y me comentó eso.

-Ah ya veo…

-Bueno, es precisamente por él que me gustaría comentarte algunas cosas que he pensado...No quisiera que se preocupara de más, ya tengo suficiente con la angustia de Pandora.

Seiya se sintió intrigado, Shaka parecía un tipo sabio y que había llegado a algunas conclusiones- ¿De qué se trata?

-Estoy preocupado porque estuve investigando y, hasta donde pude saber, la última vez que vieron a Ikki fue una noche que iba acompañado de Milo y Camus, sé que ellos son camaradas de Ikki, pero él nunca confío en ellos y últimamente no se estaban llevando bien. Me parece raro que se fuera con ellos, cuando en últimas fechas ni se dirigían la palabra, y casualmente fuera Milo quien nos entregara esa nota.

-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó Seiya, aunque él estaba entendiendo claramente lo que el rubio le quería decir.

-Camus y Milo nunca han sido gente de fiar, ni para Ikki ni para nadie, y eso todos lo saben… Sospecho que tienen algo que ver con su desaparición.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, Seiya se quedó el resto de la tarde. Tenía sentido, desde un principio, ese tal Milo no le había dado buena espina y ahora aparecía muy involucrado en el asunto. Sólo pudo decirle a Shaka que vería la forma de llegar al fondo de la situación.

Después de muchos retrasos, por fin llegó a la boda de Hyoga y Erri. Estaba oscureciendo cuando arribó al orfanato (donde se destinó una zona para el evento) donde ya se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia. Inmediatamente cruzó miradas con Saori, quien parecía preocupada porque no aparecía, pero le dedicó una sonrisa. Mientras los novios expresaban sus juramentos, Seiya no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Saori.

Cuando dio termino la ceremonia, después de escuchar los discursos, donde Hyoga les agradeció pública y especialmente a Seiya y a Saori por hacer, cada uno a su manera, posible el matrimonio; se dispusieron a disfrutar la pequeña fiesta.

-Me tenías muy preocupada- le dijo Saori cuando se acercó a él- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Es una larga historia…- le respondió y, sin poder evitarlo, agregó- Te ves muy hermosa…

Para encanto del joven, la chica se sonrojó- Ah… gracias, tú también te ves muy apuesto hoy. Veo que finalmente pudiste conseguir un traje.

-Ah… sí, Aioros, aunque es un poco más alto que yo, es de complexión parecida a la mía y supongo que no tiene inconveniente en que use su ropa.

Seiya vio que Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu los observaban mientras murmuraban entre ellos. Sabía perfectamente de qué hablaban y supo que no podía evitarlos para siempre.

-Ah, me permites un momento- le dijo a la chica- Enseguida regreso.

-Claro. Aprovecharé para ir a cerciorarme que Jabu tiene bajo control a los niños- respondió con una sonrisa.

Mientras la observaba irse, Seiya sólo pensaba que realmente se veía hermosa esa noche. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató que sus amigos se acercaron a él.

-Y bien…- le dijo Shun.

-¿Qué?- contestó Seiya.

-Queremos saber si ya te definiste- declaró Shiryu.

-¿De qué hablan?- quiso evitar el tema.

-Sabes muy bien Seiya- intervino Hyoga- yo creo que estás muy decidido, recuerda que anoche…

-¡Hyoga!- le reprendió el interrogado- Ya te aclaré que lo que viste…

-Ya sabemos que no sucedió nada- dijo el rubio- Bueno, no todavía…

-¡Hyoga!... por una vez en tu vida deja de pensar sólo en eso…

-Oye, no soy un pervertido ni nada por el estilo. Sólo creo que deberías animarte.

-Sí Seiya- terció Shiryu- la señorita Saori es una mujer muy bella, es amable y parece que le agradas.

-¿Agradarle yo?... ¿Ya olvidaron todo lo que nos hacíamos cuando niños?…

-Bueno, qué no sabes que los "polos opuestos se atraen"- dijo Shun- Además todos convenimos que eres mejor partido que el pesado de Julián Solo.

Sus amigos asintieron con una sonrisa. Seiya los miró y después de pensarlo unos segundos les preguntó:- ¿De verdad ustedes creen que debería intentar algo con Saori?

-El que no arriesga no gana- respondió Shun.

-Sí, tú me aconsejaste que le hiciera saber mi sentir a Shunrei, cuestión que agradezco porque me ha ayudado a aclarar muchas cosas entre nosotros; creo que deberías seguir tus propios consejos- agregó Shiryu.

-¡Sí amigo! Que la chica está de muy buen ver y…

-¡Hyoga!- respondió, sabía que su amigo estaba molestándolo, pero realmente lo ponía celoso que hablaran así de Saori- Miren, aún no sé qué debo hacer al respecto… ¿de acuerdo?- finalizó.

Cuando Saori regresó, sus amigos se apartaron de ellos, con la clara intención que estuvieran juntos. De hecho, su objetivo se logró. Durante la noche se quedó acompañando a la chica. Se la pasaron platicando, riendo y señalando lo felices que se veían Hyoga y Erii; y la bonita familia que formaban Shiryu, Shunrei y Ryuho.

Fue una noche muy agradable, hubo oportunidad de algunas miradas y ciertos roces; incluso, en una ocasión, Seiya se aventuró a invitar a bailar a Saori, aunque resultó un desastre porque la falta de habilidad de ambos provocó que se terminaran pisando uno al otro. Fuera de eso, todo había sido perfecto, era como si se tratara de una primera cita.

No obstante, mientras ambos estaban pasando un buen momento juntos, en Grecia Julián Solo estaba más que enojado. Acababa de hablar por teléfono con Kanon, quien había estado siguiendo a Saori, y éste lo había puesto de muy mal humor. Kanon le había dado su reporte de todo lo sucedido, le contó que el tal Seiya todos los días iba a visitar a su prometida, que pasaban largas horas encerrados en su despacho, incluso le contó de un paseo que habían dado juntos (con un bebé) y, para colmo, ese tipo había tenido el cinismo de visitarla en su habitación y llevarle una rosa a altas horas de la madrugada.

-¡Kanon! ¡¿Acaso eres idiota o qué?!- le había dicho Julián- ¡¿Cómo es posible que fueras testigo de tal cosa y no actuaras inmediatamente?!

-Pero señor…-intentó defenderse- Quise esperar instrucciones.

-¡¿Esperar instrucciones?! ¡Debiste darle su merecido por dejarme en ridículo!... ¡Así que quiero que la próxima vez que hable con Saori, ella esté hecha un mar de lágrimas porque su protegido desapareció! ¿Me entiendes?

-Señor, disculpe el atrevimiento…pero, no cree que está llevando las cosas demasiado lejos. Si sus intenciones con la señorita Kido no son…

-Kanon no estás para sugerir nada, así que te lo advierto o haces lo que te pido o mejor bórrate del mapa ¿Entendido?

-Sí… sí señor- respondió Kanon no muy convencido. Pensó que quizás su hermano Saga tenía razón cuando le decía que su patrón no tenía las mejores formas de proceder.

Por su parte Julián ya tenía un "plan B"- ¡Io!- llamó a uno de sus más fieles servidores.

-Dígame señor- dijo este al entrar al despacho particular de Solo.

-Necesito que llames a Bian, Kasa, Krishna e Isaac, es probable que tengamos que viajar a Japón. Creo que Kanon ya no tiene las mismas agallas de antes, así que supongo que iremos personalmente a darle un saludito a mi amigo Seiya.

-Como usted ordene señor… Por cierto, ¿quiere que también llame a Sorrento?- preguntó.

-No. Sabes que él tiene asignada una tarea más importante.

Cuando su vasallo salió, Julián se dejó caer en su silla. No permitiría que Seiya interfiriera en sus planes. Sabía que quizás no era lo más correcto y estaba consciente que Kanon había estado a punto de poner el dedo en la llaga, pero estaba convencido de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor.

La fiesta estaba a punto de terminar, Saori le había dicho a Seiya que esperara a despedir a todos los invitados y a los novios (quienes partirían de luna de miel a Siberia, un regalo de la propia Saori) para que lo llevara a su casa. El joven pacientemente espero, salió un momento a una terraza de lugar. Hacía una noche fresca pero no quería toparse con Shun y hablarle de Ikki.

Se apoyó en el barandal y miró al cielo estrellado, pensaba en tantas cosas: Saori, su hermana, Ikki…

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Saori, quien acababa de aparecer y lo observaba atentamente.

-Me preguntaba ¿Dónde está Ikki? ¿Dónde está Seika?... – la miró y le dijo- Hace un poco de frío aquí…ten, ponte esto- se quitó su sacó y se lo puso.

-Gracias Seiya…- le sonrió- Bueno, estoy segura que ellos están bien y que donde quiera que estén también te tienen presente- le dijo mientras se acercaba a él. Se recargó también en el barandal y, estando a lado de él, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

Seiya, por su parte, actuó por instinto y rodeó con su brazo el hombro de la chica- Gracias Saori.

-¿Sabes Seiya? He pensado en lo que me contaste sobre la nota que dejó Ikki… ¿no crees que tiene un mensaje ocultó?- el joven la miró extrañado- Sí…mira, Ikki no dejaría una nota de despedida en donde aclarara que no quiere que lo busquen; me parece que en la nota pide que lo busquen… Tú dices que es la letra de Ikki, yo creo que, como dice ese chico Shaka, alguien se lo llevó y en esa nota que pretendía desligar a esas personas, más bien pide ayuda. Ikki sabía que pocas personas se darían cuenta de ello…

Seiya lo pensó por un momento, parecía tener un poco de sentido- Vaya, creo que conseguiste una pista…

-Mañana mismo hay que avisar a las autoridades y que investiguen a esos sujetos con los que lo vieron.

-Sí… Vaya, ojalá y hallemos así pistas para encontrar a mi hermana. Ahora que no sabemos qué fue de ella…

-Verás que sí- le animó- Mi abuelo decía que cuando más oscuro estaba es porque pronto iba a amanecer… él era un hombre muy sabio.

-Espero que tenga razón…y hablando de eso, no quiero que nos amanezcamos aquí, ya es un poco tarde. Será mejor que tomemos ya camino.

-Seiya, te he dicho mil veces que te quedes… Esta es tu casa.

Por un segundo Seiya consideró la idea de quedarse, pero su mente le dio una idea desvergonzada de cómo le gustaría pasar la noche en ese lugar, así que antes de volver a pensar cosas impropias sobre Saori le pidió que se pusieran en marcha.

Ni Seiya ni Saori sabían que unas horas antes, afuera del orfanato, Shaina había estado a punto de arruinarles la velada. Había planeado presentarse en la fiesta, sabía que Seiya no quería ser inoportuno y no armaría un escándalo, así que dejaría que estuviera ahí. Sin embargo, su idea de vigilar de cerca a Seiya y la relación que tenía con Saori Kido se esfumó rápidamente.

Caminaba por fuera del lugar pensando en lo que haría cuando lograra entrar, cuando de pronto una mano la sujetó de su brazo y tiró de él con fuerza hasta empujar su cuerpo a la reja del orfanato. Una figura masculina se apoyo en ella sin dejar nada de espacio entre ellos.

-¡Ahora sí me vas a explicar todo!- le dijo Milo sujetando con fuerza su rostro- ¡¿Qué rayos hacías buscando al tal Seiya y tan cariñosamente?!

-Milo, cariño, puedo explicártelo…

-¡Claro que me lo tienes que explicar! ¡Te advertí que no me jugaras chueco! ¡Y no te dejaré ir hasta que me digas exactamente qué es lo que tramas!

Un poco más tarde, Seiya y Saori arribaban a la casa del joven. La chica lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Bueno…- dijo Saori con un suspiro- Creo que eso es todo por hoy, ha sido un día muy agitado.

-Y que lo digas, lo único que quiero ahora es irme a descansar…Aunque, me preocupa que te vayas sola a esta hora.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien…- le dedicó una sonrisa con esos labios que Seiya se moría por besar.

-Supongo que tu próximo matrimonio será muy diferente al de esta noche.

-Seiya… -respondió la chica, no quería arruinar todo hablando de ese tema.

-Lo siento Saori, pero no comprendo cómo te casarás con ese tipo, que ni siquiera tiene el detalle de estar contigo en una fiesta… Vaya, ni siquiera da la cara cuando están a semanas de contraer matrimonio.

-Seiya…-insistía la chica en no tocar el tema.

En ese momento, el joven se sintió con valor y decidió confesar lo que lo tenía vuelto de cabeza- Julián Solo es un idiota ¿cómo es posible que te deje aquí sola?- actuando más por instinto que razonando, posó su mano en la mejilla de la chica- Eres tan hermosa, tan linda… tan perfecta. Sólo un idiota no querría estar cada segundo del día contigo.

-Seiya…

-Si tú fueras mi chica, nunca te dejaría sola, te querría más que a nada en el mundo, te protegería con mi vida… -no sabía por qué estaba diciéndole todo eso, pero lo creía necesario; y continuó mientras acariciaba con ternura el rostro de la chica- Te adoraría como si fueras un diosa.

Saori se quedó muda. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Después de unos segundos, que le parecieron eternos, por fin declaró:-Seiya, ¿qué me intentas decir?

-Creo que lo sabes…- respondió con sonrojo.

Saori tomó con cariño la mano que Seiya tenía en su rostro y para retirarla con ternura- Seiya, lo siento pero no puedo corresponderte.

-¿Es por Julián Solo?

-No, no es por él…- la joven suspiró desesperada- Es complicado de explicar…

-Pues intenta explicármelo, yo quisiera saber si tengo la más mínima oportunidad de ser responsable de que no te cases con ese tonto.

-Seiya, siento decirte que un posible rompimiento con Julián no depende de ti- declaró, aunque su mente agregó para sus adentros: "no depende totalmente, aunque sí en buena parte"- Lo siento mucho Seiya, me la pasé muy bien esta noche contigo pero… -no pudo continuar, sentía que sus ojos se humedecían y que su voz se quebraba.

Seiya sólo pudo ver cómo se marchaba esa mujer que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Entró en la casa con la cabeza abajo, no creyó que un posible rechazo le pesaría tanto. Quizá sentía por Saori algo más grande de lo que quería admitir.

Cuando cruzó la pequeña estancia, entre las sombras miró que Aioria, quién dormía plácidamente en el sofá, se quedó dormido abrazando la fotografía de su novia. Sintió envidia por él, un joven que amaba con locura a una chica, era correspondido y pronto se casarían. Aioria se movió y dejó caer la fotografía. Entonces Seiya decidió que lo mejor era que no se quedara sin la imagen de su amada, por lo que se acercó, la levantó y justo cuando iba a colocársela de nuevo en la mano, observó la imagen. En ese momento, todo lo que acababa de suceder con Saori desapareció. La imagen de esa joven era inquietante.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo- Ella es… es idéntica a mi…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_SÍ YA SÉ, ESTO SE PUSO RARO. Y ESTOY CONSCIENTE QUE LES DEBO UNA EXPLICACIÓN, LA CUAL DARÉ POSTERIORMENTE._


	8. Cap VIII: Rompimiento

**ADVERTENCIA: **LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ PRESENTADOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. ESTO ES SN FINES DE LUCRO

**CAPÍTULO 8**

** ROMPIMIENTO **

-Aioria…- decía Seiya- ¡Aioria! ¡Despierta! -insistía sacudiéndolo.

-¿Qué?- respondió entre dormido el joven- No hermano, hoy no quiero entrenar desde temprano…

-¡Aioria! ¡Vamos despierta! ¡No soy tu hermano!- continuaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo un poco más despierto- ¿Seiya?...-preguntó cuando por fin lo miró.

-¡Necesito que me digas quién es la mujer de la fotografía!-le cuestionó Seiya mientras agitaba la imagen en su cara.

-Ah… es mi novia Marín… -respondió despreocupado.

Seiya, que sentía que la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza, ya sabía eso, pero necesitaba saber lo detalles- ¡Ya lo sé!... ¡Lo que quiero que me digas es todo sobre ella! ¡¿Quién es, de dónde la conoces, cómo es?!

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Aioros, quien se despertó por el alboroto y acababa de entrar en la sala, encendió la luz y miró a su hermano menor acostado en el sofá, mientras Seiya permanecía hincado junto a él- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

-¿Por qué no me dijeron que la novia de Aioria es mi hermana?- preguntó Seiya.

-¡¿Qué?!- respondieron al unísono los hermanos.

Aquella noche, Saori Kido no podía dormir. Apenas había llegado al orfanato, subió las escaleras rápidamente y se encerró en su cuarto. Una vez en la intimidad de su habitación, no soportó más y rompió en llanto. Se sentía miserable, había mentido a Seiya y con ello se mentía a sí misma. Cuando él obviamente le estaba haciendo una importante declaración, ella no tuvo más remedio que detenerlo y responderle que no podía corresponderle.

-"Vaya mentira"-dijo para sus adentros.

Saori estaba consciente de sus propios sentimientos hacia Seiya, y en parte esos sentimientos le remordían la consciencia. Cuando el joven reapareció en Japón, ella no pudo evitar aún verlo como ese niño rebelde, grosero y maleducado con el que había lidiado años atrás; sin embargo, lo había tenido que esperar durante años y sabía perfectamente que con su regreso ella se veía, más que nunca, obligada a cumplir el objetivo que se había planteado desde hacía años.

No obstante, con el paso de las semanas, permitió que su objetividad se perdiera. Seiya, si bien seguía siendo un tanto insolente, se había convertido en un joven apuesto y encantador. Ella no había podido evitar caer rendida ante su atractivo. Sin saber cómo, Seiya se había convertido en su mundo, le gustaba tanto su sonrisa, sus castaños ojos, su voz, sus manos, su cuerpo… todo él. Pero no sólo se trataba del aspecto físico, desde su regreso, había descubierto en él al maravilloso ser humano que era, un alma y un corazón nobles, generosos y cariñosos.

Estaba segura que una simple palabra de amor proveniente de sus labios, esos mismos labios que ansiaba besar, serían más que suficientes para que ella dejara a Julián, es más, bastarían para que fuera hasta el mismísimo infierno si así lo requería.

Pero aquello era sólo una ilusión, un sueño siempre sería sólo eso: un sueño. Era vital que continuara su relación con Julián, y si así requería la situación, llevarla hasta las últimas consecuencias: el matrimonio. ¿Por qué?, por el simple hecho de no mantener una relación con el joven griego, implicaría jamás poder ayudar a Seiya a encontrar a su hermana. Saori lo entendía, en un mundo donde siempre tienes que tener influencias, era inevitable tener como contacto a una de las personalidades más poderosas de Grecia.

Así habían sido las cosas con Julián; cuando lo conoció, le pareció un joven apuesto pero nada más. Comenzó a involucrarse con él poco a poco. Le pareció lo mejor y lo más normal, dos jóvenes de buena posición social y buen nombre estaban destinados a terminar juntos. Jamás creyó en esas cursilerías del amor verdadero, para ella sólo existían relaciones convenientes.

Sin embargo, Seiya vino a complicar todo con su involuntaria seducción; y aún peor, con las palabras de aquella noche. Ahora todo se había salido de control, lo que comenzó como un intento de ayudarle para ganarse su confianza se convirtió en… ¿admiración?, ¿cariño?, ¿amistad? o…¿amor?. Saori se preguntó si lo que sentía por ese muchacho, al que alguna vez osó llamar "huérfano mugroso", era realmente lo que la gente melosa llamaba "amor".

Aunque al final no importaba cómo llamar a ese sentimiento; en el determinado caso que casual y asombrosamente apareciera Seika, y ella (Saori) pudiera romper con Julián para intentar algo con Seiya, las cosas no funcionarían, ellos eran como el agua y el aceite, su relación no llegaría muy lejos; además, en el supuesto caso que lograran superar sus diferencias, estaba otro problema, aquel secreto que le ocultaba a Seiya, eso que los separaría para siempre, porque Saori sabía perfectamente, porque conocía muy bien el carácter del chico, que cuando la verdad saliera a la luz, nuevamente el odio los volvería a separar.

No quería llenar su cabeza de más ideas confusas. Una vez que dejó de llorar, se dispuso a intentar conciliar un poco el sueño. Sin embargo, antes de meterse a la cama, abrió la puerta de su balcón, hacía mucho frío pero tenía la tonta esperanza de que Seiya apareciera como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores.

-Qué ingenua eres Saori- se dijo a sí misma mientras se acomodaba en el lecho y cerraba los ojos.

Cuando ya estaba conciliando el sueño, un ruido la despertó. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y vio dibujada por la luz de la luna, la silueta de Seiya. Se incorporó y lo vio, ahí parado en medio de su balcón con una sonrisa en los labios y otra rosa en su mano.

Era como un sueño. No, era mejor que un sueño porque era completamente real.- ¿Seiya? ¿Seiya qué…- no podía creerlo, fue hacia él.

-Ten Saori, la traje para ti; sólo espero que no me la rechaces- le dijo mientras le entregaba la rosa y sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Gracias… ¿Por qué tan contento?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Saori, pasó algo maravilloso, un verdadero milagro- expresaba con alegría- Mi hermana… mi hermana apareció.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí lo sé, es increíble. Yo mismo tampoco lo creo.

-Pero ¿Cómo… cómo sucedió?

-Una casualidad. El hermano menor de Aioros, mi casero, es un joven llamado Aioria. Esta noche, apenas estaba entrando en la casa, y vi en el suelo la fotografía de la novia de Aioria, la levanté...-hizo una pausa y sus ojos le brillaron- y cuando vi a esa chica, cuando vi sus ojos, su sonrisa...-suspiró- lo supe…era ella, mi corazón me lo dice- expresó mientras señalaba el órgano en cuestión.

Saori se sentía complacida de ver tan feliz a Seiya. -¿Y qué más? ¿Estás seguro de que es ella?

-Bueno, Aioria me contó que la conoció hace varios años, en ese entonces ella trabajaba con un amable anciano en su tienda; ella jamás le ha hablado de sus padres, ni de su familia, ni su pasado... Entre las cosas que me dijo, esa chica se llama como mi madre, es oriental, tiene la edad de mi hermana y también es Aries... Son demasiadas casualidades ¿No crees?

-Pues sí... ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

-Bueno, le pedí a Aioria que la convenza de venir a Japón, pero que no le comente sobre mí, ya que, según me dijo, ella no quiere venir aquí.

-Entonces te reencontrarás pronto con ella…

-Eso espero, si ella no accede, seré yo quien regrese a Grecia; claro primero le pediré a Aioria que me diga exactamente dónde encontrarla- sus ojos brillaban y Saori se sentía tan contenta al verlo feliz - No me importa lo que tenga que hacer para hablar con ella, ya una vez pude llegar allá, lo podré hacer de nuevo.

-Por eso no te preocupes… sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo lo que necesites… Es más, si quieres ir inmediatamente a buscarla, así será… Tú sólo pídelo.

Seiya le sonrió- Gracias Saori, ya has hecho tanto por mí…- instintivamente la abrazó, estaba tan emocionado que ya había olvidado que apenas un par de horas antes ella había delimitado su relación- ¡Gracias! Sin ti no lo hubiera logrado…-estaba tan efusivo que la levantó en vilo.

-Pero Seiya si tú la encontraste sin mi ayuda- declaró la chica casi riendo, le gustaba estar entre sus brazos.

-Pero si no me hubieras retenido en Tokyo, jamás hubiera conocido a Aioros y a su hermano y, por lo tanto, no sabría sobre mi hermana… ¡Gracias Saori!- le dijo una vez más.

Seiya, quien aún la tenía entre sus brazos, la miró a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, y había tanta efusividad en él, que no pudo evitar hacer algo que deseaba fervientemente: probar los labios de Saori. Tomó todo el valor que pudo encontrar y la besó.

En un primer instante, pensó que recibiría por parte de la chica un rechazó, quizá una bofetada; sin embargo, no fue así. Si bien era obvio que Saori no esperaba aquel atrevimiento, pasados unos segundos, ella le correspondió el beso. Seiya se sentía en la gloria, no se imaginó que la boca de esa mujer sería tan deliciosa. Ambos estaban explorándose en ese beso que resultaba llenó de pasión pero tierno al mismo tiempo. El joven deseó que aquello fuera eterno, aunque lo sería porque guardaría por siempre ese momento en su mente y su corazón. Saori rodeaba el cuello del joven (en su arrebato había dejado caer la rosa que el joven le llevó) y, de vez en cuando, subía sus manos para revolver sus cabellos. Mientras tanto Seiya torneaba la hermosa figura de la chica; incluso en algún momento posó sus manos más abajo de su espalda, aunque eso no parecía molestar a la chica.

Para Seiya todo aquello era tan confuso, porque esa misma noche ella había dejado en claro que no podía corresponderle un sentimiento así. Sin embargo, no quería pensar en eso, sólo quería disfrutar ese momento.

-Seiya…- dijo Saori casi en un suspiro cuando por fin separaron sus labios- Seiya por favor, quédate… -le pidió de nuevo; sin embargo, ambos sabían que esta vez las condiciones cambiaban- Por favor, quédate esta noche conmigo…

El corazón de Seiya se aceleró aún más. Claro, él deseaba estar con ella. Todo su cuerpo se lo demandaba, y sentía que debajo de esa fina bata de seda, el cuerpo de Saori también lo deseaba. Tenía todo para cumplir un deseo, que iba más allá de un simple deseo físico. Seiya estaba consciente que sentía algo importante por Saori; sin embargo, por la fuerza de ese sentimiento sabía que no debía quedarse aquella noche con ella. Ante todo él era un caballero y no "haría lo que tenía que hacer" y después se iría sin decir nada; sabía que tendría que hablar con ella y si el resto de la noche era como ese beso, para el amanecer estaría seguro que no querría vivir sin Saori.

Precisamente la reacción de Saori le preocupaba, si después ella le repetía que no podía corresponderle y que todo había sido una locura; él estaría aun más dolido que antes porque ya habría probado todo de ella. Por otro lado, si ella cambiara de opinión y aceptaba una relación con él, definitivamente no quería iniciar así, prefería llevar las cosas con calma y no arruinarlo todo como con Shaina.

-Saori...-por fin respondió- Perdóname... Perdóname, no debí besarte. No debo estar aquí-sentenció y literalmente salió huyendo de ahí.

Se sentía como un idiota, ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que sólo por una noche de locura Saori terminaría su compromiso con Julián Solo? Una pequeña parte de su cerebro, aquella que seguía viendo a Saori como una chica rica y egoísta, pensó en algo perverso: Saori le pidió eso como una forma de pago por todo lo que le había ayudado. Intentó quitar esos malos pensamientos de su mente. No podía insultar así a Saori, quien había sido honesta con él y generosa de forma desinteresada; ella era una buena mujer ¿Cierto?

Los siguientes días, la pasó encerrado en su habitación, no quería hablar con nadie. Durante esos días no supo nada de sus amigos, incluso Saori tenía un frío silencio. Tanto Aioros como Aioria se mostraban preocupados por él. Sin embargo, él se sentía tan confundido que no quería cruzar palabra con nadie. Hasta que un día los hermanos entraron a su habitación con la intención de cambiarle el ánimo.

-Seiya...-dijo Aioros al entrar.

-¿Qué? -respondió no de muy buen humor.

-Tranquilo, venimos en son de paz -continuó el hermano mayor- Sólo queremos decirte que por fin Marín vendrá.

-¡¿Qué?!- reaccionó ya de mejor humor.

-Sí- terció Aioria- Y no fue fácil; mi hermano tuvo que mentirle, le dijo que lastimé la pierna entrenando. Así que dijo que vendría inmediatamente.

-¿En serio?- preguntó.

-Sí, así que pasado mañana, a más tardar, estará por aquí.-señaló Aioria- Y te informo que si tus sospechas no son ciertas, me meterás en un lío.

Finalmente llegó el día. Esa tarde, mientras Aioros iba al aeropuerto a recoger a su futura cuñada, Seiya se quedó aseándose y pensando qué pasaría si realmente fuera su hermana. Estaba nervioso y lleno de dudas.

Cuando apenas estaba oscureciendo, iba de un lado a otro en la habitación, Aioria lo miraba en su ir y venir.

-Tranquilo- le decía.

-No me pidas que me calme.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y entró una joven hermosa. Era justo como se imaginó que sería su hermana de adulta.

-No lo entiendo- decía la joven sin reparar en la presencia de Seiya y Aioria- Si Aioria está lastimado, ¿por qué me traes a tu casa? ¿Acaso no deberíamos ir al hospital o algo así?

-Marín- dijo firmemente su novio- Hay alguien que quiere verte.

-Hola- fue lo único que a Seiya se le ocurrió.

-Tú...- sólo expresó y se fue para atrás. Aioros alcanzó a sujetarla para que, a consecuencia del desmayo, no se golpeara.

Entre los tres la llevaron a la habitación que ocupaba Seiya y la recostaron en la cama.

-Si algo le pasa… - amenazó Aioria- te juro que te mato.

-¿Ah sí?- lo enfrentó Seiya y se puso cara a cara con él- Quiero ver que lo intentes.- Seiya sabía que Aioria no tenía la culpa de nada, pero cuando las situaciones se les salían de control, él actuaba así.

-Tranquilos chicos- los separó Aioros- En lugar de pelearse, deben preocuparse por ella.

-Seiya... -dijo la chica intentando despertar- Seiya... No le pegues.

-Marín... -se acercó Aioria.

-Seika...- dijo al mismo tiempo Seiya mientras también se acercaba.

La chica intentaba abrir los ojos- Seiya… Seiya…

-Aquí estoy- respondió tomando su mano- Tranquila, que ya estamos juntos.

-Aioria, será mejor que los dejemos solos. Tienen mucho de qué hablar.

-Pero…- protestó el joven.

-Anda. Obedece…- replicó con la autoridad que sólo podía provenir de su hermano mayor. Salieron de ahí y dejaron a los hermanos.

-¿Seiya?... Mira que grande estás y tan apuesto-expresó la chica- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He estado buscándote todo este tiempo- explicó sin soltar su mano- Hace años escapé del orfanato con el fin de alcanzarte en Grecia.

-¿Qué?

-Sí pero no pude encontrarte y regresé a Japón para que el culpable me las pagara… -su hermana lo miró desconcertada- Volví para exigirle justicia al viejo de Mitsumasa Kido.

-¿Mitsumasa Kido?... ¿Y qué le dijiste?- preguntó incorporándose un poco.

-¡Nada! El maldito viejo murió hace años…

-Seiya, no te expreses así- lo reprendió.

-Es la verdad, ese desgraciado te apartó de mi lado… Ese hombre sólo representa mi desgracia…

-¡Seiya! Te repito que no hables así; y menos de Mitsumasa Kido… durante años él nos dio un techo donde vivir y puso comida en nuestra mesa.

-Pero…

-¡Escucha, deberías estar agradecido!-sentenció.

-Está bien, está bien… Bueno, lo que sí debo agradecerle a ese viejo, es haber puesto en mi camino a su nieta.

-¿Qué?- dijo la chica con mucho desconcierto, pero soltó una pequeña risa- Pero qué dices, si Saori Kido y tú son como el agua y el aceite.

Seiya dibujó una sonrisa traviesa- Han pasado muchas cosas en las últimas semanas…-suspiró- Para ser breves, desde que volví de Japón ella se ofreció a ayudarme a buscarte, se ha portado muy bien conmigo, con mis amigos y con los niños del orfanato y…-hizo una pausa para agregar- creo que estoy enamorado de ella.

-¿Qué?- volvió a expresar con asombro, sin duda era un día cargado de sorpresas- Pero si tú… y ella…

-No te preocupes, entre nosotros no puede haber nada- dijo con una leve tristeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Ella te ha dicho algo?

-No, y es precisamente por eso… porque no me ha dicho nada. Hace unos días le robe un beso, sé que no debí hacerlo y… bueno, desde entonces no sé de ella. Quizá sea lo mejor.

No quería amargarse con esos temas. Tenía muchas otras cosas de qué hablar con su hermana; en primero que nada quería aclarar el por qué había elegido el nombre de su madre como nuevo nombre; ella le dijo que cuando decidió cambiárselo, le pareció el más adecuado y le pidió que de ahora en adelante se refiera a ella así. Pasaron conversando hasta el amanecer. Hablaron de muchas cosas, pero no tocaron el tema más delicado: el por qué había decidido borrarse del mapa. No importaba, no quería arruinar esa felicidad con preguntas incómodas, ya tendrían tiempo suficiente, quizá años, para hablar sobre eso.

Los siguientes días fueron muy extraños, Seiya, Aioros, Aioria y Marín viviendo juntos en esa pequeña casa. Seiya ofreció su habitación a su hermana, pero cuando Aioria se dispuso a ir a dormir con ella, sus celos le pusieron un alto; en ese momento recordó que ellos pronto se casarían, y a partir de ese instante, Aioria ya no le parecía el chico agradable que vio cuando lo conoció. Así que Seiya decidió dormir en el suelo de su habitación para impedir que ese tipo intentara algo con su hermana.

-Seiya…- le dijo Marín- Nosotros nos vamos a casar… Además entre nosotros ya….

-¡Ah!, no quiero escuchar… Además jamás ha hablado conmigo ese tipo, yo nunca le he cedido tu mano a nadie- como respuesta a ese comentario sólo recibió una risa de su hermana.

Si bien ahora Aioria no le simpatizaba totalmente, sabía que sólo eran unos tontos celos de hermano. En realidad, estaba consciente que era un buen sujeto y que su hermana no pudo quedar en mejores manos.

Una tarde, desde la puerta de la pequeña casa, veía que en el jardín la joven pareja compartía como eso, como una pareja normal. Reían, jugueteaban, se abrazaban y de vez en cuando se besaban. En ese momento Seiya se dio cuenta que la euforia de haberse reencontrado con su hermana no duraría para siempre; como podía observar, ella ya tenía una vida hecha y estaba por formar una familia al lado de Aioria.

-¿Qué tienes Seiya?- dijo de pronto Aioros a sus espaldas -¿Todavía sigues celoso de mi hermano?

Seiya suspiró y respondió- Pues sí, pero más que por mi hermana, por ser el tipo con más suerte en el mundo; lo tiene todo: es joven y apuesto, tiene a una hermosa chica que lo ama y, tiene un gran hermano mayor.

Aioros sonrió- Me halagas con ese comentario; pero si tú quisieras, también podrías tener lo que deseas.

Seiya pensó en Saori, deseaba verla. Hablar con ella, besarla de nuevo; sin embargo, ahora que su hermana había aparecido, ya no había nada que lo unía a esa chica. Ni si quiera una amistad porque hacía tiempo había quedado claro que ellos no podían ser amigos.

-Oye Seiya- le interrumpió Aioros sus pensamientos- ¿Porqué no buscas a tus amigos? Vamos, haz algo, distráete.

Pensó que tenía que razón, así que aquella misma tarde decidió ir a buscar a Shun quien, según le comentó por teléfono, acababa de mudarse a un nuevo departamento. Como su amigo ya le había informado dónde su ubicaba su nuevo hogar, decidió visitarlo de sorpresa. Cuando llegó al lugar, se encontró a Shaka, el amigo de Ikki, éste iba de salida pero le dijo que Shun se encontraba en casa.

-Vaya…- le dijo a Shun después de saludarlo y tomar asiento- no esperaba encontrarme aquí a Shaka.

-Bueno, él aprecia a mi hermano y se ha ofrecido a ayudarme a buscarlo…-hizo una pausa y sonrió- Shaka se ha portado muy amigable conmigo ¿me entiendes?

-Oh ya veo…- comprendió Seiya y creyó prudente no hacer preguntas inoportunas de respuestas obvias; conocía a Shun y se alegraba por él- Así que… ¿cómo va el asunto de Ikki?

-Bueno, Shaka me contó algunas cosas sobre mi hermano y cree que antes de alertar a las autoridades sobre su desaparición, debemos agotar nosotros todas las posibilidades que estén a nuestro alcance; pensamos que, por lo antecedentes de Ikki, quizá compliquemos las cosas al ir a la policía. Así que por ahora hemos estado buscando nosotros mismos en hospitales, por las calles, en lugares que frecuentaba, preguntándole a la gente, ya sabes… Aunque no hemos tenido mucho éxito.

-¿Y han hablado con Milo y Camus?- preguntó.

-Sí, pero esos tipos son muy enigmáticos y no sueltan prenda… la señorita Saori me dijo que mandaría investigarlos, pero últimamente anda muy dispersa, ya no me ha comentado nada al respecto y no quiero agobiarla con mis problemas.

Seiya sintió un golpe en el estómago al oír su nombre, pero a diferencia de hace unos meses fue una sensación agradable- ¿Has hablado en ella?- quiso saber.

-Un poco…- suspiró- Seiya, no sé si sea prudente que sea yo quien te diga esto, pero creo justo que lo sepas… La señorita Saori ha roto su compromiso con Julián Solo.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- exclamó.

-Sí, no sé si entre ustedes hubo algo o no, y desconozco aún más si la razón de ese rompimiento tiene algo que contigo; pero entre ustedes pasaba algo especial, creo que deberías buscarla…

Seiya no sabía qué decir. Estaba contento y confundido al mismo tiempo. Tenía ganas de verla pero no sabía cómo.

-Bueno Seiya, aprovechando que por fin decidiste salir de tu encierro voluntario… Quería informarte que esta tarde regresarán Hyoga y Erii; Shiryu, Shunrei, con su hijo y yo iremos por ellos al aeropuerto y después iremos a cenar. Te quería preguntar si querías acompañarnos pero… con lo que te dije hace un momento no sé si tengas otro plan.

Seiya pensó un momento. Estaba decidido a ir esa misma noche a buscar a Saori e intuía que su amigo lo comprendía.

Regresó a su casa, tomó una ducha, particularmente se arregló para la ocasión y salió de ahí dispuesto a todo. Cuando llegó al orfanato acababa de caer la noche, todo parecía en calma, estaba a punto de subir la reja para saltarla, como ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, cuando…

-Oye ¿qué haces?- preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Seiya estaba muy concentrado en sus asunto así que decidió ignorarlo- No es tu asunto ¿sí?

-Baja de ahí…-continuó el sujeto al que no le había visto la cara pues estaba intentando subir- ¡Te dije que bajes de ahí! – insistió el desconocido y tiró de Seiya hasta dejarlo en el suelo de la acera.

-¡¿A ti qué te pasa?!- preguntó enojado Seiya, mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Acaso vienes de nuevo a ver a la señorita Saori? ¿Qué te has creído?

-¡Mira! ¡Haré lo que me venga en gana! ¡No sé quién, eres pero nadie puede impedirme visitar a Saori!- le enfrentó.

-¿Ah sí? Pues ya veremos- sentenció y le asestó un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire.

Sin embargo, Seiya no se iba a dejar de ese sujeto así que le respondió con otros golpes. Como no era malo en las peleas, no se le dificultó derribar a ese tipo. No obstante, cuando dio por concluido el asunto y se dispuso nuevamente a saltar la cerca, de pronto se acercaron otros tres sujetos.

-¡Bian! – dijo uno de ellos, el más moreno, acercándose a su compañero caído- ¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Oye! ¡Nadie deja así a uno de mis amigos y se queda como si nada!- amenazó a Seiya otro de ellos, era un sujeto muy particular con una cicatriz en lo que una vez debió haber sido su ojo.

Seiya sabía que, si bien pudo vencer a uno de ellos, no podría hacer frente a tres al mismo tiempo. Cuando los tres sujetos se fueron sobre de él, intentó defenderse como pudo; sin embargo, no logro hacerles mucho, y el terminó en el suelo, sentía dolor por todas partes del cuerpo y la sangre le brotaba por la boca, la nariz y varias heridas.

Cuando quedó en el suelo sin muchas fuerzas, uno de ellos habló- Ayuden a Bian a levantarse, creo que este tipo ya aprendió la lección. Vámonos.

-Es…espe…ren- dijo Seiya mientras dificultosamente se ponía de pie- No…no sé quiénes… quiénes son…-le costaba trabajo hablar- pero… sí sé… sé quién los envía… Así que… dígan…díganle a su amo… a Julián…Julián Solo que es… un cobarde… él no… no tiene el valor de… venir y enfrentarme… y manda… a sus simios… a golpearme… y para… para colmo… sólo pueden contra mí… en…en grupo.

-¡Cállate idiota!- se le acercó uno de ellos.

-Calma Kasa – dijo de pronto una voz que le pareció conocida. Era nada más y nada menos que Julián Solo que acababa de bajar de su elegante automóvil, a Seiya le pareció justo como lo había imaginado- Aquí me tienes Seiya, haciéndote frente para advertirte que no pienso dejar las cosas así. Recuperaré a Saori, así tenga que borrarte del mapa.

-Eres… un cobarde- sentenció Seiya acercándose a Julián, uno de los vasallos del joven millonario intentó detenerlo pero su jefe le hizo una señal para que lo dejara- ¡Vamos! –incitó Seiya- ¡Dame lo que tienes!

-¡Ja! ¿De verdad crees que me pelearé contigo?... No pienso rebajarme a tu nivel. ¡Mírate! No eres nada, eres sólo un trapo sucio, algo desechable. ¿De verdad crees que Saori se interesaría en alguien como tú? Ella no podría estar con un niño bobo que tiene que robar una flor para poder obsequiársela; Saori está acostumbrada a cierto nivel de vida, a lujos, joyas, viajes… y cuando se aburra de ti, te botará y regresará conmigo.

-Ella… ella no es así…

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad crees conocerla bien? Hasta donde sé, ustedes no se soportaban… ¿qué te hace pensar que las cosas cambiaron?... ¡Escucha! Ella sólo quiere divertirse; tener un pequeño desliz con un jovencito como tú antes de que nos casemos. Está bien, muchas personas de alta sociedad lo hacen, es un gusto por lo extravagante…

-¡Cállate!

-Ay niño, sí que eres terco…- miró a sus vasallos y les dijo- Acábenlo…-sentenció y subió a su automóvil, lo puso en marcha y se fue del lugar.

Aunque Seiya intentó detenerlo, los servidores de Solo lo tomaron y comenzaron de nuevo a golpearlo. Esta vez con más fuerza, incluso Bian se le unió. Seiya estaba en suelo, incapaz de levantarse, sentía puñetazos y patadas por todo el cuerpo. Estaba llegando al límite y se preguntó si moriría ahí, sin haber podido hablar con Saori, sin ver de nuevo sus ojos, sin tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos, sin probar de nuevo sus labios…

-¡Seiya!- de pronto escuchó la voz de uno de sus amigos. Se trataba de Shun. Alcanzó a ver que éste, acompañado de Shiryu y Hyoga, descendía de un automóvil donde permanecieron adentro Erii, Shunrei y el bebé Ryuho.

-¡Oye deja a mi amigo! –dijo Shiryu y le propinó un puñetazo a sujeto moreno. Shun hizo lo propio con otros dos, mientras que Hyoga se acercó a Seiya.

-¿Estás bien amigo? Tranquilo, te vamos a ayu…- le decía cuando de pronto hizo un aullido de dolor por una patada que le dieron, se volteó y sujetó de la ropa al chico que lo pateó. Hyoga lo empujó hasta la reja al joven de la cicatriz y de pronto, al tenerlo tan cerca notó algo en él y….- ¿¡Isaac!?

-¿Hyoga?- contestó éste.

De pronto a lo lejos, comenzó a escucharse el ruido de sirenas de patrullas o quizá de ambulancias.

-¡Larguémonos de aquí! – dijo Kasa, y el cuarteto se zafó de sus atacantes y salieron huyendo de ahí. Shun intentó seguirlos pero Shiryu lo detuvo para que le brindara ayuda a Seiya.

-Seiya… Seiya… -le decía Shun- Quédate conmigo… Seiya…Seiya…- no supo más, de pronto todo se tornó oscuro y silencioso.

**¿CONTINUARÁ?...**

_ES BROMA, SÍ CONTINUARÁ. AHORA BIEN, RÁPIDAMENTE QUIERO ACLARAR UN PUNTO QUE DEJÉ EN EL AIRE Y ME SUPONGO TIENEN DUDA: ¿SEIKA = MARÍN?. HAY TRES RAZONES DE ESTA SITUACIÓN:_

_SIEMPRE HE CREIDO QUE ASÍ DEBIÓ SER EN LA TRAMA ORIGINAL._

_SI NO LO HACIA ASÍ, ME COMPLICABA LA PRESENTE HISTORIA_

_LO MÁS IMPORTANTE, SÓLO ES UN FIC GENTE, NO SE CORTEN LAS VENAS Y CONTINUEMOS HASTA EL FINAL._


	9. Cap IX: Verdades a medias

**ATENCIÓN: **LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

_NOVENO CAPÍTULO Y ESTO ESTÁ QUE ARDE…_

**CAPÍTULO 9**

** VERDADES A MEDIAS **

Despertó dificultosamente, apenas y podía moverse. Después de la paliza que le habían dado, moverse había sido muy difícil. No obstante, desde el principio había recibido una oportuna ayuda. Cuando nuevamente creía que iba a morir, el destino le había enviado un protector.

Semanas atrás, Ikki tenía planeado huir de sus seres queridos, y Milo y Camus habían aprovechado esa situación para desaparecerlo de la manera más vil. Lo llevaron con engaños a su casa y, una vez ahí, lo embriagaron para golpearlo. Lo amagaron, le hicieron un interrogatorio sobre Saori Kido y le amenazaron con hacerle daño a Shun, Shaka y Pandora si no hablaba. Sin embargo, había tenido la precaución de pedirles que le dejaran escribir una nota de despedida. Esos idiotas no lo conocían bien, y le permitieron escribir una nota para que, entrelíneas, pudiera pedir auxilio.

Cuando lo botaron en un lugar lejano, Ikki estaba casi muerto y efectivamente ellos lo creían muerto. En ese momento pensó que pronto se reencontraría con Esmeralda. Sin embargo, un desconocido le ayudó. Su verdadero nombre no lo sabía, él se hacía llamar Máscara de Muerte; se trataba de un hombre que, según dijo, estaba arrepentido de todo el daño que le había hecho a tanta gente.

-¿Cómo sigues?- preguntó ese hombre cuando entró en la choza donde vivía y donde daba ayuda a Ikki.

-Ya te imaginaras. Con este maldito trasto en la pierna- respondió señalando a su pierna enyesada. El desgraciado de Milo se la había roto y ahora estaba en recuperación.

-Tómalo con calma. En unas semanas ya podrás ir y venir como si nada.

-Eso espero. No puedo esperar más y hacer pagar a los malditos que me hicieron esto.

-Recuerda que la venganza no es buena- le aconsejó su nuevo amigo.

-No busco venganza. Busco justicia- sentenció.

Para Saori Kido aquella noche le había parecido eterna. Todo había comenzado cuando Saga fue a verla para recibir sus honorarios por su trabajo y darle su informe sobre Shaina.

-Bien… - le dijo cuando comenzó a hablar de la chica- Shaina es una joven de origen italiano, desde muy pequeña vive en Grecia. Desde su adolescencia ha tenido problemas con la justicia, nada grave, sólo vandalismo; aunque siempre ha salido bien librada.

Saori se preocupó un poco. -Sabía que esa mujer no era de fiar- dijo como si pensara en voz alta.

-Bueno, en los últimos años no ha tenido problemas. Sin embargo, lo que me parece más grave es una presunta relación sentimental con un hombre que sí es peligroso, le llaman Milo de Escorpio, un joven griego que en más de una ocasión ha pisado la cárcel, el tipo tiene deudas con la justicia de su país y la última vez que fue visto, estaba con Shaina.

-¿Y qué sabes de su relación con Seiya?- preguntó, ese era el tema que más le importaba.

-Conoció al joven Seiya en Atenas. Y le sorprenderá cuando escuche lo que le diré a continuación- expresó, se acercó y agregó en voz más baja- En ese entonces Shaina trabajaba como recamarera en uno de los hoteles más exclusivos de esa ciudad...

Saori procesó todo mentalmente y de pronto recordó que ya había visto a Shaina en otro lugar. En ese entonces Saga le había dicho que había encontrado a Seiya en Atenas, ella había ido inmediatamente a buscarlo; sin embargo aquella tarde había discutido con Saga en la sala de su suite del hotel, él le sugirió que no presionara al joven y que le diera tiempo de que decidiera regresar a Japón por su propia cuenta, Saori había decidido hacerle caso; después de despedir a Saga, descubrió a una recamarera escuchando toda la conversación detrás de la puerta. Saori, que ya estaba un poco molesta, corrió a la joven de ahí, no le dio importancia al asunto y lo olvidó por completo.

-Entonces...-comenzó a decir cuando de pronto Jabu irrumpió en su despacho.

-¡Señorita Saori!... Lamento interrumpir- aclaró cuando vio a Saga.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupada, Jabu siempre había sido muy propio y nunca haría algo así a menos que fuera una emergencia.

-Es Seiya... – dijo agitado, era evidente que corrió para informarle. -Se lo acaban de llevar en una ambulancia...

-¡¿Qué?!-sólo pudo decir y sintió como si algo muy pesado cayera sobre ella. Su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a templar- ¿Qué pasó Jabu?- se acercó a él.

-No lo sé bien señorita. Erii y Shunrei acaban de entrar y nos contaron que unos tipos lo golpearon. Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun se fueron al hospital con él.

-¡Pues vamos! ¡Anda Jabu!...- dijo mientras salía casi corriendo. Olvidó completamente su conversación con Saga.

Llamó a Shun para exigirle que llevaran a Seiya al hospital de la Fundación, quería que Seiya tuviera la mejor atención médica. Mientras iba en su automóvil, exigiéndole casi a gritos a Jabu que fuera más rápido, no paraba de pensar mil cosas. ¿Cómo estaría Seiya? ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Quién y con qué intenciones querría lastimarlo?

Cuando llegó al hospital, buscó a Shun para hablar con él. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo está Seiya?

El joven médico la tranquilizó- Debemos esperar, lo están revisando…- miró a sus amigos como si buscara apoyo- Vimos a unos sujetos golpeándolo, le ayudamos y las chicas llamaron a la policía. Esos tipos lograron huir sin que supiéramos quienes eran.

-¿Y… y cómo viste a Seiya?- preguntó, era lo más importante en ese momento.

-Perdió el conocimiento poco antes de que llegara la ambulancia; pero no creo que sea algo que le deje secuelas… Cuando veníamos para acá intentaba despertar y…bueno, él estaba llamándote.

Saori sintió un alivio en su corazón. Sin embargo, más que nada en el mundo, deseaba verlo. Así que hizo valer su apellido Kido, para que no pudieran negarle entrar a verlo.

Cuando Seiya recobró la consciencia por primera vez, no recordaba bien lo que había pasado. Recordaba haber ido a visitar a Saori, luego estaban esos tipos y Julián Solo. Luego todo era confuso, lo último que recordaba era la cara de Shun, quien intentaba ayudarle.

Abrió los ojos, estaba en una habitación oscura. Permanecía recostado en una cama, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Su brazo derecho estaba inmovilizado por una tablilla y sentía una venda en la cabeza. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, notó que estaba en lo que parecía una habitación de hospital. Miró alrededor y su vista se fijó en algo que le pareció la imagen más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. En un asiento junto a su cama, se encontraba Saori completamente dormida. Parecía que había velando por él hasta que el sueño la venció. Seiya, que no podía moverse a causa del dolor, sólo pudo contemplar aquella criatura que le pareció, más que nunca, lo más perfecto del mundo.

Unas horas más tarde, el sol comenzó a colarse por la ventana de la habitación. Seiya abrió los ojos y vio a Saori abriendo la cortina. Por un momento se imaginó cómo serían las cosas si cada amanecer lo tuviera así, abriendo los ojos y ver a esa mujer a su lado.

-¡Seiya!- dijo la chica cuando volteó y fue a su lado- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien…bueno, dentro de lo que cabe, estoy bien- respondió con una sonrisa. Si la recompensa por haber recibido una paliza por parte de los vasallos de Julián era poder estar así con Saori, no le importaba que casi lo mataran a golpes.

-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo esto?- preguntó preocupada.

Por su parte, Seiya ya lo había pensado, no le diría que fue obra de Julián Solo; no quería verse como un niño llorón que acusa con su mamá al niño que lo molesta en el colegio; no quería caer en el juego de Julián, es más, creía que ya ni siquiera valía la pena que lo mencionaran. -No fue nada…

-¡¿Cómo que no?! El que te hizo esto debe pagar…- sentenció y antes de que pudiera decir más, Seiya alargó el brazo que no tenía lastimado para sujetar la mano de la chica. Ante ese contacto, ella comprendió que, de momento, eso no importaba. Tomó asiento en el borde de la cama. Entonces, el joven acarició su rostro con su mano y ella se estremeció ante el contacto.

-No sé cómo le hiciste- le decía el joven- para convertir tanto odio en mi corazón, en este sentimiento tan cálido que en estos momentos me inunda.

-Seiya… -dijo la chica casi como un suspiró inaudible. Se acercaron para besarse como la última vez que se vieron. Estaban a un milímetro de tocarse cuando…

Shun y Hyoga abrieron la puerta, la pareja se sorprendió, se separaron y sus caras se pusieron rojas como un tomate.

-Lo siento… lo siento- dijo Shun- Volveremos después.

-Ah…no. –dijo distraídamente la chica- Pasen chicos yo voy a … voy a ver si… si pueden… traer el desayuno de Seiya. Sí a eso voy- salió de ahí rápidamente. Seiya sólo pudo verla salir con una mirada embobada.

-¡Ajá!- exclamó Hyoga- Así que a final de cuentas entre ustedes…

-No empieces Hyoga- reclamó Seiya.

-Vamos amigo, no es por molestar. Nos da gusto que entre la señorita Saori y tú, haya algo especial.

-Sí… y no cabe duda que las desgracias unen a la gente- continuó el rubio- Primero, la búsqueda de tu hermana hace que bajes la guardia ante la señorita Saori y ahora, al verte indefenso en un hospital, se da el escenario perfecto para que se confiesen sus sentimientos… No cabe duda que es una historia digna de contarse- culminó con una pequeña risa.

-Pues corre a escribirla y deja de molestarme- sentenció Seiya.

-No tienes por qué molestarse- insistió Shun con una sonrisa- Mejor dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Seiya no sabía exactamente a qué se refería, si a su salud, a la golpiza que le dieron o a Saori, así que dio la respuesta que englobaba a todas-Dejaré que las cosas se acomoden con el tiempo.

-¿Así que no harás nada en contra de los que te hicieron esto?- preguntó Shun.

-Así es...

-Ah...- terció Hyoga- ¿Estás seguro? Quizá pueda ayudar, conozco a uno de esos tipos. Se llama Isaac y...

-Olvídalo, lo único que me importa ahora es Saori- declaró sin pensarlo mucho. Por su parte, Hyoga no lo olvidaría, Isaac había sido un gran amigo para él y desde luego que le exigiría una explicación.

Mientras tanto, Saori caminaba por los pasillos del hospital. En su mente sólo estaba Seiya, no podía esperar ni un segundo más para estar con él de todas las formas posibles. Quería hablar con él de planes a futuro o simplemente decir banalidades y reír de tonterías como dos locos; estar entre sus fuertes brazos, sentir sus manos y sus labios por todo su cuerpo y por fin entregarse a él.

Cuando caminaba vio a quien le pareció la hermana de Seiya. Era justo como la recordaba, sólo que (obviamente) ya como adulta. La joven estaba acompañada de un joven alto y de ojos azules, supuso que era su novio.

-Tranquila amor- le decía el joven mientras le rodeaba los hombros con su brazos- Ya oíste lo que dijo su amigo, ese chico que es médico, Shun; Seiya está bien.

-Lo sé, él es muy fuerte- respondió la chica y de pronto se percato de la presencia de Saori.

-Ah... Será mejor que las deje a solas para que hablen- besó en la mejilla a su futura esposa y se fue.

-Seika...es decir, Marín... -pronunció la señorita Kido.

-Saori, exijo que me expliques ¿a qué estás jugando?... ¿Qué pretendes con mi hermano?

-Mira, lo único que he hecho es ayudarlo y...

-¡¿Ilusionarlo?! ...¿Y cuándo le dirás la verdad?- le cuestionó.

-Por lo visto tú tampoco tuviste el valor de decírselo... Es más, preferiste desaparecer antes que decirle la verdad.

-Porque creo que a mí no me corresponde - sentenció.

-¿Y crees que a mí me corresponde?... ¿Acaso crees que yo quería enterarme de esto y tener la responsabilidad de decírselo?... ¿Crees que duermo tranquila mientras llevo este secreto a cuestas? ¿Crees que es fácil mirarlo a los ojos, y sentir lo que siento por él, mientras debo callar?- sentía que sus ojos se humedecían y que pronto rompería en llanto. No podía soportarlo, intentó irse de ahí.

Sin embargo, Marín la detuvo y sentenció- Tienes que decirle la verdad. Y mientras no lo hagas, personalmente me encargaré de que no te le acerques… Estaré vigilándote como un águila a su presa.

Finalmente la chica cumplió. Durante los siguientes días permaneció en el hospital sin permitir un momento a solas entre Saori y Seiya. Era obvio que no podía impedirle que lo visitara, pero no dejaba que abiertamente se demostraran algún sentimiento.

Todo aquello Seiya lo tomó con humor. Creyó que su hermana estaba celosa de Saori o que quizá desconfiaba de ella como él lo había hecho en un principio. Los primeros días intentó hacerla entrar en razón, pero al ver que no tenía éxito, desistió. A pesar de ello, su estancia en el hospital no fue tan desagradable como imaginó que sería. Saori se había encargado de hacer de su recuperación algo más llevadero. Exigió que todo lo que deseara de comer se le sirviera sin pretextos y que en todo lo que necesitara (así fuera tan simple como rascarse la espalda), siempre hubiera alguien que lo ayudara.

Seiya se sentía como un niño, no porque fuera asistido en todo, sino por los sentimientos que Saori despertaba en él. Cuando la veía, no podía evitar sentirse indefenso, incapaz de de decirle un "no" a esa mujer; pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía más valiente y lleno de vida que nunca, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera. Quería hacérselo saber, pero no encontraba el momento.

Pasados unos días, lo dieron de alta en el hospital, ya se sentía mejor aunque aún tenía el brazo lastimado. Aquel día se sintió rodeado de mucho cariño. Saori, su hermana, Aioria y Aioros, Miho y Jabu, incluso los niños del orfanato y, no podían faltar, Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga, estaban ahí para alentarlo.

Hubo un momento particularmente embarazoso, los niños le preguntaron si era novio de Saori y si se iba a casar con ella. El joven no dijo nada, sólo sonrió tímidamente mientras miraba de reojo a la chica, quien estaba con las mejillas rojas. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no podrían postergar por mucho tiempo esa conversación. Así que se prometió a sí mismo visitarla para hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

Apenas llevaba dos días en casa cuando ya no pudo resistir estar sin ver a Saori. Aún a sabiendas que aún debía guardar reposo y que si su hermana se enteraba lo sermonearía, en medio de la noche decidió de nuevo visitar a Saori.

Aquella noche Saori despertó de una pesadilla. Con el corazón acelerado, intentaba borrar de su mente la escena de su sueño, donde Seiya le decía que la odiaba por haberle mentido. De pronto escuchó un ruido afuera, en su balcón. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ahí, encontró a Seiya (aún con el brazo enyesado), subiendo dificultosamente hacia su balcón.

-¡Seiya!- dijo e intentó ayudarle- ¿Qué haces?

-Necesitaba verte- respondió cuando logró subir- Ten, es para ti- le entregó nuevamente una rosa.

-Gracias… pero no debiste venir así; aún debes descansar.

-No te preocupes, hoy hable con Shun y me dijo que mañana me quitarán este trasto. Ya no soporto no poder mover mi brazo… Además no vine solo, cuando intentaba escabullirme, Aioria me vio. Él me trajo en el auto de su hermano, me dijo que si algo me pasaba, mi hermana se enfurecería; además…- dudó en agregar- me dijo que él estaba a favor de que luchara por lo que quería- dibujó una sonrisa.

-Seiya…- respondió la chica con un sonrojo y una sonrisa.

-Saori, la noche en que me golpearon, yo había venido porque quería hablar contigo… Supe que terminaste con Julián y yo quería saber si…- antes de que terminara la frase, Saori luego su dedo sobre sus labios.

-Shhh…No quiero hablar de él…- le dijo y como si no hubiera nada más que aclarar por fin se besaron de nuevo.

Ninguno de los dos podía entender cómo habían pasado tanto tiempo sin probar aquellos labios.

-Auch- se quejó de pronto Seiya.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la chica.

-Nada. Uno de esos idiotas me pateó el labio y aún me duele la herida que me dejó.

- Lo siento…

-No te preocupes, tal vez si continuamos me pueda recuperar más rápido- expresó y reanudaron su beso.

Sus bocas se encontraban en esa exploración que cada vez se volvía más intensa e íntima. Sin poder separarse, poco a poco se dirigieron adentro de la habitación. Sin protesta de alguna de las partes, ambos se dejaron caer en el lecho de la chica. Seiya se había imaginado que la cama de Saori era cómoda pero no imaginó que tanto.

Con su brazo sano, Seiya comenzó a buscar la suave piel que Saori ocultaba bajo esa bata de seda que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, desde la primera vez que vio lo estaba volviendo loco. Mientras su boca ya se concentraba en el cuello de la chica y buscaba bajar un poco más para continuar su exploración.

-Saori…- comenzó a decir- Saori… te amo…- confesó por primera vez; no sólo era la primera vez que se lo decía a Saori, era la primera vez que se lo decía a una mujer.

La chica, que también estaba embriagada con toda esa situación, se detuvo y miró sorprendida al joven. Nunca nadie le había dicho eso y al escucharlo por primera vez sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

-Seiya… ¿es… es enserio?- le preguntó.

-Sss... sí- y agregó más seguro de sí mismo- Sí, es cierto. Te amo como jamás pensé que podría hacerlo. Y estoy tan seguro que te le repito: ¡Te amo!...

La chica sólo atinó a abrazarlo, estaba feliz de escuchar aquello de voz de Seiya y llorando de felicidad respondió:-Yo también te amo…

-Tranquila, no llores por favor. Si hubiera sabido que llorarías mejor no te hubiera dicho nada.

-Eres un tonto… lloro de alegría.

Seiya secó sus lágrimas y le sonrió. –Mi niña mimada y caprichosa, si hace 10 años alguien me hubiese dicho que estaría aquí y así contigo, seguramente le hubiese arrancado la lengua por decir esas boberías.

La chica suspiró. Pensar en el pasado le hizo recordar tantas cosas. Entre ellas, la advertencia de Seika/Marín. Ella tenía razón, no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad a Seiya y más ahora que le había confesado su amor. No podía permitir que las cosas llegaran más lejos sin confesarle a Seiya ese secreto.

-Seiya…-comenzó a decir- Creo que debemos parar esto.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó intrigado.

-Necesito decirte algo…

-Dime- dijo Seiya incorporándose un poco.

-Quiero pedirte perdón porque…-dudó un momento y continuó- te he mentido.

-¡¿Qué?!

Miró su rostro, no tenía el valor de decirle las cosas así que improvisó- Sssí… te mentí la noche de la boda de Hyoga, cuando te dije que no podía corresponderte- expresó, incapaz de decirle lo que realmente le carcomía la consciencia.

-Ah, eso…- respondió aliviado el joven- Me lo imaginé cuando me dijiste que también me amabas…- sonrió- Ahora dime, y dime la verdad, ¿quieres que continuemos? Sé que tienes tus valores bien cimentados y que nunca has estado con un hombre porque quieres esperar al matrimonio. Yo lo respeto y te respeto a ti, así que estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

Saori lo pensó, en realidad, sí deseaba estar con Seiya, estaba segura que era el hombre de su vida; sin embargo, no podría hacerlo mientras no le dijera toda la verdad- Quizá tengamos que esperar un poco…

Seiya le sonrió de nuevo- Como tú quieras…-suspiró- Bueno, por lo menos podré recuperarme bien, con esta cosa en mi brazo iba a ser un poco incómodo… y quiero que no tengas ni una sola queja de mí…-se levantó y admiró el cuerpo de la joven- Uffff… creo que tendré que tomar una ducha helada en cuanto llegue a casa.

La chica no pudo evitar reírse. También se puso de pie y lo acompañó a su balcón.-Bueno, creo que…

-Nos veremos mañana, si es que así lo quieres…

-Sí- y luego pensó un segundo y le preguntó con un tono levemente serio- ¿Puedes venir mañana por la tarde?

-Claro. Entonces te veré mañana - dijo y, un poco desconcertado por la nueva relación que tenía con Saori, se acercó y la besó de nuevo-…adiós.

Bajó dificultosamente por la enredadera. Caminó por el jardín pensando en lo particular de esta nueva sensación. Se sentía feliz y lleno de vida. De pronto miró los cestos de basura del orfanato. Estaban plagados de flores, tarjetas, globos e incluso osos de felpa de diversos tamaños (desde pequeños hasta absurdamente grandes), todo eso con mensajes de "Perdóname" o "Regresa conmigo"; probablemente fueron enviados por Julián Solo. En ese momento, Seiya se sintió ridículo con la rosa que le llevó a Saori, él no podía ofrecerle más a la chica.

-Tranquilo Seiya- dijo su mente- Si le importaran esas cosas no las habría tirado a la basura. Además, ella tiene esas rosas que le llevaste junto a su cama, acabas de verlas.

Era cierto, no había de que preocuparse. Saori lo amaba y no importaba otra cosa. Sin embargo, se sentía un poco inquieto por el tono que utilizó cuando le preguntó si podía ir la tarde del día siguiente.

Aquella misma noche, en otra parte de la ciudad, Shaina también vivía su propio episodio romántico; ella estaba aquella noche acompañando al que consideraba era el hombre de su vida. La chica recorría con sus manos la ancha espalda de Milo, intentaba darle un masaje para que se relajara.

-Estás muy tenso-le dicho la chica cuando sintió los músculos tensos de su novio.

El joven retiró de su boca el cigarrillo que estaba fumando y respondió -Cómo quieres que no esté estresado, si Shaka y el hermanito de Ikki no dejan de fastidiarme por la desaparición de éste. Siguen indagando y no quiero que se encuentren con algo.

-Pero dijiste que Camus y tú eliminaron todo rastro.

-Sí pero si esos dos siguen metiendo sus narices... Bueno, lo mejor será que me deshaga de ellos- sentenció. De pronto apagó su cigarrillo y se volvió hacia Shaina- Bueno es suficiente de eso, no le dije a Camus que se fuera sólo para que platiquemos- la besó y se dejaron caer al lecho.

-Está bien cariño- le dijo la chica mientras admiraba el tatuaje de escorpión que su amado tenía en el brazo- Sólo está vez no seas tan bruto y me dejes marcas…

-Pensé que te gustaba que te mordiera… Además si a esas vamos, tú me dejas marcas de uñas por todas partes…

-No es eso, pronto tendré que buscar a Seiya y no quiero que note ni una sola marca.

-Entonces irás pronto…

-Sí… -respondió mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos en el pecho de Milo- Después de la golpiza que le dieron, estoy segura que tendrá un acercamiento con Saori Kido y, cuando eso suceda, ella ya no podrá callar más…Además-agregó- no puedo dejar que pase mucho tiempo, descubrí cierta información sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Julián Solo al comprometerse con Kido y no puedo permitir que esa información llegue a oídos de Seiya o Saori, así que tengo que actuar con rapidez y hacer que Seiya vuelva a caer en mis brazos.

Milo no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por ello. Shaina era su mujer y no le gustaba la idea de compartirla con nadie. Sin embargo, ella le había contado cierta información que lo convenció de que era la única forma de que ambos tuvieran todo lo que habían deseado.

Milo tenía que tolerar esa situación por poco tiempo y después él personalmente se desharía de Seiya. Mientras tanto, sólo quería pasar un tiempo agradable con Shaina. A final de cuentas y tal y como ella le había dicho: Seiya era sólo un escalón más para alcanzar la fortuna de los Kido.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_YO ADVERTÍ QUE ESTO ESTABA QUE ARDÍA Y PRÓXIMAMENTE SE PONDRÁ EXPLOSIVA LA COSA… ME IMAGINO (Y SÓLO ES MERA SUPOSICIÓN) QUE ALGUNOS LECTORES YA TIENEN UNA IDEA DE LO QUE SEGUIRÁ, PUES BIEN, SÓLO QUEDA ESPERAR A QUE LA HISTORIA AVANCE._


	10. Cap X: Revelación

**ATENCIÓN: **LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

_TIC TAC TIC TAC TIC TAC… UNA BOMBA ESTALLARÁ EN ESTE CAPÍTULO_

**CAPÍTULO 10**

** REVELACIÓN**

Aquella mañana le pareció particularmente soleada. No le importaba que su hermana estuviera enojada con él; cuando Seiya y Aioria regresaron en la madrugada, ella inmediatamente intuyó a qué habían salido a esas horas. Todavía en el desayuno seguía molesta con ambos, de hecho, Seiya se sentía un poco mal por haberla dejado prácticamente hablando sola.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a ver a Shun?-preguntó la chica- Hoy te quitarán el yeso de tu brazo ¿Cierto?

-Así es... Pero iré después a ver a Saori

-No, ayer te escapaste para verla... No te permito ir-sentenció.

-¡Ya no soy un niño! ¡Amo a Saori y punto! Ni tú ni nadie puede impedirme que esté con ella- se levantó de la mesa y se salió de ahí.

Mientras se marchaba, escuchaba que su hermana le pedía a gritos que regresara. Él por su parte confiaba en que la convencería pronto de que estaba enamorado de Saori y que eso era lo más importante.

Llegó al hospital de la fundación, eventualmente Shun estaba trabajando ahí. Cuando por fin encontró el consultorio, vio a Hyoga sentado en la sala de espera.

-¿Qué hay Hyoga?- saludó.

-Hola Seiya... ¿Por qué tan contento?... ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la señorita Saori?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Pues... en realidad sí. ¿Es tan obvio?

-Desde la noche de mi boda, todos nos dimos cuenta que entre ustedes habría algo.

Seiya sonrió y se sonrojó un poco-Y dime ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a hacer una visita social a Shun o tienes algo?

-Ah pues...-tocó el turno de que se sonrojara- Vine a acompañar a Erii, ella, bueno... está esperando a mi primogénito.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Seiya.

-Bueno sí… ella tiene casi cuatro meses y…-suspiró y sonrió- Ya te imaginarás cómo me siento.

-Haber espera un momento… si apenas regresaron hace un par de semanas de su luna de miel… ¿Acaso sólo por eso te casaste con ella?

-¡No!... De verdad la amo, y el hecho de que me vaya a convertir en padre no me obligó a casarme con ella. Verás, ¿recuerdas ese día en que hablábamos de ese asunto por primera vez?- Seiya asintió y su amigo continuó- Bueno, ese día pensé muchas cosas, lo principal era que no quería perderla y si para ello tenía que casarme con ella, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Cuando fui a hablar con ella, Erii me dijo que también quería contarme algo importante y me confesó que sospechaba que estaba encinta. Yo por mi parte, le propuse que nos casáramos lo antes posible; ella no estaba muy convencida en principio, creía que sólo lo hacía por el bebé pero por fin pude convencerla de que mis intenciones eran esas desde antes de que lo supiera.

-Pues felicidades amigo- sólo pudo decir Seiya.

-Gracias…-sonrió nervioso Hyoga- Desde hace semanas me moría por contarles esto, pero primero quería que el asunto de la boda llegara a buen término.

De pronto Seiya comprendió el extraño comportamiento de Hyoga respecto a su boda y cuidar todos los detalles personalmente. -¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?- preguntó, aunque sospechaba la respuesta.

-Jamás pensé que la ilusión de ser padre fuera tan agradable; pero he de admitir que estoy preocupado, por Erii y ese bebé, estoy consciente que cuidar de ellos es una responsabilidad muy importante y que es algo que implica muchas cosas, así que tomé la decisión de irme del orfanato.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, he hablado con Shiryu, creo que de todos es el único que tiene experiencia en estos temas, y él me hizo ver que se necesitan muchas cosas. De hecho, Shiryu y yo pensamos hacer nuestro propio negocio de construcción de casas, él es muy bueno trabajando la madera y le ha ido muy bien desde que trabaja con el señor Shura, el amigo de la señorita Saori, y yo conozco muy bien los asuntos de plomería, electricidad y demás. Creo que podríamos hacer un buen equipo…

-¿Y esa es la razón por la que te vas?

-Bueno mi futuro hijo necesitará su propio espacio, no puedo permitir que crezca en el pequeño cuarto que Erii y yo ahora compartimos, ya no quiero causarle más molestias a la señorita Saori y si tengo la oportunidad de darle algo mejor a mi hijo, así lo haré- Seiya comprendió su punto, de pronto Hyoga sonrió irónicamente- Pensé que, después de que salí del orfanato hace años para luego regresar, jamás me volvería a marchar de ahí.

Seiya no comprendió eso último-¿Qué dices? ¿Te fuiste del orfanato?

-Cuando cumplí 15 años y superé la edad límite de estar ahí, recuerda que después de Ikki soy el mayor de nosotros 5, me marché a petición de los Kido, particularmente de la señorita Saori… Aunque- comenzó a recordar- al poco tiempo murió el viejo Mitsumasa Kido y semanas después la propia señorita Saori me pidió personalmente que regresara al orfanato aunque fuera como empleado. No sé qué le sucedió en esas semanas que fue cuando comenzó a cambiar de actitud…

Seiya quería saber más sobre ese asunto, finalmente muy pronto Saori sería oficialmente su novia y aún le faltaba saber por qué había cambiado. Sin embargo, justo en el momento es que iba a preguntarle a Hyoga, la puerta del consultorio se abrió.

-Así que recuerda que debes alimentarte bien…-le decía Shun a la futura madre luego miró a Hyoga- Cuídalos bien Hyoga- sentenció.

-Claro que sí- respondió el aludido y fue con su esposa- Gracias por todo Shun.

-De nada amigo, y una vez más felicidades por esto- luego miró a Seiya – Ahora vamos contigo, hay que ver cómo quedó ese brazo- le indicó.

Se despidieron de la pareja y entraron en el consultorio. Shun, como el experto que era, le retiró a su amigo el yeso y le dijo que todo estaba en orden. Seiya por su parte, se sintió aliviado de tener el brazo por fin libre.

-Ufff…gracias ya no soportaba esa cosa.

-Supongo que querías estar totalmente recuperado para la señorita Saori –comentó su amigo.

-Pues sí- respondió Seiya y recordó por un breve momento que la noche anterior había estado a punto de hacer suya a Saori y que, entre otras cuestiones, su brazo lastimado impidió el momento.

-¿Y ya son novios?-preguntó Shun como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Aún no se lo he pedido formalmente pero está tarde iré a verla, creo que lo haré hoy mismo.

Shun le sonrió- Me alegro por los dos, hacen buena pareja.

-¿Y… tú como vas en esos asuntos?- se aventuró a preguntar, la verdad es que apreciaba mucho a Shun, pero en ocasiones no sabía cómo abordar ese tema con él.

El rostro de Shun se puso rojo- Pues bastante bien diría yo… -sonrió- Aunque no lo creas, Shaka se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí… ¿Sabes? Esta mañana me atreví a preguntarle qué le parecería la idea de vivir juntos…

-¿En serio? Vaya, las cosas van en serio…

-Sí así es, y aunque creo que es un paso muy significativo y que debe hacerse con mesura, estoy muy seguro de lo que quiero…- se puso aún más rojo del rostro.

-Bien por ti, ¿y qué te respondió?

-Le pareció buena idea, finalmente prácticamente pasa día y noche ahí, pero…- Shun soltó una pequeña risa- cree prudente que primero debe hablarlo con mi hermano. Él ya sabe que Ikki siempre está procurándome…

-¿Y qué saben sobre él?

-Aún nada, pero siento que pronto daremos con su paradero.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta, Shun permitió que pasaran. El recién llegado era nada más y nada menos que Shiryu-¿Qué tal Seiya? ¿Cómo va ese brazo?

-Mejor, gracias- respondió y notó que su amigo traía una caja de cartón vacía- ¿Para qué es eso?-preguntó.

-Ah… es que Shun me dará unas vendas y unas medicinas que necesita un viejo amigo mío. Se llama… bueno, no sé cómo se llama en realidad, pero se hace llamar Máscara de Muerte, él se comunicó hace un par de días conmigo, me dijo que un amigo suyo está lastimado de una pierna y necesita algunas medicinas y esas cosas.

-Ah ya veo… ¿Y cómo están Shunrei y Ryuho? –preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Muy bien, el pequeño está creciendo muy rápido ya va a cumplir 5 meses- dijo con una sonrisa el orgulloso padre- Y Shunrei cada día más hermosa…

-Me alegro que hayas podido aclarar las diferencias con ella- dijo Seiya.

-En parte es gracias a ti, por lo demás qué se le va a hacer ella es perfecta y yo un tonto celoso.

Después de ver a Shun, Seiya decidió regresar a casa, quería arreglarse para su cita de la tarde. En ese momento no se encontraba nadie ahí, se sintió un poco mal por la reacción que había tenido en la mañana con su hermana y deseaba disculparse con ella; pero no importaba más tarde hablaría con ella. De momento lo que más le interesaba era ir a ver a Saori.

Mientras se duchaba no paraba de pensar en lo convenientemente bueno que las cosas se habían tornado en su vida. Hacía unos meses había regresado a Japón para exigirle al viejo Kido que le dijera qué había hecho con su hermana, en ese momento sentía tanto rencor; sin embargo, ahora estaba feliz como nunca en la vida. Estaba enamorado de Saori Kido ¿quién lo iba a decir?, amaba con locura a esa chica y tenía muchos planes para su relación. De pronto se imaginó como Shun, emocionado porque había encontrado a alguien especial y esperaba comenzar una relación más formal; o quizá como Hyoga, que estaba recién casado e ilusionado por la llegada de su primer hijo; incluso se visualizó como Shiryu, un hombre ya casado y con una hermosa familia. Porque eso era un hecho, Seiya deseaba, a la larga, formar una familia con Saori.

Salió de la ducha e intentó ponerse la mejor ropa que tenía. Salió de casa, gastó un poco de dinero de sus escasos ahorros en un pequeño ramo de flores y se encaminó a la vieja mansión Kido (actualmente el orfanato), y mientras caminaba no paraba de pensar en Saori. Sin duda, en esa mujer encontraba todo lo que siempre había deseado y más. Saori tenía esa ternura e inocencia que alguna vez le había gustado de Miho y, al mismo tiempo, contaba con esa sensualidad que le atrajo en su momento de Shaina; pero tenía todos esos atributos (multiplicados por 100) y otras cosas que ni siquiera sabía que le gustaban en una mujer.

Cuando llegó, nuevamente entró saltando la reja, le extrañó no ver a los niños jugando en los jardines. Cuando entró al edificio no escuchó a nadie, parecía totalmente vacío.

-¿Dónde están todos?- se preguntó y por un momento pensó que la joven quería que tuvieran completa intimidad esa tarde - ¡Saori!... ¡Saori!...-comenzó a llamarla- ¡Saori!

De pronto la puerta de su despacho se abrió y salió la chica, Seiya sintió un golpe en el estómago sólo con verla.

-Ah Seiya… estaba esperándote- dijo la chica- Pasa por favor.

El joven se acercó al despacho, entró siguiendo a la chica. Cuando intentó besarla le extrañó que la chica volteara el rostro levemente y el beso dio en sus mejillas- Ah… ten traje esto para ti, espero y te gusten- dijo un poco contrariado por la actitud de la que, hasta ese momento, consideraba su futura novia.

-Gracias están muy bellas- respondió apenas mirándolo- Seiya, quiero presentarte a mi viejo amigo Aldebarán.

-Ah mucho gusto – dijo Seiya reparando en la presencia de ese hombre en la habitación, pensó que debido a eso Saori no quería ser tan efusiva con él.

-Joven Seiya, el gusto es mío- dijo el hombre.

-Aldebarán es el representante legal de todos los asuntos que maneja la familia Kido desde que mi abuelo aún vivía- explicó la chica.

-Bien, creo que podemos empezar- dijo Aldebarán.

-Por favor- pidió la chica- Seiya toma asiento, por favor.

El aludido no comprendía nada, pero aún así obedeció. Todo aquello le parecía muy extraño, Saori permaneció de pie detrás de Seiya mientras Aldebarán estaba parado detrás del escritorio del despacho y sacaba unos documentos.

-Siendo la fecha…-comenzó a leer.

-Podría ir al punto- pidió Saori.

-Ah, claro. A continuación daré lectura al testamento y última voluntad del señor Mitsumasa Kido:

"_Encontrándome en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, yo, Kido Mitsumasa, delego a mi nieta Saori la posesión de una fortuna equivalente a 2 millones de dólares americanos, esperando que sea una cantidad apropiada para que lleve una vida digna. Por otro lado, declaro como único heredo universal de todos mis bienes presentes y/o futuros que llegaré a tener en el momento de mi fallecimiento, al joven Seiya, siendo éste mi único y legítimo hijo y, al mismo tiempo, el nuevo y auténtico poseedor de todas mis propiedades, cuentas de banco y acciones en diferentes empresas. Ambos podrán disponer de su herencia en el momento y manera que crean más apropiados._

_Finalmente, dejo a mi apoderado legal, Aldebarán, la custodia de dos cartas cerradas que pido entregue personalmente a mis herederos con el fin de darles una justa explicación sobre ésta mi última voluntad"._

Cuando terminó de leer dijo- Bien aquí está la carta que me pidió te hiciera llegar- dejó el sobre cerrado en el escritorio.

-Gracias Aldebarán, por favor déjanos solos. Después te buscaremos para hacer los trámites pertinentes- dijo Saori.

-Con permiso señorita, yo conozco la salida- se marchó de ahí dejando a los jóvenes solos.

Seiya estaba congelado, estaba en esa silla mirando hacia el suelo. Cuando la puerta se cerró y sintió que Saori se paró de nuevo detrás de él, por fin hablo- ¿Es una broma?... porque si lo es, es de pésimo gusto.

-Seiya…-sólo pudo decir la chica.

Entonces Seiya alzó la voz- ¡¿Es una broma?!...- se puso de pie y la encaró- ¡Dime, dime que lo es! ¡Anda dímelo!

-No, no lo es…- dijo la joven y bajó la mirada.

Seiya soltó un manotazo, tirando el ramo de flores que Saori aún llevaba en sus manos- ¡¿De qué rayos me hablas?!- le dio la espalda y pasó sus propias manos por su cabello hasta llegar a las puntas y tirar de él- ¡¿De qué rayos se trata?!. Dime de qué se trata todo esto-le pidió aún sin poder mirarla.-Sólo dímelo  
...-suplicó y como si perdiera fuerzas apoyó sus brazos en el escritorio.

Después de un sepulcral silencio, la chica declaro- Quisiera poder decírtelo pero no lo sé bien. Sólo él puede decírtelo en esa carta.

Seiya miró al escritorio. Ahí estaba, justo frente a él, el sobre cerrado que Aldebarán le había entregado. Con las manos temblando (no sabía si de temor o rabia y en ese momento no le interesaba saber) tomó el sobre y literalmente lo deshizo. Dentro había una carta escrita con una cuidada caligrafía, la cual decía:

_"A mi hijo Seiya:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que morí sin poderte llamar de frente 'hijo'. Sé que en estos momentos estás confundido, quizá enojado y estoy consciente que a nadie más en este mundo le debo una explicación. Sí, eres mi hijo y jamás tuve el valor de llamarte así. _

_Me imagino que lo mejor será que te explique todo desde el principio. Hace bastantes años, mi único propósito en la vida era pasarla bien, sólo me importaba desperdiciar la fortuna de la familia Kido en lujos absurdos. Entre mis muchas andanzas, conocí a una hermosa mujer a la que desde que la vi por primera vez desee tener._

_Quisiera dejar en claro que nunca debes dudar de la reputación de tu madre, fui yo quien la sedujo con engaños y abusó de su buen corazón; no quiero ofenderte con detalles, sólo te contaré que cuando conocí a tu madre quise tenerla a toda costa, pero ella (que ya había sufrido un engaño con el padre de tu hermana) era una mujer difícil, así que le tuve que prometer que me haría cargo de ella y su hija; me siento tan arrepentido por haberle dicho aquello. A final de cuentas la abandoné, y semanas después ella me buscó para informarme que estaba esperando un hijo mío; yo la ignoré y sólo pude ofrecerle dinero para que hiciera lo que creyera más conveniente. Obviamente ella lo rechazó y se fue muy ofendida. Reitero que ahora estoy muy arrepentido de lo que hice. Me siento como un vil insecto de sólo recordar lo que fui._

_Por diversas razones, el tiempo hizo darme cuenta de que había cometido el peor error de mi vida al perderme la oportunidad de conocer a mi hijo. Comencé a buscarlos y cuando por fin logré hacerlo, ya era demasiado tarde, tu madre acababa de fallecer. Te traje al orfanato como un huérfano más. Quise que tuvieras un hogar y que crecieras sano y fuerte. A pesar de que comencé a quererte como no lo imaginé jamás, no tenía el valor de decirte que eras mi hijo. Durante años quise confesarte la verdad y darte tu lugar en la familia Kido; sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de tu carácter y supe que no me perdonarías el daño que le hice a tu madre, mientras yo tenía miedo de perderte._

_Lo más irónico es que después sí te perdí, fue justo como se presentaba en mis pesadillas, te fuiste con un gran odio hacia mí y lo peor es que desapareciste sin dejar rastro. Después de tu partida, enfermé gravemente y por eso escribo esto. Quería decirte la verdad, pero temo que no lograré hacerlo personalmente. Sólo espero que algún día vuelvas y puedas leer esto. _

_Sé que estas líneas te han afectado de muchas maneras y me siento impotente de sólo pensarlo y no poder hacer nada al respecto. _

_Finalmente quiero que sepas que siempre estuve orgulloso de ti, eres un gran chico y estoy seguro que te convertirás en un gran hombre; me gustaría imaginar que tuve algo que ver con eso, pero todo es gracias al cariño y la educación que te dieron tu madre y tu hermana. _

_Te quiero hijo, me emociona por fin poder llamarte así, te quiero como a nadie en el mundo, nunca lo dudes. Perdóname, aunque si no lo haces, te comprenderé._

_Hasta siempre, Mitsumasa Kido."_

Cuando Seiya terminó de leer, temblaba aún más, pero estaba seguro que era de rabia. Su nariz susurraba, sentía su sangre hervir y la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Arrugó el papel y lo metió bruscamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-¿Por qué...?-comenzó a decir incapaz de mirar a Saori- ¡¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?!-gritó.

-Seiya... yo intenté... Intenté hacerlo…- dijo a punto de llorar.

-¡¿Intentaste?!- le gritó y por fin la miró. Se acercó a ella y la sujetó fuertemente de los brazos- ¡¿Pero porqué no me dijiste?! -la zarandeó involuntariamente.

-Seiya me lastimas - dijo rompiendo en llanto.

El joven se dio cuenta de ello y la soltó. De nuevo le dio la espalda -Maldita sea... -golpeó con su puño el escritorio y arrojó todos los papeles -¡Maldita sea!

Saori no paraba de llorar. Había tantas cosas que decir pero la tensión era tal en ese momento que las palabras incorrectas podrían lastimarlos más. Por su parte Seiya no podía más, tenía ganas de arremeter contra de alguien o algo, pero no quería lastimarla. Su mente era un verdadero remolino. No soportó más y salió de ahí. Saori intentó detenerlo pero entre sus lágrimas y la firme decisión de Seiya de irse, no pudo hacer nada.

Al salir, Seiya pisó (accidentalmente) el modesto ramo de flores que le había llevado a la chica. Saori se hincó para agarrarlas y cuando Seiya cerró la puerta tras de sí, la joven abrazó las flores (ya maltratadas) que con tanto cariño Seiya le había llevado- Perdóname… perdóname amor- dijo entre lágrimas quedándose ahí, en medio de la habitación con la minúscula esperanza de que Seiya le diera la oportunidad de explicarle todo.

Mientras tanto, en casa, Marín miraba por la ventana esperando ver aparecer a su hermano menor. Estaba muy preocupada por él, sabía que en cualquier momento la verdad tendría que salir a la luz y cuando eso sucediera, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Seiya.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- le preguntó Aioria, que permanecía sentado en el al no obtener una respuesta agregó- Ya deja que esté con esa chica. No tiene nada malo.

-Aioria, tú no lo entiendes…-respondió si mirarlo.

Entonces el joven decidió decir algo que lo molestaba desde semanas atrás- Entendería si me dijeras las cosas… ¿Ya me contarás por qué me ocultaste lo de tu hermano?- la chica lo miró sorprendida- Te conozco, o creía conocerte bien, y sé que no te esconderías de tu hermano en vano.

-Aioria… Perdón por no haberte dicho las cosas, pero se trata de un asunto delicado.

-Y tiene que ver con esa chica Saori Kido ¿cierto?...

-Sí… es que ella…- intentó explicarle- ella lo está engañando.

-¿Qué dices?

-Sí… entre ellos nunca podrá haber nada porque los une un lazo de sangre…

Aioria seguía sin comprender.- ¿De qué hablas mujer?

-¡Seiya es hijo de Mitsumasa Kido, el abuelo de Saori!-declaró.

-¡Así que tú ya lo sabías!- dijo de pronto Seiya, quien acababa de entrar en la casa y alcanzó a escuchar esa última frase-¡Lo… sabías y… no me dijiste!- se acercó a ella pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Aioria lo detuvo.

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que vas a hacer o decir- le advirtió el ojiazul.

-¡Eres… eres…- sólo podía decir Seiya.

No quería verla así que se marchó azotando la puerta.

Marín intento seguirlo, pero apareció Aioros –Espera…-le dijo a la chica- ahora está muy enojado… deja que acepte toda la información y luego hablen- aconsejó.

Seiya, por su parte, caminaba sin rumbo fijo. No sabía qué hacer. Un mar de emociones lo inundaba. No sabía qué pensar. Se sentía engañado por Saori y por su hermana. Y por si fuera poco, ahora sentía que su sangre estaba sucia, era hijo del hombre al que había detestado desde hacía años.

Cansado, se detuvo debajo de un puente. Por un momento pensó en Saori, había sido un poco bruto con ella; no podía evitarlo, él era así, pero antes de tomar medidas drásticas acerca de Saori, quizá primero tendría hablar con ella, estaba seguro que todo tenía una explicación.

Al meter sus manos en los bolsillos, encontró la carta que le legó el viejo Kido. Al releerla, Seiya sintió que un montón de emociones de agolpaban en su corazón y su mente, así que esa mezcla de sensaciones sólo pudieron expresarse en unas lágrimas, unas de tristeza otras de rabia. De pronto una figura femenina apareció ante él, por lo que Seiya se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Seiya… ¿qué tienes?-preguntó Shaina y al verlo afligido, se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

En ese momento, Shaina supo que era el momento perfecto para actuar y liberar su veneno.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_BUENO, AHÍ ESTÁ PARA LOS QUE SE MORÍAN POR SABER. QUIERO DEJAR EN CLARO QUE ESTO NO FUE ESPONTÁNEO Y QUE ESTABA PREVISTO ASÍ DESDE EL INICIO. ALGUNOS LECTORES AGUDOS NOTARÁN QUE EN CAPÍTULO UNO SE ENCUENTRA LA PISTA MÁS EVIDENTE. _


	11. Cap XI: A la deriva

**ATENCIÓN: **LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

_ESPERO QUE SIGA SIENDO CLASIFICADO "T" Y QUE NO ME ODIEN…_

**CAPÍTULO 11**

** A LA DERIVA**

Sin lugar a dudas, ese día había sido el más largo de su vida, además de lleno de contrastes. Apenas aquella mañana juraba que Saori era el amor de su vida. Los deseos, los sueños y los proyectos que estaba maquilando en su mente, ahora parecían tan lejanos, como si fueran parte de un sueño que se borra al despertar. Ahora no sabía qué pensar sobre esa chica por la que ya no estaba seguro lo que sentía.

Todas las dudas que ahora Seiya tenía se las había planteado después de hablar durante horas con Shaina. Ella se había comportado particularmente bien con él, Seiya suponía que eso se debía a la fragilidad que notó en él; aunque no importaba, él sólo agradecía que alguien lo escuchara, ya que ahora ni siquiera podía confiar ni en su propia hermana, quien también le había mentido.

-Seiya, me duele que ellas te hayan engañado así… Tal parece que ya no puedes confiar en nadie- le dijo Shaina una vez que terminó de contarle lo sucedido- Y sobre todo esa chica Kido... Mira que ocultarte que su abuelo era tu padre... es mujer es una…

-Espera un momento- la interrumpió- mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir de la mujer que...

-¿Amas?... ¿De verdad sientes algo por ella después de lo que te hizo?...-el joven no supo qué responder- Seiya, esa chica es sólo una niña caprichosa que sólo quiso divertirse contigo... o quizá...

-¿Qué? -inquirió Seiya.

-Quizás ella sólo quiso enredarte para... quedarse con la fortuna de los Kido... Antes era mala contigo y ahora... creo que ella te enamoró para no perder lo que creía suyo.

Seiya guardó silencio. De pronto algunas cosas tomaron sentido, la nueva actitud de Saori hacia él, su repentino rompimiento con Julián Solo (poco después de que él la besara y por lo tanto ella lo sintió seguro), el querer apartar a Shaina de él, el hecho de seducirlo sólo para que al último momento no consumaran algo íntimo a petición de ella. Las cosas parecían encajar.

Incluso recordó a Saga, el investigador de Saori, no sólo era el mismo que vio esa tarde en el parque (cuando estaba con ella y Ryuho), lo había visto un par de veces en Grecia. Seguramente lo estaba siguiendo para que lo llevara a Japón. Qué idiota había sido, ella lo había planeado todo desde antes de su regreso a Tokyo.

-No puedo creer que esa chica hiciera tal cosa- continuó Shaina- sabiendo que... tú eres su tío- declaró dejando helado a Seiya. Shaina tomó su mano y le dijo:- Me duele verte así... ¿Sabes? Deberíamos reiniciar lo nuestro-Seiya la miró - Bueno sé que no es el momento pero... creo que lo mejor es curar las heridas con esto que siento por ti.

-Shaina no...-comenzó a hablar aunque no tenía claro lo que iba a decir.

-No me digas nada ahora- lo besó en la mejilla.

Después de esa plática, Seiya le pidió que lo dejara solo. La joven lo comprendió y le dijo que si necesitaba algo, no dudara en buscarla en el hotel donde se estaba quedando.

Él, por su parte, se sentía destruido. Saori lo había guiado por un hermoso camino sólo para dejarlo abandonado y a la deriva. Durante años había guardado un odio hacia ella que se lo tenía bien ganado por sus maldades infantiles, luego lo había convertido en un hermoso sentimiento, pero ahora ese odio y rencor regresaban, no de una manera infantil, sino gestado por una cruel manipulación y por una falsa ilusión creada por puro interés económico.

Pasó horas caminando y pensando. Cuando cayó la noche, no se detuvo. Pernoctó en la calle; no era la primera vez que lo hacía, durante años mientras viajaba buscando a su hermana, pasó más de una noche en las calles.

A la mañana siguiente Saori permanecía en su habitación. Shun la había visitado porque Jabu lo había llamado porque estaba preocupado por ella.

-Pues tienes un poco baja la presión- le dijo Shun cuando terminó de examinarla- Jabu me dijo que no has querido probar bocado desde ayer que regresaron con los niños de su paseo, y por tu mirada noto que estuviste llorando varias horas...-suspiró- ¿Te peleaste con Seiya?

Saori intentó no romper en llanto de nuevo- Ay Shun, él seguramente no me va a perdonar.

-Pues ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

-No sé si deba contarte... Sólo te pido que si lo ves le digas que yo le suplico que me escuche.

-¿Tan grave es?- preguntó, la chica asintió y sin poder resistir más comenzó a llorar- Tranquila, ya mismo le hablaré. Esta tarde me veré con los chicos, Shiryu me dijo que quería contarme algo urgente así que nos reuniremos hoy.

-Gracias Shun- hablaba entre lágrimas- Estoy muy preocupada por Seiya, su hermana me llamó para avisarme que anoche no llegó a dormir.

Shun volvió a suspirar- Me imagino que es un asunto muy delicado... -se puso de pie- Bien, sólo te pido que te cuides. Jabu me dijo que no te había visto así desde que murió tu abuelo.

El joven médico se marchó de ahí. Mientras tanto Saori rogó a cuanta deidad conocía para que Seiya le diera la oportunidad de escuchar el resto de la historia. Porque a ella aún le faltaba contar ciertas cosas.

Horas más tarde, en casa de Shun, el joven médico lanzaba una risa al escuchar de nuevo la anécdota de Shiryu.

-No tiene nada de gracioso- se defendió el ojiazul- Sólo mira cómo me dejó ese salvaje…

-Lo siento- se disculpó Shun, sabía que era verdad, la situación no era nada divertida, pero no podía evitar estar contento; el día anterior Shiryu fue a visitar a su viejo amigo Máscara de Muerte y al llegar ahí se encontró con la sorpresa de que era Ikki el joven al que el amigo de Shiryu estaba ayudando.

-Mira cómo me dejó la cara- agregó Shiryu señalando el hematoma que Ikki le había dejado cuando lo golpeó para lograr huir de nuevo- Olvidaba lo pesada que era la mano de tu hermano.

-Ese Ikki sigue teniendo la habilidad de sorprendernos- terció Hyoga mientras veía de nuevo cómo había quedado su amigo y se sentaba junto a él- Mira que fingir su muerte durante 10 años, luego desaparecer de nuevo y, con todo y la pierna lastimada, lograr huir de nuevo…eso sólo puede pasarle a él.

-Por lo menos me da alivio saber que tiene la fuerza para hacer eso, ahora sé que él está bien- explicó Shun- Espero que Shaka, pueda encontrarlo- agregó pues en cuanto supieron lo sucedido, el joven rubio había ido inmediatamente a buscar a Ikki en la zona donde Shiryu lo había visto.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando llamaron a la puerta. Shun abrió y se encontró con un Seiya por el que parecían haber pasado un par de años, su amigo se veía cansado, un tanto triste.

-Seiya… pasa- pidió.

-Hola chicos- saludó- ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?-preguntó al ver a Shiryu.

Entre los tres le contaron lo sucedido con Ikki. Si bien Seiya se sorprendió, no lo demostró; la verdad había tantas cosas en su cabeza que no había mucho espacio para la situación del paradero de su viejo amigo.

-En fin… ¿y tú qué tienes?-preguntó Shun, quien deseaba comprender un poco más la situación entre su amigo y Saori Kido.

Seiya suspiró- Hay tantas cosas que no sé como comenzar…

-Pues desde el principio- sugirió Hyoga.

Seiya intentó ser breve, les contó que efectivamente él y Saori estaban comenzando una relación, pero que esa situación se vio interrumpida por la revelación que le había hecho; a grandes rasgos explicó que él era hijo de Mitsumasa Kido y, por lo tanto, era su heredero. Inclusive les hizo saber que su hermana ya conocía esta información y que, por ello, ahora no tenía una buena relación con ella.

-¡Wow!- dijo Shun después de un largo silencio en el cuarteto- ¿Y qué sucederá con la señorita Saori?

-¡Pues nada!- sentenció Seiya- No quiero verla… no quiero saber nada de ella.

-Momento- intervino Shiryu- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te dijo algo más?

-¡No, no quise escucharla!...- sus amigos lo miraron como si lo reprendieran- ¡¿Qué no ven que me mintió?!

-No- continuó Shiryu- Ella no te mintió, sólo no te quiso decir todas las cosas desde el principio.

-Pues es lo mismo…

-No, no sabes las razones por las que te ocultó esto… Quizá porque sabe que eres un cabezota.

-¡¿Qué?!- sólo pudo decir Seiya, esperaba que sus amigos lo apoyaran pero no estaba resultando- ¿Acaso están de su lado?

-Aquí no hay lados Seiya- dijo Shun- Y si los hubiera, este sería un asunto sólo de dos…

-¡Pero ustedes son mis amigos, deben apoyarme!

-No podemos hacerlo porque ni siquiera sabemos todo lo que sucedió- respondió el joven médico- Es más, tú tampoco lo sabes, conocemos a la señorita Saori y es obvio que debe haber una explicación racional a todo esto.

-Ya entiendo…-dijo Seiya sentido, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta- Ella los tiene comprados… durante estos años ella se dedicó a comprarlos para ponerlos en mi contra… Son unos…

-¡Espera Seiya!- habló por fin Hyoga, también se puso de pie y sujetó a su amigo- Te equivocas si crees que somos unos idiotas que se venden por un poco de plata. No somos tan interesados… - habló con una firmeza poco común en él- Y tal como tú un día me advertiste que no pensara mal de la señorita Kido, ahora soy yo quien te lo prohíbe.

-¿Ah sí?- enfrentó por primera vez a su amigo, sólo que lo estaba haciendo cegado por la ira.

Hyoga lo sujetó de la camiseta, en esa posición se hizo evidente que el rubio era más alto. Hyoga continuó mientras estaban cara a cara- No te tengo miedo Seiya, pero tampoco quiero pelearme contigo… Sólo te voy a decir algo: Mientras tú te largaste sin decir siquiera "adiós", la señorita Kido nos apoyó a nosotros. Sabíamos que tenías tus prioridades, que era reencontrarte con tu hermana, pero nunca hiciste el mínimo intento por saber de nosotros (tus amigos), ni una carta, ni una llamada. No sabíamos si estabas vivo, y parece que a ti no te importó si nosotros aún vivíamos…

-Hyoga…- intentó calmarlo Shun.

-¡Cállate Shun, los tres sabemos que es la verdad!...-luego volvió a dirigirse a Seiya- Y mientras tú te hacías "el gran hombre" que encontraría solo a su hermana, no sabes lo que tuvimos que pasar aquí. Si no fuera por la señorita Kido ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí ¿comprendes? … y no se trata de dinero, se trata del apoyo moral y la amistad que nos ofreció, algo que durante estos 10 años ella supo ganarse a pulso.

-Jum… ¿Lo dices tú?, quien fue el primero que Saori echó del orfanato- se defendió Seiya.

-¿Lo dices tú?- replicó Hyoga- quien apenas ayer juraba que estaba enamorado de ella.

-¡Me equivoqué!-le gritó como defensa.

-¡¿Y crees que eres el único con derecho a equivocarse?!- le preguntó.

Seiya empujó a su amigo para liberarse de él- Shaina tiene razón, ya no puedo confiar en nadie… Ni en Saori, ni en mi propia hermana, ni siquiera en ustedes que eran como mis hermanos.

-¿Ahora sigues consejos de esa mujer? ¿Qué te pasa Seiya?- intervino Shun.

-Pues ella está de mi lado, me apoya y, sea como sea, jamás me ha mentido…

-Nosotros te apoyamos Seiya- dijo Shiryu- Eres nuestro amigo, crecimos como hermanos, pero el hecho de que te apoyemos no significa que hagamos lo que desees sólo porque estás cegado por la rabia.

-No cabe duda que Saori los tiene muy bien amaestrados, no pueden ver en lo que se han convertido… Pero les preguntó una vez más, ¿me van a apoyar? ¡Sí o no!

Hyoga se cruzó de brazos, era obvio que ya había dejado clara su posición. Shiryu sólo desvió la mirada. Shun suspiró y mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos, movió levemente la cabeza de manera negativa.

-Ya veo… -declaró y se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir agregó- Sólo espero que cuando se den cuenta de su error no sea demasiado tarde…- azotó la puerta y se marchó.

-También esperamos lo mismo de ti Seiya- declaró Hyoga como si pensara en voz alta.

En ese momento, en la mansión Kido, Julián Solo se presentaba para jugar su última carta con Saori. Tenía, no, debía recuperarla a cualquier costo. Su propia reputación estaba en juego. Y no era que estuviera enamorado de esa chica, en realidad su corazón estaba en otra parte, a miles de kilómetros de ahí.

Pidió a Jabu, el fiel sirviente de Saori, que lo anunciara. Éste lo miró con recelo y le pidió que esperara en el despacho de la chica. Mientras miraba alrededor sosteniendo un enorme ramo de rosas, pensaba en lo que le depararía el futuro como dueño y señor de la fortuna de los Kido, esa era la verdadera y única razón de su unión con Saori Kido.

-Julián- dijo la chica cuando entró.

-Saori- dijo poniéndose de pie.- Traje esto para ti, espero que estas no las tires como has hecho con todo lo que te he enviado.

-Gracias…- respondió la joven sin mucho ánimo- Julián ¿qué haces aquí? No es buen momento para…

-Creo justo estar aquí. Después de que de golpe me llamaras para terminar nuestro compromiso, prácticamente a días de casarnos.

-Lo siento es que…- comenzó a decir, pero su desánimo era tal que no tenía el menor interés en toda esa situación.

-Saori, creo que se trata de alguien más pero…- se acercó a ella, la sujetó de los hombros y se miraron a los ojos- estoy dispuesto a pasar por alto cualquier desliz antes del matrimonio, creo que no debemos tirar por la borda todos estos años de relación.

-Julián, por favor ahora no…

-Reanudemos esto… casi somos marido y mujer… ambos sabemos que casarnos es lo mejor que podemos hacer…-la chica no supo que responder, efectivamente durante años creyó que casarse con Julián Solo era la mejor opción para su futuro- Mira, no me respondas ahora si no quieres, no es mi intención presionarte, pero sí quiero que tomes en cuenta esto que te digo.

Le puso en sus manos el mismo anillo de compromiso que Saori le había enviado en señal de que todo había terminado entre ellos. - A veces uno no tiene lo que quiere, pero sí algo que se le aproxime a ello. Piénsalo Saori, es lo mejor para todos.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró con esa personalidad tan gallarda que siempre proyectaba.

Saori sostuvo en anillo entre sus manos, era fino y brillante, una joya que sin duda en su niñez hubiera deseado tener y hubiera hecho lo que fuera por tenerlo; pero ahora eso no la hacía feliz. Era cierto, a veces uno no tenía lo que quería.

Horas más tarde, ya a altas horas de la noche, Seiya entraba sigilosamente en la casa de Aioros. Había pensado durante varias horas cómo iba a proceder. Sentía que tanto su hermana como sus amigos le estaban dando la espalda y, por lo tanto, no quería verlos. Lo único que le quedaba era poner distancia, de momento, sólo podía sacar sus cosas de esa casa para irse a quedar en un hotel.

Con cuidado de no ser descubierto cruzó la sala. Entró a la que fue su habitación (donde estaban sus pertenencias). Su hermana dormía plácidamente en la cama mientras su novio dormía en el suelo  
de la habitación. A pesar de todo, a Seiya le alegró que su futuro cuñado cumpliera el trato de respetar a su hermana.

Con sumo cuidado tomó sus cosas y las guardó en una mochila. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. Salió y cuando iba a tomar camino una voz le llamó.

-Seiya...-le dijo Aioros- ¿Te vas?

-Aioros...gracias por todo. Por favor cuiden a mi hermana, aunque sé que se queda en buenas manos.

-Hablas como si no nos volviéramos a ver. ¿Qué pasa Seiya?

-Es que no sé qué hacer...

-¿Es por lo de los Kido? Marín nos contó algo sobre eso.

-Escucha, no quiero sermones sobre...

-No pienso hacerlo- interrumpió- Si quieres irte, hazlo... Si no quieres volver, hazlo... Si crees que todos están en tu contra, créelo.

Seiya no supo qué responderle-Bueno ya me voy...- dijo inseguro, pues esperaba un escándalo o un ruego para que no se fuera.

-Adiós y ve con cuidado- respondió Aioros serenamente. Aunque le preocupaba ese joven al que había aprendido a querer, sabía que por más que intentara hacerlo entrar en razón, no lograría nada; inclusive sólo conseguiría alejarlo más. Nadie escarmienta en cabeza ajena y, aunque le doliera, Seiya tenía que caerse para aprender a levantarse.

Por su parte Seiya se fue de ahí un tanto desconcertado pero seguro de que estaba haciendo lo mejor. Caminó varias calles hasta llegar a un hotel barato. Pidió una habitación y cuando estaba por entrar a ésta, se encontró con Shaina, quien casualmente también se hospedaba ahí.

-Seiya- lo abrazó- Qué gusto que estés aquí.

El joven, quien ahora veía en su ex novia a una leal amiga y confidente, se vio en la necesidad de contarle lo sucedido aquella tarde con sus amigos.

-Ah mi pobre Seiya...-dijo la chica cuando terminó de contarle - Esa mujer los tiene embobados… quién sabe basándose en qué pero los tiene en sus manos…Pero tranquilo que me tienes a mí.

-Gracias- dijo y ahora él la abrazó. Estando así, decidió hacerle saber otra cosa que llevaba pensando todo el día- Shaina…-le dijo teniéndola aún entre sus brazos- He pensado lo que dijiste ayer y… bueno, creo que es buena idea que retomemos lo nuestro, claro, si tú así lo quieres.

La chica le sonrió- Claro que sí…- declaró y lo besó de esa manera que sólo ella podía hacerlo.

Aquel apasionado beso continuó y, sin darse cuenta de cómo, poco a poco entraron en la habitación.

Shaina estaba muy complacida de lograr su objetivo, no había momento más idóneo, Seiya estaba muy vulnerable, se sentía solo y decepcionado. Concretar "aquello" con él significaba la oportunidad de presionarlo de nuevo para que se casaran, lo que pasara después era sencillo.

Sin embargo, lo que Shaina no sabía era que, mientras se dejaban caer en la cama del pequeño y sórdido cuarto de ese hotel barato, Seiya no estaba ahí con ella. Físicamente lo estaba, pero su mente estaba en otro lado, su cerebro estaba creando toda una ilusión. El joven se imaginaba en la enorme habitación de la mansión Kido que en últimas fechas había frecuentado por las noches, él se veía a sí mismo en el cómodo lecho acompañado de Saori, a sabiendas que podría ser hija de su medio hermano o hermana; eso no importaba, tal vez lo prohibido de la situación la hacía más interesante. Seiya fantaseaba con recorrer a esa chica que lo volvía loco, jugueteaba por toda su geografía, enredaba sus dedos en el largo cabello de su acompañante, hacía todo lo posible por estremecerla con cada roce, todo con tal de prepararla para hacerla por primera vez completamente una mujer, su mujer.

-No sabes cuánto te necesito…- decía Seiya a Shaina sin darse cuenta, él sólo pensando en otra.

-Yo también…-respondió Shaina casi con un suspiro.

-Quiero estar siempre contigo… Cásate conmigo-pidió extasiado por su propia ilusión.

Shaina más contenta que nunca por su gran avance, respondió afirmativamente sin separar sus labios de los de Seiya.

-Te amo…-declaró Seiya- Te amo Saori…

De pronto su fantasía se vio violentamente interrumpida por una tremenda bofetada que Shaina le propinó. -¡¿Qué?!- reclamó furiosa. Pero sin esperar respuesta alguna, se incorporó rápidamente y salió de ahí, dejando a Seiya más desconcertado que nunca.

Shaina se marchó más enojada que nunca en su vida. Jamás había recibido una humillación semejante, ni siquiera por parte de su novio, al que por amor le había perdonado un par de infidelidades. Seiya era un tonto, cómo osaba confundirla con Saori Kido.

Minutos más tarde, llegó a casa de Milo y Camus. Llamó a la puerta aún con la sangre hirviéndole. Camus abrió la puerta y la chica lo apartó de un empujón.

-¿A ti qué te pasa?-reclamó Camus,

Milo la vio entrar y se puso de pie; él y su socio y amigo estaban revisando el botín de aquella noche de "trabajo"- ¿Qué pasa preciosa?- preguntó.

-¡Ese Seiya es un idiota!... ¡Estábamos juntos y me dijo Saori!- expresó molesta. Camus no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada- ¡Tú cállate que no tiene nada de gracioso!- le reclamó a punto de llorar de rabia por la humillación.

-¡Ese estúpido me las pagará!- dijo Milo enojado- Nadie le hace esto a mi chica…-se dirigió a la puerta.

Camus lo detuvo- Espera, no seas tonto…

-¡Quítate Camus!

-Espera Milo, estás muy enojado ahora y sólo provocarás que se arruine todo- le dijo su amigo- No pierdas la cabeza sólo por un berrinche de tu mujer. Como estás ahora eres capaz de matar a golpes a Seiya y eso nos alejaría de la fortuna de los Kido para siempre. Si sólo lo golpeas para darle un buen susto sospechará de su relación y, tal vez ocurra lo mismo que sucedió cuando esos tipos lo golpearon y lo acerques de nuevo a Kido.

-Pero…-intentó replicar.

-Mira si quieres vengarte, mejor dale en lo que más le duele…

-Saori…- intervino Shaina.

-Así es, ahora que le dijo la verdad a Seiya ya no nos sirve de nada; al contrario, sólo está estorbando. Lo mejor será que nos deshagamos de ella de una buena vez.

Milo lo pensó un instante y sonrió- Mira y yo que pensé que eras como un congelador, frío y sin emociones pero parece que tienes buenas ideas…- luego se dirigió a Shaina- No te preocupes preciosa, no volverá a pasarte esto porque personalmente pronto me encargaré de que Saori Kido sea sólo un recuerdo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	12. Cap XII: Malas Decisiones

**ATENCIÓN: **LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. ETC…

_¿NUNCA LES HA SUCEDIDO QUE CUANDO ESTÁN ENOJADOS NO SABEN NI LO QUE DICEN?…_

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**MALAS DECISIONES**

Inmediatamente después de golpear a Shiryu para lograr huir, Ikki caminó algunas horas. En realidad, no era su intención lastimar a su viejo amigo, pero no quería involucrarlo en sus planes. Lo había pensado bien y estaba decidido a todo por detener a Milo y Camus. Después de que lo golpearan alcanzó a escuchar el nombre de Seiya y Saori, además de que le hicieron un interrogatorio sobre la chica Kido. Había escuchado otro nombre, el de una mujer pero no podía recordarlo, lo que sí tenía presente es que, en su conversación, dieron a entender que esa mujer les había pedido toda esa información. No tenía las cosas claras que una cosa sí era cierta, Ikki temía que tramaran algo, aunque la señorita Kido le era indiferente (a pesar de que su hermano le habló maravillas de ella) no quería que esos tipos siguieran haciéndole daño a la gente.

Ikki estaba consciente de los riesgos que estaba tomando pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Sin embargo, antes quería hacer algo que creía muy importante.

Llegó a la pequeña casa donde vivía Pandora y Shaka, llamó a la puerta. Esta vez quería despedirse de ellos.

-¡Ikki! -expresó la joven con un abrazo apenas lo vio en el umbral - ¿Cómo estás? Oh te extrañé tanto...- agregó llorando.

-Tranquila...

-Perdóname- pidió mientras se secaba las lágrimas- Pero pasa por favor, me imagino que estás cansado y que tienes cosas que contar.

El joven entró a paso lento, aún le dolía la pierna. Pandora le preguntó si estaba bien y él no tuvo más que contarle todo lo sucedido, culminó su relato diciéndole que había regresado para detener a Milo y Camus.

-Pero Ikki, eso es muy peligroso... No deberías...

-Tengo que hacerlo.

-Pero esos tipos pueden lastimarte, incluso...-la chica no quiso terminar la idea- Y si lo logras, la policía podría atraparte.

-Si las cosas resultan así, no puedo ir contra el destino- sentenció con cierta frialdad- Estoy harto de huir y por fin quiero hacer algo bien.

La chica tomó su mano- Tú has hecho muchas cosas buenas, eso nunca lo dudes.

-En fin, vine a despedirme de ti y de Shaka... ¿Dónde está él?- preguntó.

-Él ya casi nunca está aquí- la chica creyó prudente, de momento, omitir cierta información sobre Shaka y el hermano de Ikki-Tiene varios asuntos que tratar… entre ellos buscarte.

-Ya veo... -se puso de pie- bueno cuando lo veas dile que estuve aquí.

La chica también se puso de pie- ¿Te vas tan pronto?

-Sí, si no lo hago ahora esos dos pueden seguir con sus fechorías.

La chica, también consciente del peligro que correría Ikki, no pudo soportar más y decidió hacer algo que anhelaba prácticamente desde que conoció a ese chico. Se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Ikki, quien no había pensado en esos temas (mucho menos besar a una mujer) desde que Esmeralda había muerto, no supo cómo reaccionar- ¿Y eso? -preguntó sintiéndose como un tonto al decirlo.

-Ikki sé que aún amas a Esmeralda y quizás esto no te importe, pero me gustas mucho y desde hace tiempo estoy enamorada de ti.

-Ah... -respondió y de nuevo se sintió tonto pero de verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar en esas situaciones.- Bueno yo... yo creo que... me voy y... después hablamos.

-Espera- dijo la chica y de pronto se quitó su collar y se lo puso en su mano- Ten, llévalo contigo, te dará suerte.

-Pero es lo único que te queda de tus padres.

-Pues tienes que volver para regresármelo-le dedicó una sonrisa y él se la correspondió.

Ikki salió de ahí más motivado, sí tenía que regresar, quería regresar con ella, después de todo no le parecía una mala idea.

Saori Kido había recibido llamadas de Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga, ellos estaban un poco molestos y le pedían explicaciones. Ella sentía que no estaba obligada a dar explicaciones, sólo a Seiya, pero si quería su ayuda tendría que contarles parte de la verdad. Así que los citó en su oficina para hablar con ellos y también mandó llamar a Marín/Seika pues también quería aclarar cosas con ella.

Una vez que los tuvo reunidos en su despacho, ellos comenzaron a cuestionarla- ¿Qué tanto le dijo a Seiya que está tan enojado?- preguntó Shiryu.

-Jamás lo vi así, está vuelto loco…- agregó Hyoga.

-La noticia le afectó mucho, cree que sólo estamos de tu lado…-terció Shun.

-También es mi culpa- expresó Marín- Debí decirle que ya lo sabía y que fue precisamente esa razón por la que me alejé de él- los tres amigos la miraron sorprendidos pero la chica nos le hizo mucho caso y continuó- Hace años, cuando cumplí 15 años, Mitsumasa Kido me mandó llamar, según él, ya tenía la edad suficiente para entender ciertas cosas y me reveló el origen de Seiya. En ese entonces, él me dio a escoger lo que quería hacer, según me dijo, entre sus responsabilidades estaba cumplirle a mi madre la palabra de cuidar de mí. Yo era muy joven y no sabía exactamente qué hacer, creí que alejarme de mi hermano era lo mejor, ahora que sabía que él pertenecía a un mundo totalmente diferente. Ahora comprendo que todo fue un error.- estuvo a punto de romper a llorar.

-Lamentablemente es tarde para querer remediar todo aquello- sentenció Saori.

-¿Y lo dices tú? Que ilusionaste a mi hermano sabiendo que él es…

-Si te refieres a que él es mi "tío", te equivocas- interrumpió la chica. Sus cuatro interlocutores la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Quiere decir que Seiya no es hijo de su abuelo?-se aventuró a preguntar Hyoga.

-No, Seiya es hijo auténtico de Mitsumasa Kido, por sus venas corre la sangre de esa familia- aclaró- De hecho, en una evaluación médica que le hicieron recién llegó aquí siendo niño, mi abuelo ordenó hacerle una prueba para asegurarse de que era su hijo.

-Entonces usted…- comenzó a decir Shiryu.

-En realidad no tengo ninguna obligación de explicarles nada a ustedes, ese es un derecho que sólo le pertenece a Seiya, pero lo que sí quiero es aclarar que no soy una perversa que se fijó en él sabiendo que nos unía un lazo de sangre…- hizo una breve pausa y agregó- Lo único que les puedo decir es que Mitsumasa Kido no es mi verdadero abuelo. Durante años, él se hizo cargo de mí tratándome como su nieta, pero en realidad no soy tal…

-Entonces ¿de verdad quieres a Seiya?- preguntó Marín.

-No sólo lo quiero, lo amó- declaró sorprendiéndose de su propia honestidad- Y es cierto, es algo que no planee en un principio, él y yo durante años fuimos rivales, pero ahora las circunstancias han cambiado, nosotros cambiamos, maduramos un poco y comenzamos a vernos de maneras diferentes; al final fue inevitable que sintiéramos algo el uno por el otro.

-Menos mal… me alegro de escuchar eso- dijo Shun- Pero… él debe saberlo inmediatamente.

-Eso quiero pero él no me quiere escuchar-respondió la chica- No lo culpo, sabía que debía decirle la verdad pero… -no pudo continuar por temor de volver a romper en llanto.

-Pues si realmente le importa- sugirió Hyoga- debe actuar rápido, últimamente está siendo mal aconsejado por esa chica, Shaina, quien sólo se ha dedicado a ponerlo en contra de todos.

-Es cierto- agregó Shiryu- esa chica le está envenenando el alma diciéndole lo que su rabia quiere escuchar. Que su hermana y tú lo traicionaron, que nosotros estamos de tu lado y sabrá qué más cosas le dijo.

-¡¿Shaina?!-expresó Saori, se había olvidado completamente de esa mujer.

-¿Se trata de su ex novia? – preguntó Marín- Seiya me habló un poco de ella, conozco a las mujeres de su clase; tal vez él, siendo hombre no lo pueda ver, pero esa mujer es todo un personaje, por decir poco.

-Es peor que eso Marín- dijo Saori aún sorprendida- Me temo que las intenciones de Shaina para con Seiya son peores de lo que imaginas.

-¿De qué habla?- dijo Hyoga- es sólo una loca que se la pasa suplicando atención a Seiya.

-No, Hyoga… sospecho que ella está detrás de él por interés- los cuatro la miraron sin entender- Hasta antes de que Seiya escuchara el testamento de mi abuelo, sólo habíamos 6 personas que sabían que Seiya era un Kido: mi abuelo (obviamente), Tatsumi, Marín, mi investigador Saga (quien estaba al tanto de la información para encontrarlo en Grecia), yo y… Shaina, quien escuchó hablarnos a Saga y a mí hace tiempo… Casualmente, poco tiempo después ella y Seiya se conocieron.

-Entonces…- dijo Hyoga pero se interrumpió porque pensó en todo aquello.

-¡Debemos advertirle a Seiya!- dijo Shiryu.

-No, no podemos alejarlo más, tenemos que tener tacto- sugirió Marín.

-Esperen… esperen… -interrumpió Shun- No podemos decirle las cosas así, sólo lo enfureceremos más… Además, él ya es un hombre y no es tan ingenuo para caer en su trampa ¿cierto?

Saori guardó silencio, ella esperaba que Seiya se diera cuenta de todo y, sobre todo, que la escuchara. Tenía que confesarle tantas cosas, sólo necesitaba una oportunidad de que la escuchara, y si después de eso él seguía sin perdonarla, no le quedaría más que aceptar su derrota y volver con Julián, fingiendo que nunca se enamoró por primera, única y última vez.

Sin embargo, Seiya sí tenía algo de ingenuidad para con Shaina. Se sentía muy avergonzado por lo sucedido la noche anterior, era un tonto, cómo había confundido a Saori con Shaina, supuso que ésta última se había ofendido por ello. Ahora se sentía arrepentido por su grave error y quería pedirle perdón a su novia.

La llamó por teléfono para citarse aquella tarde en un café para hablar, Seiya la escuchó más tranquila. Mientras la esperaba en el lugar de la cita, el joven pensaba que tal vez había sido un grave error pedirle que regresaran. Estaba consciente de que el hecho de haberla llamado "Saori" sólo evidenciaba que Seiya aún amaba a la susodicha. No podía negarlo, y se odiaba a sí mismo por seguir sintiendo aquello por esa mujer que lo había engañado y traicionado de la manera más cruel. Tenía, no, debía arrancársela del corazón y, aunque no era lo más correcto, si tenía que utilizar a Shaina para eso, no le importaba incluso casarse con ella.

Cuando la chica apareció, lo saludó como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, Seiya quería disculparse.

-Shaina, te cité aquí para disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche… yo no sé qué me pasó…

-No te preocupes cariño, entiendo que esa chica te importó mucho pero te quiero y estoy dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible para que te olvides de ella y la apartes de tu vida para siempre- dijo tomando y acariciando la mano del joven.

-Gracias…- esbozó una leve sonrisa. La chica lo besó apasionadamente, y esta vez Seiya intentaba no pensar en Saori y concentrarse en Shaina. Estuvieron ahí unos minutos, tomaron algo, pero su convivencia fue más bien física, Seiya comprendía que su novia era así.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar. Ya afuera, Shaina de nuevo lo besó y justo en el momento en que sus bocas estaban en esa especie de lucha, Shun se aproximaba a ellos acompañado de Saori Kido.

El joven médico estaba muy preocupado por el aspecto pálido y ojeroso de la chica e insistió en que debía comer bien y distraerse un poco. Con ese fin, la invitó a tomar algo en un pequeño café no muy lejos de ahí. Sin embargo, lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que en ese mismo lugar, exactamente en ese momento, Seiya y Shaina estaban en el proceso de recuperar su relación y, por lo tanto, estaban justo en la expresión de su cariño, y de qué manera, pues hasta algunos curiosos los miraban sorprendidos y otros pocos se escandalizaban por los modos de la joven pareja.

-Así que habrá que esperar un poco para que este asunto del proyecto del hospital se concrete- le decía la joven no muy animada a su amigo. No era que la idea que Shun le había propuesto meses atrás no le entusiasmara sino que últimamente nada la entusiasmaba.

-Entiendo, me imagino que por ahora no tiene tiempo de… -Shun no pudo terminar la frase porque, al igual que la gente que pasaba, miró a la joven pareja que se besaba. Por un breve instante le parecieron extravagantes las formas en que las parejas se demostraban su amor en estos tiempos; incluso tuvo el tiempo de envidiar a esos enamorados pues, a pesar de estar en pleno siglo XXI, todavía había censura hacia expresiones como esa de parte de personas como él.

Sin embargo, toda reflexión sobre la moral y el amor se vio eclipsada de golpe al notar quiénes conformaban a esa pareja. Shun se heló por completo y pareció no ser el único que reparó en la identidad de esos jóvenes. Él y Saori detuvieron su paso y el joven sintió que la chica lo sujetaba del brazo con firmeza, como si intentara que su amigo le diera fuerzas para sobrellevar lo que sus ojos veían y lo que seguiría.

En ese momento, pareció que Seiya se sintió observado y, sin dejar de besar a Shaina, lo miró de reojo. Por un segundo pareció ignorarlos, pero inmediatamente después se dio cuenta de quienes lo observaban; por lo que se separó de su novia.

-¡Shun! ¡Sa…Saori!- dijo.

-Seiya ¿qué…- comenzó a decir Shun pues parecía que sus amigos se habían quedado mudos.

-Miren nada más- interrumpió Shaina colgándose del brazo de Seiya, como si quisiera demostrar que ya le pertenecía de nuevo- si es nada menos que Saori Kido, esa que te engaño.

-Seiya, por favor necesito que me escuches- pidió Saori ignorando a Shaina.

-Vámonos, no debes escuchar a esta mujer que sólo sabe enredarte con sus mentiras- sugirió Shaina tirando de su novio.

-¡Cállate!- le gritó Saori dejando de lado su constante pose de dama educada- ¡Eres tú la que lo está engañando!... Seiya por favor, a esta mujer sólo le interesa tu dinero.

-Hablas por ti, cuando conocí a Seiya no tenía idea de nada de herencias y esas cosas- mintió- Pero tú…

-¡Basta!- exclamó Seiya quien no quería seguir confundiéndose más- Saori, Shaina tiene razón, ella siempre ha sido honesta conmigo y tú…

-No es lo que crees, yo…- comenzó a decir la chica con voz quebrada pero Seiya la interrumpió.

-¡Escucha, Shaina y yo nos casaremos pronto así que ya déjame en paz!... No quiero escucharte… no quiero verte… quiero que de una vez por todas salgas de mi vida… Siempre has sido una niña caprichosa y mimada que no descansa hasta tener todo lo que desea, pero conmigo te equivocas, yo sé bien como eres y no permitiré que me uses…- decía Seiya, pero sentía que esas palabras se le escapaban de una manera incontrolable, no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que decía pero sí sabía que era su coraje el que le estaba dictando esas palabras- Eres hueca y superficial, jamás podrás querer algo que no seas tú misma… eres una manipuladora, una mentirosa, una…

No pudo terminar porque la propia Saori le dio una bofetada- Tú eres un tonto, un terco, un cavernícola...- no pudo evitar romper en llanto- un insensible, no sé cómo pude enamorarme de ti creyendo que ya no eras ese niño que se la pasaba molestándome…-aún con lágrimas en los ojos miró a Shaina, quien levemente sonreía complacida por verlos por fin separados- A ti no te abofeteo porque yo sí soy una dama y no pienso rebajarme a tu nivel…-caminó unos cuantos pasos y se volvió hacia ellos- Disfruta a tu mujercita mientras te dure la herencia de la familia Kido- finalizó y se fue de ahí caminando a prisa y secándose sus lágrimas.

-Señorita Saori…- dijo Shun, y antes de seguirla se dirigió a su amigo- Qué tacto tienes Seiya… - le reclamó.

-Shun, yo…-intentó explicarse pero no sabía cómo.

- ¿Qué no ves cómo está por ti?... No come, no duerme, no quiere nada más que la escuches.

-No quiero escuchar más mentiras- respondió Seiya- Ni de ella, ni de mi hermana, ni de ustedes…

-Sí que eres testarudo… Ella está literalmente muriéndose por ti y tú sigues creyendo que el mundo conspira en tu contra… ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que realmente le pase algo malo para que por fin puedas reaccionar?…- Shun estaba muy irritado, cuestión que no era muy común en él, pues se consideraba un chico muy tranquilo; así que no quiso continuar con esa conversación que seguro no llegaría a nada, pensó que era mejor ver por Saori. Decidió seguirla pero antes agregó- Por cierto, entre las cosas que quiere decirte es que entre ustedes no hay ningún vínculo sanguíneo- declaró y se fue corriendo tras la chica.

Seiya se tocó la mejilla donde Saori lo abofeteó, aún sentía la piel caliente por el golpe. Sin duda, le había dolido más que la bofetada que le propinó Shaina, y no por una cuestión de fuerza sino por una cuestión de sentimientos; de hecho, de todos los golpes que había recibido en su vida, ése era el que más le había dolido.

-¿Es vedad que nos casaremos pronto?-preguntó Shaina.

-Sssí- respondió Seiya un tanto distraído mientras seguía mirando la calle por donde se fueron Saori y Shun. Por una milésima de segundo pensó que quizás había exagerado su reacción con la joven Kido. Pero aún así agregó hacia Shaina todavía distraídamente- Cuando quieras…

-Me alegro amor…-respondió la chica y al notar que Seiya aún estaba contrariado por lo sucedido decidió que lo mejor era llevárselo de ahí antes de que él hiciera una tontería como seguir a la joven Kido.- Vámonos Seiya- dijo dándole un beso en la otra mejilla y colgándose de nuevo de su brazo- Aún hay un "asunto" que dejamos pendiente anoche.

Saori caminaba llorando por las calles que, poco a poco, comenzaban a quedarse más solas debido al ocaso. Lo sabía, había perdido a Seiya para siempre; pero no podía reprocharle nada a él pues ella se lo buscó al no decirle la verdad desde el principio. Maldito amor que le llegó y no le permitió confesarle sus verdaderas intenciones por miedo a perderlo. Ahora ya era tarde, seguramente en ese momento estaría besando a Shaina o sabrá qué otras cosas esté haciendo con ella, de cualquier manera esa mujer pronto se convertiría en su esposa. No importaba, ya nada importaba.

-Buenas noches señorita Kido- le dijo de pronto una voz. De entre las sombras que ya habían terminado de caer se dibujó la silueta de un hombre ¿estaba loca o lo había visto alguna vez?- Me pregunto ¿qué hace una dama como usted sola por las calles a estas horas?

A Saori no le dio buena espina cuando ese joven se acercó un poco a ella. Intentó volver por el camino de donde venía pero detrás de ella ya había otro joven quien la sujetó –Espere señorita que queremos tratar unos asuntos con usted.

Milo se acercó a ella y teniéndola de frente le habló mientras tocaba el rostro de la chica- Ahora que me doy cuenta, usted es muy hermosa…

-Déjenme…-suplicó la chica- ¿Quieren dinero? ¿Joyas? Se los daré pero déjenme ir.

-Lo sentimos mucho pero no nos interesa esa oferta- le respondió- además sabemos que usted no tiene tanto dinero como aparenta.

Saori sentía estar en medio de una pesadilla ¿quiénes eran ellos y qué buscaban con ella?

-Ya basta, no la asustes más con tonito misterioso, sólo la pones nerviosa y hará esto más difícil- dijo Camus detrás de ella.

- Tienes razón, hay que terminar con esto cuanto antes…

-Oye ¿no crees que antes podríamos, tú sabes…?

-No es mala idea, aunque yo ya tengo quien cubra "esos deseos", sería un desperdicio no complacerse con tanta belleza- suspiró- Lástima que después nos tengamos que deshacer de ella…-luego dibujó una sonrisa irónica- Me gustaría ver la cara de ese idiota de Seiya cuando se entere de lo que va a pasar contigo.

Saori temblaba de pies a cabeza. Tenía mucho miedo, no sabía por qué le sucedía aquello. Pensó que quizás era un castigo divino por haber engañado a Seiya. Al pensar en él no pudo evitar desear con todo su corazón tenerlo cerca. Se imaginó que si el odio no los hubiese separado de nuevo, tal vez en ese momento estarían juntos, quizás en el mismo café donde acababan de verse o en cualquier otro lugar; estarían con sus manos entrelazadas riendo y hablando de tonterías, pero ambos en silencio desearían ir a casa para amarse plenamente, pero no habría prisas porque tenían toda una vida por compartir. Aquella ilusión hizo que la chica rompiera en llanto de nuevo.

-¡Saori! -dijo de pronto la voz de Shun quien acababa de arribar corriendo- ¡Déjenla!- expresó y tomó a Camus para que soltara a la chica. Le propinó un puñetazo en la cara. Tanto Camus como Saori cayeron al suelo. -Saori...-intentó ayudarla pero Milo lo sujeto y lo encaro.

-Mira nada más... Me encontré con este niño bonito, el hermanito de Ikki.

-No te tengo miedo Milo- le respondió Shun y, contrario a su naturaleza pacífica, golpeó con su rodilla el estómago de su contrincante quien lo soltó para recuperar aire, eso le dio oportunidad de ayudar a Saori quien yacía en el suelo. La chica estaba inconsciente, el joven médico no supo si era porque se golpeó la cabeza al caer o sólo era un desmayo.- Saori... Saori...-le llamaba.

Mientras tanto Camus y Milo reaccionaban. -Se acabó niño -declaró Milo a sus espaldas, sacó un arma y le apuntó- Se terminó el juego. Bueno, no importa, por fin te podrás reunir con tu hermano del cual también tuve que deshacerme.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo de pronto la voz de Ikki.-Pues que mal haces tu trabajo.

Lo golpeó en la cabeza y logró desarmarlo. Por su parte, Camus se dio cuenta que no tenía oportunidad contra ellos, así que emprendió su huída. Milo, quien ya estaba siendo sometido por Ikki sólo pudo observar cómo su "amigo" lo abandonaba.

De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar sirenas de patrullas. -Esta vez no podrás escapar. Llamé a la policía y vienen para llevarte.

-Idiota...Ah...- Milo hablaba dificultosamente por la fuerza con la que Ikki lo sujetaba-También te llevaran...

-Hermano, tiene razón. Vete yo lo detendré-dijo Shun.

-No, yo me quedaré a cuidar a este maldito. No me importa qué vaya pasar. Además tú debes ayudar a la señorita Kido. ¿Cómo está?

-Espero que bien...-respondió y agregó por lo bajo- Ay Seiya si no te hubieras portado como un tonto, nada de esto hubiese pasado.

Y aunque estaba muy molesto con su amigo, realmente deseó que estuviera ahí para cuidar de la señorita Saori.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	13. Cap XIII: Cruda Realidad

**ADVERTENCIA: **LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

_Y EN ESTE FIC, ¿HABRÁ VERDADEROS ANTAGONISTAS O APLICAN LA FRASE: EL FIN JUSTIFICA LOS MEDIOS?_

**CAPÍTULO 13**

** CRUDA REALIDAD**

Aquella noche, Seiya se despertó con un sobresalto. Sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho, no era un dolor precisamente físico sino como un mal presentimiento. Miró al otro lado de la cama y vio a Shaina completamente dormida. Por un momento, Seiya se sintió mal por no poder "cumplirle" como hombre apenas unas horas antes. Nunca le había pasado eso, pero ahora sabía que era una situación vergonzosa donde su hombría quedaba malherida.

La cuestión había sido que no podía estar de esa manera con Shaina sin pensar en Saori; quería evitar otra bofetada de su novia así que le dijo que se sentía muy cansado. En consecuencia, decidieron dormir temprano y después de un intranquilo sueño, Seiya se dio cuenta de que no podría descansar mientras Saori estuviera en su mente. De pronto recordó la expresión de la chica cuando lo abofeteo, quizás él había ido demasiado lejos en decirle todo aquello y más tomando en cuenta lo que Shun le contó: "Entre las cosas que quiere decirte es que entre ustedes no hay ningún vínculo sanguíneo"- dijo la voz de su amigo en su mente.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, el joven se incorporó un poco. Pensó en que nunca escuchó nada sobre los padres de Saori, se preguntó si su medio hermano o hermana también era un bastardo (como él), ¿cómo era ese hermano o hermana?, ¿bajo qué circunstancias había dejado a cargo de su inestable padre a Saori siendo una niña? Y más, aún, si no lo unía un vínculo sanguíneo a la chica ¿de dónde provenía su mote de "nieta" de Mitsumasa Kido?. Por lo tanto, todavía había muchas dudas por aclarar.

Miró de nuevo a Shaina, luego vio la hora; apenas era medianoche, tal vez podría salir sin que Shaina notara su ausencia, ir al orfanato, colarse a la habitación de Saori y pedirle respuestas. Se levantó en silencio, se vistió y sigilosamente salió de la habitación.

Cuando comenzó a subir hacia el balcón de la joven, pensó que en primer lugar debía disculparse por todo lo que le dijo en la tarde, en segundo lugar se prometió por la memoria de su madre que no caería en la seducción de Saori.

Llegó arriba, con mano temblorosa abrió la puerta y entró a la oscura habitación. Sin embargo, Seiya se sorprendió al encontrar hecha la cama y que Saori no estaba por ningún lado. El joven sintió de nuevo ese mal presentimiento y la voz de Shun volvió a su cabeza: "¿Qué esperas? ¿Que realmente le pase algo malo para que por fin puedas reaccionar?". Y en su mente se dibujó el rostro pálido y ojeroso de la chica.

-Saori...-pronunció con cierta preocupación en medio de la oscura y abandonada habitación.

En la orilla del cómodo lecho vio las ropas para dormir de la joven. Se sentó junto a ellas y las tomó con delicadeza recordando que la última vez que estuvo ahí, estuvo a punto de deshacer esas prendas para tener lo más cerca posible a Saori. Se aferró a ellas y se dejó caer en la cama. No lograba quitarse ese mal presentimiento, a pesar de las mentiras y los insultos, la amaba y por ningún motivo le deseaba un mal.

-Por favor, que esté bien, que no le pase nada... por favor, por favor…-suplicó y por primera vez en su vida sintió ganas de llorar por una mujer que no fuera su madre y/o su hermana.

Horas más tarde, cuando el sol comenzó a entrar en la habitación, despertó de golpe. -¿Qué pasó?- se preguntó en voz alta mientras reaccionaba con un salto. De pronto recordó dónde estaba, pasó una mano por su rostro, en la otra aún aferraba las prendas de seda de Saori. -¿Porqué no llegó?- se preguntó en voz alta. Se puso de pie y acomodó todo para que nadie notara que pasó la noche ahí. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que por fin había faltado a su palabra no volver a pasar una noche en ese lugar, y le pareció curioso que, a pesar de negarse a hacerlo, finalmente la razón para quedarse había sido Saori. Decidió que lo mejor era irse de ahí antes de que alguien entrara y lo encontrara; si eso sucedía, no tendría una justificación para aquella situación que lo dejaba ver como un perverso o algo así.

Regresó al hotel, quizá Shaina ya habría despertado y muy probablemente tendría problemas con ella. No obstante, cuando entró no la encontró. Eso sí le extrañó mucho. ¿Estaría molesta con él de nuevo o simplemente habría salido a buscarlo? Estuvo un rato esperándola pero ella nunca regresó.

Sin otra cosa mejor que hacer, decidió que sería bueno ir a ver a su hermana, con ella también se había portado como un tonto y debía pedirle perdón. Además, teniendo en cuenta que ella ya sabía que Mitsumasa Kido era su padre, quizás ella podría darle algunas respuestas.

Cuando llegó a casa de Aioros, solo encontró a éste, ni su hermana ni su futuro cuñado estaban ahí.

-Pasa Seiya- le dijo el joven- ¿Quieres algo de comer? Yo apenas estoy almorzando algo.

-Está bien- respondió; en realidad moría de hambre pues no había probado bocado en toda la mañana.

-¿Y dónfdé esftá mfí herfmafna?-preguntó Seiya con la boca llena, una actitud que seguramente Saori reprobaría. Tragó el bocado preguntó de nuevo. -Perdón, ¿dónde está mi hermana?

-No quiero ser grosero pero no lo sé. Esta mañana cuando me levanté, ya no estaban.

-Ya veo...-dijo un tanto preocupado.

-Pero tranquilo Seiya, está con mi hermano, él la adora y no permitirá que le pase nada.

-Es cierto que la quiere mucho ¿Verdad?

Aioros dibujó una sonrisa- Simplemente Marín es la vida de Aioria; desde que la conoció hace años, su mundo ha girado en torno a ella. Y con razón, aunque no lo creas tu hermana tiene su carácter y a Aioria le costó mucho conquistarla.

-¿En serio?-preguntó intrigado, se dio cuenta que en realidad sabía poco de su hermana.

-Sí. Hace algunos años tu hermana trabajaba en una tienda ayudando a un amable anciano; en ese entonces Aioria y yo la pasábamos entrenando, yo solía ser muy estricto con él, se quejaba de la disciplina que le imponía y se escapaba; en una ocasión de esas, se conocieron. Se hicieron muy buenos amigos, pero por más que mi hermano le insistía ella no lo aceptaba, por lo que sé ahora, me imagino que no quería involucrarse con nadie porque estaba huyendo de su pasado- hizo una pausa y bebió un poco de café- Pero ya ves, los inescrutables designios del destino los mantuvieron unidos, ya sólo falta que tú le autorices a Aioria casarse con tu hermana para que se lleve a cabo la ceremonia.

-¿Qué? Vamos, esa vez lo dije de broma- contestó Seiya- ¿Acaso está esperando que YO le dé la mano de mi hermana?

Aioros asintió- Así es mi hermano y más cuando se trata de un asunto relacionado con Marín, todo se lo toma en serio.

-Bueno, es un buen tipo y quiere a mi hermana, supongo que en cuanto lo vea le autorizaré casarse con ella- suspiró- Pronto habrá boda…

-Pensé que te alegraría más… o tu expresión se debe a otra cosa.

-Me voy a casar con Shaina- intentó dibujar una sonrisa pero resultó algo que no se parecía en nada, más bien era un gesto de tristeza.

-¿Con tu ex novia? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ella me ha apoyado como nadie, ni siquiera mis amigos están de mi lado.

-Seiya… no confundas la gratitud con el amor.

-Yo sé que no la amo pero podría llegar a…

Aioros sonrió un tanto irónico- No dirás que podrás llegar hacerlo… Seiya, lo que intentas hacer es denigrante tanto para esa mujer como para ti, incluso para la señorita Kido, que es a quien verdaderamente amas ¿o me equivoco?- Seiya negó con la cabeza- Usar a una mujer para sustituir a otra, es concebir a ambas como objetos y tú quedas como tipo que sólo utiliza a la gente para sus fines personales.

-Pero Shaina sabe que no la quiero como ella y…- intentó defenderse.

-Aún así, si ella de verdad te quiere como dice, sabe que no es correcto mendigar tu cariño… y más sabiendo que tú amas a otra. Ella parece no comprender que no sientes nada por ella y aún así está aferrada a mantenerte a su lado aunque tú no quieras.

Seiya dudó unos segundos. Era cierto, el amor no era así, él mismo estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Saori si eso la hacía a ella feliz. De pronto recordó, lo que esta última le dijo sobre Shaina, que era en realidad ella quien estaba detrás de su dinero- Bu…bueno- dijo por fin- en realidad las cosas con Shaina siempre fueron muy extrañas desde el principio. Yo sé que no soy el tipo más guapo del mundo, tengo mal carácter y pésimos modales, pero aún así ella prácticamente se obsesionó conmigo y la idea de casarnos. Quizás a ella sólo le interese por otras cosas…

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Aioros, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta, quería que Seiya llegara a ella.

-Dinero… De alguna manera ella pudo saberlo y… por eso… por eso no me dejó en paz desde que nos conocimos.

-Bueno Seiya, no puedes acusar a la gente por una sospecha que tengas. Yo sugiero que la pongas a prueba y le digas que renunciaste a tu herencia.

En realidad Seiya ni siquiera había considerado tomar su herencia. Sólo había pensado que deseaba que el orfanato siguiera ayudando a los niños desprotegidos. Ahora que lo pensaba, no era mala idea, decirle a Shaina que no habría dinero y que tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir con lo poco que él podía ofrecerle.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró su hermana acompañada de su prometido- ¡Seiya!- expresó en cuanto lo vio y corrió a abrazarlo.- ¡Hermano, regresaste!...

-Bueno, creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar-dijo Aioros- Vámonos Aioria- y antes de que su hermano menor protestara agregó- Anda no seas necio.

-Seiya qué gusto me da que hayas venido- dijo emocionada su hermana una vez que se quedaron solos y tomaron asiento-Yo… yo debo pedirte perdón por no decirte las cosas a tiempo…- agachó la cabeza, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar unas lágrimas.

Seiya le tomó el rostro para verla de frente y limpió sus lágrimas- Entiendo que en ese entonces sentiste mucha presión al saber… ¿Fue Mitsumasa Kido quien te lo dijo?

-Sí, cuando cumplí 15 años él me lo confesó y me dio a elegir lo que quisiera hacer. Yo pensé que estarías bien al lado de tu padre, así que irme al extranjero era la oportunidad perfecta de alejarme de ti y que fueras alguien en la vida.

-Hermana, con los años he aprendido que el dinero no compra valores. Mira por ejemplo a Aioria y Aioros, no nacieron en cuna de oro y aún así son muy buenos hombres; otros, como el ex prometido de Saori, Julián Solo, el dinero sólo lo hizo más patán de lo normal.

La chica le sonrió, pero notó una leve tristeza en su hermano al hablar sobre Saori Kido- Seiya… ella nos dijo que ustedes no están unidos por la sangre.

-Shun me comentó lo mismo, pero no sé los detalles…

-Tampoco yo, pero ¿qué pierdes con ir a hablar con ella?

-Seika, digo, Marín… yo me voy a casar con Shaina (mi ex novia), no sé si pueda perdonar a Saori por mentirme, por enamorarme sin decirme la verdad desde el inicio.

-Y dime… Si te hubiera dicho desde el primer momento en que te volvió a ver, que eres hijo de Mitsumasa Kido, ¿algo hubiera cambiado? ¿te hubieras quedado como si nada?... Si ella no hubiese esperado, tú y yo no estaríamos aquí, juntos de nuevo…

Era cierto, Seiya lo sabía. Era probable que desde el primer instante se hubiera marchado furioso de regreso a Grecia y tal vez nunca se hubiera reencontrado con su hermana.

-Deberías ir a verla…

-Eso quisiera pero fui al orfanato a buscarla y…

-Es que ella no está ahí- su hermano la miró sin comprender- De hecho, Aioria y yo venimos de visitarla. Anoche unos tipos quisieron hacerle daño, Shun e Ikki le ayudaron pero ella se puso muy mal, no ha comido ni dormido muy bien así que perdió el conocimiento, eso sin contar la crisis nerviosa en la que entró… Tuvo que pasar la noche en el hospital de la fundación.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Seiya sorprendido y se puso de pie de golpe- Pero ¿cómo pasó, dónde, quién le hizo eso?- Aioria y su hermano regresaron de la habitación al escuchar el alboroto.

-Lo único que sabemos es que fue a unas calles de un concurrido café al que fue acompañada de Shun, ellos se separaron un instante y la señorita Saori caminó unas calles sola, cuando se topó con esos sujetos.

-Sabemos- intervino Aioria- que al parecer los tipos que la interceptaron ya lo tenían planeado… Tus amigos los conocían se llaman… Camus y Milo, creo.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Y dónde está esos infelices?!- preguntó alterado.

-El tal Milo está en la estación de policía que está cerca del café y el otro tipo logró huir…-dijo Aioria.

Seiya golpeó con el puño la mesa- ¡Ese mal nacido me las pagará!- declaró y salió hecho una furia. No le importaba que unas rejas lo separaran de Milo, pero eso era el colmo, primero intentó lastimarlo a él mismo, luego a Hyoga y Shun, luego posiblemente a Ikki y ahora se había metido con Saori, a ella nadie podía tocarla; a Camus vería cómo encontrarlo, lo cazaría como un perro si era preciso.

Marín se quedó preocupada e intentó seguirlo pero su novio la detuvo- Yo iré, tengo que evitar que haga una locura- le dijo y salió corriendo tras su futuro cuñado.

-Bueno, ya te veo mejor… -dijo Shun a Saori mientras ésta estaba recostada en la cama del hospital- Si quieres puedes ir a casa a descansar. Sólo no olvides tomar tus calmantes para los nervios.

-Gracias Shun…- dijo la chica incorporándose un poco. Entonces el joven médico vio algo en la mano de la chica que lo sorprendió.

-¿Y ese anillo?-preguntó.

-Ah… esto… Bueno, yo… -suspiró- Julián vino a verme, ha estado muy pendiente de mí y… bueno, decidí reanudar mi compromiso con él.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas a casar con él? ¿Y Seiya?... Pensé que lo amabas…

-Seiya se va a casar con Shaina ¿recuerdas?... Además después de la humillación que me hizo pasar ayer, no esperarás que siga rogándole, quiero rescatar lo poco que me queda de dignidad… Julián es un buen prospecto para mí y está dispuesto a continuar donde nos quedamos, así que en poco tiempo nos casaremos…

-Pero…

-Nada Shun, Seiya me lastimó mucho con sus palabras y quiero que quede en el pasado; enamorarme de él fue un terrible error. Así que quiero que todos respeten mi decisión de ser la próxima señora de Solo.

-Se escucha muy bien eso…- dijo de pronto Julián entrando en la habitación. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso- Bueno, ¿ya saldrás? Yo te llevo a casa.

-En unas horas la daremos de alta- dijo Shun un tanto fastidiado- Como su futuro esposo, será mejor que usted firme la documentación, iré a prepararla…-salió de ahí.

-En un momento te alcanzo- respondió Julián y luego se volvió hacia Saori- Ya hablé con Mu, aún tiene tu vestido y si todo sale así, en una semana tú y yo por fin seremos marido y mujer- El joven dibujó una sonrisa y notó que la chica intentaba correspondérsela, pero el gesto resultaba evidentemente falso y triste. Julián la comprendió. Él también sufría al no poder tener cerca a la persona amada. En ese momento, como si fuera una señal del destino, su móvil comenzó a sonar. -Ah tengo que atender- le dijo a Saori- Luego firmaré los papeles de alta, vendré por ti en la tarde.

-Está bien- respondió la chica.

Julián salió de ahí y contestó el teléfono. Intentó estar en un lugar apartado y hablar en voz baja. Nadie podía enterarse, no aún- ¿Sí? Sorrento, ¿qué pasa?

-No soy Sorrento- dijo una voz femenina y de sólo escucharla su corazón se aceleró.

-Thetis...

-Sabía que si llamaba desde su teléfono no te negarías a contestarme sin importar dónde y con quién estuvieras.

-Sirena mía, hablas como si no me importaras, sabes que todo lo que estoy haciendo es por ti y por...

-No oses usarnos de pretexto, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo- le reclamó, Julián lo sabía perfectamente pero la situación lo rebasaba, tenía que ir en contra de sus propios sentimientos para poder salvar su buen nombre y el de toda su familia. Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de los dos argumentara algo, Thetis le dijo- Espera, él quiere hablar contigo.

El corazón de Julián dio un vuelco cuando la infantil voz le habló- Papi...

El joven no supo qué decirle, estaba consciente de que su pequeño era el más inocente en toda aquella penosa situación. Después de unos breves segundos, por fin respondió -Hola campeón ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te estás portando bien con tu mamá y con Sorrento como te dije?

-Sí papi... y mi tío Sorrento me dijo que me va a enseñar a nadar para ser como tú.

-Ah muy bien. Sólo recuerda obedecerlo y no separarte de él cuando estén en el agua.

-Es que le dije que no, porque tú me prometiste que me ibas a enseñar...- hubo un breve silencio y el niño de 5 años preguntó con toda su inocencia- ¿Cuándo vas a venir?

Julián sintió cómo su corazón se quebró- Pronto hijo, es que estoy de viaje haciendo un negocio y así podré comprarte todo lo que me pediste para tu cumpleaños.

-Ah…bueno...-respondió el niño con decepción.

Julián sabía que esa no era la respuesta que su primogénito esperaba, le partía el alma escuchar triste a su hijo, por eso había evitado contacto con él y su madre- Te prometo que te llevaré un regalo de mi viaje.-agregó impotente por no poder complacerlo- Hijo, pásame a tu mamá. Tengo que hablar con ella.

-Sí papi. Adiós.

Se escuchó cómo le dio el teléfono a su madre- Sorrento llévalo a jugar afuera- oyó decirle.

Después de un breve silencio por fin Julián habló- ¿Por qué me haces esto? Sabes que nada me lastima más que no poder complacerlo.

-Lo siento, pero él te extraña mucho, no te imaginas cuánto te necesita... Yo también te extraño y te necesito.

-Yo igual sirena mía, pero por favor, comprende que esto es por el bien de ustedes.

-No Julián, no nos responsabilices por el maldito miedo que tienes de manchar tu dichoso prestigiado nombre y el temor que siempre has sentido de hablarle a tu madre de mí y de nuestro hijo.

-No, no, no -intentó defenderse- cuando esto termine, estaremos los tres juntos y les podré dar todo lo que se merecen.

-Julián entiende, él es sólo un niño, no le importa lo material, sólo quiere a su padre a su lado...

Hubo un silencio y Julián sentencio-Lo siento debo llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Pues yo no sé si pueda, no sé si logre soportar la idea de saberte casado con otra mujer… No sé si pueda esperarte…

Julián intentó replicar pero no alcanzó a hacerlo porque ella le colgó. Él marcó pero ya no logró establecer contacto, era muy probable que en ese momento ella no quería hablarle. Julián lanzó un pequeño gruñido, enojado por todo lo que le pasaba.

-¿Está bien?- le preguntó un joven a sus espaldas.

-Ah… ¿qué?... ah sí- respondió Julián y lo miró- Es sólo que mi mujer no entiende que debo estar de viaje un tiempo para cerrar el negocio de mi vida.

-Oh… ya veo… Bueno, es que a veces las mujeres no entienden que en nuestra naturaleza está el querer darles todo lo que creemos que se merecen…- respondió Shiryu- Bueno, un amigo mío me aconsejó una vez que para arreglar esos problemas, lo mejor era hablar de frente las cosas.

-Quizá… Creo que ese amigo suyo tiene razón… En fin, con permiso.

-Adiós y suerte… -respondió Shiryu, quien, obviamente, no conocía personalmente a Julián Solo; de no haber sido así, se podrían evitar muchas cosas.

Julián por su parte, quien no tenía la más remota idea de quién era ese joven, se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo. Desde que conoció a Thetis, hacía varios años atrás, nunca tuvo reparo en ser honesto con ella; incluso le confesó que en un principio se acercó a ella con las peores intenciones. En aquel entonces, él era un joven despreocupado que sólo le interesaba pasarla bien; recordaba que en una de sus fiestas de cumpleaños, Kanon llegó acompañado de la joven y Julián no dudo ni un segundo en "acecharla", a sabiendas que su amigo y guardaespaldas la pretendía; sin embargo, gracias a todo lo que tenían en común, logró encontrar en ella un amor sincero, le compró una casa en las costas del Mar Mediterráneo donde se la pasaban largas temporadas (y donde ahora ella vivía) y tuvieron un hijo que ahora tenía 5 años, el pequeño era idéntico a él (incluso lo llamaron Julián) y, obviamente, era la adoración de su padre; en pocas palabras, había encontrado todo al lado de Thetis.

Claro las cosas se complicaron cuando el padre de Julián murió y él tuvo que hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia Solo, al poco tiempo se fue a la ruina y la única esperanza de salvar su prestigio era casándose con una chica rica. Ya lo tenía todo planeado, se casaría con Saori Kido, de ella obtendría el dinero para invertir en sus empresas y volver a tener poder; luego de casi un año de un frívolo matrimonio, la dejaría para volver a Grecia con su mujer y su hijo; todos ganaban, Saori se vería honrada al tener un marido con un buen nombre y él tendría fortuna.

Aunque el precio que tenía que pagar era muy caro, pero como le había dicho a la propia Saori: A veces uno no tiene lo que quiere, pero sí algo que se le aproxime a ello.

-Espera Seiya…-le dijo Aioria sujetando al aludido, quien estaba a punto de entrar a la estación de policía para enfrentar a Milo, pero el joven iba hecho una furia.

-Suéltame Aioria… ese infeliz me las va a pagar…

- Antes debes calmarte, no puedes llegar así como así, tú también te meterás en un lío…

-No me importa. Ese idiota se atrevió a lastimar a Saori…

-Pero tranquilo, te digo…- insistía el ojiazul.

Sin embargo, su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando vieron a una joven salir también hecha una furia. Shaina pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera reparó en la presencia de ellos. Caminaba rápidamente e iba secándose las lágrimas del rostro.

-¿Shaina? ¿Qué…- comenzó a decir su prometido. Estaba sumamente sorprendido, nunca la había visto llorar y, para empezar, ¿qué hacía ahí?.

-Espera Seiya- lo detuvo una vez más Aioria, quien entendió perfectamente lo que su cuñado pensaba- Yo la seguiré, supongo que quieres saber qué trama.

-Pero…

-Tú quieres entrevistarte con Milo, anda ve, pero por favor no pierdas la cabeza; tu hermana me mataría si haces una locura y yo no estuve ahí para cuidarte.

Seiya dudó un momento- Está bien, pero tú también cuídate…- se dio la media vuelta pero antes de comenzar a andar, agregó- Por cierto Aioria, estaré muy contento de que desposes a mi hermana.

Aioria sonrió, comprendió que ese comentario significaba que estaba dando su total aprobación. Sin más, se marchó de ahí. Estaba un poco preocupado por dejar solo a Seiya, él estaba muy molesto y temía que se metiera en líos; sin embargo, al igual que Marín, a él tampoco le daba buena espina esa tal Shaina.

La siguió por varias calles, la chica no paraba de llorar en una mezcla de rabia y tristeza, además iba susurrando cosas inaudibles. ¿Qué le pasaba? Por fin llegó a uno de los barrios más pobres y peligrosos de la ciudad, estuvo a punto de entrar a un edificio cuando vio a un joven y se lanzó hacia a él.

-¡Camus!...- comenzó a golpearlo- ¡Eres un idiota… un traidor… mal amigo!- le decía llorando.

-Cálmate- respondía el agredido mientras intentaba protegerse- Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

-¡Claro que NO!- le respondió con rabia- ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que todo esto lo hice por Milo?! ¡Yo no quería que se siguiera arriesgando a que lo arrestaran o lo mataran con esa vida que llevaba! ¡Por eso quise casarme con el tonto de Seiya, para darle todo a Milo! ¡Qué no ves que lo amo!

-Pues eso ya no importa, todo se arruinó…

-¡Claro que importa porque tú, a quien Milo quería como un hermano y por eso permitió involucrarte en esto, pagarás con sangre tu traición!- en un movimiento rápido tomó una botella de vidrio del suelo y, antes de que Camus lograra escapar, lo golpeó en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Cegada por su sed de venganza, tomó uno de los cristales rotos, se acercó al joven que yacía en el piso y se dispuso a clavárselo como pago a la traición que le hizo a Milo, su gran amor.

-¡Es suficiente!- la detuvo Aioria, quien había sido testigo de todo. La sujetó y, la joven se quebró en llanto; era evidente que su amor por el tal Milo era tan grande, que el simple hecho de perderlo la orilló a querer cometer semejante locura- Ya… ya…- intentó consolarla mientras la sujetaba con fuerza.

En ese momento, mientras consolaba a una desconocida y ella, casi enloquecida, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de quién estaba ahí; Aioria sólo pensaba en todo lo que la chica había confesado. Cuando Seiya se enterara, seguramente se llevaría otra decepción.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	14. Cap XIV: Verdades que hieren

**ADVERTENCIA:** LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. MI INTENCIÓN ES MERAMENTE DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO PERSIGUE FINES DE LUCRO.

**CAPÍTULO 14**

** VERDADES QUE HIEREN**

Aún con la sangre hirviéndole, Seiya permanecía fuera de la estación de policía; estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para calmarse (Aioria se lo había pedido y él no quería fallarle, fundamentalmente porque quería evitarle problemas con su hermana). No obstante, sus intentos eran en vano, apenas comenzaba a enfriar su cabeza para enfrentar a Milo e inmediatamente su mente empezaba a imaginar el rostro asustado de Saori, o quizás a Milo intentando hacerle algo e infinidad de cosas infames que sólo lo enfurecían.

Si bien tenía muchas ganas de matar a golpes a Milo, Seiya también se odiaba a sí mismo por permitir que Saori pasara por aquel traumático episodio, si no hubiese sido tan idiota con ella, la hubiera protegido (incluso con su vida). Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse por ello.

Por otro lado, había otra cuestión que descontrolaba a Seiya, el hecho de reaccionar de esa manera ante la posibilidad de que Saori estuviese en peligro. Toda aquella lucha interna lo estaba volviendo loco; por una parte, seguía amando a Saori (y también se odiaba a sí mismo por continuar guardando ese sentimiento hacía ella); por otra parte, le guardaba rencor por haberle mentido. El joven no sabía qué hacer con todo ese remolino de sentimientos.

De pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio a su amigo Ikki salir del lugar, quien iba acompañado de (según recordaba) Aldebarán, el representante legal de la familia Kido.

-¡Ikki!- lo llamó.

-Ah Seiya… ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó su amigo y entonces él recordó a Milo y nuevamente la sangre se le subió a la cabeza.

-Vengo a partirle la cara al desgraciado de Milo por lo que le hizo a Saori…- dijo un tanto alterado.

-Tranquilo…-sugirió su amigo- Estás muy agitado, además no lo encontrarás ahí adentro.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Hace unos minutos se lo llevaron a la prisión- explicó Aldebarán- Se determinó que, además de sus recientes actos, tenía otras cuentas pendientes con la justicia. Era inevitable que lo trasladaran.

-Si hubieras visto el "espectáculo" que se armó. Su mujer, armó un escándalo por él- agregó Ikki.

-Díganme a dónde se lo llevaron… tengo que hacerle pagar- continuó Seiya- Lo voy a matar.

-Te digo que te calmes… Mejor vámonos, necesito hablar contigo.

-Bien, yo los dejo- dijo Aldebarán- Joven Ikki, por favor guarde compostura, próximamente lo estaré buscando para informarle cómo va su caso. Y joven Seiya, le recuerdo que tenemos un asunto pendiente- le entregó una tarjeta- Aquí puede encontrarme cuando ya esté listo.

Se despidió y los jóvenes se quedaron ahí. De pronto Ikki sujetó con fuerza a Seiya y le habló por lo bajo- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco o qué? No digas ni de broma que vas a matar a Milo; créeme, no podrías soportarlo, es un acto que te quebranta el espíritu y con lo que cargarás para siempre.

Sin soltarlo, se lo llevó de ahí. No habló para nada y Seiya, quien era un poco más bajo y débil que su amigo, no pudo más que permitir que se lo llevara. Finalmente, y después de caminar mucho, llegaron al viejo hogar de Ikki, entraron y su amigo prácticamente le ordenó que se sentara.

-Bueno, me trajiste hasta acá casi a la fuerza. Dime ¿de qué quieres hablar?- le cuestionó Seiya.

-Primero que eres un torpe. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que quieres matar a Milo?

-Ya te dije que quiero hacerle pagar por lo que hizo.

-¿Y quién te crees para ejecutar la justicia con tus propias manos? Milo ya está en prisión, está recibiendo su castigo- hizo una breve pausa- Además, si tanto te importa la señorita Saori, creo que erraste tu primera reacción; debiste ir a ver cómo está, en lugar de buscar pleito a lo tonto- Seiya no supo qué responderle, así que su amigo continuó- Deberías aprovechar que ella aún está aquí, que puedes verla, hablarle, protegerla…

Seiya comprendió que su amigo estaba recordando a Esmeralda, su viejo amor; aunque él (Seiya) no sabía qué hacer, estaba sumamente confundido por sus sentimientos hacia Saori- Pero no puedo ir a buscarla ella me…

-Ya para con eso- lo interrumpió- Mi hermano me contó un poco de lo sucedido. Eres un tonto, ¿cómo te atreviste a tratar así a la señorita Kido? Ella se ha comportado muy bien con nosotros, incluso contigo…

-No puede ser… Tú también, esa chica ya te compró.

-No. Yo sólo señalo lo evidente…- se sentó para verlo de frente- Insisto en que aproveches que ella está aquí… Después puede ser demasiado tarde…- hizo otra pausa y antes de que comenzara a recordar de nuevo a Esmeralda, continuó- Además, Saori Kido no nos ha comprado, sólo se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos. A mí apenas hace unas horas, como agradecimiento por "haberle salvado la vida" me dijo que le pidiera lo que fuera y ella haría todo lo posible para conseguirlo.

-¿Y qué le pediste?- preguntó intrigado.

-Nada- respondió su amigo estoico, como siempre- Me conoces Seiya, soy un ermitaño que prefiere valerse por sí mismo; aunque sí le pedí algo que no fuera para mí… -Seiya lo miró extrañado- Le pedí que ayudara a Pandora a viajar a Alemania para recuperar lo que sus padres le legaron, y no me refiero a dinero sino a objetos de valor sentimental.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y la señorita Kido, admirada por mi petición, decidió que de todos modos me ayudaría a salir de la cárcel.

-Cómo, ¿estabas preso?

-Sí… el desgraciado de Milo me acusó de ladrón. Pero, según me explicó el tal Aldebarán, no había pruebas contundentes que me culparan y por eso heme aquí.

-Pero…- dudó un poco en agregar- ¿No se supone que al padre de Esmeralda…bueno, tú…?- no sabía cómo preguntarle a su amigo directamente.

-Te equivocas. Eso es un simple rumor, que incluso yo mismo llegué a creer durante años… Pero el padre de Esmeralda, aquella vez, estaba tan perdido en alcohol que fue un accidente. Y durante años me sentí responsable y tenía culpas…

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Era sólo un asunto mío…- respondió de nuevo impasible- Pero volviendo al punto, Milo no logró su objetivo y no pudo fastidiarme.

-Ya veo… ese maldito intentó perjudicarte hasta el final.

-Así es, pero él está teniendo su castigo, no sólo tras las rejas. Aparentemente el tipo también tenía "sentimientos"…

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó intrigado.

-Su mujer fue a verlo, tal parece que ambos estaban inmiscuidos en todo el asunto. Según escuché, él le decía que se culparía de todo para no involucrarla. Si me preguntas a mí, es un acto bastante valiente para tratarse de un tipo como Milo.

-Así que una mujer estaba detrás de lo que le hicieron a Saori…

-Sí, ella fue quien les pidió información sobre la señorita Kido, por esa razón Milo y Camus me golpearon, me sacaron información sobre ella y sobre ti.

-¿Sobre mí? ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en el asunto?- comentó extrañado.

-Es lo mismo que quisiera saber… De cualquier forma, habrá que estar pendientes, esa mujer está libre, al igual que Camus.

-¿Y qué fue de ese tipo?- preguntó, quizá con él sí podría desquitar la ira que traía consigo.

-Logró huir, pero me imagino que esa mujer lo buscará en su escondite para eliminarlo. Juró a gritos y llorando, enfrente de todos los que estábamos en la estación de policía, que todos nos iríamos al infierno por esto; sobre todo Camus.

-Vaya, hay que ser muy torpe para estar con una chica así, esa mujer sí que está loca…

-Supongo que cree que el amor que le tiene a Milo puede justificar todos sus actos…- sentenció Ikki- Cuando uno pierde a alguien especial, no hay nada que te pueda dar paz, sólo la venganza; pero ese no es el camino correcto.

Seiya quería saber más, pero la conversación se vio abruptamente interrumpida por la llegada de Pandora- ¡Ikki!- dijo cuando entró y fue directamente hacia el joven, quien se puso de pie y la abrazó- Ikki, Shaka me contó lo que pasó, tenía mucho miedo por ti… -la chica rompió en llanto y se ocultó en el pecho del joven.

-Tranquila. No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí y esta vez no pienso marcharme. Así que tendrás que soportarme por un largo tiempo- Ikki continuó abrazándola y le besó la frente.

En ese instante, Seiya comprendió que estaba de más ahí. Obviamente ellos tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar- Ah bueno yo me voy…Supongo que ustedes necesitan privacidad .

-Gracias Seiya- contestó su amigo.

-Ah… Seiya, lo siento- agregó la chica aún en los brazos de Ikki, estaba apenada por su reacción y (aún llorando) no quiso mirarlo- No te vi cuando entré.

-No te preocupes… -respondió Seiya comprendiéndola- Bueno, los veré pronto. Adiós.

Salió de ahí con varias ideas en la cabeza. Quizá Ikki tenía razón, debía ir a ver a Saori. En realidad, una parte de él necesitaba verla para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Pasó varias horas caminando y pensando. Cuando se percató de la hora, ya era oscuro. Entonces pensó que quizás era el momento idóneo para ir a ver a Saori y aprovechar para aclarar varias cosas.

Como si se tratara de una vieja costumbre, al llegar al orfanato, saltó la reja y cruzó el amplio jardín hasta llegar a la enredadera que lo llevaba al balcón de la joven; subió sin dificultades, notó que la puerta estaba cerrada pero logró forzarla. Al entrar se sintió aliviado al ver que Saori estaba ahí, a salvo y completamente dormida.

Se acercó poco a poco a ella y con cada pasó sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Cuando se paró junto a la joven, la vio tan hermosa, tan tranquila, como si fuera la criatura más inocente del mundo. Seiya tuvo ganas de besarla, despertarla a besos y no parar hasta que ella le pidiera que se detuviera, y si no lo hacía, continuar hasta llevar su amor hasta la última y más completa expresión. Sin embargo, también tuvo ganas de hablarle para que despertara y seguir reclamándole por ocultarle la verdad.

Seiya se encontraba en esa indesición cuando se acercó aún más a ella. Estaba a punto de posar su mano sobre la chica, aún sin saber bien lo que le diría, cuando de pronto ella se movió y Seiya vio en su mano algo que lo dejó helado, eso que desde la primera vez que vio lo obsesionó: el anillo de compromiso que Julián Solo le había entregado a Saori. En ese momento Seiya comprendió que había optado reanudar su compromiso con Solo; él por su parte, no podía reclamarle nada al respecto, era lo más natural que ella decidiera seguir adelante; después de que él la había tratado tan mal y le dejara en claro que se casaría con Shaina, era lógico que Saori no permanecería eternamente suplicándole.

Por una parte Seiya se alegró, creía que Saori se merecía a alguien mejor que él, y no en el aspecto económico (y más tomando en cuenta que ahora él era el heredero de la fortuna de la familia Kido) sino porque él se había comportado como un verdadero idiota. Julián Solo era un engreído, pero era la clase de personas que, aunque sea para guardar apariencias, no solía tratar mal a las mujeres, además era educado y había demostrado paciencia y dedicación al tardar años en convencer a Saori de que se casaran.

Decidió que él estaba demás, no tenía por qué molestar más a Saori; quizá más adelante sólo le pediría ciertas explicaciones, pero de momento no era oportuno molestarla. Ella se casaría, ahora sí, con Julián Solo y no quería hacerla sentir mal cuando un evento tan memorable se acercaba. Con el mismo sigilo con el que entró, salió de la habitación.

Regresó al hotel y notó que Shaina no se había parado por ahí en todo el día, se preocupó un poco. De pronto recordó que la había visto más temprano en una actitud y circunstancias muy extrañas, por lo que Aioria la había seguido. Rápidamente se dirigió a su casa, ya era tarde, pero con suerte averiguaría lo que sucedió con su aún prometida.

Al llegar a la pequeña morada le extrañó ver las luces encendidas, ya era tarde y no era común que se desvelaran. Entró y vio sentados a su hermana, su futuro cuñado y Aioros, parecía que estaban en una seria charla en ese momento, la cual fue interrumpida con su llegada.

-Seiya- dijo Marín- pasa, siéntate, estábamos esperándote.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesitamos hablar seriamente contigo- terció Aioria- sobre lo que pasó hoy.

Seiya notó que el ojiazul tenía una mano vendada- ¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien…

-Seiya- comenzó su hermana- Aioria se cortó la mano tratando de deterner a tu novia.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ante todo, querémos que tomes esto con calma- intervino Aioros.

-Bueno ya díganmelo- reclamó Seiya un tanto desesperado.

-Esa mujer intentó eliminar al tal Camus, el otro tipo que atacó a Saori- explicó Marín- Aioria la logró detener antes de que hiciera una locura.

-Pero ¿qué dices? ¿Qué tiene que ver Shaina con todo esto?- preguntó; sin embargo, su cerebro recordó lo que Ikki le había contado: la mujer de Milo había jurado venganza, sobre todo a Camus; ella lo había ido a visitar a la estación de policía; esa mujer, a la que Milo había decidido no inculpar, estaba detrás de todo eso. La mujer de Milo. La mujer de Milo era…-¡Maldita sea!- expresó Seiya y se puso de pie.

-Tranquilo Seiya- le pidió su hermana.

Sin embargo, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Recordó un detalle, cuando Saori le dijo que Shaina sólo estaba interesada en su dinero- ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡Maldición!- decía- ¡¿Dónde está ella?! ¡¿Dónde!? – exigió saber.

-Después de un pequeño forcejeo- explicó Aioria- donde me corté la mano intentando quitarle un cristal… No sé, me dio la impresión que me reconoció y me dio un rodillazo "ahí" y no pude detenerla. Ella… logró huir. Lo siento Seiya- se disculpó de antemano conociendo el carácter de su cuñado.

Seiya no respondió. Se quedó pensando. Se sintió aún más tonto que antes. Shaina le había tomado el pelo, quizá desde que se conocieron, y lo que más le dolía no era que lo engañara con otro, en realidad, eso le daba lo mismo (a final de cuentas él no la amaba), lo que le calaba era que fuera capaz de separarlo con las más viles intenciones de Saori, y que, incluso, se atreviera a planear algo para hacerle daño a la chica.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en su asiento- Soy un idiota…- se dijo.

-Seiya, sabes que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo, no te dejaremos solo- le dijo Marín sentándose a su lado y poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Gracias… - le respondió- Siempre me ayudas aunque sean un tonto.

-No lo eres Seiya, hay mujeres que utilizan sus encantos femeninos para cegar a los hombres. No eres el primero ni el último hombre que le puede pasar esto.

-Lo sé pero…- se interrupió lanzado un leve gruñido- Ella me separó de ustedes, de mis amigos… de Saori- de pronto cayó en al cuenta de algo importante- ¡Saori! Tengo que informale inmediatamente que esa Shaina fue quien planeó todo… y que está libre y no sabemos que intente hacer.

Los siguientes días, estuvo llamando a Saori con el pretexto de advertirle sobre Shaina, no tenía valor de presentarse ante ella (aunque anhelaba verla de frente), no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante ella. Por un lado estaba consciente que, después de lo que le sucedió, había aumentado su seguridad personal y estarían al pendiente de todos sus movimientos.

-¿Qué pasa Seiya?- le preguntó una tarde Aioros cuando lo vio recostado en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

-Estaba pensando- respondió.

-En la señorita Saori ¿cierto?- Seiya asintió- ¿Por qué no simplemente vas a hablar con ella?

-Es que no sé qué es exactamente lo que siento por ella. A veces creo que la odio tanto por no haberme dicho las cosas, pero… hay otros momentos en que el amor me gana, y necesito decirle que la amo como nunca imaginé…No sé qué hacer, te juro que me estoy volviendo loco.

-Bueno Seiya, es una situación difícil. Creo que invariablemente debes hablar con ella.

-Pero ¿cómo? Si no sé cómo hablarle, ni si quiera sé cómo voy a reaccionar al verla… No quiero herirla de nuevo con mis comentarios.

Aioros suspiró- Sugiero que vayas a verla con la mente muy despejada, sé que no será fácil lograrlo… Me imagino que podrás tomar una decisión cuando por fin escuches su versión de los hechos; creo que aún hay una pieza faltante en ese rompecabezas para que puedas definir lo que en verdad sientes por ella.- Seiya guardó silencio. Aioros comprendió un poco lo que pensaba su joven amigo- Seiya, hay algo importante que debes tener en cuenta, todos en esta vida cometemos errores, está bien y es completamente normal en la condición humana. Te has equivocado y lo sabes, no importa; lo que sí importa es que lo sepas reconocer y aprendas de ellos. También que estés consciente de que no eres el único que se puede equivocar.

Seiya intuía que hablaba de Saori y pensó que efectivamente tenía que entrevistarse con ella.  
Después de la charla con Aioros, se dirigió al orfanato. Al llegar al ahí, vio a Hyoga sacando unas cajas; Shun estaba cerca de él, parecía que sostenía una agitada conversación; en ese momento llegó Shiryu en su automóvil. Al verlos juntos, recordó que también había sido grosero con ellos, por lo que les debía una disculpa.

-Pensé que no llegarías- le dijo Hyoga a Shiryu.

-Lo siento se me hizo tarde, Ryuho estaba un poco inquieto y no me dejaba salir... Pero estas son las cosa que quieres llevarte a tu nueva casa.

-Sí y te agradezco que me ayudes a llevarlas.

-No te preocupes, ¿Y por fin en qué quedaste con la Señorita Kido?-preguntó Shiryu.

-Creyó innecesario que me marchara y más tomando en cuenta que tanto Erii como yo seguiremos trabajando aquí; pero la verdad es que quiero hacerme responsable de mis actos y considero que independizarme será un buen inicio.

-Ya veo... ¿Y con quién discute Shun?

-Precisamente con la señorita Saori.

-Ah...-se quejó Shun una vez que colgó- No cabe duda que esta mujer es igual que Seiya, y yo pensé que no tenían nada en común.

-¿Qué te dijo o qué?- preguntó Hyoga.

-Se le metió la idea en la cabeza que estamos usando a Seiya para convencerla de que no se case con Solo, está aferrada de contraer nupcias y en no querer nada con Seiya.

-Bueno, después de cómo se comportó...-comenzó a decir Shiryu.

-No me sorprendería que ustedes tampoco quisieran dirigirme la palabra- interrumpió Seiya.

Sus amigos lo miraron y fue Hyoga fue quien habló primero- Fuiste un tonto.. -sentenció serio pero luego sonrió- siempre lo has sido, pero sabes que así te queremos. Somos amigos, y por eso siempre nos perdonamos.

Sin más le dio un fraternal abrazo al que Seiya correspondió.-Gracias.

Luego Shiryu le dio otro abrazo, después Shun, a quien le dijo-Perdóname, no debí dejarla ir.

-Descuida, el pasado es sólo eso, pasado- le respondió.

-Pero dime ¿Cómo está ella?

-De salud, un poco mejor. Pero de lo demás está un poco desubicada... Creo que escuchaste que casará con Julián Solo.

-Sí ya sabía algo, pero necesito que me ayuden; tengo que contarle algo importante- dijo Seiya pretextando que tenía que hablarle sobre Shaina- es sobre lo que esos tipos quisieron hacerle.

-Olvídalo Seiya- dijo Shiryu- Ya lo hemos intentado pero apenas mencionamos tu nombre en la conversación y ella la termina.

-Sí- agregó Hyoga- no quiere saber nada de ti. Además no está ahora, salió a ver unos asuntos de su boda con Solo.

-¿Cuándo será su boda?- preguntó un poco desesperado.

-El fin de semana-respondió Hyoga.

-¡¿Qué?!... Apenas en unos días… Tengo que hablar con ella urgentemente.

-Bueno- dijo Shun- ella me acaba de decir algo que me pareció extraño… Dijo que si realmente te interesaba aclarar algunas cosas… la buscaras, que sólo tú ya sabías cómo y en dónde.

Seiya comprendió, por lo que decidió ir esa misma noche a visitarla.

Una vez que el sol cayó, esperó pacientemente a que diera una hora para entrar y salir sin problemas del orfanato. Como le aconsejó Aioros, intentó mantener su mente en blanco. Salió de casa preparado para todo, escucharla y tomar una decisión.

Brincó la reja y atravesó el jardín. Comenzó a subir la enredadera que llevaba al balcón de Saori.

-Seiya…- dijo la chica detrás de él cuando apenas había escalado un poco. Su sorpresa fue tal que se cayó.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Saori levemente preocupada.

-Sí…- expresó el joven poniéndose de pie- Apenas caí un metro a lo mucho.

-Ah… me alegro- agregó con un tono serio- Sígueme por favor- le pidió antes de que Seiya pudiera preguntar porqué lo esperó en el jardín y no en su habitación.

Entraron sigilosamente en el edificio y se dirigieron al despacho de Saori- Toma asiento por favor- le pidió la joven una vez que llegaron a su destino, a lo que él obedeció- Te imaginarás…- comenzó a decir mientras tomaba asiento- que siendo una mujer comprometida no puedo permitir que entres y salgas de mi habitación como si nada.

Seiya sintió como si lo mojaran con un balde de agua helada, Saori estaba limitando sus visitas.

-En fin- continuó la chica- Supuse que vendrías en algún momento. Hace unos días suplicaba porque me escucharas y eso es precisamente lo que haré. Sólo hablaré, no quiero que me interrumpas, ya no me interesa lo que pienses hacer o decir.

-Saori yo…- intentó decir.

-Por favor, creo que ya perdiste la oportunidad de replicar. Ahora sólo limítate a escucharme y te quiero recordar que hay niños y gente dormida, por lo que te pido que limites tus ya conocidas expresiones.

Seiya no tuvo más que asentir, era cierto, ya había perdido la oportunidad de réplica.

-Bien, lo que quiero decirte es sólo para dejar en claro algunas cosas. En primer lugar, quiero limpiar el nombre de mi abuelo, bueno de Mitsumasa Kido. Como te dije alguna vez, él era un hombre bueno que cedió su hogar y algunos bienes para el bien de niños desprotegidos. Tú padre no era tan malo como crees.

Seiya le caló que se refiriera al viejo Kido como su padre, pero retuvo su enojo.

-Hace días, cuando te cité para que escucharas su testamento- continuó la joven- me pareció verme a mí misma escuchándolo por primera vez hace años, cuando mi querido abuelo murió. Al igual que tú, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía y pensé que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. Como haz de imaginar, en aquella época yo era aún una chica arrogante y cínica; no negaré que, aunque me dolió la muerte de mi abuelo, estaba ansiosa por heredar todos sus bienes, llevar la vida que siempre creí merecer y, sobre todo, correr a todos los huérfanos de mi casa.

"Sin embargo- prosiguió- cuando escuché que tú eras su hijo y heredero universal, mis planes se fueron al caño. He de confesar Seiya que desde el primer momento en que llegaste al orfanato, siendo un niño acompañado de su hermana mayor, te odié. Desde tu llegada mi abuelo centraba gran parte de su atención en ti; siempre que estaba a solas con él me decía: tienes que ser más amable con los demás, como Seiya; tienes que esforzarte más en la escuela, como Seiya; debes conseguirte buenos amigos, como Seiya… Todo lo tenía que hacer como tú, todo eras tú; por eso te detestaba, creía que me estabas robando el cariño de mi abuelo. Después comprendí que se trataba del amor de padre que siempre te tuvo. Y no tienes ni la más remota idea de cómo sufrió cuando te fuiste, ese dolor lo llevó hasta su muerte".

"En fin, de la misma manera que lo hizo contigo, él me legó una carta donde me explicaba todo. Yo no tengo aún palabras para decir lo que él me confesó en esa carta, por eso quiero que la leas, teniendo en cuenta que sólo tú y yo sabremos su contenido"

Le tendió dicha carta. Estaba maltratada, inclusive era evidente que la rompió en pedazos para luego unirlos con cinta adhesiva.

_"A mi querida Saori:_

_Mi niña, no tengo cómo explicar lo que acabas de escuchar. Lo lamento. Me imagino que esperabas ser la heredara de todos mis bienes, y te ha caído como bomba que Seiya sea mi hijo y beneficiario de todo en cuanto poseo. No es mi intención ventilar mi vida privada y mi relación con la madre de Seiya, sólo quiero confirmarte que por la sangre de ese joven sí corre mi sangre. _

_Mi verdadera intención en estas líneas es contarte una verdad, que sé que te herirá pero que es necesaria revelar para que por fin descanse en paz. Tú no eres mi nieta. Desde que eras niña y me preguntabas por tus padres, yo te respondía que cuando crecieras te hablaría de ellos, pero sólo era un pretexto para evitar lastimarte con sus verdaderos orígenes. _

_Hace años, cuando llevaba una vida de libertinaje, estaba de viaje en Grecia. Recuerdo que había salido para que la mujer a la que abandoné esperando a un hijo mío no me buscara más. Aquella noche yo salía de una fiesta con algunas copas de más. Le pedí a Tatsumi que fuera por el automóvil para por fin irme a descansar al hotel; de pronto escuché el llanto de un bebé. Aún un poco mareado, busqué el origen de ese llanto. Y ahí, en medio de esa calle oscura y solitaria, te encontré. Mi impresión fue tal que el efecto del alcohol se desvaneció, en ese instante me pareciste la criatura más linda y frágil que jamás había visto. Cuando Tatsumi llegó, intentamos ayudarte. Te llevamos con nosotros y cuidamos de ti, intentamos buscar por todos los medios a quien te abandonó, pero no tuvimos éxito. Mientras tanto, yo me encariñé contigo y no comprendía cómo alguien era tan cruel para desamparar algo bello e inocente como lo eras. En ese momento comprendí que yo había sido igual de cruel al abandonar a mi hijo que venía en camino; para mí, tu llegada fue como una revelación, me hizo darme cuenta de lo estúpido que era al dejar a su suerte a un inocente. Decidí adoptarte y llamarte mi nieta; asimismo, me inspiraste para buscar a mi hijo; y en esa búsqueda encontré a tantos niños que habían perdido a sus padres y sus historias me conmovían tanto que decidí fundar el orfanato. A veces siento que los mismísimos dioses te enviaron a mí para darme cuenta de mis errores y compensarlos._

_No sé si estuve mal al nunca decirte que en realidad fuiste la primera huérfana de mi fundación y que, a diferencia de los demás niños, tú no perdiste a tus padres, sino que ellos te abandonaron apenas habías nacido. Por eso insistía en que jamás menospreciaras a esos niños, pues ustedes tenían más en común de lo que creías. _

_Sólo me resta pedirte perdón. Y aún con mi vergüenza, te pido un enorme favor. Si Seiya no ha regresado para cuando yo muera, te suplico que lo busques, que sepa la verdad. Sé que es pedirte demasiado, ustedes dos no se soportan (aunque me hubiera encantado que se llevaran bien) y para ti es casi una ofensa que te pida esto; pero te juro que será la última molestia que te daré, después de eso eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. _

_Sin más me despido de ti, recordándote que mi cariño hacia ti siempre fue sincero. De verdad te quise como a una nieta y deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz._

_Hasta siempre _

_Mitsumasa Kido._

Cuando Seiya terminó de leer, se dio cuenta que Saori ya estaba llorando- Como puedes ver- dijo la joven- esa es la razón por la que te busque. De alguna manera quería devolverme todo lo que me dio mi abuelo, le debía, no sólo que me diera un nombre y un hogar, sino que me salvara la vida…Y tenías razón, quise tener a tus amigos cerca y ayudarte con el asunto de tu hermana para ganarme tu confianza... no lo niego, quería decírtelo todo y librarme de problemas pero no me resultó fácil"- hizo una pausa.

"Cuando leí eso por primera vez, te juro que me quise morir, inclusive en más de una ocasión pensé terminar con mi vida. Yo no tenía amigos, ni era una persona agradable; lo único que me enorgullecía era mi "sangre privilegiada", ser una Kido, esa era mi única razón de existir. Pero me di cuenta que jamás valí nada, ni siquiera para mis padres… ellos me botaron como a una basura"

Su llanto se hacía más intenso y Seiya no dudó en acercarse y consolarla. –Saori…

-¡Suéltame! No me toques… No quiero verte Seiya, no tienes idea de cómo me duele esto…y jamás quise contárselo a nadie, para mí es mi mayor desgracia y la vergüenza de mi vida… pero no me dejaste opción. … ¡Te odio por reabrir esta herida!

Se puso de pie salió corriendo del despacho- ¡Saori espera!- intentó seguirla, ella ya había subido las escaleras hacia su habitación, él apenas estaba en el primer escalón cuando alguien lo detuvo

-Déjala- dijo Jabu, quien apareció entre las sombras.

-Suéltame tonto- forcejeó con él.

Sin embargo, Seiya comprendió que, igual que él cuando escuchó el testamento de Kido, Saori necesitaba espacio. Además, él ya no tenía nada que ver con ella, lo odiaba y en pocos días se casaría con Julián Solo. Ya la había perdido para siempre.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	15. Cap XV: Gracias Amigos

**ADVERTENCIA:** ESTE FIC PERTENECE AL TIPO ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE (AU). LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION.

_NO RESULTA UN CAPÍTULO TAN EMOCIONANTE. DE ANTEMANO ME DISCULPO, PERO SI NO LO HACÍA DE ESTA FORMA HUBIESE RESULTADO UN CAPÍTULO KILOMÉTRICO_

**CAPÍTULO 15**

** GRACIAS AMIGOS**

Todo había cobrado sentido. Seiya comprendió que Saori había enviado a su investigador, Saga, porque quería encontrarlo e informarle que él era el heredero del viejo Kido; además era probable que esos constantes viajes a Grecia, en lo que conoció a Julián Solo, sólo eran un pretexto para encontrarse con él en un golpe de suerte o quizá para saber sobre sus propios orígenes; también se dio cuenta que había intentado mantener a sus amigos (Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun) cerca para que le sirvieran en determinado momento como anzuelo, pero que con el tiempo ella se encariñó con esos jóvenes hasta el punto de que entre ellos surgiera una amistad; finalmente, descubrió que el bello sentimiento que había surgido entre ellos sí había sido honesto. Saori realmente lo quiso en algún momento.

Seiya se refería a ese sentimiento en pasado porque era obvio que Saori ya no podía sentir algo por él. El joven se sintió como el rey de los estúpidos, porque con su necedad se encargó de matar toda relación que pudo haber entre ellos. Sin embargo, él no podía negar que seguía enamorado de esa mujer; ni siquiera los besos y las intrigas de Shaina pudieron borrar ese amor.

El joven sonrió irónicamente. Ya no importaba lo que él sintiera por Saori, ahora ella se casaría con Solo. Pasado mañana, ella se convertiría en la mujer de ese joven que, aunque le pesara a Seiya, le daría a Saori todo lo que alguna vez creyó tener: un legítimo buen nombre. Al pensar en eso siguió sin poder creer que esa niña engreída que se creía superior a los niños del orfanato, finalmente fuera la más desafortunada de todos.

Después de que Jabu prácticamente lo corriera del orfanato, él (Seiya) estuvo pensando durante largas horas en toda esa situación. Deseando con todas su fuerzas poder estar con Saori, consolarla y decirle que no importaban sus orígenes, ni todas las groserías que se hicieron cuando niños; lo que realmente importaba es que ella supo enmendar todo, que durante años mantuvo en funcionamiento al orfanato, que tuvo la noble intención de ayudar a los niños desamparados, que quiso cumplir la última voluntad de su abuelo, que ayudó a sus amigos… que logró sembrar en él el sentimiento más grande, puro y hermoso que jamás sintió ni volvería a sentir. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, ella no quería verlo; Seiya sabía que era un terco y que jamás se daba por vencido, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que ella fuera feliz y si su sola presencia representaba su desgracia (tal como ella se lo había dicho), él estaba dispuesto a hacerse a un lado para siempre.

Precisamente con la intención de completar la felicidad de Saori es que estaba ahí, sentado en la oficina de Aldebarán para hacerle saber lo que había decidido hacer con la fortuna Kido.

-Ah joven Seiya- le dijo éste cuando entró- lamento la tardanza.

-No se preocupe…-respondió Seiya.

-Bien, supongo que vienes a firmar los papeles que te acrediten como dueño legítimo de todo en cuanto poseía el señor Kido…

-En realidad, no es precisamente ese el motivo de mi visita… Bueno, en el testamento se estipulaba que podía hacer uso de esa herencia en el momento y forma que creyera conveniente ¿cierto?

-Sí… así es- respondió un poco confundido Aldebarán.

-Bueno, he decidido que TODO pase a manos de la señorita Saori Kido- sentenció.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, creo que no habrá nadie mejor que pueda manejar ese dinero- Seiya creía aquello fervientemente; si bien deseaba que el orfanato siguiera funcionando, estaba seguro que Saori se haría cargo. Entre las cosas que había pensado era que si Saori hubiese querido, no se hubiese molestado en buscarlo, quizá lo hubiese dado por muerto y así poder quedarse con todo; sin embargo, ella no hizo tal cosa.

-Ya veo… Bueno, no creo que haya problemas… Me encargaré personalmente de hablar con la señorita Kido para ponerla al tanto de la situación.

-Se lo agradezco mucho- finalizó Seiya.

El resto de ese día y el siguiente, Seiya permaneció en casa. No tenía ánimo de nada. De vez en cuando le daba una mirada al periódico para ver si decían algo de la boda Solo/Kido. No había nada al repecto.

De pronto el teléfono sonó. Aioros contestó y le dijo- Oye Seiya es para ti…

-¿Para mí?-preguntó y su interlocutor asintió, tomó el teléfono y se alegró un poco al escuchar quien respondió del otro lado de la línea- Hola Shun…

-Seiya, qué bueno que te encuentro.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó deseando interiormente que le dijera algo así como que Saori ya no se casaría.

-Tranquilo, ninguna novedad-aclaró como si le leyera la mente- Te llamaba para invitarte esta noche a mi departamento; mi hermano, Hyoga y Shiryu también vendrán, tú sabes, desde hace años no nos reunimos los 5 y queríamos que vinieras a una noche de amigos.

Seiya sabía que en realidad era un intento de sus amigos de levantarle el ánimo. Saori se casaría mañana y querían estar con él en ese momento que le resultaba tan difícil. –Ah no lo sé…

-Vamos Seiya. Hyoga y Shiryu ya tenían una cena planeada y decidieron hacerla más cumplir ese compromiso rápidamente para poder acompañarnos.

Aioros seguía atento la coversación y le sonrió como si lo alentara- Ah… está bien, llegaré ahí cuando se ponga el sol.

-Excelente… y no me quedes mal.

Se despidieron y Seiya colgó. Realmente no tenía ánimo de nada.

-Los verdaderos amigos se ven en las buenas y en las malas- le dijo Aioros dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Sí eso parece, aunque a ellos los quiero como si fueran mis hermanos.

-Tienes suerte de tenerlos a tu lado- agregó.

En ese momento Marín y Aioria llegaron tomados de la mano con una expresión un tanto seria.

-¿Qué pasa?-les preguntó Seiya.

Se miraron y Aioria le asintió a su prometida- Seiya…- le dijo su hermana- queremos hablar contigo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno es que, como sabes, pronto nos casaremos y todo eso… Así que Aioria y yo pensamos que ya es momento de que regresemos a Grecia… Allá hemos hecho nuestra vida…

-No es mi intención arrebatarte a tu hermana-intervino Aioria- De hecho… hemos pensado mucho y dadas las circunstancias, queríamos saber si querías irte con nosotros.

-Hermano- dijo Marín acercándose a él- Creemos que quizá la distancia te haga olvidarla, además tú viviste años allá mientras me buscabas.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Aioria.

-No lo sé… tengo que pensarlo bien- respondió, aunque no había mucho qué pensar. Si bien ni millones de kilómetros de distancia le harían olvidar a Saori, tal vez lléndose se le quitaría esa tentación de ir a buscarla.

Mientras tanto, en un hotel de la ciudad, Saga, quien aún no se regresaba a Grecia, recibía una particular visita.

-Dime ¿cuál es la urgencia de verme?- le preguntó a su interlocutor, y bebió un trago de whisky y tomaba asiento- Pensé que después de tantos años seguirías sin querer hablar conmigo Kanon.

-Eres mi hermano gemelo- respondió éste- Inevitablemente, siempre habrá algo que nos una… Pero no vine a hablar de nuestras diferencias; en realidad, es lo opuesto- Saga lo miró intrigado- Tenías razón, siempre la tuviste… el señor Solo no tiene las mejores formas de proceder.

-Vaya… ¿y qué hizo que te dieras cuenta?

-Creo que siempre lo supe, pero quise mantenerme como su empleado para estar cerca de una persona muy importante para mí.

-Ya veo…-bebió otro trago- se trata de una mujer.

-Se llama Thetis, siempre la he querido y estuve a punto de lograr algo con ella; pero cometí la estupidez de presentársela al señor Solo…-hizo una pausa- Él me la quitó y la convirtió en su amante, una mujer que se tiene que conformar con vivir entre las sombras, sin ningún derecho a llamarse realmente "su mujer".

-Espera un momento… quieres decir que Solo está engañando a la señorita Kido.

-Es peor de lo que te imaginas. Él quiere casarse con ella para tomar su dinero y salvar el nombre de su familia…

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, que le diga a la señorita Kido?…

- En realidad no me importa tu patrona, lo que me molesta de todo esto es que esté llevando las cosas a un nivel donde está lastimando a Thetis… Por ahora yo tengo que ocultarme del señor Solo, porque no pude cumplir con la tarea que me asignó: eliminar al tal Seiya… Por eso vengo a pedir tu auxilio, necesito que me ayudes a regresar a Grecia, pienso ir a buscar a Thetis para escapar juntos y empezar una nueva vida con su hijo.

-Espera, espera… ¿Julián Solo quiso eliminar a Seiya? ¿y esa mujer, Thetis, tiene un hijo de Solo?

-Sí y por eso quiero que me ayudes… Tengo que ir con ella, de verdad la quiero y por eso no puedo permitir de Solo se burle de ella y de su hijo… Sabes que entre tú y yo ha habido muchos problemas, y por eso creerías que serías al último a quien le pediría ayuda, pero realmente deseo hacer esto.

-Está bien, te ayudaré… pero primero quiero que me acompañes a contarle todo lo que sabes a la señorita Saori ¿entiendes?...

-Pero Saga…

-Escucha Kanon, hay más en juego aquí que tus sentimientos por esa chica… Si se casa Solo con la señorita Saori, habrá un doble desastre- su hermano lo miró extrañado- Solo no obtendrá lo que quiere de ella porque Saori Kido está al borde de la quiebra (después de gastar tanto dinero en contratar mis servicios, buscar a Seiya y a su hermana, ayudar a sus amigos y sostener su fundación, incluyendo al orfanato)… en realidad la fortuna de su familia le pertenece al hijo de Mitsumasa Kido: Seiya.

Aquella misma noche Seiya arribaba al departamento de su amigo Shun. Seguía sin ánimo de nada, pero comprendía que sus amigos querían apoyarlo y acompañarlo en su duelo.

-Seiya- le dijo Shun- Qué bueno que viniste. Adelante pasa.

-Hola- saludó cuando entró y vio sentados a Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga.

Shiryu, con quien siempre había guardado un lazo especial, fue el primero en acercarse a él- ¿Cómo estás?

-Podría estar mejor- se asinceró pero ahora un poco más contento porque sentía el cariño de sus amigos.

-Debe ser difícil para ti - terció Hyoga dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-No tienen una idea- respondió Seiya.

-Para eso estamos aquí- agregó Shun.

-Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir un rato- aclaró Shiryu- Hyoga y yo vendremos más tarde. Lo que sucede es que desde hace unas semanas reservamos una mesa en un excelente restaurante para cenar con nuestras respectivas esposas. Espero que no te moleste…

-No se preocupen…- dijo Seiya.

-Sí además cuando regresemos podremos pasarla bien; ya sabes, hace mucho que no estamos los 5 juntos y recuerda cómo nos la pasábamos hace años- dijo Hyoga en un tono alegre.

-Con que no se te ocurra la "brillante" idea de traer mujeres…- intervino Shun- Estoy seguro que Shaka se escandalizaría si se entera de ello y que por esa razón le pedí que esta noche no se quedara aquí.

Seiya, quien pasó unos días sin saber de sus amigos, comentó:- Osea que ya vive aquí, contigo…- Ikki, quien estaba callado, carraspeó y Seiya pensó que era un tema incómodo para él, pero aún así preguntó-¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo con que Shun…

-Te equivocas Seiya…- lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la idea- Cada quien es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su vida privada y, aunque no lo parezca, me alegra que mi hermano esté feliz con alguien a su lado…Lo que me revienta es que Shaka es un abusivo, no le importó que Shun fuera bastante menor que él… es un pervertidor y "asalta cunas".

Shun rió- Tranquilo son sólo 7 años…

-Como sea…- respondió Ikki con la misma seriedad; todos los presentes sabían que aunque Shaka fuera 2 minutos mayor que Shun, Ikki le encontraría cualquier otro defecto- Y respecto a que Hyoga tenga "esa brillante idea", será mejor que ni lo piense, no quiero problemas…

-Lo dicen como si fuera un vicioso. Además, yo sí tendría problemas si me aventuro a mirar a otra mujer que no sea Erii… Pero tú ¿qué problema podrías tener?

-Teme que, ahora que vive con Pandora, ella se moleste- dijo Shun. Ikki, por su parte permaneció serio pero sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

-¿Vives con ella? –preguntó Seiya.

-Bien, según sé, es una chica muy linda- comentó Shiryu.

-Vaya me alegra que por fin te decidieras…- agregó Hyoga con una sonrisa.

-No es lo que piensan- respondió Ikki- Me mudé con ella porque Shun y yo decidimos que el terreno donde estaba la casa de Esmeralda (donde yo vivía), es ideal para construir el hospital que tanto anhela mi hermano. Pandora es una dama y no les permito que duden de ella… Además sólo es una buena amiga.

-Bueno hermano, si te da por besarte con tus "amigas" de la manera que lo hiciste con Pandora antes de que vinieramos para acá, me imagino que las chicas se mueren por ser tus amigas.

A Ikki de nuevo se le encendieron las orejas- Shun, en primer lugar fue sólo un inocente besó- le respondió a su hermano-… además, no les des más cuerda a estos pervertidos.

Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu rieron al unísono; incluso Seiya rió, no cabía duda que sus amigos lo hacían sentir un poco más alegre. Se preguntó si se lograría distraer lo suficiente como para olvidar que en cuestión de horas Saori Kido se convetiría en Saori Solo.

Mientras Seiya se quedaba con Shun e Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga estaban en una cena para celebrar su nueva sociedad. Y es que apartir de ese momento, ambos combinarían sus habilidades para emprender un negocio de construcción y remodelación de casas. Para tan especial ocasión habían decidido ir a cenar con Shunrei, el pequeño Ryuho y Erii.

-Gracias por compartir con nosotras esto tan importante- dijo Shunrei.

-Bueno finalmente lo estamos haciendo por y para ustedes- le respondió Shiryu- Qusiera darte lo suficiente para que dejes de trabajar y te quedes en casa a cuidar a nuestro hijo, pero sé que aunque te dé todo el oro del mundo no lo harás.

-Ni modo, soy una mujer moderna; además sé que quieres eso sólo porque eres un celoso.

Ante esa aseveración, Ryuho se rió- Vaya apoyo que eres hijo.- expresó Shiryu y todos rieron.

-Tú no vayas a ser así- agregó Hyoga hablándole al vientre de Eríi.- Como mi hijo siempre tienes que estar de mi parte.

-Hyoga ya te dije que no te emociones, no asumas que será un niño, sabes que hay 50% de probabilidad que sea una niña- le reprendió Erii.

-De ninguna manera, será un varón como su padre- dijo orgulloso pero en un tono de broma; aunque se moría de ganas de tener un hijo, lo más importante es que él o ella naciera bien.

-Qué el cielo nos libre de que sea como tú- dijo Shiryu y los cuatro rieron.

Después de unos segundos de reír, Hyoga por fin habló después de un suspiro- Parece tan extraño que estemos aquí tan contentos mientras Seiya esté tan mal por la boda de la señorita Kido.

-¿De verdad la quiere mucho?-preguntó Shunrei.

-Sí... y ella también lo quiere- dijo Shiryu- lo que pasa es que los dos son unos tercos y orgullosos. Ninguno quiere aceptar que se está equivocando al casarse con otra persona.

Hyoga suspiró de nuevo- Pero qué se le va a hacer, sólo nos resta esperar que entren en razón en el último momento.

De pronto sintió que Erii le apretó la mano y volteó a verla; ella tenía una expresión de sorpresa y la mirada fija en la barra del bar de aquel restaurante- Hyoga...

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-le preguntó preocupado.

- Es... es él- dijo- Tú amigo, Isaac.

En realidad, ella era la única persona que lo conocía. Isaac representaba una parte importante de su vida en su tierra natal; le había hablado de él y le había mostrado varias fotografías cuando fueron a Siberia durante su luna de miel (que resultaba un lugar poco romántico pero que le permitió presentarle a su ahora esposa una faceta de él desconocida para la mayoría de las personas, incluso sus amigos); además era a la única a la que le había comentado su preocupación porque en el grupo que golpeó a Seiya, reconoció a su viejo amigo.

Volteó al lugar donde su mujer miraba y notó que efectivamente estaba Isaac, acompañado de su grupo de amigos.

-¿Qué sucede Hyoga?- preguntó Shiryu e intentó voltear.

-No, no mires… podrían darse cuenta que los estamos observando… - dijo viendo de reojo-Es un viejo amigo, él estaba con los tipos que golpearon a Seiya aquella noche…-dudó un poco en agregar- Shiryu lleva a Erii, Shunrei y Ryuho a casa… yo te veré más tarde con el resto de los chicos.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- le cuestionó su amigo.

-Isaac me debe una explicación…

-Hyoga es muy peligroso, no lo hagas por favor…-le pidió Erii.

Hyoga la besó- No te preocupes estaré bien…Shiryu, por favor llévatelos, yo seguiré a Isaac hasta que podamos hablar a solas.

Shiryu vaciló unos instantes pero esaba consciente que era de mejor ayuda llevando a las chicas a casa. Más tarde se reencontraría con Hyoga, así tuviera que ayudarle a enfrentar a su viejo amigo.

Una vez que se fueron de ahí, Hyoga se quedó observando lo que Isaac hacía, aún no podía creer que su viejo amigo, aquel que apreció tanto durante los años que vivió en Siberia, en Rusia oriental; fuera capaz de golpear a alguien sólo porque sí.

Estaba pensando en ello, cuando vio que por fin se ponían en marcha. Siguió al grupo, sin que se percataran de su presencia y sin poder escuchar algo de lo que decían entre ellos, hasta que llegaron a un hotel, era obvio que sólo estaban de visita en la ciudad. Isaac se fue directo a su habitación.

Hyoga vio la oportunidad de hablar a solas con él. Llamó a la puerta y tapó la mirilla de la puerta para que no pudiera verlo. Cuando Isaac abrió la puerta, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Hyoga lo empujó y lo derribó, cerró la puerta tras sí y se puso sobre su viejo amigo para cubrirle la boca.

-¡Escúchame bien Isaac!- le dijo- ¡Ahora sí me vas a explicar por qué rayos golpeaste con tus amigotes a Seiya! ¡Escúchame, tú eres mi amigo pero él es como mi hermano!

Poco a poco lo soltó- Hyoga…-dijo con voz entrecortada- Hyoga no es lo que crees.

-¡Entonces de qué se trata! ¡Dímelo!- le dijo mientras aun lo sujetaba.

-Yo… yo sólo seguí… órdenes

-¡¿De quién?!

Isaac dudó unos segundos. Realmente apreciaba a Hyoga, y por esa amistad que los unía, decidió contarle. Además no perdía nada, de todos modos su jefe ya tenía lo que deseaba, se casaría con Saori Kido. Finalmente, Hyoga no era nadie y no importaba si sabía cierta información, al menos Isaac creía eso.

-Julián Solo- le confesó sin pensar que él lo conocía- Trabajo para él, es un empresario muy importante de Grecia,

-¿Y porqué les ordenó tal cosa?- dijo soltándolo.

Isaac se incorporó un poco- El tal Seiya estaba cortejando a su prometida… Me imagino que tú tampoco permitirías que alguien se acercara a tu mujer.

Tenía razón, pero aún no justificaba del todo- Es cierto- le dijo- pero llegó muy lejos; ni en el nombre del amor se podría hacer algo así. Si realmente la quiere, debe dejarla ir con quien la hace feliz.

Isaac soltó una leve risa- ¿Amor?... No, mi estimado Hyoga. Bueno, por lo menos no hacia Saori Kido.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó intrigado e intentando no mstrar tanto interés como el que sentía.

-El señor Solo, tiene otra mujer…- dijo despreocupado pensando que hablar con Hyoga no afectaría en nada- La verdad no sabemos mucho de ella, sólo que mi señor le regaló una casa en las costas del Mediterráneo… en últimas fechas uno de nosotros, Sorrento, la vigila personalmente, pero no sé por qué ni para qué.

En ese momento, Hyoga comprendió que ya había escuchado suficiente; definitivamente Seiya tenía que saber esa información. Sin decir más salió corriendo de ahí. Isaac, por su parte, no entendió el comportamiento tan extraño y sólo deseó que su indiscreción no causara contratiempos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_MI INTENCIÓN NO ES CANSARLOS CON ESTA HISTORIA, POR ESO YA ESTAMOS ENTRANDO EN LA RECTA FINAL_


	16. Cap XVI: A Contratiempo

**ADVERTENCIA:** LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION.

_TOMENLO CON CALMA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES QUE ESTO DE ESCRIBIR FINALES SE ME DIFICULTA…_

**CAPÍTULO 16**

** A CONTRATIEMPO**

-Sí…- decía Seiya a Shun e Ikki- Así fue como esa mujer… me vio la cara. Shaina sabía toooodo desde el principio y me engañó como al más tonto de los ingenuos- agregó mientras tomaba un largo sorbo a su bebida. Apenas acababa de contarles lo sucedido con su ahora ex prometida; la verdad era que al principio de la velada no tenía planeado hacerles saber todo aquello pero al pasar algunas horas, y gracias a los efectos de algunos tragos, no pudo controlar sus palabras y hablar sobre Shaina.

-Entonces…- dijo Shun intentando conectar ideas; él, al igual que Seiya, también sentía el efecto de los tragos- ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Saori?...Ella te quiere y eso…

-Ah no sé… si realmente me quisiera ella me hubiera buscado… después de poner a su nombre toda la herencia de su abuelo…

-Momento Seiya- terció Ikki, quien estaba más lúcido que sus amigos- ¿qué hiciste?

-Le di mi dinero…-dijo como si fuera algo insignificante e hipó para rematar la frase

-¿Pero fue por medio de Aldebarán?

-Pues sí…- dijo Seiya como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

-Pero Aldebarán salió ayer de viaje, no creo que haya podido hablar con la señorita Kido.

-¡¿Qué?!- expresó.

En ese momento Shiryu llamó a la puerta. Ikki fue a abrir.

-¿No ha llegado Hyoga?- preguntó el recién llegado con voz entrecortada, era evidente que había ido a toda prisa.

-No… ¿Qué sucedió Shiryu?

-Estábamos cenando, cuando vimos a los tipos que golpearon a Seiya, Hyoga conoce a uno de ellos y lo siguió para saber por qué te habían hecho eso.

-Pero no hay ningún misterio…- intervino Seiya- Julián Solo me mandó a golpear- confesó, a sabiendas que no quería que nadie se enterara de ello, pero de nuevo su boca soltaba las palabras incontrolablemente.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Shiryu.

-Sí, él mismo se presentó aquella noche y me advirtió que no buscara más a Saori…- soltó un intento de risa irónica- De todos modos al final él se salió con la suya- volvió a dar un sorbo a su bebida, ésta vez fue más largo, no se detuvo hasta vaciar la botella. Una parte de él sabía que hacer eso no le ayudaba en nada, siempre creyó que el alcohol no solucionaba problemas, pero estaba desesperado por no pensar en Saori y que en unas horas sería la mujer de otro.

En ese momento, Hyoga entró también corriendo-¡Seiya!...-dijo jadeando por la carrera- ¡Seiya… Julián… Julián Solo…-intentaba tomar aire para decir lo que sabía- él tiene… tiene a otra mujer!

-¡¿Quéee?! – dijo Seiya y torpemente se puso de pie.

-Lo que oíste, él engaña a la señorita Saori…- dijo recobrando el aliento-Me lo confesó uno de los tipos que te golpearon… trabaja para Solo y…- de pronto se dio cuenta del estado de su amigo-¿Seiya estás bien?

-Estoy peeerfecto…- respondió sin poder fingir que era mentira- Tengo que ir a ver a Saori… debo… debo decirle de ese tonnnto- dio unos pasos como si estuviera decidido a todo pero su falta de coordinación hizo que tropezara.

Hyoga cerró la puerta mientras Shiryu iba en ayuda de su amigo- Espera Seiya, no puedes ir así…-le dijo- Estás muy mal…

-Pe… pero tennngo que adverrrrtirrrle- habló con esfuerzo y se puso de pie de nuevo dificultosamente- Dé…jamee…deejameee… tennngo que irrr.

Hyoga intervino- No Seiya, entiende que no puedes presentarte en ese estado. Ni siquiera puedes articular bien las palabras. No seas necio.

Una vez dicho esto, entre Shiryu y Hyoga intentaban sujetarlo para hacerlo entrar en razón. Ambos apoyaban la idea de poner al tanto a Saori Kido, pero creían que no era la manera más apropiada. De pronto Ikki, sujetó a Seiya tiró de él para tenerlo cara a cara y le soltó un puñetazo que dejó a su amigo de nuevo en el suelo, no quería lastimarlo pero sí hacerlo entrar en razón- El problema con ustedes- les dijo mirando a Shiryu y Hyoga- es que son demasiado considerados con este bruto… y tú Seiya, quiero que sepas que mi intención no es hacerte daño; sólo quiero que te calmes y que entiendas algo: ¡Saori Kido es una dama y no puedes presentarte así!... Mañana temprano veremos cómo solucionar esto, pero por ahora no puedes hacer nada.

Seiya lo comprendió y nuevamente agradeció que sus amigos estuvieran a su lado. El resto de la noche no la recordó con claridad, en su memoria sólo quedaron algunos breves episodios de cosas que hizo y dijo pero todo era confuso. Creyó que un par de veces quiso volver a ir a ver a Saori y que sus amigos lo detuvieron. También aquella noche se sintió fracasado, acabado, que no había certeza en su futuro, un futuro que jamás compartiría con Saori.

Durante toda aquella larga noche, Julián Solo tampoco pudo pegar el ojo. Él, al igual que Seiya, añoraba estar con la mujer que amaba. No podía negar que estaba muy tenso por la boda con Saori Kido, él creía que podría ser más insensible al respecto de esa unión; sin embargo, la advertencia de Tethis cuando le dijo que no sabía si soportaría saberlo casado con otra y que no sabría si podría esperarlo, sólo había revivido los temores de Julián.

Hacía tiempo, cuando tuvo por primera vez la idea de proponerle matrimonio a Saori, obviamente Thetis no lo había tomado muy bien; después de unos días de no responder las llamadas de Julián, éste tuvo un mal presentimiento y regresó a su casa a buscarla; cuando llegó la encontró preparando su maleta dispuesta a irse con su hijo (que en ese entonces era un niño de brazos), él le suplicó que no se fuera y que hiciera un esfuerzo por el bien de los tres; al final logró convencerla pero seguía inseguro y creía que en cualquier momento ella huiría; por esa razón había mandado a Sorrento a vigilarla, si bien su empleado más cercano y de confianza era Kanon, no le gustaba para nada la idea que éste estuviera tan cerca de Thetis. No podía impedirle a su mujer tenerlo como amigo, pero tampoco era tan tonto como para meterlo en su casa las 24hrs. del día.

Julián recordaba todo aquello mientras venía el pasar de los minutos, cada vez más se acercaba la hora de desposarse con Saori Kido. Creía que ella era una mujer muy hermosa, y en otro momento no hubiera dudado que era su mejor opción, sin embargo ahora que él no podía pensar en otra que no fuera su bella sirena, Saori no le provocaba nada. Esa situación le preocupaba, pues en menos de 24 hrs. ya no podría evitar ser "cariñoso" con su flamante esposa, pues aunque tenía planeado separarse al poco tiempo, en un principio tendría que convencerla con su papel de buen marido y, por lo tanto, tendría que cumplir con todas las obligaciones de un buen esposo.

Julián soltó un suspiro, miró la hora y tomó su teléfono y por enésima vez llamó a Sorrento, no le contestó; luego intentó marcándole a Thetis pero tampoco tuvo éxito. Estaba preocupado, qué tal si de nuevo pensaba huir. No, no podría hacerlo sola y Sorrento no lo traicionaría. Hurgó entre sus cosas y sacó una foto donde estaba Thetis, su hijo y él, siempre llevaba esa fotografía oculta. Miró en la imagen a la linda "familia" que tenía, una mujer hermosa a la que amaba con toda su alma y un hijo perfecto al que, aunque le doliera, Sorrento e incluso Kanon conocían mejor que él.

Miró de nuevo el reloj, ya pronto amanecería y no quería que se le hiciera tarde. Decidió irse a dormir y sumirse en su intranquilo sueño.

Ya había amanecido cuando Seiya abrió poco a poco los ojos, sentía un terrible malestar que no tenía nada que ver con las consecuencias fisiológicas de la manera de beber de la noche anterior; más bien se sentía mal por todo lo que había dicho y hecho. En parte sabía que aquello era consecuencia de su actuar con Saori, no podía olvidar lo mal que la trató cuando él supo la verdad; sin duda todo lo que le estaba pasando se lo tenía bien ganado.

Poco a poco se incorporó y se dio cuenta que había pasado la noche en la habitación de visitas del departamento de Shun. Se levantó y lentamente se acercó a la puerta, antes de abrirla escuchó que sus amigos ya estaban despiertos y estaban hablando.

-Buenos días- saludó Shaka, quien iba entrando con algunas bolsas- Les traigo algunas cosas para que desayunen.

-Gracias Shaka- dijo Shun con un tono poco animado, obviamente estaba agobiado por la noche anterior.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Shaka.

-Ya un poco mejor, gracias…

-Bueno, tengo que irme; después de que llamaran en la madrugada, Pandora se quedó un poco preocupada por "ya sabes quién" – dijo mirando de reojo a Ikki, a quien de nuevo se le pusieron las orejas rojas. Shaka se despidió y salió.

-Aún no sé por qué vino en plena madrugada- dijo Shun una vez que salió.

Shiryu rió levemente- Si tú le llamaste y le pediste que viniera porque querías verlo.

-¿Yo dije eso? No lo recuerdo…

-Bueno…- terció Hyoga- No dijiste precisamente eso, pero no queremos avergonzarte citando textualmente tus palabras.-rió mientras que Shun se puso rojo- Da igual, de todos modos cuando él llegó, tú ya estabas dormido… Eres muy serio Shun, pero cuando quieres algo puedes ser un poco impertinente.

-Lo siento- respondió éste más rojo que antes.

-No te preocupes, claro estabas de necio en llamar a Shaka, pero nuestra máxima preocupación era Seiya.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Shun.

-Prácticamente tuvimos que encerrarlo en el cuarto de visitas para que dejara de beber y no intentara una locura- respondió Shiryu.

-Supongo que despertará más tarde- agregó Hyoga- Pero aún sigo pensando si sería bueno hablar con la señorita Saori sobre la otra mujer que tiene Julián Solo.

-Olvídalo Hyoga- interrumpió Seiya y vio que sus cuatro amigos estaban ahí.

-¿Qué dices Seiya?- expresó Shiryu.

-Lo he pensado bien, el hecho de que Solo tenga a otra mujer quizá sea lo de menos. La noche en que sus esbirros me golpearon, él me dio a entender que entre las personas de la alta sociedad es normal tener un desliz antes del matrimonio; supongo que debe ser una mujer poco importante para Solo, así que lo mejor es que no interfiramos en esa boda.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- le cuestionó Hyoga- Tú que siempre llegas hasta el final, que nunca te rindes y… ahora que debes seguir luchando, bajas los brazos como si nada.

-Quiero que entiendan algo, lo que tengo ahora me lo merezco… Fui muy cruel con Saori y lo único que ahora puedo ofrecerle es no molestarla en un día tan especial para ella- declaró con sinceridad pues, lo había pensado y concluyó que lo único que quería en este mundo era no seguir agobiando a Saori- Y ahora que estamos en esto- continuó- quiero decirles algo más: mi hermana y Aioria me han propuesto irme a vivir con ellos a Grecia y he decidido aceptar su propuesta.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Pero cómo?!

-¡Seiya no puedes…

Comenzaron a reclamarle sus amigos pero él alzó la voz y prosiguió- Sé que es duro, pero no puedo seguir viviendo en la misma ciudad que ella… Además ustedes se han hecho amigos de ella y no creo poder soportar la idea de la sigan frecuentando mientras que yo no podré acercarme a ella-hizo una pausa y continuó- Sé que ustedes cuidarán bien de ella y no permitirán que Solo la lastime…Me imagino que irán a la boda.

Ikki soltó un bufido-¿Bromeas? Mezclarme la crema y nata de la sociedad de Tokyo… Un montón de gente aburrida que sólo irá a saludarse hipócritamente y por la espalda se criticarán… Prefiero quedarme en casa para recuperarme de la resaca.

-La señorita Saori nos invitó a Shunrei, Ryuho y a mí, pero por respeto a ti, decidimos no asistir- dijo Shiryu.

-Iba ir para ser apoyo moral de la señorita,- dijo a su vez Shun- pero por casualidad me enteré que Shaka fue "amigo" muy cercano (digamos como conmigo) del tal Mu y bueno… no me agradó la idea de que se encontrarán ahí; así que decidí no ir.

-Yo no puedo, la señorita pidió a los que trabajamos en el orfanato que lleváramos a los niños a una casa de descanso a las afueras de la ciudad para pasar unos días- finalizó Hyoga- me imagino que no quería que los niños hicieran un drama porque se casa.

-Bueno, como sea…-dijo Seiya sin ánimo- Supongo que tienen otras cosas que hacer. Shun, si no te molesta tomaré una ducha, necesito despertar bien, estoy muy cansado.

-Ahhh… Claro Seiya- respondió Shun desconcertado aún sin poder creer que su amigo se rindiera tan fácilmente.

Cuando Seiya salió de ahí Hyoga dio un puñetazo a la mesa- ¡No puedo creerlo! Se va como si nada… -miró su reloj- Quisiera hacer algo pero debo irme a alcanzar a los niños del orfanato y a Erii, quien a pesar de que le llamé en la noche para avisarle que estaba bien, se quedó preocupada y en su estado no es conveniente que esté tensa.

-Te entiendo Hyoga, yo también quisiera hacer algo- dijo Shiryu.

-Pero es un asunto de ellos dos, y debemos respetar sus decisiones aunque no sean las mejores- aclaró Shun.

Shiryu, no muy convencido, se dejó caer en una silla y comenzó a hojear distraídamente el periódico que esa mañana Shaka había llevado. Finalmente se encontró con una nota que anunciaba el matrimonio de Saori Kido con Julián Solo; su vista se centró en la fotografía que acompañaba a la nota. Vio al joven y dio cuenta que era el mismo que vio en el hospital el día que fue a visitar a la señorita Saori, el mismo que se sintió molesto porque su mujer no entendía que estaba a punto de cerrar el negocio de su vida.

En ese momento, Hyoga estaba por salir, cuando Shiryu se puso de pie de golpe; sus tres amigos lo miraron-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó el rubio.

-Seiya se equivoca…- sólo pudo decir-… Julián no tiene una simple amante, de verdad quiere a esa mujer, lo sé por su mirada, por la forma en que habla de ella…

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Shun.

-Este hombre…- dijo señalando la fotografía- yo lo conocí en el hospital, estaba frustrado porque su mujer no entendía que iba a cerrar el negocio de su vida.

-Julián Solo no hace negocios en Japón- aclaró Shun.

-Espera… eso quiere decir que ese "negocio" es casarse con la señorita Saori…-agregó Hyoga.

-Chicos, yo no sé qué piensa Seiya, pero yo no puedo permitir que ese tipo se burle de la señorita Saori…-dijo Shiryu.

-¿Pero estás seguro que es el mismo sujeto?-preguntó Shun poniéndose de pie.

-Claro, si no estoy ciego… es el mismo.

-Shiryu tiene razón, no podemos permitir que la señorita Saori sea engañada por ese idiota.

Shun pensó un momento y por fin dijo-Shiryu, acompáñame al lugar donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia; veremos si Solo es capaz de sostenernos la mentira. Hyoga, tú ve a cumplir tus deberes… Ikki, por favor, cuida a Seiya, tú eres el único que lo puede controlar un poco.

-Sí hermano- dijo éste.

-De prisa Shiryu, iremos en el automóvil de Shaka.

Los tres salieron de prisa. Al escuchar el alboroto Seiya salió de la ducha, aún con el agua escurriéndole y envuelto en una toalla, entró en la sala- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están todos?- le preguntó a Ikki.

-Pues resulta que irán a enfrentar al tal Julián Solo, parece que no les agradó que tuviera a otra mujer.

-¡Rayos! Les dije que no intervinieran…

-Seiya, esto no se trata de ti, es por la señorita Kido, ellos realmente la aprecian y no permitirán que se burlen de ella.

-Pero…

-Si tú de verdad la quieres deberías enfrentar también a Solo… Ya deja el pasado donde debe estar, en el pasado. Aún estás a tiempo de recuperar a esa chica que tanto quieres.

Seiya dudó un momento y luego por fin dijo-No iré a ver a Solo, finalmente ellos irán por él… Yo iré a buscar a Saori.

-Seiya, no me digas que piensas interrumpir la boda ¿no crees que es demasiado melodramático?

-No pienso hacer eso… Ni siquiera sé exactamente dónde será la ceremonia. Además, si Saori realmente se quiere casar con él, sería vergonzoso para todos interrumpir para nada…-hizo una pausa y agregó- Lo que haré es interceptarla antes de que llegue al lugar.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Sí, seguramente Jabu, como buen perro fiel, la llevará al lugar; yo intercepto su auto, noqueo a Jabu y me llevo a Saori para hablar con ella a solas…-miró a su amigo esperando que éste lo apoyara.

-Estás loco…- expresó Ikki, pasó su mano por su cara, aún cansado por la noche anterior- Primero, hace años, te ayudé a escapar del orfanato para que buscaras a tu hermana y ahora quieres que te ayude a "robarte" a la señorita Kido antes de su boda… No sé cómo le haces para enredarme en tus locuras.

Seiya sonrió ante esa respuesta.

-¡Anda!- le dijo Ikki- Ve a vestirte, no creo que quieras hacer esto semidesnudo.

Seiya recordó que estaba en plena ducha, y fue rápidamente a vestirse. Estaba nervioso estaba a punto de jugarse su última carta por el amor hacia Saori.

Aquella mañana, Saori se despertó con poco ánimo. Ojalá la noche hubiese sido eterna, aunque había pasado toda la noche llorando, no le hubiese importado no casarse con Julián Solo. Toda la noche esperó a que Seiya apareciera de la nada en su balcón, que en alguno de sus arrebatos llegara y le suplicara que no se casara, que la besara y se quedara toda la noche con ella para nunca más separarse. Pero aquello sólo era una fantasía, ella misma se había encargado de ahuyentarlo la última vez que se vieron, había dejado que su rabia hablara y le dijo que lo odiaba, cuando el único sentimiento que ahora podría sentir por él era amor.

Desde muy temprano escuchó que los niños se iban de la antigua mansión para pasar unos días en una casa que ella tenía a las afueras de la ciudad. No quería que de nuevo le preguntaran porqué no iba a casarse con Seiya.

Ella, por su parte, toda la mañana estuvo en manos de Mu, quien llegó con el vestido de novia listo y con un grupo de personas que la arregló. Después de esa larga sesión de peinado y maquillado, se quedó sola. Sólo Jabu, quien la llevaría a la boda y luego alcanzaría al resto en la casa de descanso, se quedó en casa.

Saori se vio en el espejo y suspiró. Desde el inicio de su relación con Julián, aprovechó las influencias de su novio para ubicar a Seiya en Grecia y comenzar la búsqueda de su hermana. El propio Julián le había presentado a Saga, quien en una ocasión, no hacía mucho tiempo, logró localizar a Seiya y cuando la joven estuvo a punto de presentarse ante él en aquel país, Saga le sugirió que no precipitara las cosas, Seiya estaba muy enojado con los Kido y presentarse así sólo complicaría más las cosas. La joven jamás pensó que se enamoraría de Seiya y que, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, al final de todos modos terminaría casada con Julián Solo.

Jabu llamó a la puerta- Señorita, la buscan- dijo y a Saori le dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar que era Seiya, pero era absurdo, él jamás se anunciaría.

-¿De quién se trata?-preguntó.

-Soy yo, Saga, mi señora- dijo entrando seguido por otro joven idéntico a él.

-Déjanos solos Jabu- pidió.

-Él es mi hermano, Kanon, quien hasta hace poco trabajaba para el señor Solo.

-Señorita- dijo Kanon- he venido a contarle algunas cosas que tiene que saber antes de casarse con mi señor, digo, con Julián.

-Habla, te escuchó- respondió tomando asiento.

-Julián Solo la ha estado engañando; pretende casarse con usted para tener el dinero que salve la empresa de su familia y, por lo tanto, su nombre- soltó- Además, él tiene a otra mujer, una encantadora joven que vive en Grecia y quien hace 5 años le dio un niño a Julián.

-¿Qué?

-Como lo oye, soy sincero cuando digo que yo amo a esa mujer y no quiero que le siga haciendo más daño- declaro y su hermano le hizo una seña de que no centrara de nuevo todo en él- También debe saber que Julián me envió a espiarla y cuando supo que usted pasaba demasiado tiempo con Seiya, enfureció, me pidió que lo eliminara pero no me pareció justo hacerlo a un lado sólo porque sí… Si las cosas se solucionaran de esa manera, yo ya me habría desecho de Julián desde hace tiempo- Saga le dio un codazo para que terminara el relato- El punto es que, fue él quien mandó golpear a Seiya y lo mandó al hospital.

-Mi señora, nuestra intención es que no cometa un error, quizá deba…- comenzó a decir Saga.

-Saga- interrumpió la chica- Gracias por todo lo que me han dicho, yo ya sabré qué hacer. Por favor, déjenme sola debo alistarme- los gemelos salieron desconcertados- Ah por cierto Saga, pronto te buscaré para que hagas un trabajo más para mí- le dijo pues aún había un cabo suelto que necesitaba unir, ese asunto se llamaba: Shaina.

-Como usted lo ordene- finalizó y salió.

Pasaron unos minutos, luego Jabu entró en su habitación, estaba un poco inseguro pero sabía que era el momento ideal para hablar con Saori, no como su más fiel sirviente, sino como su amigo.

-Saori- le dijo, jamás se había referido a ella sin el "señorita" y por primera vez sin hablarle de usted- ¿Eso es todo?

-¿De qué hablas Jabu?- preguntó confundida.

-De ti y ese… tonto, de Seiya… ¿Acaso se acabó? ¿Acaso no irás a buscarlo?- la chica lo miró sin comprender, él se sentó junto de ella y tomando todo el valor del mundo la tomó de las manos- Saori, sabes que eres una persona muy especial para mí…

-Jabu, no es del momento de…

-No me malinterpretes, te quiero, no lo niego; y alguna vez pensé tener un sentimiento muy especial hacia ti, pero ahora comprendo que era sólo una ilusión, y ahora tengo a mi lado una mujer que acepta todo el amor que le ofrezco y ella a su vez me corresponde con el mismo sentimiento…-hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos- Yo sólo quiero verte feliz, porque te quiero como un amigo, como el más fiel de todos, o como diría Seiya, como tu perro fiel que soy…- sonrió- Ese tonto de Seiya, él debería estar aquí, contigo, impidiendo que te cases con Julián Solo por despecho o interés, yo qué sé…

"¿Sabes?-continuó- Siempre deteste a Seiya porque desde niños él te trató como su igual, todos aquí te teníamos como alguien superior, algo inalcanzable, pero él siempre osaba a desafiarte, a llamarte por tu nombre, a ponerse al mismo nivel que tú. Creo que yo fui el único que se dio cuenta que si había un hombre que realmente podría tenerte era él… No sé qué pasó entre ustedes, pero durante un breve tiempo fui feliz al verte tan radiante junto a él, no sé por qué se separaron; pero estoy seguro que para siempre los unirá un intenso sentimiento, no sé si es odio o amor.., pero ustedes están ligados para siempre. Por eso, por ti y por él, te pido, te suplico, que no te cases con Solo, no sé si pueda soportar llevarte hasta él sabiendo que no representa tu felicidad…

-Jabu…-interrumpió la chica con una sonrisa- es muy lindo todo lo que dices; pero se hace tarde, enciende el auto que hay que ir al lugar de la ceremonia.

-Mírame con atención Seiya- le decía Ikki mientras conducía el auto de Shiryu que "tomó prestado" (finalmente sabía cómo encender un automóvil sin las llaves)- Cuando interceptemos el auto de la señorita Saori, yo me haré cargo de Jabu y tú tendrás que conducir así que mira cómo lo hago.

Seiya, quien a pesar de haber aprendido a manejar con Hyoga, no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo. Además su mente no paraba de pensar en Saori y en lo que le diría cuando la viera.

Después de manejar unas calles, de pronto Ikki dio una vuelta brusca- Allá están, es esa limosina – dijo- ¿Listo? Le cerraré el paso y tendremos pocos segundos… Sólo espero que Shiryu no se molesté porque le dé un golpecito a su auto nuevo.

Aceleró la máquina y con ello el corazón de Seiya también se aceleró. En un hábil movimiento cerró el paso a la limosina hasta que ambos vehículos chocaron. Jabu salió de la limosina, Ikki hizo lo mismo. En una fracción de segundos lo sujetó y lo golpeó.

-¡Anda Seiya!- instó.

El aludido, salió del auto y rápidamente subió a la limosina. Sin pensarlo mucho, puso en marcha el vehículo. Conduciría unas calles hasta alejarse de Jabu e iría atrás a hablar con Saori. Sin mucha experiencia en la conducción, apenas un par de calles adelante, chocó el auto con un poste, nada grave pero con ello dio por concluido su examen final de manejo.

Salió y tomó valor. Abrió la puerta donde estaba Saori- Lamento ese pequeño choque- le dijo- pero no sé manejar y…- se interrumpió cuando vio el vehículo vacío. –Maldición…- expresó pensando que ya era tarde, seguramente ella ya estaría en la ceremonia con Solo. Ya la había perdido.

Ikki seguía sujetando con fuerza a Jabu hasta que éste cayó al suelo en un forcejeó- ¡Eres un bruto!- le reclamó- Tú y tu amigo Seiya son unos idiotas.

-Te interpones en nuestro camino.

-Te digo que eres un bruto… la señorita Saori no iba en la limosina- dijo tocándose el golpe que Ikki le dio en la cara.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso ya la llevaste a la boda?

-No, ella me pidió que fuera al lugar de la ceremonia a disculparla con todos porque se cancelaba el matrimonio.

Todos los invitados a la boda miraban ir y venir a Julián Solo. Murmuraban cosas y se burlaban de él porque quizá la novia no llegaría. El novio, sólo hacía oídos sordos, realmente no le importaba ninguno de los presentes. Miró impacientemente su reloj, ya se había retrasado Saori.

-Qué poca moral tienes Solo- dijo de pronto una voz, el aludido volteó y se encontró a Shun y un joven que le parecía vagamente familiar, quien era el que le hablaba- Cómo te atreves a tener pose de novio molesto, cuando sabes que te casarás con Saori Kido por interés.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó mientras los presentes murmuraban aún más.

-No finjas, sé perfectamente que tienes otra mujer y que te casarás con la señorita Saori por dinero.

-No lo niegues- agregó Shun-Tú jamás la has querido, nunca la procuraste y mandaste golpear a Seiya porque te la estaba quitando.

Julián se congeló. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir. Pensó en su hijo, en Thetis, en su "otra vida", esa vida que lo hacía tan feliz. Todos a su alrededor murmuraban mientras esos jóvenes lo señalaban. Estaba acorralado.

-¿Saben qué?- dijo de pronto alzando la voz- Tienen razón. Sí, tengo a una mujer, mi bella sirena; y ella me dio un precioso hijo al que amo con todo mi ser. Ambos me aprecian sin importar mi nombre, mi posición social o el número de ceros en mi cuenta bancaria… Y todos ustedes me importan un comino, porque ahora mismo yo me largo… Me voy con MI FAMILIA…- finalizó y se fue de ahí.

Shun y Shiryu, se quedaron boquiabiertos, sólo iba a presionarlo un poco, no esperaban esa reacción.

Mientras tanto, Seiya estaba decepcionado. Ya no quería nada, ese último esfuerzo había sido todo para él. Perdió y estaba consciente de ello. Como un último acto, fue al orfanato, quería verlo por última vez. Saltó la reja y, nuevamente guiado por su inconsciente, subió hasta el balcón de la habitación de Saori. Entró y miró el lugar solitario. Inhaló fuertemente como si quisiera que el olor de ella se impregnara en todo su organismo.

-Adiós Saori… adiós para siempre- salió de la habitación sin darse cuenta que no cerró la puerta del balcón. Comenzó a bajar por la enredadera cuando…

En ese momento, Saori salía del cuarto de baño que había en su habitación. Aún portaba el vestido de novia y era un verdadero lío pasar a los servicios pues dicha prenda le estorbaba.

Al salir suspiró. Sintió un particular aroma en el ambiente, era agradable y le recordaba a algo pero no sabía precisar qué era. Luego sintió la corriente de aire, se percató de la puerta del balcón abierta, le extrañó y de dirigió a cerrarla. Justo cuando iba a cerrarla, algo en ella reaccionó y pronunció- ¡Seiya!

Se escuchó algo en la enredadera que subía al balcón. Era Seiya quien había resbalado al escuchar su nombre. La joven se acercó- Seiya ¿estás bien?

-Sí… sólo… sólo resbalé un poco- comenzó a subir de nuevo.

-Dame la mano- dijo la joven mientras se estiraba para ayudarlo. En realidad, no era necesario que lo hiciera, Seiya era muy diestro en eso, además era absurdo que ella pudiera soportar el peso del joven lo suficiente como para tirar de él. Sin embargo, Seiya estiró la mano sólo para volver a tocarla.

Sin soltarla, llegó hasta arriba. Ambos, unidos por sus manos, preguntaron al unísono- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Los dos se sonrojaron y sonrieron aliviados por estar ahí, uno frente al otro, tomados de la mano en ese tacto que, desde que la primera vez que estrecharon sus manos para cerrar un trato que cambiaría sus vidas, les pareció tan agradable (y seguía siéndolo, claro).

Saori y Seiya se dieron cuenta que por fin podrían hablar a solas y con calma para poder aclarar tantas cosas que habían dicho, hecho y sentido.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_YA SÓLO FALTAN UNOS PEQUEÑOS CABOS POR ATAR, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO PORQUE VAYA QUE SUFRÍ ESTE CAPÍTULO._


	17. Cap XVII: Del Odio al Amor

**ADVERTENCIA:** LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN AL MAESTRO DE MAESTROS MASAMI KURUMADA Y A LA A VECES AMADA Y OTRAS ODIADA PERO SIEMPRE REFERENCIADA TOEI ANIMATION. ESTO ES POR MERO ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN FIN DE LUCRO.

_ANTES DE COMENZAR ESTE CAPÍTULO, DEDICO ESTE FIC A D.S.R., QUIEN PESE AL TIEMPO Y LA DISTANCIA Y AUNQUE NO QUIERA, CON UNA MIRADA, UNA SONRISA Y UNA PALABRA, SIGUE SIENDO MI INAGOTABLE FUENTE DE INSPIRACIÓN. TAMBIÉN, Y SIN DUDA, A LOS LECTORES QUE CON SUS COMENTARIOS ME ALENTARON A CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO, A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SIGUIERON EL FIC DESDE EL INICIO Y LOS QUE SE FUERON SUMANDO EN EL CAMINO, ASÍ COMO A LOS QUE BRINDARON EL PRIVILEGIO DE PONER ESTA HISTORIA ENTRE SUS FAVORITAS. A TODOS ELLOS GRACIAS, ESTO ES POR Y PARA USTEDES._

_FINALMENTE QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL INICIO DE ESTE ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO VA PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE QUERÍAN CONOCER ALGUNOS DETALLITOS DE LA HISTORIA (PARA QUE VEAN QUE SÍ TOMO EN CUENTA SUS COMENTARIOS), ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE ESTE REGALO Y, SIN MÁS ROLLO, NO ME QUEDA MÁS QUE ESPERAR QUE ESTE CIERRE LES GUSTE. _

**CAPÍTULO 17 **

**DEL ODIO AL AMOR…**

En aquella época, el clima lluvioso parecía estar yéndose. Las mañanas y las noches se volvieron frescas pero el resto del día era soleado. En esos días Seiya acababa de vivir una de las penas más grandes de su vida, su madre había fallecido y lo había dejado a su suerte con su hermana mayor. El niño entendía muy poco de lo que sucedía, eran tantas cosas que pasaban rápidamente que no había tiempo de comprenderlo; lo único que le daba certidumbre era estar con su hermana. Seika le había dicho que ahora, que se habían quedado solos, irían a vivir a una casa con muchos otros niños que no tenían padres.

Inmediatamente después de que entró en el imponente edificio, lo llevaron ante Mitsumasa Kido.  
Mientras Tatsumi les explicaba el reglamento de su nuevo hogar, Seiya miraba a todos lados, era un lugar nuevo y totalmente diferente a todo lo que había visto en su corta vida. De reojo miraba al señor Kido, quien sólo lo observaba fijamente en silencio; en ese momento el viejo le inspiró respeto y miedo al mismo tiempo. Luego lo llevaron con unos doctores para ver cómo estaba su salud; Seiya no se sentía enfermo pero si ponían una aguja en el brazo claro que se sentiría mal. Ya con el brazo adolorido por el piquete, lo llevaron a una habitación con 5 camas, él ocuparía la quinta. Se quedó sentado en su cama aún con temor a lo desconocido, cuando una niña que iba caminando por el pasillo se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y le dijo: -Oye ¿eres nuevo?

-Sí- le respondió tímidamente a esa niña de coletas.

-¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los demás allá afuera?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...-se puso de pie y salieron; ella le dijo que se llamaba Miho, a él le agradó mucho esa niña.

Ya en el jardín, un grupo de niños estaba muy animado a punto de comenzar a jugar fútbol. Seiya sonrió al verlos, entre ellos estaban los mismos que vio jugando cuando llegó a su nuevo hogar; mientras se dividían en equipos, el niño rubio jugaba con el balón y presumía lo alto que podía lazarlo, en uno de esos movimientos lo arrojó demasiado alto y éste fue a dar al balcón de una habitación.

-Bien hecho Hyoga- le reclamó el niño de cabello negro y ojos azules- Ahora hay que ir por el balón.

-No pienso ir a pedirlo… Ya sabes en la habitación de quién cayó- le respondió.

-Sólo hay que subir por ahí- dijo el pequeño Shiryu señalando una enredadera que subía hasta el balcón- tomarlo y bajar como si nada.

-¿Cómo si nada? ¿Ya viste bien? está altísimo.

Shiryu lanzó un bufido- Yo iré…- sentenció y comenzó a subir. Mientras hacía aquella maniobra peligrosa, Seiya se acercaba para ver de cerca. En un momento y después de haber subido una altura considerable, Shiryu resbaló. La caída era inevitable, todos los niños detuvieron el aliento un segundo, pero Seiya fue más arriesgado y se puso exactamente en el punto donde el niño iba a caer, en una fracción de segundo Shiryu llegó hasta abajo, pero su caída fue amortiguada por el nuevo niño del orfanato.

-¡Ay!- expresó Seiya- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

-Creo que sí- dijo el niño quitándose de encima de Seiya- ¿Y tú?

-Sí, no me lastimé… Me llamó Seiya- se presentó.

-Yo soy Shiryu- miró arriba y le dijo- Gracias por salvarme, te debo una- le dijo.

Mientras Seiya y Shiryu comenzaban una amistad que duraría por el resto de sus vidas, los demás niños discutían sobre cómo resolver la situación.

-Yo iré por él- dijo Shun muy decidido.

-Claro que no- lo detuvo su hermano mayor, sujetándolo de su ropa- Ya viste que Shiryu se pudo lastimar.

-Hermano, ¿podrás ir tú?- le preguntó.

-Hay que estar muy loco o muy tonto para hacerlo…

-¿Y por qué no entran a la casa y van por él?- preguntó Seiya.

Shiryu, Shun, Ikki y Hyoga rieron, éste último le respondió- Sería más fácil subir por afuera… Ese balón cayó en el balcón del cuarto de Kido.

-¿El señor Kido?- preguntó aliviado al creer que no era el único que le daba un poco de miedo ese señor.

-No- respondió Shiryu – es peor, se trata de su nieta.

-Bueno…- dijo Seiya restándole importancia -Yo puedo hacerlo- agregó, él nunca veía lo imposible y jamás se rendía.

Se acercó y apenas había subido unos centímetros en la enredadera cuando un niño lo jaló de la camiseta- ¡Baja de ahí!- Seiya lo miró sin comprender- No puedes subir, es el cuarto de la señorita Saori y meterse a su cuarto está mal- agregó Jabu.

-Pensé que estaba prohibido tener mascotas aquí- le dijo Seiya recordando el reglamento- pero creo que alguien tiene un perro guardián.

Shun, Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu volvieron a reír, Jabu sólo hizo un gesto de enojo, mientras que Seiya se soltaba de él y comenzaba a subir.

Con mucho cuidado llegó hasta arriba, en lugar de saltar la protección del balcón (como lo haría años después) pasó a través de ella. Cuando llegó hasta ahí, vio el balón, se alegró; al final no resultó tarea muy difícil. Tomó el balón entre sus manos y justo cuando se disponía a irse, se dio cuenta que la puerta hacia la habitación estaba abierta, no pudo controlar su curiosidad y entró. Lo que encontró ahí era increíble, una habitación más grande que donde lo habían enviado a él, pero ésta era para una sola persona. Aparentemente de una niña pues la decoración así lo indicaba, vio la amplia cama y le pareció tan cómoda (con ganas de dormir ahí toda la noche); todo ahí era muy lujoso. Seiya centró su vista en una enorme casa de muñecas, se acercó a ella y dejó a un lado el balón. Era una casita impresionante con muchos detalles, apenas posó una mano sobre ella cuando…

-¡Huérfano mugroso, quita tus manos sucias de mis cosas!- gritó una niña que iba saliendo del baño de su habitación.

Seiya, sin comprender quitó las manos por reflejo y miró a la niña. Era muy refinada, como una muñeca. –Yo… yo… - balbuceaba, no sabía qué decir.

-¡Vete huérfano!

-Yo no soy huer… eso que dijiste- le reclamó, nunca había escuchado esa palabra- Me llamo Seiya y sólo vine por el balón.

La niña estaba muy enojada, odiaba a esos niños y éste en particular era más molesto que el resto. -Pues yo soy Saori Kido y esto es lo que hago con tu tonto balón- se acercó y tomó el balón, buscó en un cajón y sacó un alfiler, le hizo un hoyo por donde el aire comenzó a salirse.

-¿Niña, qué le hiciste al balón? Es de los niños que están jugando allá abajo.

-Es para que aprendas a no tocar mis cosas- le dijo orgullosa de arruinar el juguete de los huérfanos.

Seiya, que no se dejaba de los demás, en un impulso, soltó una patada arruinando por completo la casa de muñecas.

Fue demasiado para ella y comenzó a hacer una rabieta- ¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo!- gritaba, Seiya se tapó los oídos ante semejante tono de voz.

Mitsumasa Kido entró seguido de Tatsumi- ¿Qué pasa mi niña?-preguntó y al ver el desastre suspiró.

-Abuelo…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazando al viejo Kido- Ese niño feo rompió mi casa de muñecas.

Tatsumi se dirigió hacia Seiya y lo sujetó bruscamente- Pero fue porque ella arruinó el balón de soccer- intentó defenderse- Además ya te dije que me llamó Seiya, niña llorona.

-Niño, te voy a enseñar a no meterte en la habitación de la señorita Saori- lo amenazó Tatsumi y le alzó la mano para darle un castigo.

-Espera Tatsumi- intervino Kido y miró a su nieta- Saori, Seiya acaba de llegar al orfanato, te aseguro que no sabía que no podía entrar aquí. Él es muy buen niño y estoy seguro que no volverá a entrar aquí sin tu permiso.- miró a Seiya y le dijo- ¿cierto?

-Sí señor- le respondió.

-Tatsumi, lleva a Seiya con los demás niños y por la tarde ve a comprar un nuevo balón. Ahora déjame con mi nieta que tengo que hablar seriamente con ella de lo que hizo.

Seiya sintió que el sirviente lo sujetaba fuertemente, sin duda no se libraría de un castigo por parte de él. Mientras que Saori se sintió contrariada porque su abuelo iba a reprenderla por primera vez. En ese momento, el pequeño Seiya y la pequeña Saori se miraron con un odio infantil; ese primer encuentro era el inicio de una rivalidad que duraría años y que sólo podría terminar con un intenso sentimiento totalmente contrario al odio: el amor.

Sin embargo, ya habían pasado muchos años de aquello. Ellos ya no eran unos niños. Para Seiya, ella había dejado de ser esa niña caprichosa y se había convertido en una hermosa y bondadosa mujer. Para Saori, él ya no era un simple huérfano malcriado, sino un joven muy apuesto y de nobles sentimientos. En suma, ninguno era un niño; para fortuna de los dos, pues en ese momento, en silencio, ambos tenían ganas de demostrarse su amor sólo como los adultos podían hacerlo.

Justo como aquel momento en que se conocieron, Seiya y Saori estaban de nuevo ahí, en la habitación de la chica. El joven permanecía recargado en la cómoda que estaba frente a la cama, donde Saori estaba sentada.

Inmediatamente después de que entraron tomados de la mano, en un primer instante no hablaron; era obvio que si los dos estaban ahí era porque querían estar juntos. La cuestión era saber las cosas que los habían llevado hasta ese lugar.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y soltaron sus manos. Seiya fue el primero en hablar, le contó que su compromiso con Shaina había llegado a su fin de manera implícita cuando descubrió que todo el tiempo ella lo engañaba con Milo y que ambos planearon separarlos para quedarse con su fortuna. Saori, por su parte, le dijo que en último momento decidió no casarse con Julián Solo porque se enteró que a éste sólo le interesaba su dinero y que además tenía otra mujer con la que había procreado un hijo; aunque en realidad a Saori no le importaba mucho eso, lo que de verdad hizo decidirse fue el hecho de que Julián osara a lastimar a Seiya, pero ese detalle no se lo quiso comentar aún al joven, primero quería ver cómo se daban las cosas.

Seiya permanecía de brazos cruzados y apoyado en la cómoda escuchando todo el relato de la joven. En realidad, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre la vida amorosa de Julián y/o de Shaina, lo único que él deseaba era hablar con Saori sobre ellos, quería pedirle perdón por todo lo que hizo y dijo, deseaba abrazarla y besarla; pero era consciente, al igual que ella, que todo eso llegaría en el instante adecuado.

-Bueno...-dijo Seiya con su suspiro mientras dejaba caer sus brazos- parece que los dos caímos en sus trampas. Lo que me preocupa ahora es que Shaina pueda intentar algo en tu contra.

-No te preocupes por eso, Saga la ha estado siguiendo. Esta mañana él vino a visitarme y no me comentó nada al respecto.

-Ya veo... no me perdonaría que ella te lastimara- dijo Seiya con un sonrojo.

-Gracias Seiya, estaré bien...-le respondió con una encantadora sonrisa.

De pronto, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y la joven contestó- Sí diga... Ah Shun ¿Qué sucede?-hizo una pausa en la que escuchó lo que su interlocutor le decía- Sí no te preocupes estoy bien- de nuevo guardó silencio para escuchar- No, tranquilo, él está conmigo- escuchó lo que Shun le decía y sonrió con un sonrojo- Sí, nos daremos un tiempo para hablar con calma. Después los buscaré para hablar con ustedes... Gracias por todo Shun.

Colgó el teléfono, suspiró y Seiya le dijo- Ellos te aprecian mucho, de hecho si no fuera por Shun, Hyoga, Ikki y Shiryu, yo no me hubiera decidido a detenerte.

-Ellos han sido muy buenos conmigo, son unos jóvenes muy lindos. Comprendo por qué son tus amigos... -de pronto sus ojos se humedecieron- Y pensar que los despreciaba y sólo me acerqué a ellos para que confiaras en mí.

Seiya no pudo soportar que ella estuviese a punto de llorar y se acercó un poco - Saori, tú has sido muy buena con ellos. También has sido muy linda conmigo, si no fuera por ti nunca hubiera encontrado a mi hermana, lo sabes muy bien... Yo soy el idiota, te traté muy mal y no te merecías lo que te hice.

-No, no, no... Yo fui mala contigo cuando niños y no dije la verdad cuando regresaste... y... y...-no pudo contener más el llanto y mientras sus lágrimas recorrían descontroladamente sus mejillas, Seiya ya no pudo más y se hincó frente a ella.

-No llores por favor... Perdóname por todo lo que te he lastimado, tanto con mis acciones como con mis palabras- él también soltó algunas lágrimas y Saori, al ver esa reacción de él, también se hincó.

-No, perdóname tú-lo abrazó- Por favor, eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida. Te amo con una fuerza que siento que me hará explotar.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Seiya se acelerara. Ella aún lo amaba y él, definitivamente no había dejado de hacerlo ni un solo día desde aquella vez que descubrió ese sentimiento por ella.

-Yo también necesito que me perdones. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo y necesito que me perdones para poder seguir mi vida en paz- le correspondió el abrazo y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Así, hincados uno frente al otro, abrazándose como si no quisieran nunca jamás separarse y suplicando el perdón del otro; no pudieron contenerse más, se miraron a los ojos y después de lo que parecieron siglos, se besaron. En ese contacto de bocas, ambos jugaban con sus labios y su lengua. Para ambos era algo sumamente agradable. Después de unos minutos, se separaron y se sonrieron. Se sentaron en el suelo alfombrado. Saori se acomodó entre los brazos de su amado. Él la recibió y le besó tiernamente la frente.

Permanecieron ahí un largo rato, dejando que el silencio fuera quien dijera todo. Saori acariciaba lenta y tiernamente los fuertes brazos de su amado, mientras él le correspondía con caricias en su suave piel. De vez en cuando se besaban de nuevo, pero nunca se decían nada. Sin duda, las palabras no tenían cabida cuando todo lo decían las miradas, las sonrisas, las caricias y los besos.

Después de un largo rato, Saori rompió el silencio- Ah Seiya... Creo que ya se me durmieron las piernas- dijo sintiéndose muy poco romántica al interrumpir el bello momento con un cometario tan tonto.

-Sí, yo tampoco siento las piernas...-le contestó con una sonrisa y sintiéndose también como un tonto. Dificultosamente se puso de pie y le ayudó a levantarse. Cuando la tuvo de frente, no pudo evitar recorrer su delicada figura con sus manos, mientras la joven rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.  
Seiya suspiró y dijo- Te ves muy hermosa vestida de novia. Pero detesto la idea de que te hayas puesto tan linda para otro.

-Bueno…- le sonrió la chica-Espero que la próxima vez que use un vestido de novia sea la última vez que lo haga.

-¿Y ya tienes pensado para quién lo harás?- le preguntó.

-Hay cierto caballero que es un poco necio, pero es un verdadero encanto.

-Vaya, debe ser un tipo con suerte-sonrió.

-Seiya... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- le preguntó poniendo su cara más roja que nunca pero con una sonrisa un poco pícara.

-Claro, lo que tú desees.

-También detesto la idea de traer esto para Julián, además es una verdadera lata... ¿Podrías... ayudarme a quitármelo?- preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Seiya se sintió cautivado como nunca con esa mirada. Ambos sabían que la pregunta no sólo significaba el hecho de quitarle dicha prenda, sino lo que ocurriría después. Él había fantaseado desde hacía mucho con la idea de estar con ella de esa forma, pero comprendía lo importante que era ese paso para Saori. -¿Estás segura? Mira que yo estoy dispuesto a esperarte y…

La chica puso su dedo en los labios del joven-Shh… Seiya, lo he estado anhelando desde la primera vez que me robaste un beso y, en lo personal, no sé si esté dispuesta a esperar más.

Así, se volvieron a besar para cerrar ese acuerdo, y ese fue sólo el comienzo de un momento que quedaría guardado para siempre en sus memorias.

Seiya estaba muy ansioso por hacer a esa mujer completamente suya, pero era consciente de la nula experiencia de Saori en ese tema y no quería que su efusividad la lastimara o asustara. Además tenían mucho tiempo para disfrutar plenamente ese acto de amor, e inclusive tendrían toda una vida para compartir momentos como ese. Así que no había prisas. Seiya la amó con paciencia y ternura, procurando satisfacer en todo a Saori. No hubo ni un solo rincón de su cuerpo (ni siquiera el más íntimo) que no recorriera con sus manos o su boca. Él se sentía dichoso al notar que lograba satisfacer a esa mujer, y más cuando se percató de que ella lo exploraba por todas partes con un tacto cargado de una seductora curiosidad y que, al parecer, a ella le gustaba tocar su fuerte torso.

Saori jamás pensó que aquello fuera tan maravilloso. Aunque en un principio tuvo miedo, sabía que Seiya no haría nada que pudiese lastimarla. Sin duda, él había sido muy atento y considerado, y ella sólo había podido corresponderle permitiendo que él la guiara y aceptarlo lo mejor posible cuando por fin se unieron para ser uno solo. Después, en ese íntimo vaivén, Saori llegó al éxtasis total en más de una ocasión, aunque de ese momento no recordaba mucho, sólo era consciente de que Seiya pronunciaba toda clase de palabras de amor con casi suspiros muy cerca de sus labios y sus oídos, mientras ella se aferraba a su ancha espalda. La chica era inmensamente feliz al estar con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, un hombre que le fascinaba, y no sólo en el aspecto físico, sino también por su maravillosa forma de ser con ella.

Al final, ya agotados, se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro sin ningún otro cobijo que la calidez de su acompañante. Ambos, felices por haber logrado por fin consumar su amor y pensando en todas las cosas que en adelante compartirían juntos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_**TIEMPO DESPUÉS **_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Aquella noche, se desplazaba furtivamente por los amplios jardines de la casa, igual que como lo había hecho infinidad de veces. Aunque ahora, después de tanto tiempo, parecía algo absurdo, finalmente esa era su casa. Aún así, Seiya encontraba divertido colarse de esa manera en la habitación de su amada, a la que llegó sin ninguna dificultad. Silenciosamente, abrió la puerta que separaba el balcón de la alcoba, entró apenas haciendo ruido. Se detuvo al ver a Saori plácidamente dormida, tantas veces la había visto así que no le sorprendió sonreír instintivamente.

Sin embargo, el motivo de su visita no sólo era ir a verla. Al lado de ella, estaba aquel con el que ahora tenía que compartir el cariño de Saori. Compartiendo el lecho con su amada, estaba ese pequeño que había nacido producto del gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Seiya sonrió de nuevo al admirarse de lo grande que estaba su hijo. Parecía mentira que ese niño tuviera más de un año de existir en sus vidas.

Seiya tomó asiento en una silla cercana a la cama mientras recordaba todo lo que había sucedido en esos casi 2 años, que se pasaron muy rápido: Después de pasar aquel maravilloso momento con Saori, no pudo evitar despertarla a besos (como tanto lo había querido), cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él no dudó en pedirle que fuera su novia, a lo que ella (naturalmente) accedió; así pasaron un fin de semana soñado, pues como todos se habían ido a pasar unos días a una casa de descanso, la vieja mansión Kido era toda para ellos.

Cuando todos por fin regresaron, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ellos estaban juntos. Ese día, el orfanato se envolvió en una fiesta en su honor. A ambos les cayeron felicitaciones de sus amigos y seres queridos, parecía como si se hubiesen casado.

Sin embargo, no todo había sido maravilloso. Apenas con unas semanas de relación, tuvieron una pelea, una gran pelea. La razón había sido la herencia de Mitsumasa Kido, Seiya insistía en que Saori debía ser quien se quedara con ella, mientras la chica pensaba lo contrario. Las discusiones cada vez se volvieron más agitadas, hasta que, con el fin de no herirse, decidieron separarse un tiempo. Con el pretexto del matrimonio de su hermana, Seiya se marchó a Grecia; no sin antes decirle a Saori que esperaba que la distancia les ayudara a aclarar las cosas.

Durante su viaje, Seiya se sentía muy asustado de sólo pensar que quizá todo había sido un error y habían actuado impulsivamente. En realidad, no le importaba quién se quedaba con el dinero, a final de cuentas sería de ambos pues tenía pensado compartir el resto de su vida con Saori; sin embargo, el tema había sacado a relucir sus diferencias, todavía había muchas actitudes que uno odiaba del otro.

Aioros, quien también había ido a Grecia para la unión de su hermano, le aconsejó que si de verdad la quería, tenía que aceptarla con todas sus virtudes y defectos.- Esa- le había dicho Aioros- es la esencia de una buena relación. Nadie es perfecto, y si pretendes ver en ella sólo perfección, estás perdido. La señorita Saori, al igual que tú, es un ser humano con defectos y eso es precisamente lo que la hace perfecta ¿Me entiendes?... Ambos tienen que ser tolerantes entre ustedes… Cuando logren encontrar ese equilibrio, ese punto medio entre los defectos que detestaron desde que se conocieron y el embelesamiento del enamoramiento… creo que se encontraran entre el odio y el amor y les podrá ir mejor.

En esos días, Seiya apreció mucho el consejo de Aioros y como siempre agradeció el tener como consejero a alguien con tan sensatas palabras; también deseó regresar a Japón para luchar por Saori. Sin embargo, cuando la boda de su hermana terminó, de la nada apareció la razón de sus desvelos.

-¿Saori? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó en cuanto la vio.

-Seiya… lamento venir así. Sé que prometimos darnos un tiempo pero…

-Lo sé Saori, yo también lo he pensado bien y no quiero perderte. Te amo tal y como eres, me enamoré de ti aún sabiendo tus defectos, y no quiero hacerte cambiar- la tomó de las manos- Yo intentaré ser menos bruto, y sobre el dinero… bueno, podríamos dividirlo a la mitad para no pelear más.

- Es muy lindo lo que dices Seiya y yo también estoy dispuesta a esforzarme mucho para aceptarte como eres… finalmente así me gustaste y lo del dinero me parece bien. Pero… -la chica lo soltó de las manos- yo no vine a hablarte precisamente de eso…

-¿Sucede algo malo?- le había preguntado con cierta preocupación.

-Bueno, es que no podía esperar a que regresaras a Japón y tenía mucho miedo de que cambiaras de opinión respecto a lo nuestro. Así que… -suspiró- decidí que lo mejor era decirte personalmente lo que está pasando, independientemente de lo que vaya a suceder entre nosotros.

-Bueno ya dime ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó levemente exasperado.

Suspiró de nuevo -Seiya, vas a ser papá…

-Saori, no me vengas con eso ahora – dijo sin analizar con calma- Ya te dije que entre Shaina y yo ya no sucedió nada desde antes de que partí a Japón… No puedo creer que aún pienses que entre ella y yo sucedió algo y que su…- de pronto se detuvo al pensar con calma lo que ella dijo- Un momento… esto no tiene nada que ver con Shaina ¿cierto?- Saori asintió- Entonces... tú… tú estás…- la chica asintió de nuevo.

Seiya se lanzó a abrazarla y besarla. Estaba feliz, una de las cosas que más había deseado en la vida y no podía ser otra que Saori quien se lo diera. La levantó en vilo y dio un par de vueltas, luego la bajó- Perdón Saori, me deje llevar ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes…

-¿Segura? Soy un bruto, no quiero que mis reacciones efusivas te hagan daño o al bebé…

-De verdad me siento bien. Y me hace feliz que lo tomes tan bien…-hizo una pausa- Yo temía que no me aceptarías así… jamás lo planeamos aquella vez que estuvimos juntos y no sé… pensé que dudarías.

-Jamás lo haría… Si la vida nos ha enviado este regalo, debemos recibirlo con alegría. Te amo, jamás me cansaré de hacerlo y quiero que estemos juntos, por ti, por mí y por esa bendición que viene en camino.- sentenció besándola.

Así, decidieron trabajar en su relación. Asimismo, concluyeron que lo mejor era quedarse una temporada en Grecia. Seiya quería estar cerca de su hermana y ambos creían que en ese lugar, sin el ajetreo del orfanato y esas responsabilidades podrían empezar su vida juntos. Nombraron a Jabu y Miho como responsables del orfanato, mientras que ellos compraron una pequeña casa en un sitio sereno en las cercanías de Atenas. Ahí, en medio de la tranquila naturaleza y a unos pasos de la playa, esperaron la llegada de su primogénito, un varoncito muy parecido a su padre, pero con cierta similitud con su madre, al que llamaron Koga.

Durante más de un año permanecieron en ese lugar, viendo crecer a ese pequeño que era la perfecta mezcla de los dos. Sin embargo, habían decidido que no era justo estar lejos de sus amigos y del orfanato. Además, Koga necesitaba ver más gente y conocer su verdadero hogar; por lo que hacía poco, regresaron a Japón. Aunque Saori se había adelantado, pues, con su retorno a Tokyo, habían decidido que era el momento ideal para formalizar su relación, así que ella iba a encargarse de todos los detalles.

Seiya, por su parte, le había dicho que tenía un asunto que resolver en Grecia. Ahora, después de unas semanas de estar lejos de ella, se dio cuenta que la necesitaba demasiado.  
Se puso de pie y se acercó al lecho. Acarició a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente. Koga, quien estaba sumido en su sueños, apenas se movió un poco ante el contacto de su padre. Luego rodeó la cama para ir del otro lado. La chica estaba muy a la orilla de la cama, seguramente temía aplastarlo.

-¿Y a mí no me darás un beso?-preguntó de pronto con una sonrisa y aún con los ojos cerrados. Seiya no dudó y se acercó para besarla. Luego de hacerlo, Saori se incorporó -¿Cuando llegaste?

-Esta noche pero quise venir inmediatamente a verlos.-dijo sentándose en la orilla del lecho- Estaba loco por verlos, los extrañaba más de lo que imaginaba.

-Seiya, antes de regresar, te dije que no quería que siguieras entrando por el balcón. No quiero que Koga aprenda hábitos peligrosos.

-Saori, es mi hijo, aunque no lo haga yo, de todos modos va a intentar ese tipo de locuras. Pero no te preocupes que para eso estoy yo, para cuidarlo.

La joven, quien siempre se emocionaba cuando Seiya se comportaba como un padre amoroso, no pudo evitar besarlo.

-Uff... Vaya que sí me extrañaste- le dijo Seiya- Y dime por qué está aquí Koga y no en su cuna, en la habitación de al lado.

-La casa de Grecia era muy pequeña y tranquila. Koga aún no se acostumbra a vivir aquí, en las noches se asusta mucho.

Seiya sonrió, recordó que cuando él llegó al orfanato también estaba asustado- No quiero que lo consientas tanto, qué tal si se vuelve un niño mimado como tú… comprenderás- bromeó.

-Eres un tonto Seiya…

-En fin, ya se acostumbrará a su nuevo hogar.

Ambos miraron dormir a su hijo, orgullosos de ver a ese pequeño, resultado del amor que derrocharon aquella primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Después de unos minutos, por fin la chica preguntó- ¿Y sí fuiste a visitar a Shaina?

Seiya suspiró -Sí...

-Ah... ¿Y cómo está?

-Dentro de lo que cabe bien. Bueno, ya sabes que después de todo lo que sucedió, ha sufrido mucho.

Era cierto, ninguno de los dos podía olvidar que, apenas unos días de que ellos comenzaran su relación, Shaina se presentó ante la pareja. Aquella mañana Seiya y Saori bajaban las escaleras para ir a desayunar (el joven había llegado en el transcurso de la madrugada, pero como nuevo "señor de la casa", nadie le preguntaba qué hacía ahí)

-Am... Seiya- les interrumpió Jabu, quien reconocía la nueva posición de Seiya pero no por ello lo trataba como un superior- Tienes una visita.

-¿Yo?- preguntó extrañado-¿Quién?

Jabu miró nervioso a Saori y luego respondió- La joven que vino a verte aquella vez... La tal Shaina.

Seiya no supo qué hacer, ahora que estaba tan feliz con Saori, regresaba Shaina a molestarlos. Se quedó callado, pero fue Saori quien habló- ¿Dónde está ella?

-No quiso pasar sin anunciarse...

-Hazla pasar al despacho- Jabu fue a la puerta por Shaina. -Anda Seiya, ve a hablar con ella.

-Pero... -dijo Seiya confundido.

Lo besó tiernamente-Ya me demostraste cuánto me quieres, confío en que harás lo correcto. Además si hay algo que hemos aprendido con todo lo que pasó, es que debemos perdonar para poder seguir nuestras vidas en paz... Anda. Ve con ella. Mientras yo le pediré a Miho que me ayude a preparar de desayunar lo que más te gusta.- lo besó de nuevo.

Seiya se fue al despacho. Mientras esperaba a Shaina, se sentó en la silla donde muchas veces vio a Saori y a Mitsumasa Kido (su padre) y se sintió raro. Cuando su ex prometida entró, Seiya se sorprendió en no ver ni la sombra de la mujer que alguna vez lo sedujo. Shaina se veía pálida y desaliñada. -Toma asiento- le pidió el joven. -¿Y qué te dio valor para venir a importunar?

-Lo siento mucho - dijo sincera- Cuando leí en el periódico la cancelación de la boda de Kido, supuse que te encontraría aquí- bajó la cabeza- La verdad es que eres el único al que puedo pedirle ayuda.

-Después de lo que tú y tu noviecito quisieron hacerle a Saori...-expresó aún molesto.

-Es por él que decidí venir a verte. Cuando me separaron de Milo, casi me volví loca, y no niego que quería arremeter contra todo el mundo. Pero al final, sintiéndome en lo más bajo de mi vida, comprendí el dolor que te hice sentir cuando te separé de Saori. De verdad amo a Milo y por él estuve dispuesta a hacer muchas tonterías; me arrepiento tanto porque ahora estoy pagando con creces.

Ya un poco más tranquilo, Seiya preguntó- Entonces ¿qué quieres?

-Como sabes, Milo está preso, casi no puedo verlo, pero ayer me dijo que las autoridades griegas lo quieren para que pague sus crímenes allá y en pocos días lo trasladarán a ese país... En concreto, necesito que me ayudes a regresar a Grecia para estar lo más cerca que pueda de él- sonrió amargamente- Es curioso, hace poco te mentí para que me ayudaras a salir de este país donde me quedé varada por "una locura de amor" y ahora no es nada más que la verdad.

-Lo siento, nos has hecho demasiado daño y sinceramente no puedo...

-Espera Seiya- interrumpió Saori, quien entraba en la habitación. Seiya se puso de pie para cederle su lugar- No cariño, quédate ahí- ella se paró junto de él y miró a Shaina.

-Saori, digo, señorita Kido yo...

-Calla. No quiero escuchar tus disculpas. Como dijo Seiya, nos has hecho demasiado daño. Sin embargo...-dudó un poco en preguntar pero su intuición femenina no se equivocaba- dime Shaina ¿Cuántas semanas tienes?

La aludida la miró sorprendida, mientras Seiya no comprendía la situación.  
La joven respondió bajando la cabeza de nuevo- Casi 12 semanas...-luego aclaró- Pero te juro que no es de Seiya, estoy completamente segura que es de Milo.

-Te creo, él me ha dicho que entre ustedes hace mucho que no hay nada y yo confío en él.

Shaina volvió a sonreír amargamente- Si fuese la misma de antes, no hubiese dudado en achacárselo a Seiya con tal de atraparlo. Pero ahora la situación es diferente, lo único que quiero es estar lo más cerca posible de Milo para que pueda conocer a nuestro hijo.

-¿Y qué piensa él al respecto?- preguntó Saori.

-Dice que es el peor momento, que debimos cuidarnos, que... -sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos- que no quiere tenernos cerca porque será un mal ejemplo, que lo mejor es que no nos volvamos a ver...-soltó algunas lágrimas- Pero sé que dice todo eso porque una parte de él también está arrepentido y no quiere verme sufrir, él me lo demostró desde el momento que no quiso involucrarme... - se secó sus lágrimas-Estoy segura que cuando nazca nuestro hijo, cambiará de opinión y querrá verlo aunque sea sólo los días de visita.

Saori y Seiya se miraron no muy seguros de ello. En ese momento Saori abrió un cajón del escritorio, sacó su chequera, escribió una cantidad y le entregó un cheque a Shaina -Ten, esto es suficiente para que salgas del país y puedas tener una vida digna los próximos meses. Mi fiel empleado Saga estará vigilándote para que hagas buen uso de ese dinero.

-Muchas gracias- respondió la joven.

-No tienes que agradecer, esto no lo hago por ti y mucho menos por Milo; lo hago por esa pobre criatura que no tiene la culpa de tener por padres a un par de sinvergüenzas. Además- agregó tomando la mano de Seiya- no te quiero ver rodando a MI novio.

Después de eso, pasó bastante tiempo de que la volvieran a ver. Desde luego Saga la vigilaba de cerca y frecuentemente les informaba de todo lo que hacía la joven. Incluso les hacía llegar fotos del bebé que ella tuvo.

-Bueno su hijo está bien y eso- le contaba Seiya- Ya sabes que no es precisamente la madre del año pero el pequeño está bien.

-Me imagino que Shaina está convencida que puede hacer cambiar a Milo- le respondió la joven- Cuando éste ni se esfuerza un poco por comportarse bien en prisión y poder salir antes- agregó sabiendo que frecuentemente Milo se veía envuelto en una riña tras las rejas que sólo empeoraba su situación legal.

-Así es y en su intento, a veces descuida un poco al pequeño Milo… sólo espero que no siga los pasos de su padre.

-Estoy segura que no. Saga está muy pendiente de él, creo que le ha tomado mucho cariño… Me alegro por él porque es un hombre muy solitario.

-Hablando de hombres solitarios… ¿Has sabido algo de tu amiguito, Julián Solo?- le preguntó un poco celoso de que Saori tuviera una relación de camaradería con su ex prometido.

-Pues ya está un poco más animado. Después de que perdió todo, ya está empezando a tomar la vida con mejor humor-comentó la chica; y es que Julián Solo, al igual que Shaina, había recibido su castigo por todos los errores que cometió- Además… sigue muy agradecido porque aquella vez que vino no le rompieras la cara.

Irónicamente, el mismo día que Shaina había ido a visitarlos, Julián llegó con la intención de disculparse con Saori. La pareja recordaba ese hecho con claridad, era un día soleado en el que Seiya jugaba futbol con los niños del orfanato y en un instante volteó y ya no encontró a su "porrista" favorita. Salió del juego y fue a buscarla. La encontró hablando en el despacho con el mismísimo Julián; Seiya en un arranque se lanzó sobre él y lo tumbó de un puñetazo. Era obvio que Solo no esperaba que el nuevo novio de su ex prometida estuviera con ella en ese momento.

-Esto es por la golpiza que me dieron tus simios…- le dijo Seiya y le soltó otro golpe- Eso es por haber difamado a Saori aquella vez… y esto es por querer burlarte de ella- sentenció mientras le soltaba más golpes.

-¡Seiya! ¡Tranquilo por favor!- decía la joven. Hasta que Hyoga y Jabu entraron y con mucho esfuerzo lograron separarlo del maltrecho Julián. Saori quiso ayudarle a ponerse de pie pero creyó prudente no provocar más a Seiya.

Julián se puso de pie limpiándose la sangre que Seiya le había sacado de la boca y la nariz- No te preocupes Saori… Me lo tengo bien merecido, soy un maldito cobarde. Ojalá Seiya me hubiera dado esta lección antes, cuando aún podía enmendar mis errores.

Se marchó de ahí, no sin antes agradecerles a ambos por todo y pidiéndoles perdón por todo el daño que les había hecho.

-Ese tonto… tuvo suerte de que me pidieras que me detuviera, quizá lo hubiese matado ahí mismo.

-No quería que te mancharas de sangre… Además, creo que Julián aprendió la lección. Su madre lo desheredó y él perdió a la mujer que amaba ¿Sabes lo que me contó hace unos días?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Seiya aunque no le interesaba la aburrida vida de Julián.

-Está muy triste porque ahora sabe que perdió definitivamente a Tethis, ella está esperando un hijo de Kanon.

-¡Wow!- expresó Seiya. Sabía que cuando Julián Solo regresó a su país, ya era demasiado tarde y su mujer había decidido que ya no podía amarlo como antes y emprendió una nueva vida con Kanon (el hermano gemelo de Saga). Asimismo, por voz de Saori, sabía que Solo aún tenía la esperanza de recuperarla; por su hijo, ellos se seguían frecuentando, pero ahora era obvio que ella ya no quería nada con Julián Solo.

–No cabe duda que tanto Shaina como Solo están cosechando lo que sembraron…-concluyó el joven.

-Nos hicieron mucho daño por una tontería como la herencia de los Kido. Si cualquiera de los dos me hubiese pedido la fortuna de mi abuelo, les hubiera dado todo con tal de que me dejaran estar contigo.

-Sí yo también…-se besaron y su beso se volvió más intenso, el joven sintió como su acompañante comenzaba a buscar debajo de su camiseta. Seiya la interrumpió- Saori… Koga está aquí.

-Bueno, él está muy dormidito… Bien podríamos ir al cuarto de baño y ser muy discretos, ya lo hemos hecho así en otras ocasiones.

-Sí pero ya va a amanecer y se nos va a hacer tarde… ¿Recuerdas que tenemos un compromiso muy importante a medio día?

-¿Y desde cuando te volviste tan responsable?- le preguntó la joven.

-Es por tu culpa. Sabes que yo no era así, pero estar contigo es como ir a la escuela militar, eres muy estricta en todo y eso se me queda… -sonrió- Además, te reitero el compromiso de hoy, no podemos llegar tarde.

-Seiya… es nuestra boda; sin nosotros no habrá ceremonia.

Aún sonaba extraño, pero era hermoso. Por fin, después de tanto iban a contraer matrimonio. Cuando Saori le contó que Koga venía en camino, Seiya no dudó en proponerle matrimonio. En aquella ocasión, le preparó una cena romántica en una suite lujosa de un hotel muy exclusivo de Grecia (la única ventaja que encontraba de poseer la mitad de la fortuna Kido era que podía tener con ella detalles dignos de sus caprichos) y le compró un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Sin embargo, y pese a su esmero, en primera instancia Saori rechazó la propuesta; primero quería asegurarse de que entre ellos todo funcionaría. Se fueron a vivir juntos y esperaron a que su hijo naciera. En ese lapso, Seiya le propuso matrimonio en un par de ocasiones, pero Saori se negaba.

-No sé cómo Solo soportó tantos rechazos- le dijo en una ocasión- Creo que debo llamarle por teléfono y preguntarle cómo te convenció.

Finalmente, cuando dejaron de hablar del tema y se concentraron en su hijo, exactamente en el primer cumpleaños de Koga (apenas 3 meses atrás) fue la propia Saori quien le propuso matrimonio a su amado.

-Ah no…- dijo Seiya en esa ocasión- Me hiciste esperar demasiado. Nunca dejarás de ser caprichosa, si esto no es cuando tú quieres.

-Seiya, sé que tú también lo quieres- le respondió con una sonrisa- Ahora, por favor, entrégame ese hermoso anillo de compromiso que me compraste hace meses.

Era cierto, el joven nunca dejó de pensar ni un solo momento en convertir a Saori en su esposa. Así, decidieron que ya era hora de casarse.

-Entonces… -decía la joven en el presente- ¿Acaso no me extrañabas tanto como yo?- expresó con esa pícara mirada que tanto le gustaba a su futuro esposo.

-Bueno…yo…- balbuceaba Seiya.

-Si sospecho que en parte por eso no pudiste esperar a vernos hoy en nuestra boda y por eso viniste…

-Más bien quería cerciorarme que no te escaparas de tu boda, como lo hiciste la última vez- le dijo en ese tono que utilizaba cuando quería molestarla.

-Como sea… creo que me merezco una digna despedida de soltera- se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Seiya se quedó preguntándose qué había pasado con su inocente novia a la que él convirtió en toda una mujer; asimismo, se preguntó si él la había pervertido de alguna manera. Rió, no ella no era ninguna perversa, la verdad era que en esos temas intentaban moderarse, desde un principio Seiya había dejado en claro que no quería que su relación fuera sólo física como la que sostuvo con Shaina (aunque no había comparación entre ambas).

Ya estaba amaneciendo. Escuchó que Saori abría la ducha, y muchas imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza. No sabía si podría esperar a que tuvieran su pequeña luna de miel, pasando un fin de semana solos en una cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad. Miró a Koga, estaba muy dormido y aún no se escuchaba que en el orfanato se hubiese alguien levantado. Así que fue tras de su mujer, apenas unos minutos que entró a "acompañarla", de pronto ella interrumpió su beso cuando escuchó el llanto de su hijo.

-Koga se despertó- dijo, se secó rápidamente, se visitó a una velocidad extraordinaria y salió con su hijo.

-¿Y yo que hago ahora?-preguntó. Tuvo que tomar una ducha helada. Cuando salió vio a su amada consolando a su hijo sosteniéndolo en brazos. Verla así le fascinaba a Seiya, jamás imaginó que fuera una madre tan amorosa.

-Ya no llores… Todo está bien, aquí estoy yo- se sintió observada y vio a Seiya parado en el umbral de la puerta- Mira Koga, ¿quién llegó? es papá.

El niño lo miró y se soltó de los brazos de su madre para que su padre lo cargara- Pa…-pronunció ya sin llorar; sin duda también había extrañado a su padre.

-Ya no seas llorón- le dijo amorosamente Seiya- Tienes que portarte bien con tus tíos estos días que no estemos.

-Seiya- interrumpió la joven- No sé si esté preparada para dejarlo…

-Saori, ya lo habíamos discutido; tenemos que aprender los 3 a que no podemos estar pegados todo el tiempo. Sé que se portará bien, está acostumbrado a mi hermana (aunque Aioria no es de su total agrado, en eso se parece a mí); y los chicos se mostraron dispuestos a ayudar a cuidarlo…Además necesitamos estar nosotros un tiempo a solas, desde que nació Koga no tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros… y si la misión resulta como quiero, le traeremos un hermanito o hermanita a Koga.

-Seiya ya lo habíamos hablado, quiero disfrutar más a Koga antes de tener más niños. Me muero porque tenga hermanitos pero aún no es el momento.

-Está bien… -cedió poco convencido- pero no quiero que llegue a la adolescencia y aún sea hijo único.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta, se trababa ni más ni menos que de Hyoga- Hola. Buenos días, me pareció escuchar voces y supuse que ya estaban despiertos… Vaya, me alegra que hayan tomado ya una ducha. Se les está haciendo tarde.

-Mira nada más…- dijo Seiya- Hablando de tener muchos hijos… ¿Cómo va todo Hyoga?

-Bien… pero ¿Cómo que está eso de "hablando de tener muchos hijos"?- preguntó- ¿acaso ya están pensando en hacer crecer la familia?

-Aún no Hyoga- dijo Saori- queremos esperar. Al contrario de tú y Erii que, bueno… ya sabes.

-¡¿"Ya sabes"?!- intervino Seiya- Si este sinvergüenza quiere repoblar la tierra. Pobre de Erii, no conforme con haberte dado unos gemelitos ya la pusiste encinta otra vez… Creo que deberías controlarte.

-Qué puedo decir, somos jóvenes, ella es muy linda y yo muy apuesto. Son las cosas naturales de la vida, amigo. – dijo con una sonrisa- En fin, ya es hora de que se apresuren, tienen que ir a desayunar rápido. Seiya luego necesito que me acompañes a otra habitación, ya debes arreglarte. Saori- le dijo a la chica, desde hacía tiempo y a petición de ella, ya le llamaba por su nombre- Mu acaba de llegar y está listo para arreglarte. No creo que quieras hacerlo esperar mucho, se encontró a Shaka y están conversando; deberían ver a Shun está que no cabe de celos.

-¿Shun ya regresó?- preguntó la joven.

-Sí, recién llegado de Alemania. Parece ser que este fue el último viaje que hizo para acompañar a Pandora, creo que por fin pudo solucionar todos sus asuntos allá.

Bajaron y desayunaron muy rápido. Luego Saori regresó a su habitación con Mu para que éste la arreglara, no sin antes de que él enviara una indirecta a Seiya cuando mencionó que esperaba que este vestido no lo rompiera; Seiya se avergonzó, cuando estuvo por primera vez con Saori no lograba encontrar el broche e hizo una pequeña rasgada en la tela (cuestión que Mu no tomó con gracia y lo calificó como un atentado a su talento).

Seiya se arregló y vistió para la ocasión a Koga. Quien estaba muy inquieto porque quería estar con su mamá- No cabe duda que es un mimado como Saori- comentó a sus amigos, quienes lo acompañaban.

-Ni modo amigo, tú mismo la elegiste para compartir tu vida con ella y ser la madre de tus hijos- le dijo Shiryu dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Además no hables de ella como si fuera la misma de antes- agregó Shun- Sabes perfectamente que ya no tiene nada que ver con la niña odiosa de hace años.

-Bueno, ya nada es como antes- continuó Shiryu- Ahora cada uno de nosotros es un adulto y tiene su propio camino. Parece mentira que ya llevo tanto tiempo con Shunrei y que nuestro hijo esté tan grande… Hasta Ikki, quien por fin va a sentar cabeza.

El aludido estaba acomodándose su corbata y sus orejas se pusieron rojas ante el comentario- De haber sabido que iba a convertirme en su diversión, no les hubiera contado nada de mis planes.

-Tómalo con calma Ikki- le dijo Seiya- En realidad nos alegra que por fin te decidieras a proponerle matrimonio a Pandora, después de todo este tiempo de ser "sólo amigos".

-Y lo haces en buen momento. Has de saber que durante nuestros viajes un tipo llamado Radamanthys estaba acercándose demasiado a ella- dijo Shun.

-Sí lo sé. Y cómo odio que no pude nunca acompañarla, aún no puedo salir del país mientras siga en libertad condicional. Lo bueno es que siempre estuviste para acompañarla, ella me ha dicho que eres como el hermanito que nunca tuvo.

Shun se sonrojó- Bueno ahora que ese asunto dio por terminado yo podré hacer el viaje con Shaka que tanto hemos planeado. Desde hace tiempo él quiere llevarme a conocer la India, creo que es buen momento de que vayamos. Finalmente ya que el hospital marcha a la perfección, puedo irme con tranquilidad.

Hyoga entró de repente a la habitación- Lamento la tardanza, pero esto de atender a mis hijos mientras Erii está con extraños antojos no es nada fácil.

-Se nota que no me escuchabas cuando te dije que eso de ser padre no era un juego- le dijo Shiryu- Con Ryuho tengo suficiente… pero tú eres un caso especial.

Sus amigos rieron. Ellos pensaban que Hyoga seguía siendo muy acelerado en esos temas. Unos meses después de que nacieron sus gemelos (un niño y una niña que llamaron Jacob y Natassia), cuando hacía muy poco dieron la noticia de que de nuevo estaban esperando.

-Papá…- dijo Koga haciéndose notar. Como si quisiera que su padre no olvidara que él también ya tenía sus responsabilidades.

-En eso tiene razón Shiryu- dijo cargando a Koga- Esto es muy complicado.

-Bueno, tu caso es diferente- respondió Hyoga- Lo tienes todo, una cuantiosa herencia, casas, acciones en empresas…

-Sabes que eso no me importa. Aunque también es un asunto muy delicado, siempre debemos estar pendientes de todo ese dinero. Saori y yo no queremos malgastarlo por el bien de Koga, finalmente todo es para él… Además de lo que nos ha costado a Saori y a mí salir adelante pese a nuestras diferencias.

-Hablando de eso amigo- interrumpió Shun- Ya es hora, debemos bajar a la ceremonia.

Seiya suspiró. Era cierto ya había llegado la hora de unir para siempre su vida a la de esa mujer. La sencilla ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en la mansión. Sería un evento muy privado donde solo estarían sus amigos más cercanos. Seiya le dio a su hermana a Koga para que lo cuidara durante la ceremonia, al ver cómo ella trataba tan cariñosa a su sobrino, él no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿Y para cuándo piensan hacerme tío?

Marín se puso roja y le respondió por lo bajo- Shhh… quizá más pronto de lo que crees pero Aioria aún no sabe nada. Quiero contarle con calma más tarde.- Seiya sonrió, contento de ver a su hermana feliz con un buen hombre. Se preguntó de nuevo qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera aceptado aquel trato con su futura esposa. Nunca hubiese reencontrado a su querida y hermana y jamás se hubiera enamorado de Saori.

-Oye Seiya- le interrumpió de sus pensamientos Jabu.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó, ellos por naturaleza no podían ser amigos; aunque trataban de llevarse lo mejor posible.

-Quiero pedirte algo muy importante.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó intrigado, Jabu nunca le pedía nada.

-He pensado mucho y quiero comprometerme con Miho… Quisiera que me ayudaras a prepárale una sorpresa… Además- dudó en agregar- quiero que seas tú quien me otorgue su permiso para casarme con ella.

Seiya se sorprendió de que Jabu le diera un lugar importante. Asintió y le dijo que después con calma se pondrían de acuerdo. De pronto Jabu le señaló con la cabeza a sus espaldas. Por fin Saori había aparecido.

Ataviada con un hermoso vestido de novia tipo occidental, la joven comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Seiya se quedó embobado ante esa imagen. Pasaron tantas cosas por su cabeza, todo lo que vivió con ella desde el instante que se conocieron: sus infantiles peleas, su reencuentro como adultos, las largas tardes en el despacho mientras buscaban a su hermana, sus primeras miradas, roces y sonrisas; su primer beso, los momentos en que ambos creyeron que se habían perdido para siempre, aquellas lágrimas que los dos derramaron, su reconciliación en el último momento, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, cuando le pidió que fuera su novia, cuando ella apareció en Grecia para confesarle que iba a ser padre, el nacimiento de su hijo y todos los bellos momentos que habían vivido desde entonces. Eran tantas cosas que pasaron en su cerebro.

Saori llegó hasta él y se tomaron de la mano- Te ves más hermosa que nunca- le dijo sólo para que ella la escuchara.

-Gracias. Lo escogí sólo para ti… ¿estás listo?- le respondió con voz igual de baja.

-¿Bromeas? Lo he estado desde hace tanto… -voltearon a ver a su hijo, quien sonreía al ver a sus padres juntos.

-Es perfecto, idéntico a ti- dijo la joven.

-Sólo espero que en los aspectos buenos, si es que los tengo- luego se miraron a los ojos- Gracias por darme ese regalo, gracias por todo lo que eres y has hecho. Estoy seguro que no puedo vivir con otra que se no seas tú. Si volviera a nacer, definitivamente querría vivir todo contigo de nuevo.

-¿Incluso cuando nos odiábamos?- preguntó sonrojada la chica, aunque conocía la respuesta porque ella también pensaba así.

-Eso fue lo mejor, porque hizo darme cuenta de lo perfecta que te hacen tus imperfecciones. Nadie conoce tu peor lado mejor que yo, y viceversa. Mi "odio" hacia sólo hizo más grande este amor, que es tan inmenso que a veces creo que nos va a hacer explotar.

La chica suspiró, aliviada por confirmar que él sentía lo mismo-Lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Sí… del odio al amor sólo estás tú…-anunció con una sonrisa, sellando la frase con un beso.

**FIN**

_(LARGO Y SENTIDO SUSPIRO DE LA AUTORA) BIEN, CON ESTE KILOMÉTRICO CAPÍTULO (MEDIO RETROSPECTIVO, MEDIO CONCLUYENTE, MEDIO EPÍLOGO) SE CIERRA ESTA HISTORIA. ESPERO HABER LOGRADO COMPLACER LO QUE ESPERABAN DE ÉL PUES, COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE, ESTO DE LOS FINALES NO ES LO MÍO. AUNQUE COMO BUEN FINAL, NO SIEMPRE PUEDE TENER CONTENTOS A TODOS. SÓLO QUIERO HACERLES SABER QUE HICE MI MAYOR ESFUERZO._

_AHORA BIEN, QUIERO INFORMARLES QUE SI BIEN EL FIC YA ESTÁ TERMINADO. HABRÁ UN CAPÍTULO MÁS, COMPUESTO POR BREVÍSIMOS RELATOS DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE RODEARON A LA TRAMA PRINCIPAL, SÓLO POR NO DEJAR. DICHO CAPÍTULO NO SÉ CUÁNDO ESTARÁ EN LÍNEA PERO ES MUY PROBABLE QUE LO SAQUE. ASIMISMO LES INFORMÓ QUE YA NO SE PRESTARÁ PARA CONTINUAR LA TRAMA PRINCIPAL (SXS)._

_FINALMENTE AGRADEZCO DE NUEVO SU INTERÉS EN ESTE FIC Y SÓLO ME RESTA DESEAR QUE NOS LEAMOS PRONTO EN FIC PASADOS, PRESENTES Y FUTUROS. _

_MUCHAS GRACIAS…_


End file.
